To Be Continued
by Mix Matcher
Summary: A continuation of 'Uncle Roy' since I kind of figured 18 chapters are enough. Same basics as the other FMA story. Cursing & Royai
1. Hiho Hiho, It's Off to Court We Go

**Aria's POV  
**I may go to the second best performing arts school ever, but I get extremely bored. Ms. Nibert, the choir teacher, is an ass. I swear her main goal in life is to make us miserable. Lucky for me, today's class time was taken for a school assembly.

Headmistress Wagner rapped the podium. "Attention students." I looked away from Zane & Mystic to listen as the whole auditorium quieted down (keep in mind, we have a huge auditorium & the seats are filled.).

"Yes Headmistress?" We chorused. It was a school tradition.

"We have been informed that three spots have opened up in the Central School of Performing Arts." Headmistress Wagner announced. A quick ripple of voices ran through the crowd. "So, they have requested we send our three top students to fill those positions."

"Who Headmistress?" We students asked.

"Since you are pretending not to know." Headmistress Wagner began. "The top students are Zane Delawder, Mystic Fung & Aria Wolfe."

As everyone clapped for us, I felt a sudden urge to scream at the top of my lungs & jump up & down. But I'm an actress, so I acted like I was calm.

Mystic, however, looked ready to faint. As nearly impossible as it is in this school, Mystic had always been something of a wallflower, no matter how many big roles she was cast in for school plays.

"Please step up to the podium." Headmistress Wagner ordered. We stood up from our seats in the front row & headed up the steps to the stage. "As a reward for their work, I've decided that they will receive full scholarships to the private school. They will receive the rest of the day off to prepare. They will be leaving next week."

We exited the stage & ran to my house. "Gran? They let us out early."

"Hello. Why's that?" Gran asked, not looking up from her tarot cards.

"You know how you keep talking about dad wanting us to move out to Central with him & Aunt Janie & Uncle Randy & Grant & Isaac & Frida?" I said, trying to get my point across.

"What about it?" Gran wondered. The customer, a young man in weird clothes, stood up & left after thanking her.

I took a deep breath. "Me, M, & Zane got transferred to the school there. It's more like a promotion, really, since only the best can get into the school I'm talking about." She nodded. "And the Oz-man can hang out with Megan more often. I'll be able to keep an eye on Griffon. Plus, there's the minor detail of finding the Natur."

"I realize that. Did you not notice that I agreed?" Gran wondered.

"Uh, not really. But thank you so much Gran. We have to go talk to Zane's & Mystic's parents now." I yelled, running out. "Be back by noon."

Half-way to the Johnsons' - Mystic's adopted parents - shop, Zane got a ring on his cell-y. "Hello? Hey, I'm no doctor, but I'm sure sick people aren't supposed to use the phone. Okay. Thanks."

"What was that?" Mystic asked.

Zane smiled. "That was Zach. My parents got a call from the board. Zach said, as soon as I got home, I needed to start packing."

"Well, your dad owns a club in Central." Mystic began, pointing at me, then Zane. "And your grandparents are there, too. All I have are idiot adoptive parents who would send me back to the street in a millisecond. What am I supposed to say to them?"

"Leave that to us." Zane told her.

Zane & I walked onto the shop & came back after a few minutes, pale & shaking. "Well, they want you out of their house as soon as possible. I'll take that as a yes." I told her. "Come on, you can stay with Gran until we go to Central. Then we can find you some permanent place to stay."

"Thanks." Mystic said.

"What're friends for?" I asked, putting an arm over their shoulders & led them back to my place. "Let's go. Zane will make some slushies for us."

Zane looked at me. "He will, will he?"

"Please?" I whimpered.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

**Aqua's POV  
**Griffon slammed the door closed after me & Thatch came in. "I hate school already."

"First day back & you got detention." I cheered.

"That's something I'd expect Aqua to do." Flannery called from the living room.

"Well, I got detention, too. But for a whole different reason." I stated absentmindedly.

"Why did you get detention?" A new voice said. We turned around to see mommy & daddy

"Well, me & Thatch got stuck in health class for the time being." Griffon began as Flannery came in to join everyone.

"Hold on. Thatch, why do you look so pale?" Mommy asked.

Griffon sighed again. Her face was red from anger & her eyes glared evilly in their cat-like form. "If I could continue…We were getting assigned reports on living with troubles like depression, or, you know, they don't have a home. And guess what me & Thatch were assigned to. I was told to do a report on living without parents, & Thatch was given 'abusive parents.' When we asked for a different subjects, the D.O.B. refused, saying 'It will be easy since we could relate!' She gave me & Thatch detention just to be a-"

"Don't say it." Thatch warned.

"That's just reopening old wounds." Mommy said in sympathy.

Thatch shook his head. "That's not the worst part. The teacher said that, instead of discussing our subject, we have to tell about _our_ experiences." A few tears started streaming from Griffon's eyes. "He wants me to ask for the photos from my father's case file. The ones of my cuts & burns."

"Hmm" Flannery said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Flannery you've got something in mind" I said looking at her.

"Of course I do. I always have something on my mind." Flannery said.

"Well don't leave me out tell me what's going on!" I said.

"I'm sorry Aquanette but I'm still formulating the plans in my mind so as of right now." Flannery said putting her hands on her hips.

"Aww!" I said. I didn't like behind left out of stuff!

"Thatch, Griffon don't worry about anything I've got your backs" Flannery said

"Well you've never let me down before Flannery" Griffon said smiling a bit.

"Wait I do believe we skipped something" Daddy said.

"Like what?" Flannery said.

"Aquanette why did you get detention?" Daddy said. Crud I thought they forgot.

"Well maybe I might have spit spitballs at the teacher, texted Griffon during class, and fell asleep maybe probably?" I said with a shrug.

"Why were you texting me?" Griffon said.

"To see what you were doing" I said playing with my fingers.

"I was in class!" Griffon said.

"Yea I know but I got really bored just sitting there!" I said.

"You're suppose to be learning Aquanette." Daddy said.

"I know I'm not going out tonight am I?" I said.

"Nope" Mommy said.

"I thought as much" I said shaking my head.

"As a matter of fact no cell phone for two days" Daddy said.

"Are you serious?!" I said.

"Do you want to make it three Aquanette?" Daddy said.

"No sir" I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my blue cell phone with yellow stars and crescents on it. "It's just two days hang in there little dude" I said to my phone before giving it to my dad.

"Can I at least watch some movies in you guys' room tonight?" I asked. "It's movie night"

"I guess we can give you that Aquanette. We're not going to be here anyway" Mommy said with a shrug.

"Where are you going?" Flannery asked.

"Your mother and I are working overtime" Daddy said.

"Why? Are we wasting food money because of Aquanette because I can totally understand" Griffon said.

"Hey!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It's not Aquanette's fault or anyone else's your mother and I just want some extra money just in case" Daddy said.

"Oh okay" Flannery said a shrug.

**Griffon's POV  
**An hour before Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza were going back to work I found them in the kitchen looking through some sort of party magazine.

"So you want to why you're really working overtime?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Why Griffon what ever do you mean?" Uncle Roy said with a smirk

"C'mon Uncle Roy everyone knows you hate to work" I said.

"Don't worry Roy I think we can trust Griffon" Aunt Riza said.

"Yes I believe we can. Okay the twins' birthday is in two months and we want to go all out" Uncle Roy said.

"Really now?" I said sitting down between them.

"Yes that day is important to us too because that was the day that officially adopted them. They turned 8 that day" Aunt Riza said.

"We want to throw them a party and use the ballroom where they hold the military ball but the Furher says that it cost 1250 dollars an hour and we want to throw a 5 or 6 hour party" Uncle Roy said.

"Man that's like 7500 dollar party" I said.

"I know plus with all the decorations and food and such it's another 2,000" Aunt Riza.

"How did you figure 2000 dollars on food and decorations?" I asked. And then I thought about it.

"Aquanette" All three of us said. "But don't worry your secrets save with me"

"Thank you Griffon" Aunt Riza said.

"You're welcome" I said. Then we heard Flannery scream from upstairs. All three of us ran into the living room and Flannery ran down in a strapless white wedding dress with a crocheted lace shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Look what my Grandma packed in my suitcase!" Flannery said jumping up and down. "Isn't it beautiful?!" Flannery said twirling around.

"Yes it is where did it come from?" Aunt Riza asked.

"This was my mother's wedding dress. I kept telling my grandma how I wanted to wear and she somehow packed into my suitcase. I feel like a princess" Flannery said smiling like crazy.

"Yo what's with all yelling?" Aqua said as she and Megan walked down stairs.

"Aquanette look it's mom dress. Grandma said I get to wear on my wedding day" Flannery said.

"Flannery you look so pretty. But what will Aquanette wear on her wedding day?" Megan asked.

"Don't worry about me Meg I'm going to wear my mother's wedding dress it's just going to be my other mommy" Aqua said giving Aunt Riza a hug.

"Aww thank you Aquanette I would love for you to wear my wedding dress the day you get married" Aunt Riza said giving Aqua a kiss on the forehead.

"Riza we better get going" Uncle Roy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh right" Aunt Riza said. "Be good and watch out for Megan" Aunt Riza said before she and Uncle Roy left.

At around 7 o'clock the girls and I got dressed in our PJs. We were going to watch some old movies in Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza's room. I was downstairs making popcorn when Meg walked into the kitchen.

"Griffon why can't I watch movies with you and the twins?" Megan said.

"Because you'll be asleep in like an hour anyway so it's best to go ahead and put you to bed" I said picking up the bowl.

"Fine" Megan said with a groan. "Oh and Flannery wanted me to make sure you wear this" Megan said holding up a black knit cap.

"Oh thank you I was looking for this" I said putting the cap on my head. I usually didn't wear hats but Flannery gave me this one she said all I had to do was put it on and go to sleep in it and I wouldn't have to do much to my hair in the morning and it worked! It's a great time saver.

I walked into to Megan's room and tucked her in.

"Good night baby girl" I said kissing her forehead.

"Don't forget to say goodnight to Anxo" Megan said. I looked over and saw the little kitten resting on the window sill.

"Goodnight Anxo" I said petting the kitten's head. I turned off the light and took the bowl of popcorn into the main bedroom where the twins were sitting on the bed. Flannery had these huge white curlers in her hair and Aquanette had her hair in a clip with tinier sliver clips in it for a wave affect.

"How do you guys sleep with all of that on?" I asked sitting down between them.

"You get use to it" They said with a shrug.

"So Flannery what movies did you get?" I asked.

"I got an oldie but a goodie" Flannery said picking up the remote and a black and white movie came on.

"A black and white movie?" I asked.

"Yea they're awesome. This one's about a sweet country girl who falls in love with a gangster" Aqua said.

"So Flannery what are you going to do to the heath teacher?" I asked

"Like I said before I can't give everything out but I promise sparks will fly" Flannery said.

"I've never seen this in you Flannery" I said.

"Yea I like it" Aqua said smirking.

I looked at the movie. "On a different note, I am so picking the movies next time."

**Flannery's POV  
**I walked into school the next day with determination I was going to get to the bottom of everything. I walked up to my locker to get my books when Alex walked up to me.

"Hey Flannery have you exactly seen your sister locker?" Alex said.

"Uh yea doesn't it look everyone else's lockers?" I said pulling my books out my locker.

"Not anymore everyone's taking pictures of it" Alex said.

"That's odd why would someone take pictures of a locker?' I said closing my locker.

"You haven't seen this locker come one" Alex said putting a hand on my shoulder. We walked down to Aqua's locker and it was painted just like her dress from the military ball.

"Aquanette what the heck did you do?" I asked.

"I made locker art" Aqua said.

"Aqua this has to against the rules somehow" I said.

"No it's not, believe it or not I read up on this before I did it. The Central Academy rule book clearly states that no damage should be done to these lockers but I didn't damage it and it says nothing about Art not being on the door" Aqua said.

"Aquanette you sneaky little-" I said but was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Gotta go can't be late" Aqua said running off.

"Doesn't matter she's gonna be late anyway. So I'll see you later?" Alex said.

"Sure thing" I said before giving him a small kiss.

Instead of going to class I walked into the principal's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Ah Ms. Mustang I didn't expect you in here your sister yes but you" Mr. Johnson the principal said.

"Please Mr. Johnson I come at very good times. I come on an act of pure humanitarianism" I said.

"Yes so what can I help you with?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Yes well it was made aware to me that of the two students in the health class were being used as products" I said.

"Products you say? May I have an example?" Mr. Johnson.

"Of course but I won't reveal names right now but one girl who lost both of her parents in a very tragic way was asked to write a report about her experiences and another boy who's father beat him day in and day out was asked to take pictures of his cuts and burns and on top of this teacher wanted them to tell about their experiences in front of the class and after all that when they asked her to change assignments she put them in detention" I said starting to get a little angry.

"I see this is a problem and what do you suppose we do about this?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Student court. I want to represent these students and apply some sort of punishment for this teacher" I said.

"I approve of this can you be ready in three days?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Of course I can be ready in a day and half actually" I said with a shrug.

"Great we'll hold student court on tomorrow 2nd period is that good for you?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Oh yes sir" I said quickly nodding my head. I gathered up my things and stood up.

"And Ms. Mustang" Mr. Johnson said.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You'll have to fill out this court summons and give it to the health teacher in question" Mr. Johnson said handing me a blank court summons.

"Thank you sir" I said before walking out. I quickly filled it out and walked into Griffon's and Thatch's health class.

"Flannery what're you doing here?" Griffon whispered to me.

"Shh! You'll see" I whispered back. "Excuse me miss" I said.

"Yes" The teacher said turning around from the board.

"You are summoned for student court tomorrow" I said handing the letter to her.

"Um okay" She said putting the letter on her desk.

I walked out with a huge smile on my face.

**Aria's POV  
**Zane, Mystic & I walked through the most popular night club in Central: Paradise!

"This place is huge." Mystic commented as she walked up the stairs to the third level.

"I know. Plenty of space means that more people are allowed inside. It's like a mall with all the little booths they sell alcohol in." I commented, pointing to one selling beer. "Just don't let anyone touch you & carry lots of pepper spray & you'll survive."

I lead them up to the fourth floor - which is strictly off limits to anyone but an _exclusive_ V.I.P. list - to meet my father. "Hello, Aria." He said, looking fairly calm. It upset me, for if I hadn't seen some for months, then I would be extremely hyperactive when I finally did.

Finally, he smiled largely & raced down the remaining stairs to get to me & gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! Gran & Ozzie were here ages ago."

"Sorry, pop. I was showing Mystic around Central." I told him. "She can stay with us, right."

"Where's her family?" He asked. I pinched his arm. "Of course she can."

"Oh, & that's Zane." I chimed happily.

My father held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Wolfe." Zane answered.

Dad held up his hands. "Please, all my friends & my daughter's boyfriends call me Luxor." He winked at me.

"Sorry, Zane. Daddy must know all." I told him.

Zane shrugged. "That's fine. I got to get to my grandmother's house, anyway." He gave my a kiss. "Bye. Uh, is there a back door I can take?"

I pointed to a hallway. "End of the hall."

"You girls don't mind sharing a room, do you?" My dad asked, leading us down the hall. You'd be surprised how much the fourth floor looks like a home, after you pass the big security guard at the double doors of course.

"No, it's fine." Mystic said.

Dad turned around suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Liza is out for the rest of the week, can you cover, Aria."

I pumped a fist. "Of course, I always bartend on weekends anyway & I don't have school until next week."

**Flannery's POV  
**Before I got home I was able to get Thatch's testimony for court tomorrow. Griffon and Thatch made it very clear that they wanted me to be their lawyer. We walked into the house and saw Mommy and Daddy sitting at the table.

"Well no detention today?" Daddy said.

"Nope I was a very good girl so good they let me be bailiff at the student court tomorrow which means no second period" Aqua said holding up a letter.

"Student court?" Mommy said.

"Yea Flannery got the principal to hold student court tomorrow so we can handle this situation" Griffon said.

"Flannery I didn't know you wanted to be a lawyer" Mommy said.

"Oh no don't get me wrong I still want to be a fashion writer/designer/wedding planner one day but I always want to help people" I said with a shrug.

"Well good for you" Daddy said patting my shoulder. Later that night I was getting my outfit together and packing up all the evidence when Aqua walked in.

"Hey sis I think I got something you can use for tomorrow" Aqua said.

"Really what?" I asked.

"Bam!" Aqua said pulling out a box of brunette hair dye.

"Seriously Aquanette you can't be serious" I said taking it from her.

"I am serious all great lawyers have brunette hair and their cases come out great!" Aqua said.

"Aqua I don't need to become a brunette just to win one case I've won all of my cases on student court before" I said.

"I've seen those cases before and you got lucky because you weren't a brunette. Just use it, it only last for three days" Aqua said.

"Well what about you? Most bailiffs have black hair and you're blonde" I said to get her out of my hair.

"Oh you're right luckily I have a black one too. I'll see you later" Aqua said running out.

I just shook my head and continued to work on my outfit. About an hour later Daddy told us to come downstairs for dinner. I walked downstairs and saw everyone there except Aquanette.

"Hey where's Aquanette?" I asked sitting down next to Griffon.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing" Griffon said.

"Aquanette please come down here we're eating" Mommy said.

"I'm coming!" Aqua said from upstairs. Aqua ran downstairs and instead of her wavy ice blonde hair her hair was completely straighten and black.

"Girl what on earth did you do?" Griffon said.

"Do you like it? I look more like a bailiff now" Aqua said running her fingers through it.

"Ay dios mio" I said with my face in my hand. It basically meant something close to 'oh my gosh' in Spanish.

"Aqua that's coming out right?" Mommy asked.

"Of course it'll be out in about three days" Aqua said.

"You concern me so much" I said.

"Yea but I look good" Aqua said running her fingers through her hair. I just let out another next morning I woke up early to get ready. I took a quick shower and walked over to my vanity to do my make up when I noticed something horrible instead of my beautiful scarlet red hair it was a chocolate brown like the picture on Aqua's hair box.

I just screamed at the top of my lungs in shock and disbelief. I stormed out into the kitchen still in my PJs where Mommy, Daddy, and Megan were in the kitchen.

"Flannery what happened to your hair I liked you didn't to dye your hair" Mommy said.

"Where is Aquanette?" I said clenching both my teeth and my fist.

"Hey people" Aqua said as she walked into the kitchen. I quickly turned to face her and she got the message quick.

"Oh crud" Aqua said before running upstairs.

"Aquanette get back here!" I said before running after her.

"Flannery wait!" Daddy said from downstairs but I was too focused on killing Aquanette for killing my hair. She ran into her room and locked the door. I started pulling on doorknob and banging on the door.

"Aquanette open door or so help me I will use the power of the sun to burn it down!" I said banging on the door. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me from Aqua's door.

"Yelling at her isn't going to get her out any faster Flannery" Daddy said.

"Yes sir" I said calming down a little.

Daddy pulled out a key that opened all of the doors. We walked into Aqua's room and saw that she was hiding under the bed.

"Aqua it's okay your sister isn't going to hurt you" Daddy said.

"Are you sure?" Aqua said

"Yes Aquanette" Daddy said.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Aqua said coming out from under her bed. "But I saw it on a law show all the lady lawyers have brown hair" Aqua said sitting down on her bed.

"I understand Aquanette but this only going to be 3 day thing like your hair right?" Daddy asked.

"Oh yes sir I made sure to use that one" Aqua said.

"It better" I said before storming out. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked to school all without looking at Aquanette.

"Flannery I'm sorry" Aqua said as we walked to school.

"Uh-huh" I said with a shrug.

"You still don't forgive me do you?" Aqua said.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" I said with a shrug.

"Okay so I took advantage of you while you were sleeping but you sleep way to heavy and should have woken up when I dyed your hair" Aqua said.

"Aquanette shut up" Griffon said shaking her head.

"Yea I'm just making it worse aren't I?" Aqua said.

"Big time" Griffon said.

We walked to the front steps and saw the boys waiting for us.

"Hey Flannery whoa" Alex said looking at me.

"Hey" I said giving him a small kiss.

"Not to be mean or anything but what on earth did you guys do to your hair?" Alex said.

"This idiot dyed her hair and then dyed mine when I was sleeping" I said.

"Marth do you like it?" Aqua asked.

"I like it you nice with black hair" Marth said.

"I'm just glad she didn't dye my hair blonde." Griffon sighed, "Luckily, I still have my beautiful auburn curls."

I glared at Aqua. "You tried to dye her hair too?"

Aqua shrugged. "Emphasis on 'tried.' Griff's a light sleeper, unlike someone."

"Well I'd love to sit a chat but I've got to go get ready for student court so Griffon, Thatch" I said as they stood up and we walked into the building to the student council room.


	2. A New Family Member

**Griffon's POV  
**Flannery, Thatch and I were sitting in student court waiting for everyone to fill up the room.

"Flannery are you sure you can do this with the situation" I said pointing to her hair.

"Don't worry I've done this a million times before" Flannery said slipping on her glasses.

"Okay let's get started" The principal said sitting down on in front. "Student court calls the case of Heights and Lesser vs. Robinson. Plaintiff please your opening statement." Mr. Johnson said.

"Thank you your honor." Flannery said standing up and moving to the front of the table "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury please make me something very clear. Central Academy is the top school in the country a majority of the students here are here on scholarships, scholarships that they earned and worked hard for. Some of the kids here wait their whole lives to come here to better their education and when they come here they do not expect their teachers to disrespect them in a place where they come to learn. That is why I am here to defend Griffon Heights and Thatcher Lesser because they were disrespected and discriminated against which does not make for the school system here in Central Academy" Flannery said sitting back down.

"Wow you're good" Thatch whispered to Flannery.

"I know right" Flannery said.

After Ms. Robinson read her opening statement she took the stupid way out and decided to defend herself.

"Plaintiff call your first witness" Mr. Johnson said.

"Your honor the Plaintiff calls the defendant Amelia Robinson to stand" Flannery said standing up. Ms. Robinson stood up and walked over to Aqua who was holding a bible.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and all that?" Aqua said holding the bible open.

"Yes" Ms. Robinson said.

"Sweet!" Aqua said slamming the book close on Ms. Robinson hand.

"Ow!" Ms. Robinson said which made me and Thatch laugh. Flannery walked over to her with some papers in her hand.

"Ms. Robinson is it true Griffon Heights and Thatcher Lesser are in 2nd period class?" Flannery asked.

"Yes Ms. Mustang" Ms. Robinson said.

"And is it true on the day in question you gave a report for your students to do?" Flannery asked.

"Yes Ms. Mustang" Ms. Robinson said.

"Now is it also true that on the day on question you sent Ms. Heights and Mr. Lesser to detention?" Flannery asked.

"Yes Ms. Mustang" Ms. Robinson said.

"Now the question is why did you send Ms. Heights and Mr. Lesser to detention when according to their grades they're passing your class. They're not bad students are they?" Flannery asked.

"No of course not. I sent them to detention because they didn't do the report I ask of them" Ms. Robinson said.

"And what was this report on Ms. Robinson?" Flannery asked.

"Personal experiences I them to write about some things that went on in their lives" Mr. Robinson said.

"I see Ms. Robinson did it ever occur to you that some of students in your class don't want to write about their personal experiences?" Flannery asked.

"Well…" Ms. Robinson said.

"Ms. Robinson please remember that you are under oath answer the question" Flannery said firmly.

"No it didn't occur to me" Ms. Robinson said.

"You didn't ask how the students felt?" Flannery asked.

"No I didn't" Ms. Robinson said.

"You just gave the assignment?" Flannery asked.

"Yes I did" Ms. Robinson said.

"Your honor I would like read the testimonies given to me and taken up by Summer Bordeaux and Nicolette Zhen" Flannery said holding up the paper.

"You may continue" Mr. Johnson said.

"Thank you. First Ms. Heights 'Well, I don't really mind doing the assignment. It's the fact that she singled us out that makes me upset. I'm sure anyone else could've done the subject without a problem, but, since she told me to describe my experiences, I couldn't have done it if I wanted to. The point is that she was discriminating us due to the fact that we didn't have the best lives. I wouldn't do that to anyone & neither should a teacher. No matter how much authority they have over us.' And now Mr. Lesser 'Basically, I just need to say one thing: Why on Earth should I have to reveal everything I had to go through just so I can get a pointless grade? It's an outrage that teachers are able to do that without some form of punishment. I have already been through way to much, I don't need any more stress & neither does Griffon or Flannery, for that matter, since she's helping us with this. Can I leave now?" Flannery said reading the paper. "Can I leave now? Seriously Thatch?" Flannery said looking at Thatch.

"What I was ready to leave" Thatch said with a shrug.

"Anyway Ms. Robinson as it clearly states your students were very upset by this and you didn't seem to care" Flannery said. "The plaintiff rest your honor" Flannery said sitting down.

"Flannery girl that was amazing! You were right when you said sparks were going to fly. I've never heard you speak like that" I whispered to her

"Thanks I guess I did better than I thought" Flannery said with a shrug.

"You did great girl" Thatch said.

Later after Ms. Robinson gave her side of the story which didn't seem to help her much because the jury did not look swayed. Once everything was said and done the jury made the decision.

"Head Juror what is you verdict?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"We the Jury find in favor of the Plaintiffs Griffon Heights and Thatcher Lesser and we sentenced Ms. Amelia Robinson to a year suspension without pay" The Juror said.

"I agree" Mr. Johnson said banging his gavel.

"Yes!" Thatch said giving Flannery a high five.

"Now I'm 10 and 0" Flannery said.

"Thank you so much Flannery" I said giving Flannery a hug.

"No problem we're family"

I looked around the halls. I knew this place well, but still forgot my classes. I pulled out the schedule from my first day.

"Excuse me, do you know where to find the band room?" A girl asked.

Band was my next class. I could show her. "Sure, just follow me." I said, lowering the paper. "I'm Griffon, by the way."

"My name's Pepper." The girl replied. "Pepper Macquarie."

"New to Central? Huh?" I asked, even though I knew she must have been.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, got here yesterday. I could use a helping hand."

I turned & started walking backwards to look at her. She had curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders & chocolate brown eyes covered by rimless glasses. She had a low cut green tie-dye top with wooden bracelets covered in characters similar to the ones on my hands. Boot cut jeans & plain white tennis shoes. A professional camera dangled from her neck.

"Let me guess. You've got a photography scholarship?" I wondered, pointing to the camera.

Pepper smiled. "Yeah, it's a family thing. Both my parents are nature photographers for the 'National Geographic' magazine. What about you?"

"Mechanics. My mom was the first woman to open a repair shop in Central. I had to fight my way into this place, literally." I complained.

"Wow, it must've been hard for you."

"Ha, you think that's hard. I just got out of a coma a few weeks ago. Both my parents died, my little sister has the brain of a college professor, so now the school board can't figure out which grade to put her in. My brother & I were separated a few months back, in a lab accident, where I lost a huge part of my memory. Oh, & I have a possibly deadly disease."

Pepper just stared at me for a little while. "Wow, you've been through way too much. I don't see how you're not six feet under. Yet, here I am, complaining about not being able to find a class. How shallow."

"I'll show you around." I told her. "It's no problem to me. So, what instrument do you play?"

"I play double bass & a little guitar." Pepper answered.

I bumped into someone, making my knees buckle. The person scooped me up before I hit the ground. "Hey, G."

I turned around in his arms. "Oh, hi Thatch." I said, blushing furiously. I never did get over the fact that he was fast & strong enough to catch me when I fell. And he hadn't even let go of his books.

Pepper ran up. "Are you okay, Griffon?" Then she noticed the hot guy. "Hi, I'm Pepper."

"Thatch Lesser." He replied, shaking her hand. "You new?" Pepper nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you stay with Griffon & the twins."

"I'll do that." Pepper told him.

I interrupted them. "Oh, we have to get to class. Thatch, isn't your class that way?."

"No. My schedule got switched. Now I have band for third period." He explained, walking alongside us.

Pepper sighed & whispered, "He is fine. So, you like him?"

"More than like. He's my boyfriend." I informed her.

Pepper gasped, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've never guessed."

"Not many do." I opened the door to the band room & walked inside. I got my trumpet, Thatch sat down at the piano Mr. Lincoln normally plays, & Pepper walked over to where Seth Vick was holding the bass. There were two basses, but Seth was the only one who could remember the fingerings.

"Okay," Mr. Lincoln began, "First, our newest student is Pepper Macquarie. Second, Mr. Lesser has been transferred into this class to replace Mr. Perdue after the incident." 'Pervert' Perdue put gum in side the French horns to see if they would blow bubbles when played. "Seth, give Pepper your bass & get the second one out to play. You two will have to share sheet music for now."

"Yes sir." Seth said, handing the bass to Pepper & going to get the second bass.

Pepper looked over at me & mouthed two words that I _had_ to agree with. "Kiss…up."

I had a feeling that I was going to like this new kid.

I invited Pepper to sit with us since she was new and all and I kinda liked the kid. We sat down and Alex was strumming at his guitar.

"Alex I didn't know you played guitar" I said as we sat down.

"Oh yea" Alex said with a shrug. "Don't you remember? I bought it with me on the trip but I had to hide it because your little sister kept trying to break it" Alex said.

"Oh yea I remember now" I said. "She wasn't trying to break it she just wanted to play with it" I said with a shrug.

"So you say" Alex said.

"So why aren't you in band class?" Pepper asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't be confined to some sheet music it's pure madness!" Alex said.

"Alex just shush" Aqua said.

"So Marth are you ready for the big game this weekend?" I asked.

"Yea more or less" Marth said with a shrug.

"You know it surprises me you're like one of the best players on the team and yet you are so quiet" Flannery said.

"I may be the captain but I just don't get hype like the others" Marth said with a shrug.

"I think it's good he doesn't act like the other football players" Aqua said looking at the table of jocks and their air-head girlfriends.

"So Aquanette are you going?" I asked.

"Of course I love football and I always go to support Marth" Aqua said.

"That reminds me let me see your phone" Marth said sticking out his hand.

"Sure" Aqua said handing Marth her cell phone. "What do you need my phone for?"

"I'm deleting the coach's number from your phone so you can't call the coach during the game" Marth said handing Aqua's phone back to him.

"What'd you do that for?! What if that idiot makes a bad play? You all could lose the game!" Aqua said.

"Aquanette calm down you know nothing like that will happen" Marth said.

"Yea they do have you as quarterback but still" Aqua said.

"Don't worry" Marth said.

All Aqua could do was let out a sigh.

Later that day after we picked up Megan we all walked into the house and to our surprise Aunt Riza was asleep on the couch.

"Ma" Aqua said shaking her.

"Oh hello girls" Aunt Riza said yawning.

"Mommy what're you doing home? It's only 2:45" Flannery said looking at her watch.

"Oh I wasn't feeling good so your father sent me home early. As soon as I got home I just took a nap on the couch" Aunt Riza said.

"Are you feeling better now?" Megan asked.

"A little my stomach just hurts and I've had a couple of dizzy spells but I'll be fine" Aunt Riza said with a shrug. "So how was school?" She asked standing up.

"It was good the boys are preparing for their big game against Western are you guys coming?" I asked.

"Not if this stomach Flu doesn't pass" Aunt Riza said rubbing her stomach. "And you know your father with me sick he won't go anywhere"

It was odd Aunt Riza never got sick not that I can remember. I wonder what this could be?

**Thatch's POV  
**Mr. Lincoln let me stay after school to practice my new piece, Rachmaninoff's Prelude number 4 in D. So far, I could play nearly the entire piece from memory.

I heard clapping as I played the last note. Griffon was standing just inside the doorframe. "That's beautiful Thatch." She whispered, coming over & sitting on the bench beside me.

"I bet you could play if you tried." I said.

Griffon reached into her seemingly bottomless bag & pulled out a sheet of paper. "Listen, Auntie R hasn't been feeling well. I wrote down her symptoms & was hoping you could give us a theory, maybe even an answer to her mystery disease."

I took it from her. A little list of usual symptoms for… I looked up at the first notes of "Away in a Manger." Well, it suits the situation nicely.

No matter how embarrassed I was to do this. I reached into my backpack & held the box in front of Griffon's face. She immediately stopped playing. "Why do you have that?"

"My mom gave it to me when she found out I had a girlfriend. Said 'Give it to her if she shows any signs.'" I replied impatiently.

Griffon giggled. "I get it. You want me to have Aunt Riza use it."

I nodded & she took it, standing up. "Okay." She said, walking out.

For some reason, I felt I had to follow her. We ran back outside to meet the twins & the guys. As soon as Flannery saw what Griffon was holding, she freaked out. She ran up & gripped Griffon's shoulders. "Griffon! Why do you have a pregnancy test?!" she yelled.

Griffon burst out laughing. "Thatch gave it to me."

Everyone turned to me, looks of shock etched in their faces. "Guys, seriously. You really think I would do something like that to her while she's a) a minor & b) not my wife."

"It's for Aunt Riza." Griffon told them. The group let out sighs of relief.

"I can't believe you guys." I snapped at them. "Why would you think that I would have sex with Griffon? I love her, but she's way young for that. So am I for that matter."

Griffon, by this time, was gasping for breath while laughing as hard as she could. "You guys are so stupid."

"When a girl comes out with a pregnancy test, it can never be a good thing." Flannery told us. "One can only assume…" she trailed off.

Griffon, speaking between deep breath to calm herself down, continued what she was saying before. "Let's just get this to Aunt Riza." She tossed Flannery the test. "Thatch, you're coming too."

"But I have to work on the piano part." I complained.

Griffon scoffed, "Please, I know you could play that piece, sheet music or no, with a blindfold & a hand tied behind your back."

"Fine." I sighed, following behind them.

**Flannery's POV  
**"So Flannery what made you freak out like?" Thatch asked as we were walking home

"I didn't freak out" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yea you kinda did" Griffon said.

"Well you can't blame me Aquanette and I were born to teenage parents. My mother was 16 and my father was 17. They didn't even know that Aquanette was coming" I said with shrug.

"Yep I was a big surprise!" Aqua said.

"How can you not notice two babies? Didn't they notice in the sonogram" Griffon asked.

"Sometimes when a woman is pregnant twins the twins hide beneath one another so sometime they don't show up" I explained

"Oh that makes sense" Griffon walked into the house and Mommy was sitting on the couch reading a book and eating a pickle.

"Hey that's my pickle!" Aqua said.

"Aqua's shush she's just having cravings" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Aquanette but I really wanted a pickle and I couldn't get up with your father" Mommy said. "So how was school?"

"Oh same old, same old and don't worry we'll get Megan later. So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh thank you I still have some sort of stomach flu I have no idea what it might be" Mommy said.

"We think we know" Aqua said.

"What is it?" Mommy asked.

"You'll have to start by taking this" I said handing her the pregnancy test.

"A pregnancy test? Where did you get this from?" Mommy asked. We all looked at Thatch.

"Don't blame me it's my mom!" Thatch said folding his arms across his chest.

"Mommy please take it" Aqua asked.

"Fine if it'll make you kids happy" Mommy said standing up and walking into the bathroom that was downstairs. After a few minutes Mommy walked out.

"So?" I asked."I'm pregnant" Mommy said.

"I knew it!" I said giving Aqua a high five.

"So when are you going to tell Daddy?" Aqua asked.

"After I go to the doctor's I want to confirm this before I tell him because as we all know your Dad has always wanted a boy" Mommy said.

"I don't see why. We're not all that bad are we?" Aqua asked.

"You know I honestly don't know." I said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mustang I can get you a doctor's appointment" Thatch said.

"Thank you Thatch" Mommy said smiling.

The next day the girls and I walked into baby r us to pick up a few things. "Flannery why are we even doing this? The test could have been a false positive" Griffon said with a shrug.

"You know me I liked to be prepared" I said with a shrug. We got baby clothes, pacifiers and bottles. I could make all of the blankets walked inside of house and Daddy was there reading his new alchemy book. I handed my bags to Aqua and Griffon and they quietly made their way upstairs.

"Hey Daddy" I said.

"Oh hey Flannery" Daddy said looking up from his book.

"What're you doing home so early?" I asked.

"I decided to come home early to take care of your mother she's been sick you know" Daddy said.

"Yea I wonder why. Well I have something to do" I said running upstairs. We had one last guest room and Aqua, Griffon and I were planning to turn it into a nursery. I walked in and all the bags were on the floor and Griffon and Aqua were writing stuff down.

"Oh Flannery you're here now we can get started" Griffon said.

"Did he suspect anything?" Aqua asked.

"Nah" I said shaking my head.

"Hey what're you guys doing?" Megan asked as she walked in.

"Megan I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Uncle Roy" Griffon said kneeling down in front of her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay what is it?" Megan asked.

"Aunt Riza is pregnant" Griffon said.

"Really?!" Megan asked.

"Yes but you can't tell Uncle Roy until Aunt Riza goes to doctor do you understand?" Griffon said.

"Okay Gigi" Megan said before running out.

"Okay then Aquanette you are going to get in here and paint a mural on this wall. Something baby like" I said placing my hand on one of the walls. "Griffon you and I have to get some furniture in here like a crib, a dresser, and a changing table. Thatch and the boys can help us move the stuff in here"

"Right" Aqua and Griffon said.

"I wish I knew what they were going to name the baby" I said.

"Duh they're going to name him Roy Jr." Aqua said.

"What makes you say that?" Griffon said.

"Because dear cousin a man takes pride in his first son so they want their first son to have their name. I mean look at Flannery she was named after my grandmother and they call her Emelina Jr." Aqua said. I did not like it when people called me Emelina Jr. I could settle for Emelina because that was my real name but not Emelina Jr.

"So that's why they kept calling you Emelina Jr. That is too funny!" Griffon said.

"Shut up!" I said storming out. Hopefully the baby wasn't going to go through this much torture

**Griffon's POV  
**I had a really good idea for something to get Aunt Riza & her baby, but, I'm stuck putting furniture together for Flannery. I was going out to get some old radios from my house. I passed by a new building that had a 'help wanted' sign hanging on a gate.

"Really, since when does Central have a horse stable?" I asked myself, pushing open the wooden gate.

Out back, there was a clearly wild horse in the large pen. It reared & dashed around, trying to find a way out into the woods. Two men were _trying_ to calm it down.

I climbed up the side of the pen & waited for the Caspian to get near. I just wanted to see a wild horse. When it did, it slowed down & let me swing onto it back before trotting calmly over to the men. "Hi there." I waved at them. "I heard you were looking for help. Is there anything I can do?" I really hadn't planned on taming the mount, but it works for me.

The men stared at me in shock. "We need an instructor. Can you ride?"

"I'm riding a wild Caspian, aren't I. What? You can't?" I asked. "Sure, I can ride. I took classes when I was little."

"Good. You go to the academy?" The other man asked. I nodded. "Come here straight after school to teach little kids & you can also have this beauty." He patted the Caspian, making it jump.

"Okay, I'm Griffon Heights." I slid off the mount & held out a hand.

The first man shook it. "Jimmy Lee Bales."

"Mark Twilly." The other man said.

"Let's get that horse in a stall & you can fill out the paperwork." Jimmy Lee stated.

I slid off the Caspian & walked beside it to keep it calm. "That works for me."

"You sure have a way with animals. That steed calmed as soon as he saw you." Mr. Twilly commented.

I shrugged. "It just comes naturally. I can connect with almost any animal I come in contact with." I laughed. "I'm like an animal whisperer."

Jimmy Lee nodded. "You can say that again. We've had four others trying to calm that beauty."

I smiled to myself. It was good to be me. They said I could name the horse & no one else would get to ride her. Yes, I believe the Caspian is a female. I said her name was 'Wildfire' & they agreed to order a wooden sigh & let me paint it since I had tamed her.

I ran to get the radios & took a shortcut back home. Flannery was waiting at the door, looking angry. "Where have you been? We need to get the furniture finished."

"Relax. I would've been back sooner, but I ended up getting a job." I told her. "And a horse."

"What?" Flannery gasped.

"I got a job at the stables after taming a wild horse & they let me keep her. Jimmy Lee is the coolest." I told her. I walked in & grabbed my toolbox at the foot of the stairs.

"Jimmy Lee?" Flannery repeated.

"Yeah, the stable manager." I informed.

"Where are you going with that?" Flannery asked.

I trudged up the stairs & into my room. "I need to fix something."

After three days - minus the time I spend at school & the stables - I had it finished.

I opened my door & went into the nursery. "I'm done." I called.

"With what?" Aqua asked.

I pulled out six little radio-like devices. "I have homemade baby monitors. One for each person & one for the baby. Uncle Roy, Aunt Riza, Flannery, Aqua, & me."

"That's cool." Flannery said. "But, do they work?"

"Would I really give you something that didn't work?" I stated. "Look. I have to go clean the stables. Bye."


	3. Another Girl! Oh, & Zach

**Aqua's POV  
**I went along with Mommy to her doctor's appointment because Griffon had to work and Flannery was looking for a job. We walked in the doctor's office and mommy laid down on the operating table while I pulled up a chair beside her. A few moments later the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Mustang I understand you're here for a sonogram" Doctor Richards said looking at his chart.

"Yes I haven't been feeling well lately" Mommy said rubbing her belly.

"Well don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this" Doctor Richards said starting to squirt that weird blue gel on mommy's belly before putting sensor on her belly so her insides were on the screen. "Well there is defiantly something in there." Doctor Richards said. There was a white-ish mass on the screen and it was thumping. "Congratulations Ms. Mustang you are indeed pregnant" Doctor Richards said.

"Really?" Mommy said starting to tear up.

"Yes I would say about 6 or 7 weeks. Everything seems fine here when the fetus is about 12 weeks we'll be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl" Doctor Richards said.

"Hey Doc is it possible we can a picture of the little one? It's for my Dad it's going to be a surprise" I said.

"Of course just give me a moment" Doctor Richards said pressing a couple buttons before a little picture popped out. "Here you are" Doctor Richards said handing the picture to Mommy said.

"Look Aquanette your little brother's first baby picture" Mommy said handing the picture to me.

We walked into the house and Griffon was reading a book and Flannery was knitting a baby blanket.

"Check out it ladies" I said flopping down in between them. "Little Roy's first baby picture" I said holding up the sonogram picture.

"Let me see!" Flannery said putting her blanket down. I put the picture in my lap so they could see. "Aww he's so cute!"

"How old is he now?" Griffon asked.

"The doctor said about 7 weeks" Mommy said.

"So are we going to tell Uncle Roy now?" Griffon asked.

"Yes after dinner we're all going to sit him down and tell him" Mommy said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go lie down" Mommy said walking upstairs.

"Amazing someone's lazier than Aquanette" Griffon said picking up her book again.

"Hey!" I said.

Later that day after dinner Daddy went to go sit in his chair so we took this chance to tell him about the baby.

"Roy honey we have something to tell you" Mommy said sitting down in Daddy's lap.

"What's wrong Riza?" Daddy said putting his book away.

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling so well lately?" Mommy said.

"Yea?" Daddy said.

"Well Aquanette took me to the doctor and" Mommy said taking Daddy's hand. "Roy I'm pregnant" She said quietly.

"Wha-What?" Daddy said in shock

"Mommy's pregnant she's going to have a baby" Flannery said smiling.

"Yea see" I said pulling the picture out and handing it to him.

"Is this?" Daddy said speechless.

"Yes Roy this is our baby" Mommy said smiling before Daddy gave her a big hug

**Flannery's POV  
**I was playing cards with Aqua and Griffon when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey Flannery where are you now?" Oracle said excited.

"Oh hey Oracle the girls and I decided to take an 'us' day so we've been home all day" I said putting a card down.

"Listen how fast can you be at the train station?" Oracle said.

"From our house? About 20 minutes" I said looking at my watch. "Why?"

"Because my mom and dad are coming home and I want you guys to be here so bring your butts down here!" Oracle said.

"You got it we'll be there soon" I said before hanging up. "Guys we've got to meet Oracle at the train station" I said standing up.

"Is Uncle Kenshin coming in?" Aqua asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Great who's driving?" Griffon asked. We all recently got our licensees and it's become a daily thing of who's driving the car?

"I will!" Aqua and I said.

"C'mon guys someone just pick" Griffon said. "Why don't you flip a coin?" Griffon said handing me a quarter.

"Okay Aquanette heads I win tails you lose" I said. I always got her with that one.

"No I don't like flipping coins I always lose. This time I pick" Aqua said.

"Fine" I said with a shrug.

"Okay I'm thinking of a number between 1 and a million what is it?" Aqua asked.

"6" I said without a thought.

"Dang it!" Aqua said.

"Alright then Griffon's got shotgun" I said picking up the car keys.

"Sweet" Griffon said standing up.

"Aww man I never get shotgun" Aqua said following us arrived at the train station and saw Oracle sitting on of the benches. She teal streaks in her hair instead of blue.

"Hey Oracle is his train here yet?" I said sitting down next to her.

"Not yet. I can't wait Mommy and Daddy said they have something very important to show me." Oracle said excited.

"I thought you said Oracle's mother died in child birth" Griffon whispered to Aqua.

"She did but shortly after she died Uncle Kenshin hired this lady named Mae-Lynn to help him get around because the Retinitis Pigmentosa finally set in they eventually fell in love and got married and she's been known as Oracle's mother" Aqua explained with a the train pulled in to a screeching halt and Oracle and I quickly stood up.

"Oh that's their train!" Oracle said.

A few moments later my Uncle Kenshin stepped off the train and then helped Mae-Lynn who was holding a little bundle plus her luggage. Uncle Kenshin has spiky brown hair and light grey eyes due to his blindness and Mae-Lynn has black hair and hazel eyes

"Daddy!" Oracle said.

"Oracle!" Uncle Kenshin said as Oracle jumped into his arms. "How are you?"

"Much better now that I'm back with my daughter" Uncle Kenshin said placing Oracle back on the ground. "We have someone very special for you to meet"

"Oracle this is your little brother Kenshin Jr." Aunt Mae-Lynn said showing the baby boy to Oracle. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Kenshin Jr." Oracle said looking at the baby boy in awe.

"Yes that's why we named him that it'll make him strong just like your name make's you strong. An Oracle is all knowing person don't you remember?" Uncle Kenshin said.

"Yes oh I can't believe I forgot" Oracle said running over to us and taking our hands and I quickly grabbed Griffon's hand to pull her over. "I bought the twins with me."

"My nieces! Emelina Jr. and Maria!" Uncle Kenshin said giving us a hug.

"Don't call me that!" I said folding my arms across my chest. I really liked having my grandmother's name why did people have to ruin it by having the Jr. part?

"I'm just kidding EJ" Uncle Kenshin said rubbing my head.

"That's not funny!" I said.

"I'm just funning with ya." Uncle Kenshin said.

"Uncle K this is Griffon she's our cousin" Aqua said.

"Nice to meet you Griffon" Uncle Kenshin said shaking her hand with both hands because he was blind.

"Nice to meet you too Colonel Tusinko" Griffon said.

"Girls please come meet your cousin" Uncle Kenshin said pulling us over to Auntie Mae-Lynn and the baby.

"Aww he's so cute!" I said. I loved little babies that's why I couldn't wait for my little brother to come.

"Yea he's way too cute to be your kid" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Kenshin said which made me and Griffon giggle. I looked over and saw Oracle and she had a huge smile on her face. I was glad that my cousin finally got her cousin back and a new baby brother

**Pepper's POV  
**Griffon & I were waiting outside the band room to talk to Mr. Lincoln. Seth was standing directly in front of the door, staring straight ahead. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Seth, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer. The door opened & C.J. Maynard, from choir, stopped when he realized he couldn't get out. "C.J.!" Seth yelled happily, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

C.J. returned the gesture. He noticed us & said, "He's my gay buddy." Then he shrugged & the two walked away with their arms around the others' shoulders.

"Homo." Griffon sang. She walked in, then right back out. "I just remembered. It's a sub. We have to wait for tomorrow."

"I thought Seth was dating Jesse Myers. You know, the guy who plays viola." I said.

"Even guys cheat on each other. They're no different from anyone else." Griffon said in a taunting voice. The two of us laughed & headed out of the school. I had gotten a job at the stables with Griffon as their website designer. I also taught a snot-nosed brat named Melanie. She would be dead by now if Griffon weren't there to take her off my hands every now & then.

"Hey, I left something at my house. Jimmy Lee won't mind if we're a few minutes late." Griffon sighed.

"Okay, we'll stop by your house on the way." I told her. We ran over to the Mustangs' house & hurried upstairs.

Griffon picked up a black sign & ran back out. I followed behind her, only I took the stairs down instead of sliding down the banister.

"Let's bolt." I said.

Griffon stopped when the phone rang. "Hello? Wrong number, sorry." After she hung up, she bolted outside.

Let's just say, Jimmy Lee is way nice. He didn't say a thing about us being late. "So, who was that on the phone?" I asked while Griffon groomed Wildfire.

"No one. I said wrong number." Griffon stated.

I nodded & pulled my hair back in a ponytail. "Yeah, but what did they want?"

"Nothing. Don't you have to watch Hunter?" Griffon snapped.

"Oh, you mean 'Veronica?' Melanie renamed him since her dad's paying extra to have her ride a thoroughbred horse." I groaned.

Hunter was the horse I used to ride before Melanie came along & whined to her daddy about how she wanted to ride a thoroughbred. God, I hate her.

"Relax. She'll give up in a week. That, or Hunter is gonna trample her." Griffon laughed.

I played around with my camera & flipped through the pictures to post on the site. "Stop right there." I told Griffon. She turned her head to look at me & I snapped the picture. "Perfection."

"Must you take pictures of Wildfire every chance you get?" Griffon wondered.

I shrugged. "You don't see a Caspian around here very often."

"You don't see horses around here very often." Griffon countered.

"Shut up, Griff." I frowned. "Point is, your horse is amazing & if we have horses like her & Hunter on the sight, students will be rolling in."

"Yeah, well. Oracle's parents came yesterday. Anything new happen while we were away?" Griffon began.

"New student in photography." I told her.

Griffon set the horse brush down & leaned against the stall gate. "What's their name?"

"His name's Zach Brahler." I informed.

The gate swung open & Griffon fell to the ground. "No way!"

"You know him?" I asked.

I pulled Griffon up. "Dude's a freak."

"I sure hope not. He's cute." I sighed dreamily.

"What is it with you & blondes?" Griffon questioned my tastes.

We walked over to my office - the room I used for website editing - & I hooked my camera up to the computer & sat down in the chair. "I know it's shallow, but I just seem to think of them more highly than others."

"You're so nice." Griffon replied sarcastically.

Jimmy Lee stuck his head in the doorway. "Girls, Twilly & I have to get to a meeting. We want you to go ahead & take off after feeding the horses. That alright with you?"

"You got it, J.L." We answered, saluting.

Next day, Taylor Wilcox kept elbowing me in the side to help me stay awake in photography while Mrs. Tatum droned on. "Now, who wants to volunteer for the nature photography project."

I pushed my seat back so fast it tipped over, stood up straight with one hand in the air & the other slammed against the table, & called, "I'll do it!"

Unfortunately, the guy on the other side of the room did the exact same thing at the exact same time. Zach Brahler.

"Okay, since you two seem so eager, you will work together." Mrs. Tatum smiled. "Glad you two take so much interest. Get the project outline from me at the end of class."

She went back to talking & handed out more assignments to groups of three. I looked over at Zach, who looked back & winked.

At lunch, he sat with us, much to Griffon's disgust. "I'll see you at work, Pepper." She said, standing up with Thatch & walking over to join another table.

"Don't worry about her." Zach rolled his eyes & opened up his binder. "Look, I know we have a few weeks to get the project done, but today & tomorrow are the only nights with a full moon, which means we'll have a perfect setting for nighttime shots."

I nodded. "You're getting somewhere with that. It gives it a sort of gothic undertone. Why don't we head out to the woods by the cemetery tonight?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Zach chuckled & stood up. "I'll see you tonight. Meet me at nine by the diner."

"Okay. Bye Zach." I waved as he stood up & walked away, snapping a picture of us with his camera.

Flannery frowned. "What's with Griffon?"

"She doesn't like Zach. Says his brother's okay though." I shrugged.

"Hey, yeah." Aqua snapped her fingers. "Zane's parents adopted Zach when his parents abandoned him. Shouldn't he be here too."

"And what about Aria? Zane wouldn't leave her in Barcelona. They just got together." Marth continued.

I twirled a curl of hair around my fingers. "Zach said they were attending that one school. Uh, the Central School of Performing Arts?"

Flannery nodded. "A few famous actors & actresses came from that school. It's really hard to get in."

"They must be pretty good then." Alex commented.

I shrugged & held up my camera, taking a picture of him & Flannery. "I know the next person to become famous for one thing." I turned to Aqua, pressed the button on the camera & listened to the shutter click. "I also know the descendant of Da Vinci."

"Whoa that's hardcore" Aqua said. "As you know I happen to be quite the artist myself and once I turn in this master piece Ms. Robins will bump my final grade up. It's going to be great!" Aqua said holding up her painted easel

"And I was talking about you, smart one. Do you mind?" I said holding up my camera.

"Sure go ahead" Aqua said with a shrug. I quickly took a picture before standing up.

"Well I better get a look at these before I turn them into the school newspaper" I said.

**Griffon's POV  
**Since Aunt Riza was now pregnant Uncle Roy wanted her to stay home and rest more even though she was only about 2 months along so the twins and I helped to pick up the slack. Flannery made dinner, Aqua cleaned the house, and I picked Megan up and dropped her off. We also helped at Central headquarters Flannery acted as secretary and the errands and Aqua and I were body guards of course nothing happen that Aquanette and I couldn't handle.

We were currently sitting in Uncle Roy's office. Flannery was helping Uncle Roy with some paperwork and Aqua and I were just sitting around do nothing.

"Aqua, Griffon can you guys do me a favor" Uncle Roy said.

"Sure" I said as Aqua and I stood up.

"I need you to go pick up your sister and then the Elric brothers because they have a meeting soon" Uncle Roy said.

"You got it Pop" Aqua said.

"Yep I'm driving!" I said pulling out the car keys and running out.

"Aww I was going to say that!" Aqua said coming up behind me.

After we picked up Megan we made our way to the train station.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked.

"Just some work baby girl you're going to meet some very interesting people but I want you to be nice okay" I said as we came to a stop.

"Okay Gigi" Megan said.

"Then again we won't hate you if you're a little mean" Aqua added.

"Aquanette" I scolded

"What I don't like Ed's attitude" Aqua said.

"Who's Ed?" Megan asked.

"You'll see" I said parking the car at the train station. We waited on the bench and Ed and Al were the first to get off the train.

"Ah hell" Ed said putting his knuckle on his hip.

"Don't blame us Uncle Roy sent us" I said with a shrug.

"Uncle Roy?" Ed said

"So the Colonel is your Uncle?" Al asked.

"Yea I gotta say it's not all that bad" I said with a small smile.

"Yea and he's my Uncle too!" Megan said.

"Ed, Al this is my little sister Megan. Meg this Edward and Alphonse Elric" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Megan" Al said.

"Yea nice to meet you" Ed said mumbling. "Can we just go to headquarters?"

"Keep your little boy pants on" Aqua said.

"Don't start with me Aquanette!" Ed said.

"Just get in the car" Aqua said.

Megan sat on Aqua's lap so the boys wouldn't crush her.

"Where are we going?" Ed said as I made a different turn.

"I don't want to take Megan to headquarters I need to drop her off just calm down Edward" I said.

"Fine" Edward said with a sigh.

We all walked into the house and were greeted by all three of the puppies.

"Look brother puppies" Al said kneeling down to pet the puppies.

"Oh Edward, Alphonse it's nice to see you again" Aunt Riza said as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Oh hello Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said stand up.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye how come you're not at work?" Ed asked

"Well Roy and I have a little one on the way so he's making me stay home more" Aunt Riza said rubbing her stomach.

"You mean you and the Colonel are going to have a baby?" Al asked.

"Yes we find out next week if it's going to be a boy or a girl" Aunt Riza said.

"Well good for you I knew you would get tired of the twins eventually" Ed said which caused Aqua to punch him in the back of the head. "Ah!"

"So what do you want?" Al asked.

"Well we're going to love the baby no matter what it is but with four girls in the house Roy is really hoping for a boy you know for a little Roy Jr." Aunt Riza said with a shrug.

"Great another thing to boost the Colonel's ego" Ed said with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys we should get back to headquarters. Megan you stay here and keep Aunt Riza company" I said.

"Can do!" Megan arrived at Central Headquarters and escorted the boys to Uncle Roy's office.

"Uncle Roy we bought you the Elric brothers." I said.

"Thank you" Uncle Roy said handing us each 10 dollars.

"Sweetness" Aqua said.

About 3 hours later we were able to go home. With Flannery's help Uncle Roy was able to get his work done faster but he as going fast anyway because he wanted to get home and be with Aunt Riza. We arrived home and Aunt Riza and Megan were sitting in the living room.

"We're home!" Flannery said.

"Hey you're home early" Aunt Riza said standing up and giving Uncle Roy a hug and a kiss.

"Yea I wanted to get home to be with you a little guy" Uncle Roy said rubbing Aunt Riza stomach.

"And me too right?" Megan said before Roy picked her up.

"Of course Megan" Roy said which made Megan smile.

The phone rang, so Flannery went to go get it. A minute later, Flannery was standing in the doorway. "Griffon, it's for you."

"Really?" I asked. "Okay." I walked out & took the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you Hadrea?" The voice asked. It was the same woman from before, when Pepper was here.

"No. My name is Griffon." I answered coldly.

"I'm trying to give you a family." The voice snapped. "You should be happy."

I scoffed, "You must have me mistaken. First off, most of my family is either dead, or they hate me. And secondly, I'm perfectly happy here. This is where my family is."

"I-" The voice was cut off when I hung up.

"Wrong number." I said, walking back in. "Look, I have to go. I'm scheduled for a checkup at the hospital."

Ever since I got out of my little coma, I had to have biweekly checkups. It was long & boring. I patted my pocket, car keys were there. "Do you need anyone to take you?" Flannery asked.

"No, want to walk there." I answered, walking out the door.

I stopped at the alley I always took. Instead of going through it I started around to take the long way.

"Hey, Thatch." I called, racing up to the door where he was waiting. "I'm late, aren't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah, by five minutes. Where were you?"

"Took the long way. Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "Can we just get this over with?"

**Pepper's POV  
**I sighed. "Really? Ugh, forget it. I'm going by myself." I grumbled to myself & started toward the cemetery.

Zach was really gonna pay tomorrow for not showing up. It was _his _idea in the first place. I walked up to the woods & turned on my camera. Dad was picking me up in a couple hours so I had plenty of time to scope out the best shots.

"Let's see." I got some shots of the sky as the sun set & pulled out a flashlight.

Soon, I had found my way out to the cemetery & had taken a break. Ten pictures & I would be done. As I stepped back to get the shot I wanted, my foot caught on something & I fell back.

"Whoa there." A boy exclaimed, catching me.

I stood up, & picked up my camera. Then, I turned around & punched Zach in the shoulder. "You are way late." I yelled at him. "Where the hell were you?"

"I thought you didn't like to curse." Zach mentioned.

I held my arms akimbo & tapped my foot on the ground. "If I'm angry enough, I'll let a few words slip. Now, why are you late?"

"Aria decided to use me as a punching bag for walking in on her & Zane." Zach explained. "And no, not in that way."

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked.

Zach snapped a picture with his camera. "You're Pepper. It's not that hard. You hang out with Jessi Hunter & Sarah Mace."

"What's your point?"

"They're known for having dirty minds." He countered.

I sighed & turned to get a shot of the moon over the treetops. "Whatever. But, hey, isn't it beautiful out tonight. Perfect weather, too."

"Yeah, you're right." Zach put an arm around my shoulders & held the camera out. "Smile."

**Alex's POV  
**I was riding my skateboard towards my girlfriend's house to see if she wanted to do anything today. Flannery was the best girl ever. I took one look at her and all other girls didn't seem to matter. We've been dating for about 3 years and each day just gets better. We met when she 12 and I was 13.

~FLASHBACK~

I was riding down the sidewalk of our new neighbor hood since my Uncle was in the military we moved around a lot but my Uncle promised this was our last move. I was just riding alone when I hit the bench and went flying I landed in front of stoop and saw a girl sitting on the steps. She saw me and quickly came running down.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to me

"It's nothing it's just a scratch" I said looking at my bleeding knee.

"Here let me see" She said digging into her pocket she pulled out a band-aid a placed it on my knee. "There you go all better" She said.

"Uh thanks" I said with a shrug. "Who are you?"

"I'm Flannery and you are?" Flannery asked.

"Alexander or just Alex" I said with a shrug.

"Flannery it's time for dinner" Her mom said coming outside.

"Okay Mom I guess I'll see you later then" Flannery said standing up.

"Yea see ya" I said standing up.

~END FLASHBACK~

I walked into her house and saw her sister and her cousin sitting on the couch.

"Hey people" I said as I walked in.

"Ever heard of this new thing called knocking Alexander?" Aqua said.

"Oh c'mon you don't seem to mind that much" I said sitting down in the rocking chair.

"You do it every time you're over here" Griffon said.

"Yea and get out of my dad's chair" Aqua said.

"Well is he here now?" I asked.

"No he and my mom went to lunch with my grandfather" Aqua said.

"Then I have nothing to worry about. So where's Flannery?" I asked.

"She went to the park for some skateboarding and some meditation" Griffon said.

"Fine I'll see you guys later" I said picking up my skateboard and walking out.

I rode all the way over to Central City park. There was a lot of people here today but I needed to find Flannery so I just started riding around looking for her. I wasn't looking where I was going as I always did and I bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"What the hell" I said rubbing my head. I looked up and saw Flannery lying on the ground. She slowly sat up and a smile came to her face.

"Alexander!" Flannery said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey gorgeous" I said standing up to help her up. "I was looking for you"

"Really? Because I was looking for you too" She said holding my hands. "Marth told me you were out skateboarding so I hopped on and came looking for you"

"Great minds think a like" I said giving her a small kiss which made her giggle.

"You want to sit down?" She asked.

"Sure" I said. We picked up our skateboards and sat down on the bench. "So you're going to be 17 soon how does it feel?" I asked

"Honestly not any different I'll still be the same Flannery just a year older" She said with a shrug. "But you're going to be a senior and captain next year" She said taking my hand.

"Yea no more co-captain it's going to be great" I said with a smile. "So do you want to maybe go to the junior/senior dance with me?"

"I'd love to Alex" She said smiling. "And remember you have to go baby shopping with me" Flannery said waving her finger.

"Oh yea did your mom ever figure out what she was having?" I asked.

"She's going to have a boy and my dad was so happy!" She said.

"Yea for once" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey be nice this is a joyous occasion a new life is coming" Flannery said. "For my benefit will you try to get alone with my dad a little better?" She asked taking my hands. I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine I'll try but if he starts something I'm going off!" I said jokingly which made her giggle.

"I love you, you know that?" She said looking at me with loving eyes.

"I know I love you too" I said before giving her a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She broke away and rested her forehead against mine.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure" I said with a shrug as she stood up.

"You want to race to my house? I bet I'd win" She said picking up her skateboard.

"Oh you wish babe" I said standing up


	4. Preparation

**Aqua's POV  
**I really hated this. Since I was going to be turning 17 soon I was technically coming out and becoming a 'woman' so to speak as it's called in my family because I was coming out in my family you had to dress like to more like a lady which meant dresses and skirts which I hated! I was currently trying to get ready for school but was having a lot of trouble. I eventually got dressed in a dark blue baby doll dress with a light blue belt and brown high heel boots. I put on neon blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I walked downstairs and the family was eating breakfast.

"Aquanette you look nice" Daddy said.

"Yea don't rub it in" I said.

"Why are you wearing that? I thought you hated dresses" Griffon said.

"I do! It's all because of that stupid coming out! Because I'm technically becoming woman I have to look and act like one it's so embarrassing!" I said.

"Aquanette it's just a few weeks until your birthday you can do this" Mommy said.

"Easier said than done" I said.

After breakfast we dropped Megan off at school and then made our way to school I got of the car and all eyes were on me as I walked to the front steps."Well you look nice today" Marth said putting his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't feel nice. It's all apart of this stupid coming out I have to wear this until the day before our birthday I look so stupid and everyone's staring at me" I said looking down.

"Because they're jealous. Don't worry about them" Marth said.

"Thanks I'm going to go get some coffee you want anything?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Sure get me a coffee with some of that vanilla stuff in it" Marth said.

"You got it" I said. I walked over to a coffee cart where my friend Tia worked.

"Hey Tia" I said.

"Hey Aquanette you look nice today" Tia said.

"Ugh do not get me started. Can I get a caramel latte and French vanilla coffee?" I asked.

"Sure thing 3.50" Tia said before I handed her the money. As waited for Tia to give me the coffee this boy walked over to me.

"Hey you're Aquanette right?" He said

"Uh yea what of it?" I said with a shrug.

"I saw from over there I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." He asked

"I'm sorry I can't I'm taken" I said.

"Oh yea by who?" He asked.

"Marth Bennet" I said.

"Ah the football kid well if things don't work out with him. Call me" He said handing me his number before walking off.

"No thanks" I said ripping his number up. "Tia who was that kid?"

"Michael Rock captain of the track team he is so fine" Tia said handing me the coffees. "Here you go"

"Thanks I'll see you later" I said.

I walked back over to Marth and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks" Marth said taking a sip.

"The weirdest thing just happen to me" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Some guy named Michael Rock hit on me" I said.

"Michael Rock? I've never heard of him but as long as he keeps his hands off my girl we'll be okay" Marth said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I love it when you get jealous" I said kissing his cheek.

"I can't help myself" Marth said with a shrug.

"Eh, it must be the dress" I said with a shrug

**Griffon's POV  
**"Yeah, just a few weeks." I said to Aria. "I'm gonna give Uncle Roy my paycheck to help pay for everything. So is Pepper."

"That rocks," Aria exclaimed loudly. I moved the phone away from my ear. "My dad can pitch in if you want. He has lots of money rolling in nowadays."

I shook my head, even if she couldn't see me. "Sorry, Ari. But no. Listen, you think your dad can do us a favor instead?"

"What?" Aria asked.

I looked down at my binder. "Well, we have food & decorations covered. The one thing we need is live entertainment."

"Say no more, my dad can DJ. He does it at the club half the time to save money, not that he needs to." Aria rambled.

"Aria, hon, you're rambling again." I sighed.

Aria let out a small squeak. "Sorry. Stop by the club any time & I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." I told her before hanging up. I dialed the house number. "Hi, Auntie."

"Griffon? Why are you calling?" Aunt Riza wondered. "Did Aqua do something?"

"No. Aqua's fine." I chuckled. "But I can pretty much assure you a DJ for the twins' party. Aria said her dad could do it."

"Thank you, Griffon. Good to hear." Auntie R said.

I smiled. "Glad you think so. Oh, I have to go. Bye."

Thatch walked over. "Hey, guess what."

"You dad dropped dead?" I asked.

Thatch sat down next to me. "If only we were that lucky." He sighed. "No, in about seven months, I get to assist in the delivery of a baby boy."

"Baby boy?" I repeated. Then I gasped. "Oh my god! You're gonna help deliver Aunt Riza's baby!"

"You got it." He answered.

I gave him a hug. "How cool. That's amazing." My phone rang. "Hold on."

"Take your time." He replied, leaning against the table.

"Hello? Griffon Heights. How can I help you?" I said in a professional manner.

Again, it was that one woman. "Hello again. Don't hang up on me this time."

"How the hell'd you get my cell number?" I half-yelled.

The voice groaned. "I just want to talk to you in person."

"I could file for harassment, you know." I hissed before snapping the phone shut.

Thatch looked at me. "Another call from the mystery girl?" he asked.

My boyfriend was the only one I trusted with that fact. "Yeah. Third one today."

"Did you finish reading your father's journals?" He wondered. "Maybe the answer's in one of those."

"Megan has them. She won't hand them over." I complained.

Thatch whistled. "Wow, tough luck." He stood up at the sound of beeping. "Bye."

I pulled on his shirt, making him bend down to my level again. I gave him a kiss & put my keys in his hand. "Take my car, okay? I can walk. Just remember to bring him back around seven." I had fixed up my dad's car & found the keys where my dad hid them. The hiding spot was written in his journal. So, now the car was mine, mine, mine. Mwahahahahaha!

"Thanks. I owe you one." Thatch stated. He gave me another kiss.

"Hell yeah." I answered. "You're bringing him back at seven so we can go on a date. That's my one."

"Got ya." He called, running off to my car & driving off.

After he was gone, I laid my head down & closed my eyes. "Princess, you okay?" A guy asked.

I turned my head to face them & opened one of my eyes. "I didn't get a lot of sleep. I'm tired. That's all." I smiled weakly. "What do you want?"

Grant, Travis, & Simon sat down. "We need to talk."

"Is it serious?" I asked.

"Not really." Travis answered with a shrug.

Simon lifted my head up. "You see. Now's about the time when coaches start looking at grades for students that want to play winter sports."

"So?" I shrugged. "You guys are really smart & I don't play winter sports. I have to wait next year for swim team."

Grant poked me in the chest. "But we mean your boyfriend, our friend, Thatch. He's the hockey team's captain ever since he started playing back in fifth grade."

"Yeah. What about it?" I shrugged.

Simon put a hand on my shoulder. "His grades are slipping in math. Math's your best subject, mechanics aside."

"So you want me to tutor him?" I propped my head in my hand. "Is that all? Sure."

Travis smiled. "We owe you one. We'll never win without him on the team."

"No problem. I can whip him into shape." I smirked & stood up. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Bye, Princess. And thanks so much." Grant waved.

I rolled my eyes & left them to do whatever they do. I don't need to deal with them right now. How could Thatch's grades be slipping?

**Aqua's POV  
**I was sitting at the kitchen table making figures for a baby mobile when Megan walked in.

"Aquanette what're you doing?" Megan asked.

"I'm making a baby mobile see they're little doggies see this ones a Dalmatian" I said holding a white dog figure.

"That's cute can you help me with something?" Megan asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I have a science project and it has to be model" Megan said.

"What's it on?" I asked.

"The Solar System" Megan said.

"Sure just get some Styrofoam spears, some paint, some modeling clay, and food coloring and come back and see me" I said.

"You got it!" Megan said running upstairs. Then a knock came to the door Flannery ran downstairs and answered it was Oracle with Kenshin Jr.

"Hey thanks a lot of for watching him Flannery" Oracle said handing the baby to Flannery. "It's my first date with Chris and I want don't want to spend it worrying about my baby brother"

"It's okay Oracle I love little ones" Flannery said.

"Thanks either me or my parents will be here later" Oracle said before walking off.

"Okay KJ come say hi to your cousin Aquanette" Flannery said walking into the kitchen. "Is that the mobile?"

"Yep I'm making the figures and Griffon is going help me with the machine part of it. By the way have you seen Griffon?" I asked.

"No she and Mommy and Daddy went somewhere" Flannery said.

"They have been acting so weird lately" I said.

"Anyway help me look through Kenshin's bag" Flannery said handing me the baby bag.

"Sure" I said putting in my bag. "Let's see we've got binkies" I said pulling out a pacifier "Bottles" I said pulling out a bottle. "Stuffed Giraffe" I said pulling a Giraffe toy.

"Eh, Eh" Baby Kenshin said reaching for the Giraffe.

"Here you go little dude" I said handing it to him.

Griffon, Mommy and Daddy walked in holding some bags.

"Mom the baby's here" Flannery said.

"Oh good hello sweet heart" Mommy said taking the baby from Flannery.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"We had to go into town but Flannery I did get those letters for the baby's room but you'll have to paint them" Griffon said holding up a wooden 'R'.

"You mean Aqua will have to paint them" Flannery said handing the letter to me.

"Oh c'mon! I'm have to paint the mural which I still haven't planned out, help Megan with her art project, finish making these cute little doggies for littler Roy's mobile, and now I've got to paint more!" I said.

"C'mon Aquanette you know you're the best painter out of all us" Flannery said.

"Please Aquanette I know your brother will appreciate it one day" Mommy said. I couldn't say no to Mommy she was pregnant and if she didn't get what she wanted it might make her upset.

"Fine" I said with a sigh.

**Riza's POV  
**Later that day before Mae-Lynn and Kenshin were suppose to be coming back. I was rocking baby Kenshin in Roy's chair but gently so he wouldn't wake up. I loved watching the baby and I couldn't wait for our son to be born. I'll bet he'll look just like Roy and his sisters and his cousins will spoil my little prince rotten. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a knock came to the door. I slowly stood up and answered the door and it was Mae-Lynn and Kenshin.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye how was he?" Mae-Lynn said as I gently handed the baby back to him

"He was perfect if you ever need us to watch him again please don't hesitate to ask" I said.

"Thank you" Mae-Lynn said.

"Oh Lieutenant Hawkeye Emelina Jr. tells us that you are expecting do you know what you're having?" Kenshin asked.

"We're having a boy" I said smiling.

"Well congratulations" Mae-Lynn said.

"Thank you well you'll have to excuse me I have to get dinner started. Bye now"

"Bye" They said before turning around.

I closed the door and let out a tiny sigh. I knew Mae-Lynn and Kenshin had to come and get their baby but I really didn't want him to leave.

"Hey honey did the baby leave?" Roy said walking downstairs.

"Sadly yes" I said.

"Hey don't worry in about 7 months we'll have a little boy of our own." Roy said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I know" I said rubbing my stomach. "I guess I just have to wait" I said with a shrug

The next morning we all sat down for breakfast and noticed the twins weren't there.

"Griffon where are your cousins?" Roy asked.

"Don't you remember they went to their grandfather's last night" Griffon said.

"But I though they came back last night" Roy said.

"No they had to get henna tattoos" Griffon said.

"Henna tattoos?" Roy asked.

"Yea it's part of their religion it's like a temporary tattoo they have to get because their coming out" Griffon said.

"Them and their religion" Roy said shaking his head.

"Now Roy even though you don't believe in religion you need to respect the twins" I said.

"Yea Uncle Roy the twins told me they don't believe in God they just meditate and pray for better lives. It's like atheism but with meditation" Griffon said with a shrug.

"If you say so" Roy the twins walked in already dressed for school but they had these tattoos on their hands, forearms, and feet.

"Hey people" Aqua said as they sat down.

"Wow that's awesome how long did that take?" Griffon asked.

"The palms, hands, and forearms took 9 hours and the feet took 5 hours" Flannery said.

"How long is that suppose to stay on?" Roy asked.

"About 5 months we originally opted for 5 weeks but this is way better. They look pretty awesome" Aqua said. Roy just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Well you all better get going" I said.

"Right we'll see you guys later" Flannery said standing up with the rest of the girls and walking out.

**Flannery's POV  
**Thatch flinched when Griffon walked up to him at school. "I'm sorry." He immediately said.

"I'll get you for stealing my baby, & not showing up, later." Griffon sighed, referring to the car. "But what I can't get through my mind is what you want."

"Huh?" Thatch asked. What was she talking about?

"I thought you wanted to be on the hockey team again this year." Griffon answered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I will be. My mom set it up so that I don't work from the beginning to the end game."

"You won't if you don't get your math grade up." Griffon replied.

"What makes you think my grade's dropping?" The boy countered.

"The guys told me." She yelled in his face. "Why didn't you just go to one of us for help?"

"Because I don't need it." Thatch told her. He tossed her the keys to her car & walked away.

Griffon didn't even try to talk to him. Her cell phone rang. "What do you want Aria?"

"Put me on speaker & get the twins!" Aria's loud voice came from the phone.

"Fine." Griffon pressed the button & held the phone out as me & Aqua got closer. "There. Now what do you want?"

"Don't you read the newspaper?" Aria asked.

"No. Why" Aqua answered.

"Well, we were rehearsing for a school play & I got bored of just staring at the pictures, 'cause my character was supposed to be reading the newspaper." Aria began.

"Get to the point." Aqua interrupted. "We have school."

"Okay, okay." Aria took a deep, audible breath. "I read something about the Lesser case being appealed. Thatch's name was mentioned. Is all that I read about really true?"

Griffon snapped the phone shut & walked inside the school.

**Aria's POV**

"Hello?" I asked. "Ugh, she hung up."

"You're not even supposed to be using your phone." Mystic reminded me. She looked up from the newspaper. "But this is terrible."

Zane nodded from the seat beside her. "Who would've thought? He didn't act like someone who's been abused."

"This could end badly. What if Mr. Lesser wins?" I asked quietly. "That means he'll be let out."

"That won't happen." Zane told me. He put his arms around me.

I hugged him. "Why am I still worried then?"

"It's your Cerbi sense." Mystic claimed jokingly.

I laughed a little. "Yeah. Well, I guess I do need to stop worrying."

"We'll give you five minutes." Mystic sighed.

I turned around & grabbed Zane's shirt. After five minutes of rambling about all the things that could go wrong, Zane pulled me into his lap & kissed me to make me shut up.

He smiled when we broke away. "Better?"

"Much." I answered with a nod.

"Good." Mystic interrupted. "Because free period is over. We have to get moving."

"We'll be right there." Zane told her. Mystic rolled her eyes & walked off, shutting the door to the nearly empty classroom. "We have five minutes until the next class comes in here."

"Perfection." I said, leaning toward him again.

The door opened again & Gem Powers walked in. "Hey, Headmaster Truman wants to see you, Aria."

"Fine." I groaned, standing up with my bag. "This had better be important."

After the long trudge to the Headmaster's office, I was greeted by the Headmaster himself. "Ah, hello there Aria."

"Hello, there Headmaster Truman. Is something wrong?" I asked.

Mr. Truman laughed. "Nothing of the sort." He held out an envelope. "This was sent to the school, but your name is here."

I took it from him & looked at the handwriting. "Thank you." I told him, walking back out the door.

"Oh & Aria." He called. I turned back around. "Congratulations on getting another leading role."

I bowed. "Thank you Headmaster Truman." I ran outside & ripped the letter open. After reading it over a few times, I ran to my class & sat down in my seat.

Another letter from my mom. She travels around the world as a journalist. It's been a few years since she had come home due to the fact that she got so many jobs. Now, according to the letter, she would be back at the end of the month for a week before going off to Dublith. I sighed, not caring if the teacher knew I wasn't paying attention. She wouldn't make it in time for the show.

I wasn't really surprised. She's only been to one of my shows, when I was five. Seriously, for just once, I wanted to look out at the audience & see her instead of my dad holding up a camera to record the play & send the video to her later.

Why did she always have to leave?

**Griffon's POV  
**We were sitting in Biology class and Thatch and I still weren't talking so I was just made Aquanette sit in between us but you could totally tell she was so uncomfortable. She kept moving around and tapping her foot.

"Hey Aq are you okay?" Thatch asked quietly.

"Yes! Why on earth would you ask that Thatcher?!" Aqua said loudly.

"Because you look like you're going to explode" Thatch said.

"I am?! Can you see in my face?!" Aqua asked quickly pulling out her skull shaped compact mirror.

"Aqua please calm down" I said rubbing her shoulder.

"I am calm! What makes you think I'm not calm?!" Aqua said.

"Okay I'm sorry" I said trying to help her calm down.

"Ah!!! I can't take this anymore!!!" Aqua said slamming her fist against the table causing a huge crack in the table.

"Aquanette is something wrong?" The teacher said turning around.

"Yes something is wrong! Very, very wrong! I can't be in this room anymore can I like go sit in like the principal's office or the nurse's office or the guidance department or something because it got really cold in here!" Aqua said standing up and hugging herself.

"Of course Aquanette why don't you lie down in the nurse's office and then come back to class when you're ready" The teacher said.

"Thank you!" Aqua said before running out.

"I know we're not talking right now but did she just have a major scale panic attack?" I asked.

"I think so" Thatch said quietly.

Later that day at Lunch I walked into the cafeteria and saw Aqua crying her eyes out on Marth's shoulder while Flannery was rubbing her back. Flannery looked up with a look of pure hate in her eye. I walked over to her and she quickly stood up.

"Griffon where's Thatch?" Flannery asked.

"Like I care right now" I said with a shrug.

"Like I said Griffon where's Thatch?" Flannery said more sternly this time.

"Um…I don't know" I said getting a little scared Flannery never talked to anyone like that.

"Well you have exactly 1 minute to find him…now" Flannery said.

"You got it" I said before running off. I found him in the band room playing the piano. "You still play beautifully Thatch" I said.

"Oh hey Griffon what're you doing here?" He asked turning his head.

"Can please come with me Thatch? Flannery's going to bight my head off if you don't" I said.

"Fine I guess I can give you that" Thatch said standing up. We walked out and saw Flannery standing there.

"Thatch, Griffon I'm going to be as calm as I can be about this. You don't fully understand what you did to Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Yea I guess we don't understand" Thatch said.

"Aquanette doesn't like high pressured or highly awkward situations they make her have panic attacks. She thinks the reason you two put her in the middle between you two is because you were mad at her" Flannery said.

"Oh I guess we should've done that." I said.

"Yea" Thatch agreed.

"Now you are going to go in there and apologize to Aquanette and then you are going to work your differences like mature people or else someone is getting a black eye" Flannery said. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yea" We said.

"Good" Flannery said walking off.

After we apologized to Aquanette we sat down on the hallway so we could talk privately.

"So just tell me what's going on" I said taking one of his hands.

"Did you hear about it? About my Dad's case it's all in the papers" Thatch said looking at the wall.

"I know Aria told me I'm so sorry Thatch. They shouldn't have even mentioned your name" I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I just don't understand how they could even consider letting that man free? After all he did to us" Thatch said shaking his head.

"I know it's horrible but you have to remember that you have a lot people supporting you especially me. Is that why you're failing math because you keep thinking about the case?" I asked.

"It's just hard to focus I've got a lot of stuff on mind" Thatch said.

"You've doing well don't let this one little thing bring you down. Listen why don't you just come over this afternoon and we can get you caught up? Plus you promised you were going to help me make invites for the twins party" I said standing up and extending my hand.

"Anywhere with you" Thatch said taking my hand so I could pull him up. "And I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you like that" Thatch said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" I said yanking him by the shirt and giving him a kiss

I tapped my pencil against my chin. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked Thatch later on. He was sitting at my desk & I was laying on my bed. We weren't going to start on the invitations until Thatch had his math finished.

To answer, he dropped his head onto the textbook & groaned.

"I'll take that as a no. Or an 'I need help.' Same difference." I stated. I pushed myself up to a sitting position & handed my paper to him. "Here. We can start your tutoring tomorrow. Now, we need those invitations. So hurry & copy the answers."

I called Pepper real quick while Thatch struggled to read my handwriting. "How's work, Peppy?"

"Sometimes I think the only good part of it is that my chair spins." She moaned.

I smiled. "How'd you like to get over here & help me & Thatch make invites to the party?"

"Wheeeeeee!" was Pepper's reply.

I looked at the phone. "Was that because you're getting out of the office? Or was it because you were playing with the chair?"

"A little of both!" Pepper cheered. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Yay. Thanks, prieten." I told her & hung up. I looked over Thatch's shoulder. "That's a six."

He looked up at me like I was crazy, but fixed the problem anyway. "Great. Done." He stood up & slammed the book shut. "I'm free from the horrors of algebra."

"For now." I added.

Thatch looked at me with sad eyes. "Burst my bubble, why don't you."

"Oh, you know it's true." I sighed.

We headed downstairs & picked up the boxes with all the materials in it. I couldn't help but think we would mess them up somehow. Oh well.

Pepper walked in. "Evening peoples." She called.

"First Alex, now you." I grumbled.

Pepper laughed & sat down next to me. "Sorry, Griffon. I'm having a sugar rush."

"You need something salty?" Thatch asked.

Pepper waved at him to sit down. "Nah, I like the feeling of it."

"You are so strange." I commented. "Why do I hang out with people like you two?"

"Because we own you." Thatch answered, sitting down on the other side of me. Of course, he was talking about the mechanics notes & help in biology.

Pepper offered a different answer. She threw her arms in the air & yelled, "Because you love us!"

"Calm down." I told her. "Thank god everyone else is gone."

"Let's get to work." Thatch suggested.

**Roy's POV  
**When I walked in the door & headed to the living room. Griffon, Thatch, & one of their friends were asleep on the couch. Griffon was sleeping with her head on Thatch's lap & the other girl was curled up against the arm of the couch. A finished pile of invitations lay on the floor in front of them. I reached out an arm to wake one of them up.

"Stop!" Flannery hissed, racing down the stairs to stop me.

"Were they like that when you came home?" I asked.

Flannery nodded & lead me out of the room. "Don't wake them up. They were really tired when I tried to."

"You woke them up?" I wondered.

Flannery shrugged. "For about five seconds. They went right back to sleep. I already called their parents & they said it was okay."

"Alright." I nodded & walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and saw Riza sitting up with a notebook and pen her lap. She was in her third month of her pregnancy and saw starting to get a little baby bump and I couldn't be happier. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Riza what're you doing?" I asked after giving her a small kiss.

"I'm just going over the check list for the twins' party. We just need to get a cake and we need to go to the mall this weekend to go shopping for the twins presents" Riza said.

"Right so how many presents do you want to get them?" I asked.

"As many as possible their grandmother said since they're coming out they have to be spoiled rotten" Riza said.

"Didn't we do that before the twins turned 17?" I asked.

"Yea but we just get to do it to another level" Riza said putting her check list away and turning off the lap.

"Ah I see" I said. "Well we should get to bed" I said pulling the covers over us.

"Good night Roy I love you" Riza said laying her head on the pillow.

"I love you too Riza" I said before kissing forehead and laying my head on the pillow.

**Megan's POV  
**That weekend Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy took Griffon, Thatch and I to the mall to find some presents for the twins. Alex and Marth were going to distract the twins so they didn't know what's going on. We arrived at the mall and started looking around.

"Okay guys so let's think for a moment. What do the twins like?" Aunt Riza said.

"That's easy Flannery likes fashion and Aqua likes food and hurting people" Griffon said with a shrug.

"Something other than that Griffon" Uncle Roy said.

"She likes art" Thatch said.

"Good let's go on that" Aunt Riza said.

I looked over and saw the bright lights of the toy store "Oooo Aunt Riza can we go in there?"

"Megan we're shopping for the twins not you" Aunt Riza said.

"Wait a minute Meg's got a point the twins like toys. Aqua still plays with transformers and Flannery still has a Barbie dream house" Griffon said with a shrug. We walked into the toy store and I started looking around I found these dolls that looked just like Flannery and Aquanette but in doll form and they talked too but they didn't sound anything like the twins. I walked over to Griffon and Thatch who were looking at doll clothes.

"Gigi look" I said holding up the dolls.

"Wow Megan these dolls look just like the twins" Griffon said taking them from me.

"And they talk too" I said.

"They do? I can rewire these so they sound just like the twins we can put them in some pretty dresses and put them on the display table next to the picture of the twins" Griffon said.

"What pictures?" I asked.

"Thatch and I are going to get a huge picture of the twins and put next to the display table so everyone can sign it and say nice things about the twins" I said.

"That's a good idea the twins are going to love it" I said.

"Yep c'mon let's buy these and get going. I still have to get a non-leather purse for Flannery and Aquamarine earrings with the matching belly button for Aquanette but don't tell Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza" Griffon said.

"You got it" I said.

We stayed at the mall for about 3 hours and we got all sorts thing for the twins. We got games, clothes, jewelry, toys and more. We some how got all into the car

"Griffon call Alex and see where the twins are" Aunt Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Griffon said pulling out her green cell phone.

**Griffon's POV  
**I dialed Alex's number after about 5 rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" A sleepy Alex said.

"Alex where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at my house why?" Alex said.

"What do you mean why? Where's Flannery?" I asked.

"She's asleep just like I was before someone called me" Alex said.

"Whatever you did distract her right?" I asked.

"Yea we went to skate park and then crashed on my bed" Alex said.

"Good where are Marth and Aqua?" I asked.

"They went to lunch at the diner" Alex said.

"Good keep Flannery distracted for another hour while we get the presents hidden" I said.

"Can do" Alex said before hanging up."He is so lazy" I said hanging up.

"Dude tell me something I don't" Thatch said shaking his head.

I looked at Thatch for a minute. "Why have you been carrying that bag around ever since we got back from Barcelona?"

"The twins' presents from me are in here." He answered, holding up the old backpack that had a missing strap.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

He pulled out two velvet boxes. "Here, just be careful."

I open the boxes up. Inside were sterling silver necklaces. The charms were what stood out. One was of a phoenix, with it's body on fire. The other one was of a phoenix with its large wings spread wide. "How much did these cost?"

"A few hundred, & a thousand." Thatch answered with a shrug. "Nurses get paid well enough for me to pay the rest of the debt."

"How long have you been trying to pay for these?" Aunt Riza asked, looking at them herself.

"About five years." Thatch shrugged again. "I bought four more for the same price."

"Why'd you get four more?" Auntie R wondered as she handed the necklaces back.

Thatch smiled at this. "Two to give the twins on Christmas, & the other two are for my mom & Aunt Brier."

"That's great. Really sweet of you Thatch." I smiled.


	5. Party!

**Megan's POV  
**I frowned at what Thatch had said but didn't say anything. Why didn't he get Griffon something? Huh? He is her _boyfriend_. Doesn't the word mean anything anymore?

Flannery & Aquanette sat down on either side of me. "What's up little me?" Flannery asked. "You have a think-y face on."

"Do Alex & Marth buy you nice things? Like, _really_ nice?" I wondered.

Aqua shrugged. "Sometimes they do. Why do you want to know?"

"Because, when we were in Barcelona, Thatch bought these six necklaces." I began. I had to lie about who the necklaces were for. "They were really expensive, literally thousands of dollars. Some were for his mom & aunt, & then there were some for Lillian. But he didn't say if he got one for Gigi & it hurt her."

"How do you know it hurt her?" Flannery asked.

I looked at her seriously. "She's my sister. I've known her long enough to tell & she's bothered by it."

I had read through my papa's journals already & knew that he had bought mama lots of flowers because she really liked them. Uncle Roy bought Aunt Riza things, too. Even Grant was giving Lillian a new charm for her bracelet every month. And those charms do not come cheap. Every guy bought their girlfriend something special. Everyone but Thatch, that is.

"Can we go to the Brier Rose?" I asked. The Brier Rose was the name of the shop Thatch's aunt owned.

"Sure." Flannery answered.

When we got there, the place was well lit & piano music was floating through the air. You could hear it everywhere. "There he is." I said. I pointed to a white grand piano where Thatch was playing.

Thatch glanced up at us & waved us over before continuing to play. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to know why you didn't buy anything for Griffon when you got those necklaces for your mom & aunt." I stated, crossing my arms.

Thatch didn't stop playing. "Huh? Oh, those." He chuckled.

"Don't laugh." Flannery told him.

"You don't get it. I said they were for my mom & Aunt B because I didn't want to ruin the surprise for her." Thatch explained. "They're for Griffon. I have one necklace for Christmas & one for her birthday. I've been meaning to ask when it was, but keep getting interrupted."

"Well, you can't ask Griffon." I blurted.

"Why?" Aqua wondered.

"She can't remember. She lost part of her memory." I answered. "But I could tell you." I stood up on the bench & whispered it into Thatch's ear.

"Thank you, Megan." Thatch moved a hand away from the keyboard, playing with one hand, & gave me a hug.

I smiled & hugged him back. "Any time Thatch."

**Griffon's POV  
**I was walking through school holding a box of the twins' invites. I told the twins that it was some supplies for my math class and they totally bought it. Flannery had to help someone with tutoring and Aqua had to retake a quiz so they weren't coming to lunch which made it the perfect time to pass out the invites without the twins knowing.

"Okay Griffon you ready?" Thatch said.

"Yep" I said.

"Okay here you go" Thatch said helping me the top of the table.

"Okay listen up!" I said catching everyone's attention. "There's going to be a huge party in about two weeks from now celebrating Flannery and Aquanette Mustang's birthday and knowing how big of party animals they are you are all invited!" I said which made everyone applaud. "Okay settle down! All you need to do is find a present for the twins or you will not be let in to the party it's a black and white attire the only ones who are allowed to wear colors are Flannery and Aquanette now I'm going to give everyone an invitation and you need this to get into the party so don't lose it. Oh and don't mention any of this to the twins it's suppose to be a surprise" I said sitting down on the edge of the table as everyone ran to get their invites. After everyone got their invites there was about 50 left and Thatch and I made 400 so we had a pretty good amount of people coming.

I met up with Flannery and Aqua outside after school was over.

"Hey twins" I said.

"Hey did you hear about that big commotion in the lunch room today?" Flannery asked.

"Yea it was just a fight" I said with a shrug.

"Aww man I love a good fight I wish I would of saw" Aqua said.

"Well I'll see you guys later Thatch and I are going to pick up Megan" I said as Thatch walked outside.

"Okay bye" Flannery and I climbed into my car I let him drive and we made our way over to the elementary school.

"So what's left on the twins' birthday list?" Thatch asked.

"We just need a cake" I said.

"Okay what flavors do the twins like?" Thatch asked.

"Flannery likes vanilla and Aqua likes chocolate" I said.

"You could swirl the two together" Thatch said.

"Can't Flannery doesn't like chocolate cake and Aqua doesn't like vanilla cake" I said.

"Harsh those girls are always making things difficult" Thatch said shaking his head.

"Yea they are" I said."Oh I know what you can do" Thatch said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can make half of the cake vanilla that half can be white with black stripes with 'Happy' and Flannery's name in black letters and then the chocolate side can be black with white stripes and then 'Birthday' and Aqua's name in white letters." Thatch said with a shrug.

"Thatch that's perfect!" I said. "You're so smart" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

After we picked up Megan and I took Thatch home we walked into the house and the twins were looking at a bicycle magazine.

"Hey guys whatcha looking at?" I asked putting my back down.

"A bicycle book Aqua and I are thinking about getting one" Flannery said.

"But why would you guys want a bicycle when you have a car?" I asked.

"Because we've never owned one before. Remember we grew up in a temple and we hardly got to go anywhere" Aqua said.

"So do you not know how to ride one" I asked.

"It's not that we know how to ride one. We use to ride Summer and Nikki's all the time we've just never owned a bike of our own" Flannery said. "Well I've got to go I've got a deadline to make for the school paper" Flannery said walking upstairs.

"Yea and I've got to finish the mural for littler Roy" Aqua said walking upstairs after her sister.

"We're going to them those bikes aren't we?" Megan asked.

"Of course they are coming out after all" I said with a shrug and a smile

One week till the twins' party, Aria & I were walking through one of the stores to find clothes. Turns out, most of my clothes are either green or orange or brown & Aria had pretty much every shade of red, only red. Of course that meant we had nothing to wear.

"Your dad still up to DJ?" I asked her.

"Yep, he even says I might get to give it a shot." Aria looked through the clothes & found a few dresses but quickly put them back. "Hey Griffon? Why aren't you going to go with the first idea you had for the twins present?" she wondered.

"Because, it would've taken too long. I can't get it finished in a week." I sighed, picking up a shirt from a rack. "I'm just gonna give it to them for Christmas."

"Suit yourself." Aria replied.

I moved on to the next clothes rack. "It's really hard to make, Ari. You haven't tried to make one. Plus, I'm on my third try & this is my last chance to get it right."

Aria shrugged & held a top in front of her. "What about this?"

"No." I answered simply. "We should've brought Meg with us."

Aria shook her head & tossed me a skirt. "Here. Wear that with some leggings."

"I must admit, it looks good with the top." I nodded.

"See. You don't need Megan." Aria scoffed & pulled out a pair of jeans. "I know how to make people look good no matter what they wear."

I laughed & headed toward the fitting rooms. "Keep telling your self that."

I walked out at the same time Aria did. She was wearing a white top with black sleeves & black at the bottom corners to look like the white part was a diamond. The top half of her jeans were black & faded into white from the knees down.

"Well?" She asked.

"You look great." I told her.

Aria smiled. "So do you."

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a black tank top that had a stripe of white going across the shoulders. The miniskirt Aria gave me was pleated & had black & white stripes with black & white leggings that had the 'candy cane' effect, where they swirl in a way that looks like candy canes.

"You gonna get that outfit?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I love it." I answered. I really did.

We changed back & started looking around some more. Aria got some black & white bangle bracelets & clear lip gloss. She found a pair of black shoes with white polka dots. I picked out black lipstick, white eye shadow, a black hair band with a small white ribbon, & a pair of white shoes with black heels. Along with that, I found some more clothes that look exactly like my black & white outfit, but it was green & orange.

We were ready to leave when Aria ran into yet another store, pulling me in with her. She lead me back to the back & grabbed a pair of black fingerless fishnet gloves. "These complete your look."

I sighed, but took the gloves & picked out a matching pair of green gloves to wear on a normal day. "What are you gonna do about you hair?" I asked.

"I don't know." Aria whined, tugging at the red hair that covered her eyes.

Looking past her, I saw what she needed. "I do." I stopped her & grabbed a box of 'snow white' hair dye. "You can dye your bangs & tips white for the party. The box says it only lasts a day. Comb in, wash out."

Aria smirked. "That's a good idea." She answered. I handed her the white box & picked out another box of black dye for her to dye the tips of her bangs again. "You should put some streaks in your hair, G. It would look really cool."

"Yeah? Okay, I'll use your leftover black dye for mine." I told her.

Aria grabbed the other box & beamed. "Perfect. Now let's go. You have bikes to put together."

"Thinking about it, I really wish I had noticed it said 'Some assembly required.'" I confessed.

"It's your own fault." Aria told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, waving a hand. "Let's just go before you find something else to waste money on."

"Hey." Aria huffed & followed me out of the store.

After I put the twins' bicycles and hid them in the garage behind some boxes walked in Flannery's room where she was starting on a black strapless dress with blue denim patches on it

"Hey Flannery cool dress" I said.

"Thanks it's not for me though it's for Aquanette. Marth's taking her out to dinner the night of our birthday and said she wanted something different" Flannery said.

"What about you?" I asked. "Is Alex taking you anywhere?"

"Yea he's taking to me to a new restaurant that opened up. It's suppose to be a five star" Flannery said still sewing the patches on it.

"Wow how'd Alex score that?" I asked

"I don't know he didn't say" Flannery said.

"Oh well" I said.

"At least someone's taking an interest in our birthday" Flannery said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Our birthday's in a week and no one's even asked us what we wanted" Flannery said shaking her head.

"Fine I'll be the first to ask. Flannery what would you like for your birthday?" I asked to make sure I got the present right.

"Thank you. I would like a red non-leather shoulder bag with the gold diamond heart clasp" Flannery said.

Yes ! I got it! "Then I can make that happen. How come you don't like real leather?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't carry around a dead baby cow on my shoulder I believe in animal rights" Flannery said.

"That makes sense well I better go ask Aqua what she wants for her present" I said.

"Oh Griffon wait I need your opinion on something" Flannery said standing up.

"Sure what?" I said.

"This is my latest dress and I'm going to wear on my date with Alex" Flannery said opening up her closet and pulling out her mannequin with most beautiful dress I've ever seen on it. It was a single strap dress decorated with this amazing embroidery design on it made out of a bunch white diamond and pearls which were framed in silver and stopped about mid-thigh. Once the design hit the dr ess it spread out into something more beautiful.

"You don't like it that's why you're not saying anything" Flannery said.

"I'm not saying anything because this dress is amazing! Did you do this embro idery yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I had some materials laying around so I just made it. You really think it's good?" Flannery said.

"It's awesome it looks like a professional did it" I said.

"Thank you Griffon now I need to get back to this dress" Flannery said

"Right" I said walking next morning I ran into Thatch in the hallway by his locker.

"Hey Griff what's up?" Thatch said giving me a small kiss.

"Hey you remember how you were telling me how your Aunt B was looking for someone to take on as an intern?" I said reaching into my bag.

"Yea?" Thatch said

"Well look at this" I said handing him Flannery's red design opened the book and started flipping through the book.

"Wow Griff I've got to say this is really amazing Flannery has a better imagination than I thought. Are you going get this internship for Flannery as a present?" Thatch asked.

"Yea I think she'll love that she'll get to work with a professional doing what she loves" I said.

"I understand that the twins are going to be 17 and all but why are you getting them all of these presents?" Thatch asked.

"Because it's part of their religion. Turning 17 is a really big deal and they're becoming young women and something about their lives becoming more peaceful or something like that" I said not fully remembering what Oracle told me.

"If you say so" Thatch said shaking his head.

** Roy's POV  
**The weekend of the twins' birthday Riza and I got up early so Riza could make the twins cupcakes one for Flannery and one for Aqua.

"Can you believe it Roy? Flannery and Aquanette are alright 17" Riza said as she frosted a cupcake.

"I know soon they'll be finishing school and of to a college in Central" I said.

"College in Central? How do you know the twins don't want to go to another school outside of Central" Riza said.

"Riza you know that I know that the twins love us to much to leave they get homesick easily" I said with a shrug.

"I don't know Roy you never know" Riza said lighting the candles on the cupcakes. "Okay here you take this one to Flannery" She said handing me a pink cupcake with Flannery's name in white letters. "And I'll take this one to Aquanette" She said holding up a light blue cupcake with Aqua's name in black letters.

"Alright then" I said. I slowly walked into Flannery's room where she was asleep on her b ed. I sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her gently.

"Flannery wake up honey" I said shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Flannery said slowly opening her eyes.

"Flannery wake up Happy Birthday honey" I holding up the cupcake.

"Oh thank you and look it's in my favorite color too" Flannery said sitting up.

"Make a wish" I said.

"Oh right" Flannery said. She gave a gentle blow and the flame went out. "I have something I want to give to you"

"For me? But it's your birthday" I said.

"I know but this is the day that you and Mommy adopted Aqua and me and these 9 years have been just awesome" Flannery said as she looked into her side table drawer. "Here it is" Flannery said pulling out a velvet box. "Here you go" Flannery said handing me the present to me and then taking the cupcake out my hand. I opened it and it was a brand new gold watch.

"You got me a new watc h?" I asked.

"Yea you kept saying how you needed one so Aqua and I picked it out. I kept in my room so Aqua wouldn't lose it. Do you like it?" Flannery said.

"Yes Flannery thank you" I said giving her a hug. I have some of the best daughters in the world.

** Riza's POV  
**I knew it was going to take me while to wake up Aquanette so I did what always did when I wanted to wake up Aquanette.

"Aquanette honey time for breakfast" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Aqua said sitting up quickly. "Oh hey mom" Aqua said rubbing her frizzy hair. She saw the cupcake and let out a gasp. "You made me a cupcake!" Aqua said smiling.

"Yes it's for your birthday honey. Make a wish" I said.

"Okay" Aqua said before blowing out the candle. "Oh and I got you something too" Aqua said reaching into her bedside table.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea it's for being such a great mommy over all of these years and this is just our way to say thank you" Aqua said pulling out a small velvet box. "Here I want to show you something" A qua said opening the box. It was a necklace with 5 silver disks on them and 4 them had a jewel in the middle. "See it's called a Mommy necklace and it has all of your kids on it. Griffon's birthday is January 22nd" Aqua said holding the disk that said 'Griffon' and a garnet stone. "Megan's birthday is November 23rd" Aqua said holding the disk that said 'Megan' and a yellow topaz stone. "Since Flannery and I have the same birthday we got Flannery a pink stone" Aqua said holding up the disk that said 'Flannery' with a pink stone "And we got me a light blue stone" Aqua said holding up the disk that said 'Aquanette' with a light blue stone. "Do you like it?"

"Yes Aquanette I love it. But what about this blank one?" I said pointing to one without a stone.

"Oh that's for Roy Jr. see I already got his name up there." Aqua said holding up the disk that said 'Roy Jr.' but I don't know when his birthday is so I just have to wait the lady I got it from said she can put the stone in when the baby's born" Aqua said.

"Thank you Aquanette that's a very wonderful gift" I said putting the cupcake on her side table and giving her a hug.

** Thatch's POV **  
Lillian has been bugging me all week. I'm ready to explode. "Lil, for the last time, I will not do something like that to Griffon. And I don't care if you're my cousin, the answer's still no."

"But, I did the same thing to Grant. It's not going to hurt her." Lillian whined.

I sighed & sat down at the piano. "Will you leave me alone if I say yes?"

"Duh." Lillian rolled her eyes. "I have to watch you to make sure you do it right. But I will buy you the music you've been trying to find & I'll leave you alone for a month."

"Two."

"Deal!" Lillian stuck out a hand & I shook it. She pulled me up from the bench & handed me the phone.

I called Griffon & started objecting as it rang. "I can't do it."

Lillian punched me in the stomach & I fell on onto the bench again. "Hey, G." I said when she answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I groaned & lied, "I got a stomach flu. I don't think I'll be able to make it to the twins' party."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I would go take care of you, but I have to make sure Aria & Mr. Wolfe get set up on time & everything works out." Griffon replied. She believed it?

"That's fine. I understand." I told her. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Griffon answered, "I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"Thanks, bye Griffon." I said, hanging up. I glared at Lil. "I hate you for this."

"Love you too, Thatcher." Lillian called, dragging me up the stairs. The shop doubled as our house. She pushed me into a seat & started explaining what would go down. Might I add the fact that I could barely understand her, she was talking so fast.

I sighed & looked around her disgustingly pink room. I spotting the materials she had set out & made an attempt to leave. "Stop! We had a deal." Lillian yelled.

I eased back into the seat. "Fine. I'm not going anywhere."

** Griffon's POV  
** I looked down at my watch & then back at Grant, Simon, & Travis, who had come early insisting on setting up a bar for people to sit at. They were nearly done. Simon stood up, cleaning his glasses on his white tie. "Give them two minutes." He told me.

"Pe ople will start getting here in ten." I informed the two who were still working. I turned to Simon & loosened his tie until it looked presentable. "And for God's sake, Miliken, don't strangle yourself wit h that tie."

"So rry." Simon huffed. "Who died & made you queen?"

"Lo ok, I want everything to go well. Not a single thing can look out of place." I explained. "How's that sound system coming?" I called across the room.

Mr. Wolfe & Aria looked up from the music they were going through. "Everything's ready to roll, Griff." Aria yelled.

I ru bbed my temples & shook my head. This was going to be a long night. "And you're sure everything's hooked up?"

"Ye s, Griffon." Mr. Wolfe assured.

Unc le Roy & Aunt Riza came in & walked over to me. "How's everything so far?"

"Th e food's set up. The music is ready. The guys are setting up a bar for people to sit down at. So far, so good." I told them. "Except I have a major headache & no aspirin."

"Th ank you for being so helpful." Uncle Roy said.

I sh rugged. "It's nothing."

"Ho w long until people get here?" Aunt Riza asked.

"Rel ax mo-uh, Aunt Riza, we have ten minutes & even then, people are always late. Excuse me." I told her. I ran outside, saying I would watch for the first few people. Did I really just about call Auntie R m y mom?

My hea dache got worse as I thought about it. Aunt Riza wasn't my mom & Uncle Roy wasn't my dad, but they acted so much like parents toward me. If that weren't confusing enough, Fla nnery & Aqua wer e always calling them mom & dad & they were more like sisters. Then I remembered something. Megan has messed up & called Uncle Roy her dad on more than one occasion, & I wa s okay wi th t hat. But when I said it, I felt like I was betraying my real parents.

"A r e y ou okay?" Aria asked, coming outside.

I n odded. "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Yo u're pale." Aria told me. "What? Are you worried you might ruin the twins' party?"

"So mething like that." I lied. "I guess it's because since I don't know when my birthday is, I want to make someone else's really special."

"Co me on, everything will go fine with you at the wheel." She commented. "You're a born leader. Even if you don't have half your memory."

"Th anks." I took at deep breath. We went back inside to check everything.

**Fla nnery's POV**  
Marth, Alex, Aqua, and I had just finished our dinners and we were walking around headquarters for some odd reason and Marth and Alex were acting really weird. Finally Aqua and I cou ldn't take it anymore and we just had to stop.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Alex said.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Aqua said.

"Yea you guys have been acting weird what's wrong? You guys aren't going to play some birthday prank on us are you?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"No we would never do that" Marth said.

"Honest we wouldn't we just have a really big surprise for you're going to love it" Alex said.

"We are?" Aqua said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"We can't tell you just yet because it's surprise now will you please just come with us?" Alex said extending his hand

"Okay if you say so" I said taking his hand.

"Aquanette?" Marth said extending his hand.

"Fine" Aqua said taking Marth's h a n d .

W e walked to the military ball room where all of the military events were held except the street fair of course. All of the lights were off as expected why were we here?

"Guys what is this? I thought this wasn't going to be a prank?" I said putting my hands on hips.

" Just trust us okay. Now close your eyes" Alex said.

"What?" Aqua said confused.

"Please?" Marth said.

I looked at Aqua before looking at the boys. "Fine" We said. We closed our eyes and were pulled inside.

"Okay open" Alex said.

I opened out and saw a bunch people all wear black and white and they all yelled 'surprise!' and Mommy, Daddy, Griffon, and Megan were at the front of the group.

"Whoa!" Aqua said.

"What's all this?" I asked. Then Griffon ran up.

"What do you think it is? It's your birthday party idiots!" Griffon said.

"But you guys didn't say anything about a party?" I said confused.

"Duh! Because we made it a surprise party! So are you surprised?" Griffon asked .

"Yea!" Aqua said.

"Very! But one more question why is everyone black and white?" I asked.

"Well you remember when you guys told me that you guys like to stand out right?" Griffon said. Aqua and I nodded our heads. "Well I made everyone wear black and white so you guys can stick out!"

"Oh Griffon you know us so well!" Aqua said giving her a hug.

"Yea you're great" I said giving her a hug.

"Okay Aqua all you have to do is start it" Griffon said handing Aqua a microphone.

"Right" Aqua said taking the microphone. "Let's get this thing started!" Aqua said loudly which made everyone cheer and made Aria start the music.

"C'mon I want to show you something" Griffon said taking our wrist and pulling us over to a table with two dolls on it and a large picture of Aqua and I in our dresses from the military ball.

"Megan picked out these dolls because they looked just like and Ms. Brier made the dresses for them and they talk" Griffon said handing me the doll that looked like me.

"Oh how awesome" I said pressing the stomach.

"Hi I'm Flannery" The doll said.

"What's up?! I'm Aquanette" Aqua's doll said.

"Oh my gosh they sound just like us!" Aqua said

"Hey Griffon is there like a presents table?" I asked.

"Yea it's over there" Griffon said pointing to a table near the door filled with presents.

"Oh my gosh" We both said.

"How'd you get everyone to bring a present?" I asked.

"You can't get into this party without a present and no way people are going to miss the party of the year" Griffon said.

"Smart girl" Aqua said patting Griffon's b a c k .

A s the party got going I danced with all of my friends when I noticed that Griffon was gone. I looked outside and saw her leaning over the balcony I walked outside and stood next to her.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked.

"No it's nothing why don't you go back inside?" Griffon said.

"Griffon you know that I know it's doesn't work like that so what's going on?" I asked.

"I almost called Aunt Riza, mom today and I felt really bad about it." Griffon said. "But it's they are my parents my head just hurts" Griffon said rubbing her temples

"You know Aqua and I went though the same thing" I said.

"Really?" Griffon said.

"Uh-huh they were on a call my dad had just died and they were coming to check on my mother to see how she was holding up my mother heard from an outside source that my father was killed and she became very sick but Aqua and I just believe it was from a broken heart. They were only suppose to stay for a couple day but they en ded up taking care of us for about a month. It went from Ms. Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang to Ms. Riza and Mr. Roy and eventually Mommy and Daddy you just have to give it time. Just like you and Megan ." I said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Griffon said.

"Yea you went from a stranger and a little girl to my cousins to my sisters that I love very, very much" I said.

"You see Megan and I as your sisters?" Griffon asked.

"Of course Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye might not actually be my mother and father but I see them that way just like you and Megan you may not actually be my sister but I see you that way" I said starting to tear up. "You know that necklace Mommy has around her neck?" I said with my voice breaking.

"Yea?" Griffon said starting to tear up.

"Well it's called a mot her's necklace and it has five disk on it. It has yours, mine, Aqua's name, and Megan's name one it and it has Roy Jr.'s name on it too. Aqua and I made sure that we put you and your sister's name because we love you guys so much" I said crying a little bit now. "Wither you call them mommy and daddy now or later just realize that they love you too. They see you as their daug hter" I said putting my hand on her shoulder as I wiped my face with my other hand.

"Thank you Flannery" Griffon said giving me a hug.

"You're welcome I'm always here if you need me" I said breaking away.

"Thanks" Griffon said.

"C'mon let's get back inside" I said pushing her back inside. "This is a great time let's party it up!" I said.

"Yeah!" Griffon said.


	6. The Cheater Test

**Thatch's POV  
**I walked into the military ballroom & tugged on my turtleneck. "Lillian, don't make me do this." I begged.

"No way." Lillian argued. She dropped our presents on the table & pushed me towards a bar. "Now do what I told you!"

I walked up to the bar & sat down next to Griffon. She probably didn't recognize me, though. Lillian dyed my hair brown & gave me green colour contacts to wear. I grabbed a can of soda & jiggled it around to make it flat. I didn't particularly like it any other way.

"Why are you jiggling your soda?" Griffon asked. I looked at her, she was doing the same thing.

"Why are you?" I retorted.

We shrugged & answered. "I like my pop flat." We looked at each other & laughed.

"I'm Griffon." She told me, holding out a hand. "What about you?"

"Derek." I said, taking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I don't think I've seen you at CA." Griffon commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm visiting my cousins. You know them, right? Thatch & Lillian?"

"Yeah, I'm dating Thatch & Lillian's a great friend." She smiled & took a swig of pop. "So, you're their cousin? I only thought Thatch had one aunt."

"Nope. My dad is their Uncle Corey." I stated. I wasn't technically lying, I was just pretending to be my cousin from Resembool. "Thatch told me to come in his place."

"Cool. Thatch never talks much about his family. I don't blame him." Griffon informed.

"After what happened?" Griffon nodded. "We all think Aunt Zarah should've divorced the asshole years ago. We could've avoided the whole thing."

"Yeah. It really sucks, don't it?" Griffon asked.

"What about you?" I took a drink. "Thatch doesn't get to talk to us very often & we don't visit but once every few years."

Griffon looked around. "My parents have been dead for a while. I have my older brother & my little sister, & my Aunt Riza & Uncle Roy. Not to mention the twins."

"Twins? The girls this party's for?" I wondered. I can play dumb.

Griffon rubbed her temples. "Yeah, they're like sisters."

"Are you okay?" I wondered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Griffon brushed it off & looked at me. "Yeah. So, tell me about yourself."

I told her the things I knew. I liked hockey, the colour green, rollerblading, & hiking in the woods. They were really things that I liked, but I never had time to do.

"That's really cool. You & Thatch are a lot alike." Griffon laughed & tossed her empty can at the back of a kids head. When the kid turned around, she turned to the kid & waved.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I thought it would be funny."

"Was it?"

"Very!"

I sighed & shook my head. "Just like Griffon." I said under my breath.

"I'm gonna go talk to the birthday girls." Griffon informed, standing up. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Maybe." I said back.

**Aqua's POV  
**Griffon walked up to me, Marth, Flannery & Alex. "What'cha doing?" She wondered.

"Trying to figure out who that girl is." Flannery answered, pointing to a girl talking with Taylor, Seth, C.J. & Jesse.

She had a white, off the shoulder shirt with a black star in the middle over a black tank top, a black & white plaid skirt, pure white shoes with black laces, earrings with black & white stars dangling from silver chains, & a chunky white bracelet with a black star jutting out at all angles. Her straight, brown hair went down to her waist & she had black star-shaped body gems on the outer corners of her eyes with lots of eye liner & white lip gloss.

Griffon gasped, "Oh, Doamne!"

"Translation." I asked.

"Oh, my God!" Griffon repeated in English. "Guys, that's Pepper."

"Really?" Flannery asked.

"Pepper!" Griffon called.

The girl looked away from the guys & walked over. "Hey, guys. Happy birthday!"

"So, you're really Pepper Macquarie?" Alex wondered.

"La-duh!" Pepper sighed. "I can't look that different."

Griffon nodded. "Yeah, actually you can. Your hair, your clothes, & you don't have your glasses."

"A straightener, some of my sister's hand-me-downs, & contacts." Pepper said, counting them off on her fingers.

"Well, you look great." Flannery told her.

"Thanks." Pepper smiled. "So, do you think Griffon did a good job?"

"She did great." I answered.

The music shut off & the lights dimmed. "Ladies, Gentlemen…Alex." Aria said.

"Hey!" Alex yelled.

Aria ignored him & continued. "It's time for the first couples dance for the night." She put on a slow song & jumped down from the makeshift platform to dance with Zane.

Griffon walked off to go sit at the bar again. "Bye guys."

"Where's Thatch?" I asked.

"He's sick." Griffon called over her shoulder.

**Griffon's POV  
**I sat down next to Derek again. "You wanna dance?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really dance."

"Oh, come on. It won't hurt." He pulled me up & away from everyone else.

After a few minutes, he leaned toward me. "Whoa, hold it bub." I told him, backing up.

"Come on. It's not like anyone will know." Derek said.

I shook my head. "I can't do something like that. Not to Thatch."

Derek smiled. "Stay right here." He ran over to Lillian & the two disappeared into the crowd.

I don't know why I stayed, but I did. Soon, Lillian was dragging Thatch over to me. "I told you it would work." She told him.

"What would work?" I asked.

Lillian put an arm over my shoulders. "The cheater test. You disguise yourself & try & hit on your boyfriend or girlfriend. If they fall for it & kiss or go out with the you in disguise, you dump them. If they don't, you know you can trust them."

"I bet a know whose idea this was." I stated, glaring at Lillian.

Lil nodded. "All my idea. I did the same thing to Grant & I forced Thatch to do this."

"You saying that so I won't get in trouble with her?" Thatch asked, rubbing his wet hair with paper towels to get it back to its original blonde shade.

"Well, I'm not mad." I lied. I could yell at Lillian later. "Come on, it's almost time for the twins to open their presents." I grabbed their arms & dragged them over to the twins.

**Flannery's POV  
**Alex and Marth led us on to the platform while a couple of boys bought some of the presents onto the platform and set them next to Aqua and I.

"Okay then" Griffon said speaking into a microphone as she stepped on to the stage. "Since the twins like to do things we are do things different too. The twins are going to open up a few presents from mostly family and a few from friends and then they're going to party it up before their grandparents come and we blow out the candles and cut the cake. So Flannery" Griffon said handing me the mike.

"Thanks before we start opening our presents from you guys my sister and I are going to exchange our presents that we got for each other" I said before handing the mike to Aquanette.

"Thank you" Aqua said. She reached under her chair and pulled out a velvet box. "Happy birthday Flannery" Aqua said handing it to me.

"Thank you" I said. I opened it up and it was a clear sun shaped ring with half of it filled up with sand. "Aqua I love it"

'You're welcome I filled it up the sand from Barcelona" Aqua said.

"Thank you" I said before reaching under my chair and pulling out a velvet box of my own. "Here you go"

"Thanks" Aqua said putting the mike in her lap before opening the box. "Wow how awesome is that?" Aqua said showing off the cute cupcake earrings with the cute faces on them. "Thanks Flannery"

"Okay" Griffon said taking the mike again. "To tell whose presents is for who the presents that are wrapped for Flannery are wrapped with red wrapping paper and the presents for Aquanette are wrapped with blue wrapping paper" Griffon said. "Girls these are from Thatch" Griffon said handing two velvet boxes to us.

"Thanks" We said. I opened it and I instantly recognized it. It was a phoenix on a necklace.

"Dang!" Aqua said.

"Thank you so Thatch this means a lot" I said. Anyone could tell you I loved phoenixes they reminded me of my daddy which bought back a lot of happy memories.

"Okay girls this is from me" Griffon said handing me a medium present and Aqua a smaller present. I opened it and it was the purse I wanted.

"Thank you Griffon" I said giving her a opened hers and they were the aquamarine earrings she wanted. Aqua really liked aquamarine things because the word reminded her of her name.

Alexander got me a huge diamond ring like the biggest he's ever gotten me and Marth got Aqua a bracelet made out of the seashells from the beach of Barcelona. After we opened some of our presents there was another couples dance and I of course danced with Alex.

"Do you like it?" Alex said looking at the ring on my right ring finger.

"Of course I do. I love all the things you get for me I just didn't think it would be this big" I said holding up my hand. "Did you and you're aunt design this?"

"Yes I came up with the design and she made it" Alex said with a shrug. "I told her I wanted as big as possible just for you" He said pressing his forehead against mine.

"You make me feel so special" I said wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

"You are special" Alex said before giving me a passionate kiss.

**Aqua's POV  
**After the couple's dance Marth and I sat down at the bar to get some to eat and I had something to talk to Marth about. Graduation was coming up soon and I had to know what Marth was going to do because I didn't want us to be separated.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked.

"Of course I always have a good time with you. You're a party animal parties aren't good unless you're there" Marth said.

"That is true. I wanted to talk to you about something" I said.

"Sure what is it?" Marth asked.

"Are you going to stay in Central after you graduate? Because I know how you and Thatch were talking about medical schools the other day and how there's a good one here and another one in East City" I said.

"I'm going to try to stay here and go to medical school here and if I don't I can easily get into college here" Marth said with a shrug.

"But what about medical school? You could go to East City?" I said.

"I want to stay here" Marth said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I love you Aquanette I could never leave you" Marth said.

"You love me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes I do. I know people talk about you a lot but I don't care I love you I have for a long time" Marth said.

"I love you too" I said before giving him a passionate kiss. Hands down…best birthday ever!

**Megan's POV  
**At the end of the night, I got to announce the special dance. Ozzie helped me onto the platform & Aria handed me a microphone. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Alex." I said. Every time either me or Aria made an announcement, we would say that to get on his nerves. "I want everyone to clear the dance floor right now." Everyone did. "This is how it's going down. These next three songs are for the twins only. For the first dance, Aqua will dance with her mom & Flannery will dance with her dad. When the next song starts, the two will switch twins so that they dance with both of them. When that song ends, the parents will hand their daughters off to their boyfriends. Understand, p-p - er, Uncle Roy." Dang, I messed up again. "No one else is to dance. It is very important to the family that this go through without interruption."

I jumped back down & walked over to Griffon. "Why did you do that? We don't share the same religion the twins do." she said.

"I know. But, since we're sisters, shouldn't we have part of our religion present?" I asked.

Griffon stood up & walked away. "We're not their sisters."

"Gigi." I called. She was already gone though. "Why is she so mad about it? They _are_ like sisters."

After the dances, which went pretty good, people started leaving. Griffon took Thatch home & said she would go ahead to the house because of a headache.

"Are you guys mad?" I asked the twins.

"Why would we be mad?" Flannery wondered.

I looked around at the guys taking the bar down & Mr. Wolfe putting the sound system up. "The parent dance. Griffon said I shouldn't have done that because it wasn't from your religion."

"Of course we aren't." Flannery told me.

"What were the dances for anyway?" Aqua sat down on the floor.

"When you turn a certain age, your parents dance with you & hand you off to your boyfriends to prove that they approve of your relationship." I stated. "Griffon was supposed to have a dance like that next year & I would've gotten to the year I got a boyfriend. But, since our mama & papa are gone, she says it won't happen."

"Well that's not right." Flannery said. "Why can't you dance with our parents?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I want to, though. It's hard not to call them mama & papa."

Flannery shook her head. "Déjà vu."

After we got home, Uncle Roy & Aunt Riza wanted to talk to us. "We need to show you something." Uncle Roy informed us, handing Griffon a letter.

Griffon read over the letter & looked at him. "When did you get this?"

Aunt Riza sat down & answered. "Just yesterday. I thought you said your mother didn't give anyone custody of you once she died."

"She didn't." Griffon hung her head & handed me the letter. "I don't know how they got this."

I read the letter carefully:

Dear Colonel Mustang:  
I appreciate your taking care of my granddaughters for the time being, but it's time you let them live with their real family. You see, Elyon left us custody of the girls when she died. My husband & I will be arriving on the twentieth to take them home to Limerick to be with us. I am sorry if they inconvenienced you during their stay. We will have them out of you hair soon as we get there.  
Sincerely, Nancy Moore

"They can't do this, can they?" I asked, looking to them for an answer.

Uncle Roy nodded. "If they have the right documents, then yes."

"Especially since you never officially became our guardians." Griffon reminded.

'But I don't want to leave." I told them. "I want to stay with you!"

Griffon stood up & left with me following behind her. "I don't want to go either. But it's either that, or they have to fight for custody & we can't do that to them."

We walked into Griffon's room & I sat on her bed while she pulled out some bags. "We have five days, might as well go ahead & pack what we don't need."

"But, we can't leave. What about the twins & Aria & all your friends?" I argued. "What about Thatch?"

Griffon sniffed & wiped her eyes. "He can move on."

"But will you?" I wondered.

Now, Griffon dropped a pile of clothes into the bag & hid them under the bed before crawling under the covers. "I'm not sure."

I hugged her & left to my own room. She wouldn't be able to. I just knew she couldn't.

**Roy's POV  
**The day the Moores were coming, Griffon invited Thatch over to tell him what was going on. She told him to leave when she heard her grandparents at the door, but Riza invited him to stay.

"Hello nanny." Griffon & Megan greeted when Mrs. Moore walked in.

Mrs. Moore pointed to Griffon. "To you, girl, it's Mrs. Moore."

"Yes ma'am." Griffon answered.

"Look at you." She huffed. "Your hair is a mess & your clothes are terribly wrinkled."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Moore." Griffon said. Untrue. Her hair was barely frizzy & her dress only had a few wrinkled.

"Please, stay for dinner?" Riza asked.

"We would love to." Mr. Moore answered.

Mrs. Moore followed Griffon into the living room & sat down in a chair while Griffon & Megan sat with the twins on the couch. "Stand up, lazy girl." Mrs. Moore ordered. Griffon complied & stood up.

The twins looked at us. We hadn't told them Griffon & Megan were leaving. "Yes, Mrs. Moore." Griffon said quietly.

Mr. Moore looked at Riza. "Hello there. What do we have here?" He asked, looking at her stomach. "Do I see a baby bump?"

"Yes. I'm only a few months along." Riza answered.

Mr. Moore shook her hand. "Well, congratulations."

At dinner, things got worse. Megan accidentally spilt her drink, but Mrs. Moore chuckled lightly before asking her to please be careful. When Griffon dropped her fork, Mrs. Moore scowled. "Pick that up & stop being so clumsy."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She whispered.

"Why are you treating Griffon like that?" Flannery asked.

Mrs. Moore turned to her. "As the eldest daughter, _Hadrea_ should know how to do everything perfectly. She should also use her first name instead of that ridiculous middle name." She turned to Thatch. "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Thatcher Lesser, ma'am." He answered. "Uh, Hadrea's boyfriend."

"I think not." Mrs. Moore immediately scolded. "No family of mine will date a boy with…" She huffed. "Green hair." Thatch reached up to touch a green streak of hair.

"He's an amazing boy." Griffon objected.

"Not if he chooses to have such stupid hair." Mrs. Moore answered. "Now, don't talk back to me & finish eating. We will find a presentable boy for you when we get to Limerick."

"Yes ma'am." Griffon agreed & looked down at her plate.

I sighed. There was no way Griffon wanted to live with that crotchety old woman.

In the end, Griffon & Megan ended up climbing into a car with their grandparents to head to the train station. "Bye!" The twins yelled.

**Flannery's POV  
**Griffon's grandmother was really mean! I hope Griffon and Megan are coming back from their visit Grandparents soon. Something just wasn't right about them.

"Girls can we talk to you right quick?" Mommy called from the kitchen

We walked into the kitchen and Mommy and Daddy were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Daddy is something wrong?" I asked.

"Girls we have something very important to tell you" Daddy said.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Griffon and Megan aren't coming back" Mommy said.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Griffon and Megan went to go stay with their grandparents" Daddy said.

"No! You can't let Griffon stay with that woman! She's evil!" Aqua said.

"I know girls but the girls' mother left custody to their grandmother and we can't do anything about it" Mommy said.

"Wait! You remember the letter that Elyon wrote to you daddy? That was like her death wish she wanted you to take care of Freddie, Griffon and Megan you can't break a death wish it brings on bad karma for the rest of your life!" I said.

"She does have point Roy. Elyon did write you a letter on her death bed" Mommy said.

"You're right Flannery I want the Griffon and Megan to come home as much as you do. I'll tell you what. Your Mother and I will look into it" Daddy said standing up with mommy before they walked upstairs.

"You know it's going to take a lot more than that" Aqua said.

"I know. Aqua this usually against my better judgment but we are driving to Limerick tonight" I said.

"Flannery are you serious?" Aqua asked.

"Very serious. Griffon and Megan are our sisters and I don't just let my sisters go. I'm going are you coming with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Aqua said with a smirk

Later that night at around 11:30 I called up Alex.

"Flannery? Do you know what time it is?" Alex said.

"I know but I need a really big favor" I said.

"Sure what is it?" Alex said.

"I need you and Marth to take Aqua and me to Limerick tonight. You know how to get there right?" I asked.

"Yea my little sister Rayne lives there with my Dad we've been trying to get custody of her forever" Alex said.

"Great pick up Thatch and meet us at the corner store near our house in an hour I'll explain everything on the way" I said.

"Got it" Alex said before hanging up. I walked into Aqua's room and she was packing up a small tote bag for the trip.

"Hey Aquanette you know that camcorder you got for your birthday?" I asked.

"Yea why?" Aqua said holding up the camcorder.

"Bring it with you and your camera too we might need them for collecting evidence" I said.

"Good thinking kid" Aqua said.

I wrote Mommy and Daddy a small note telling them where we were going before we met up with the boys. I climbed into the shotgun seat next to Alex.

"Flannery are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Thatch said.

"Don't worry about it I went over this. We can't be considered for kidnapping because 1) We're the same age as Griffon and 2) It's not considered kidnapping if Griffon and Megan don't come by force." I said.

"Nice Alex are we sure about this?" Marth said.

"Sure about that?" Aqua said.

"Alexander wants to get our little sister Rayne back" Marth said.

"Of course we're getting her back. This maybe one of the only chances we get to go to Limerick and I'm not leaving her with that drunk anymore" Alex said clenching the stirring wheel. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me before looking back at the road. "Let's just go" Alex said putting the key in the ignition. We arrived in Limerick at around 10 a.m. using the address on the envelope we found we were able to find Griffon's grandmother's house. We dropped off Aqua, Thatch and Marth because Alexander was desperate to get to his little sister. We arrived at his old house and knocked on the door but no answered.

"Maybe no one's home" I said.

"Or the idiot's passed out drunk" Alex said glaring at the door. "Noah! Open this damn door!" Alex said banging on the door. We heard the door open slowly and looked down at saw a pair of green eyes staring back at us.

"I'm sorry but Daddy's not here right now" The voice said.

"It's me Alexander, Rayne" Alex said kneeling door opened up and a little girl about Megan's age with brown hair and green eyes was standing there.

"Alexander!" Rayne said running into his arms. "I missed you Alexander!" Rayne said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you too Rayne. Where's Noah?" Alex said

"Daddy's not here right now. He went our last night and he never came back" Rayne said.

"Figures Rayne how would you like to come to live with Aunt Ruby and Uncle Patrick?" Alex asked.

"Really?! I can?" Rayne said.

"Yes only if you want to" Alex said.

"Yes! I miss you all!" Rayne said.

"Good cause we miss you too" Alex said smiling.

"Yay! Alexander who's the pretty lady?" Rayne asked looking at me.

"Rayne this is my very good friend Flannery, Flannery this is my little sister Rayne" Alex said.

"Nice to meet you Rayne" I said

"Nice to meet you too!" Rayne said.

"Rayne why don't you go inside and pack up your thinks?" Alex said placing her on the ground.

"Okay Alexander!" Rayne said before running inside

"Alex are you sure we can just take her like this? I mean Griffon and Megan are one thing but this a little girl with her father" I said.

"She doesn't need to be here Flannery he's abusive. I can't even count how many times Rayne's called me from inside a closet saying that Daddy was hurting her" Alex said.

"If you say so" I said. Then Rayne came back out with a couple of bags Alex made sure she had everything before writing a letter to their Dad.

"Let's go Rayne" Alex said picking her up and putting her in the van. We strapped her in and made our way over to Griffon's Grandmother's house.


	7. Let's Jet!

**Aqua's POV  
**We were sitting in the living room of Griffon's Grandparents house. This place just screamed old people there was pink stuff and plastic on the furniture and I kept slipping off the furniture and I hated it!

"Whoa!" I said slipping off the couch for the hundredth time.

"Why don't you just sit on floor babe?" Marth said.

"Yea that seems right" I said sitting up. Then Griffon and Megan walked downstairs with their bags.

"Aquanette I can't believe you came all this just to come get us!" Megan said jumping into my lap.

"I can the twins aren't ones for rational thinking" Griffon said. "So do you really think that your parents will fight for custody of Megan and me?" Griffon said folding her arms across her chest.

"Griffon they're your parents or not wither you think of them that way. They love you guys" I said with a shrug.

Then Alex busted through the door holding the hand of a little girl.

"C'mon guys are we going or what?" Alex said.

"Marth!" The little girl said running into Marth's arms.

"It's nice to see you too Rayne. Everyone this is our little sister Rayne" Marth said.

"Hi Rayne! I'm Megan!" Megan said. She loved meeting new people.

"Hi!" Rayne said shaking Megan's hand. Apparently so did Rayne.

"Alright lets go 'Hateful Nancy' should be home soon" Griffon said.

"Good the sooner we get out of here the better" I said standing up. We walked outside with out even leaving a note. I finally had my sister back.

**Roy's POV  
**Riza and I woke up to find a note saying that the twins had left to go get Griffon and Megan. I knew that the twins loved Griffon and Megan but I never thought they'd so something like this.

"I'm calling them again" I said standing up to call them for the 12th time today.

"Roy just wait give them time. It's a long time from Limerick" Riza said.

"I guess you're right" I said sitting down next to her. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine I'm sure the twins are going to bring them back home" Riza said taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Daddy?" Aqua said as she and the girls walked inside.

"Aquanette" I said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Uncle Roy!" Megan said hugging my legs.

"I'm sorry we had to leave Daddy and it was my idea to leave but I had to get my sisters back. Plus I found something very special in the Moore house" Flannery said holding an envelop. "Auntie Elyon was right handed"

"So?" Aqua said.

"Mrs. Moore is not right handed and she forged Auntie Elyon's signature and as you know that when you adopt a child you get money from the state and the rate increases when one of parents of said child was in the military like their father" Flannery said.

"You figured all of that out on the ride over?" Aqua said putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm just kind of awesome like that" Flannery said with a shrug.

"But how did you know Nanny is left handed?" Megan asked.

"Because Megan as Aqua can tell you" Flannery said holding up Aqua's left hand. "When a left handed person writes no matter what happens their hand is always going smudge the paper" Flannery said. "I look at the custody mark and saw the faint smudge the paper"

"She is right that happens when I write and draw a lot" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Flannery you are a freaking genius!" Griffon said giving her cousin a hug.

"Tell me something I don't know" Flannery said with a small smile.

**Griffon's POV  
**"Hop in, already!" I yelled to the twins. "I have to pick something up before we get to school!"

The two jumped into the car & pulled the doors shut. "Shut up. We're here." Aqua grumbled.

"Look, I've been waiting for this package for weeks & I have to have it at the school by lunch." I sighed & drove off. When we got to the post office, I made sure to take the keys with me after Aqua's last attempt to get behind the wheel. "I'll be back in a minute. And Flannery, don't let Aqua touch the wheel."

"You here to pick up a package?" A man yelled when I walked in.

I nodded & went over to him. "Yeah. It here?"

"You bet." The man smiled & walked to the sorting room (???) & came back with a package & some envelopes. "Here you go! Sign here!" He held out a clipboard & pen.

I signed my name & ran back out, happy to see my car in one piece & still in the parking space. "Let's go." I said.

"About time." Aqua commented.

"Oh, be quiet or walk to school." I told her. I pulled out & headed for the school.

"'Bout time!" Aqua practically yelled.

I sighed as I got out & leaned against the hood. "You're welcome!" I shouted as she ran off.

I walked into the school & straight for woodshop. That was where I had hidden my 'project.' The woodshop teacher was already there, so I walked to the back & sat down to my work. I had gotten an excuse from the rest of my teachers, other than Mr. Lincoln & Mr. Hecuba, to miss class & work on this instead.

"You get the package?" Mr. Julian asked.

I nodded & pulled out my project. "It's right here."

"Alright." He replied, leaving me to my work. He knew that, aside from me giving this to my family, this was really big. It would be featured in a big show. "I'll see you during lunch."

"You know it." I called back. I pulled a new carving kit out of the package & went to the back room to work. This was an absolute secret.

Mr. Julian came back to tell me when it was time for my music class. "How can one little girl be able to do so many different things at the same time? Mechanics, Woodshop, & Band?"

"I guess I'm just gifted." I shrugged & walked out the door.

Thatch & Pepper were waiting by the door for me. "Hey, you're one of the first people here." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "Or are you just playing around?"

Thatch nodded. "Really real. They let us out early because we were called to work on the big finally song for the solos concert."

"Oh yeah. The big concert for people who want to try playing a different instrument than the ones they usually play." I reminded myself.

Pepper clapped her hands. "My grandfather bought me an electric bass to join the strings who are playing 'Don't Stop Believing.' How cool is that?"

"That's great." I answered. "I wish I could've gotten onto the roster."

"Maybe you can." Thatch suggested.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" We walked into the room.

Thatch handed me a sheet of music. "The piano part I'm doing is originally a duet. Two people, one piano. The second part is really simple. You can play that if you want."

"Thanks." I said. "But I can't do that. This is _your_ song. You should play it."

"Says the girl who wants to be in the concert so badly she can taste it." Pepper laughed.

I glared at her & turned back to Thatch. "I think it's really nice of you, but I couldn't." I pulled out my trumpet & sat down while Mr. Lincoln was looking over the roster.

After everyone was seated, he stood up. "Okay everyone, the solos concert has hit a snag. It turns out that we must have at least one duet to fill the roster & we can't have the concert unless the roster's full. Anyone willing to share their part?"

"I'll do it." Thatch raised a hand. "My piano part is made for two people playing the same piano. It's fine by me, but I don't suggest anyone with personal space issues try to get it."

A couple of girls sighed & Pepper glared evilly at all of them.

"That's great. Thank you for sharing your spot." Mr. Lincoln said.

Thatch shrugged. "No problem."

"What does he mean no problem?" The girl behind me whispered to her friend. "The third biggest heartthrob in the school wants someone to be that close & he says it's no problem. Ha!"

I shrugged it off when the other girl whispered. "But he's got a girl, just like Marth & Alex."

So Marth & Alex are the school's top heartthrobs along with my boyfriend. How lucky are we? "We" being me & the twins.

The twins and I walked into Central Headquarters to find Uncle Roy sitting at his desk taking a nap of course.

"Daddy!" Flannery said.

"Wha-What I'm up I'm up!" Uncle Roy said.

"Well you need to get your work done. Mommy's 6 months pregnant and now the hormones are kicking in the faster you get home the happier you will make her" Flannery said.

"You're right Flannery I'm sorry but I am up to my neck in paperwork" Uncle Roy said.

"Well all you had to do was ask" Flannery said pulling up a chair next to his desk.

"Well I know I'm doing" Aqua said flopping down on the couch. I just pulled up another chair and pulled out a book.

"Hey Aquanette what're you doing?" I asked as she was typing on her new PDA

"Oh I put a hidden camera in one of my teddy bears and placed it near my mini fridge because someone keeps stealing my food and I am going to catch them" Aqua said.

"Oooo I want to see." I said standing up and walking over to her. We watched as Aunt Riza went into Aqua's room and took some pudding from Aqua's mini fridge. "It's just Aunt Riza" I said with a shrug.

"No! It is not just mommy! I paid for that food with my own money!" Aqua said. "You know if I don't eat every hour on the hour I start spazing out!" Aqua said.

"Here just take this" I said handing her a turkey sandwich from my bag.

"Thank you Griffon" Aqua said sweetly.

"So Uncle Roy why are you so behind? I thought Flannery was helping you" I said with a shrug.

"It's that damn Edward Elric his alchemy test are coming up again and he wants to fight someone I would do it but then there's all of that clean up" Uncle Roy said shaking his head

"Hmm who can fight Ed Elric?" I said thinking out loud.

"I know Flannery can do it!" Aqua said.

"Me? Why me?" Flannery said.

"Think of it this way Flannery. Griffon and I can't do because Griffon would probably kill em" Aqua said.

"True" I said with a shrug.

"And I would make him cry and then kill him" Aqua said. "But you're too nice to kill and it will help Daddy".

"It would Flannery" Uncle Roy said.

"Fine just let me check if my Saturday's open" Flannery said pulling out her PDA. Flannery used her PDA for planning purpose's only where Aqua somehow found a way to do pranks with hers. "You're lucky I'm not doing anything this weekend" Flannery said putting her PDA away in her dress pocket.

"Great then Flannery will fight Edward. Aquanette call Edward" Uncle Roy said

"Fine" Aqua said dialing a number. "Edward Elric please" Aqua said calmly.

"Hello?" I heard Ed say.

"Get your ass down here!" Aqua said before hanging up. "He's on his way" Aqua said going back to her 30 minutes later Edward and Alphonse walked into the office.

"What is it Colonel?" Edward said.

"I found someone to fight you for your alchemy test" Uncle Roy said.

"Well who is it?" Edward asked.

"Flannery has volunteered" Uncle Roy said.

"You want me to fight this pansy" Edward said

"What did you just call me?!" Flannery said with her face getting red.

"Flannery, Flannery he's not worth it" Aqua said picking Flannery up by the waist.

"Don't think this is over you little worm I will so put these 6 inches high heel boots up your ass! I swear to the heavens above me!" Flannery said shaking her fist.

"Okay fine I'll fight her but as long I get Alphonse to fight with me" Edward said.

"Fine! I don't care it's going to be me and Aquanette your ass is grass this Saturday!" Flannery said as Aqua dragged her out of the room.

"Dude never say the 'p' word" Aqua said before she took Flannery out of the room.

"Dude she is going to murder you" I said shaking her head. One think you never do is never call Flannery Mustang a pansy.

"We'll see about that" Edward said confidently.

**Megan's POV  
**"Miss Heights? Miss Heights?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes just as my teacher yelled, "Megan!"

"Uh, yes Mr. Redman?" I asked, sitting up straight in my desk.

"You've been moved…again." He answered, holding out a new schedule. "Eighth grade room 315."

"Thanks." I stood up & walked out with my books. "Bye Mr. Redman. I'll see you at the next book signing." He wrote an amazing series of books that easily became my favourite.

I walked down the corridors to the eighth grade hallway. I opened the door. "Um, hi?"

"Are you Miss Heights?" The teacher asked.

I nodded & walked in. "Yes, I am."

"Well, have a seat next to Miss Bennet." The teacher pointed to a seat near the middle of class. "I'm Mr. Craft."

"Bennet?" I asked, walking toward the seat. "Hi, Rayne."

"Megan?" Rayne asked, looking up from her book. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed & sat down. "I got bumped ahead another grade. You a genius, too?"

"Not a genius, but I'm smart enough." She answered.

I nodded & turned to the teacher. He was going over stuff I already knew, so I barely paid attention. At the end of school, I couldn't have been happier.

"So, did you pay even an ounce of attention?" Rayne asked.

"Nope." I answered. "This stuff is too easy for me."

"You can say that again." Rayne laughed.

We walked out to the front of the school & looked for our siblings. "Alex or Marth picking you up?" I asked.

"Nah, I can get there myself." Rayne told me.

Griffon walked around the corner. "Actually, Alex asked for me to take care of you for now. Do you mind coming with us?"

"That's fine." Rayne commented.

I shook my head. "But today's my check-up day."

Griffon scratched her head. "It is? Oh well, she can come with. Thatch is coming with the car."

"Why do you trust him with your car?" I asked.

Griffon put her hands on her hips. "Would you rather I trust Aqua with my baby?"

"Forget I asked." I replied as Thatch pulled the car up. "Come on, Ray-Ray!"

"Okay." Rayne said. I pulled the back door open so we could get in & set my bag on the floor.

"Sorry, you have to come to the hospital with us." Griffon called, situating herself behind the wheel.

"That's okay. I want to go." Rayne assured. I like this girl. She's smart, & nice. I can almost forgive her for being Alex's sister.

After my check up Griffon and Thatch dropped Rayne and I off at our house while they went somewhere. We walked inside and Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza were in the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Roy you're home early!" I said.

"Yes thank your cousins" Uncle Roy said.

"Megan who's this?" Aunt Riza asked.

"Oh! This is my new friend Rayne she's Alex's and Marth's sister we're in the same class" I said. "Rayne this is my Uncle Roy and my Aunt Riza"

"Nice to meet you" Rayne said politely

"Well nice to meet you too" Aunt Riza said.

"Ms. Riza are you going to have a baby?" Rayne asked.

"Yes I'm going to be having a boy in about 2 or 3 months" Aunt Riza said.

"Wow" Rayne said in awe.

"You know if you touch it you can feel it move" I whispered to her.

"Really?" Rayne said.

"Yea" I said nodding her head.

"Um…Ms. Riza would I be coming off as weird if I touched your belly?" Rayne asked blushing.

"Sure Rayne go ahead" Aunt Riza said. Rayne gently put her hands on Aunt Riza's belly and squealed and jumped back a little.

"Ah! I felt it move!" Rayne said which made me giggle because of her reaction.

"Uncle Roy, Aunt Riza can Rayne play here until Alex comes to pick her up?" I asked.

"Sure I'll bring up some food later" Aunt Riza said.

"Yay! C'mon Rayne!" I said before we ran upstairs. "So this is my room" I said as I opened my door.

"Nice room" Rayne said.

"Thanks Aqua and Griffon painted it for me" I said. "So you wanna play some video games?" I said holding up two controllers. "My cousins finally got me a new racing game" I said.

"Sure" Rayne said.

"I smoked your brothers the last time we played" I said sitting down and handing her the other controller.

"Oh did they accuse you of cheating?" Rayne said.

"Yep" I said.

"Yea that sounds like something they would do especially Alexander" Rayne said. Then Flannery's dog Sampson walked in. He had gotten a lot bigger from the time the twins bought him.

"Hi Sammy!" I said rubbing his head. I didn't have to worry about the dogs getting to Anxo they loved that little kitten.

"That dog is huge!" Rayne said.

"Yea hard to believe he's still a puppy" I said rubbing his head. "Do you have any pets?"

"Yea the boys have a dog named moose and I have a kitten named cheese" Rayne said with a shrug.

"Why did you name your kitten, cheese?" I asked.

"Well she's grey which reminded me of a mouse and mice like to eat cheese I named her cheese" Rayne said with a shrug.

"Wow that's kinda amazing" I said. "Well that's my kitty Anxo she likes to sleep a lot" I said pointing to the window sill where Anxo was sleeping.

"You named her angel nice" Rayne said.

"You are like one of the few people who understands that" I said. "I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship Rayne" I said.

"I can tell too. Hey you wanna go fishing with Alex and me this Friday after school?" Rayne asked.

"I'll go but as long as Flannery comes too. I cannot be alone with Alex no matter what" I said shaking my head.

"I guess I can understand that but I love my brother he likes to take me places and I like that girl he's dating too" Rayne said.

"Yea that's Flannery she's really nice. She's the best" I said.

"Just watch Megan when we go fishing I'm going to catch the biggest fish!" Rayne said.

"Yea right!" I said.

A few hours later Rayne and I were playing chess when Aunt Riza said Alex was here.

"Alexander!" Rayne said standing up and running out.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically. I walked downstairs and Rayne was hugging Alex's legs.

"I missed you brother!" Rayne said.

"I missed you too Rayne how was your day?" Alex said bending down to pick up Rayne.

"It was great! I hung out with Megan all day!" Rayne said.

"Megan" Alex said.

"Alexander" I said back. We did that instead of saying hi to each other.

"Alexander can Megan come fishing with us on Friday?" Rayne asked.

"Sure okay Rayne if it makes you happy" Alex said with a shrug.

"Yay! I love you brother!' Rayne said.

"I love you too Rayne" Alex said smiling the girls walked in.

"Hey you" Flannery said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. "What're you doing here?"

"Megan and Rayne had a play date today. You want to go fishing with us this Friday?" Alex said.

"Sure I'd love to" Flannery said.

"C'mon Rayne we better get home. We'll see you guys later" Alex said.

"Bye Ray-Ray!" I said.

"Bye Meggie!" She said before she and her brother walked hour later we all sat down for dinner.

"That Rayne is such a nice girl" Riza said.

"Yea she's great" I said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what ever happened to their mom?" Griffon asked.

"Alex said that she died due to complications of when she was pregnant with Rayne she became very sick" Flannery said.

"That's horrible" I said. Rayne seemed so energetic.

"Yea and then their Dad couldn't handle taking care of three kids so he left the city with baby Rayne and they left" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So that's why their Dad got in so much trouble when their Aunt Ruby took him to court" Griffon said.

After dinner I walked upstairs to think. I really like Rayne we were so much alike except she loved Alex with all of her heart and I can't stand to be in a room with him for more than 10 minutes. She seemed so happy all of the time I wonder how she felt on the inside?

**Flannery's POV  
**I was getting ready to go fishing with Alex and his little sister Rayne. I got dressed in a red shirt, jean shorts, and black flip flops. I picked up my fishing rod and my tackle box and walked downstairs where Meg was sitting.

"Megan don't you think you're forgetting something?" I said.

"Do I have to wear is it?" Megan whined.

"Yes Megan we can't have that pretty little head of yours getting hot" I said placing the sun hat on her head. "Now c'mon Alex and Rayne are waiting at the lake" I said picking up my things again.

"Okay" Megan said hopping off the got into the car that belonged to Aqua and myself and made our way to the marrow lake which was at the end of the marrow river.

"Flannery can I ask you a question?" Megan asked.

"Sure what is it?" I said starting the car.

"How come you like Alexander so much? He doesn't seem like he would be your type. He's so harsh" Megan said.

"Okay one Alexander is not as harsh as you think he would be he's a big teddy bear in my eyes and second of all I can't really explain why I love Alexander so much because it would just go on and on forever. But the main things are he's funny, sweet, cute, and he's goal and music orientated like myself" I said.

"What goals does Alexander have?" Megan said with a scoff.

"He wants to join the military as either a state alchemist or a regular soldier" I said with a shrug.

"I don't think Uncle Roy will like that when he becomes Furher" Megan said.

"Don't worry Alex just needs some time to mature before he goes into the military" I said with a shrug.

"Yea he's had 17 years to mature why would he start now?" Megan said.

"Don't worry Megan he'll make it" I said as I pulled up to Alex's car. We climbed out and walked over to Alex and Rayne who were sitting near the lake's edge.

"Hey Meg!" Rayne said standing up and running over to Megan. "You should see it Alex and I already caught 4 fish!" Rayne said holding up 4 fingers.

"Great c'mon let's go get some more!" Megan said before grabbing Rayne's hand and running off.

"Hey you" I said as Alex walked over to me.

"Hey I'm glad you came" Alex said before kissing my cheek. "And you made Rayne really happy"

"I'm glad" I said sitting down and Alex said sitting down next to me.

"So I hear you're suppose to be fighting the Fullmetal Alchemist himself Edward Elric" Alex said.

"Yea I'm just doing it to help my daddy. With my mom's due date just around the corner he needs to be home more" I said.

"Oh yea that is right when is she due?" Alex asked.

"December somewhere between the 8th and the 12th we're all just happy she's going to have a Christmas baby" I said.

"Lucky kid he gets a birthday present and Christmas present in the same month" Alex said.

"And mommy gets the best Christmas present ever: the birth of a beautiful baby boy" I said.

"Yea with Christmas coming up what're you going to get your parents?" Alex asked.

"Gee now that I think about it I really don't know" I said. "I'm usually so great with presents"

"Yea you are" Alex said still looking down at the bracelet I got him a couple years back.

"I can't believe you still have that" I said.

"Of course you got it for me when we just became friends" Alex said.

"I got it for you as the beginning of our friendship" I finished.

"Yep and I've had it ever since" Alex said which made me giggle. I didn't care what anyone said I had the best boyfriend ever

**Aqua's POV  
**Today was the day that Flannery and I were going to fight the Elric brothers. Flannery and I were in the training room with Griffon preparing for our fight. Flannery was going at the punching bag she had already broken 3 already. That girl has legs of steel!

"Flannery don't you think your done training?" Griffon said

"What makes you say that?" Flannery said kicking the punching bag off the chain.

"Because that's the fourth punching bag you've broken" Griffon said

"Yea I guess so Aqua measure it" Flannery said sitting down.

"I got it" I said standing up. I pulled out a ruler and put it the denther foot caused. "Two and half inches" I told her.

"Yep that sounds about right" Flannery said sitting down. "Edward is so going down"

"Flannery are you sure you're not going overboard with this?" Griffon asked.

"Understand this Griffon I may be a Mustang mentally but I'm a Tusinko physically. As a Tusinko I do not take well to threats or put downs or words that question my strength you should know this by now." Flannery said.

"Yea and someone like Edward Elric isn't going to call my sister the 'p' word and get away with it" I said.

"Hey Flannery, Aquanette the stage is set" Havoc said walking in.

"Okay let me get my boots on" Flannery said pulled up her black boots that stopped just above her knees. For today Flannery and I decided to dress somewhat alike. She was wearing a red flannel dress that stopped at the top of her boots and flared out at the waist. I wore a blue flannel shirt, black Capri pants, and black flip walked out into the hallway and met with Major Armstrong.

"Oh hey Major" Flannery said.

"Flannery and Aquanette Mustang! Please do me the honor of escorting you to your battle!" Major Armstrong said.

"Uh sure" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Oh thank you! Please let me help you to the ring!" Major Armstrong said lifting Flannery and me on to his shoulders so that we were sitting on them.

"Uh Major is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes! Without the need of walking you will have more energy for the battle!" Major Armstrong said as he started walking. About 10 minutes later we arrived to the field and saw the Elrics already there.

"What's the matter girls to lazy to walk?" Edward said.

"What did you just say to me?!" I said holding up my finger like a gun.

"Don't worry Aquanette he'll get what's coming to him" Flannery said moving my away from my face. "Major can you please put us down?" Flannery said looking down at the Major.

'"Of course Flannery" Major said leaning over to put on the ground. "Good luck girls" Majors said before running off.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Central summer festival!" Maes Hughes said over the intercom. "In the blue corner Flannery and Aquanette Mustang the Mustang twins!" Hughes said as Flannery and I curtsied to the crowd which made them applaud. "And in the red corner Edward and Alphonse the Elric brothers!" Hughes said which made the crowd boo and throw stuff.

"You'll see you'll all see!" Edward said.

"Okay Flannery so you've got Edward and I've got Alphonse" I said making sure our plan was correct

"Yep" Flannery said cracking her knuckles.

"But quick question how am I suppose to fight a tin can?" I asked.

"Well I must Alphonse's reflexes are very good but you just need to stop his attacks with some Earth alchemy" Flannery said.

"Oh sis I love the way you think" I said.

"You know I push out a good one every now and then" Flannery said. "Now c'mon we've got a job" Flannery said. We knocked our elbows together before giving each other a high five that was our handshake.

"Alchemists get set!" Hughes said as we all got into our fighting stances. "Ready and fight!" Hughes said as the Elric brothers charged to us.

"Remember earth alchemy" Flannery said bending down a little.

"Right" I said nodding my head.

"Okay then let's do this" Flannery said charging two glowing auras in her fist. "Soaring phoenix rise!" Flannery said jumping into the air with her spiral solar trail behind her. She hovered over Edward Elric and created her ring before she landed on the ground face to face with Edward Elric.

"Ever seen a pansy do that?" Flannery said landing with her leg extended.

"Not bad" Edward said before they started hand to hand combat with Flannery landing most of the punches.

I dodged Alphonse's punches and kicks he was fast for a tin can.

"Wow Aquanette I must say you're really fast" Al said still trying to punch me.

"Thank you Alphonse if you ever need a brush up on your alchemy or hand to hand just come see Flannery or me" I said easily dodging his punches. I did a black flip to evade Al so I could perform some alchemy. I pressed my hands against the ground and created a giant fist that knocked Alphonse into the Edward and sent them into the back wall.

"Good job Aquanette" Flannery said giving me a high five.

"No problem." I said I looked up and saw two large bombs coming towards us. "Flannery protection time!" I said pointing to the bombs.

"Right!" Flannery said crossing her arms across her head to create a barrier to protect us from the bombs.

"Damn it! You damn girls and your barriers!" Edward said.

"Jealous much Edward?" I said as the barrier cleared.

"You wish!" Edward said changing his automail into a blade. We came prepared for that. Flannery quickly pulled out a blade from her boots and cut the tip off of Edward's blade with out that Edward can't change his automail back to his normal state.

"Would you looky here" I said tossing the tip up and down.

"You give that back Aquanette" Edward said.

"Oh you'll get it back" I said clasping it in my hands to use alchemy to turn it into a cube before putting it in my mouth and swallowing it. "In about 5 hours"

"You little freak! You can't swallow it it'll mess up your insides!" Edward said.

"Trust me she's eaten worse things before" Flannery said. "Now if I remember right we have a fight" Flannery said before giving Edward a roundhouse kick to Edward in the stomach sending him across the field.

"Yea Alphonse we loved to keep doing this but we've got to do something present shopping for Megan" I said. I lifted Alphonse up and threw him into his brother knocking them down.

"Well that was a waist of time" Flannery said putting her knuckles on her fist.

"Yea it was it only took like 45 minute" I said looking at my watch.

"You didn't really swallow that piece did you?" Flannery said.

"Hmm?" I said. I patted at my stomach and I coughed up the piece into my hand. "I guess I didn't swallow that piece."

"I knew it" Flannery said. "C'mon let's go get some pizza" Flannery said turning around to walk off the field.

"Dude you read my mind" I said running up to follow her.


	8. Meg's Big Day

**Roy's POV  
**About five in the morning on Saturday, Riza woke me up. "Roy, there's someone downstairs."

"Okay." I told her sleepily. "I'll go look."

I walked down the stairs, yawning & grumbling. "Who's down there?" I asked when I saw the kitchen light turn on.

"Me." Griffon's voice hissed. "Be quiet."

I walked all the way down to see her washing her hands, a bunch of ingredients on the counters, & an old book lying open next to the sink. "What are you doing?"

Griffon gave me a strangle look. "Okay, I'll explain this as simply as I can." She began talking slowly with weird hand movements. "Riza's baby is due in December. It's November, one month before that. It's the twenty-third of November. I'll give you time to let your small brain process that."

"Uh…"

Griffon groaned. "For God's sake, Uncle Roy! It's Megan's birthday!"

"What?!" I gasped.

"Now listen. I'm trying to make my mom's red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, Meg's favourite." Griffon explained. "It takes a while to make the frosting from scratch, which is why I'm up so early to make it. When Megan wakes up, I'm begging you, get her out of the house until it's done. And get her a present while you're out."

I was still a little shocked. "I forgot?!"

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Look. You've been worried about the baby, it's fine. Just, get her something nice. This is her first birthday out of the hospital in years." Griffon pleaded. "Don't mess this up for her."

"Did you say I was slow?" I asked, going back to her comment about my having a small brain.

"Don't change the subject!" Griffon growled. "I'm serious!"

I turned around & ran back up the stairs. "Did you know it was Megan's birthday?" I asked Riza.

"Yes." She answered, pulling the covers over her head. "Didn't you?"

I was halfway through getting dressed. "No! Why didn't anyone remind me?"

"We thought you would remember." Riza said before going back to sleep.

I walked out of the room & toward the front door with my keys. "My car's faster." Griffon stated. "The keys are under the flowerpot."

"I thought they were in that hollowed-out book of yours." I pondered her motives as I lifted the pot.

"I switch hiding spots every week." Griffon claimed. "To make sure Aqua never gets hold of my keys."

"I see your point." I told her. I don't think I've ever seen Aquanette drive.

I ran out & headed for the green car. What could I possibly get Megan? Wait, I got it!

**Griffon's POV  
**I was working on making the frosting from scratch. I poured another cup of confectioners' sugar into the mixture & began mixing it again. My mama's recipe was really hard, considering she never used a mixer, for she enjoyed mixing batter & frosting by hand. Trust me, you can tell the difference.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask.

"Baking a cake." I told Flannery. "For Megan."

"Why don't you just buy one?" She asked.

I sighed & picked the bowl of frosting up so I could walk up to her. "Because then it wouldn't taste right. Only a Mustang can make this cake perfectly."

Flannery smiled. "It must be a pretty difficult to make then."

"Trust me, it is." I switched arms to give my sore one a rest. "So, did you know Uncle Roy forgot Meg's B-Day is today?"

"No way." Flannery gasped.

"He just left to go find her a last-minute present." I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Megan could care less if she gets a present or not. She just wants to be with her family. I called Freddie to see if he could wish Meg a happy birthday. Found out he was on a train headed here to celebrate with her."

"You guys really stick together." Flannery commented.

I nodded. "Like glue."

Flannery decided she helped me with Megan's cake. We were working quietly when a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Aqua said running down the stairs. She opened the door and it was Freddie and Jessica and as soon Aqua saw Freddie she tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach.

"Hi Alfred! How's my bestest big brother in the world doing?" Aqua asked.

"I'm fine Aquanette now please get off of me" Freddie said blankly.

"Oh no you decided to be a meaner and didn't come to me and Flannery's birthday party so until I see about a present you are not getting in this house" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine" Freddie said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fifty dollar bill. "Go nuts"

"Yay! You're the bestest!" Aqua said running up the stairs.

"Hey Griff you in here?" Freddie called.

"I'm coming!" I said as Flannery and I walked out into the living. "How's it going bro?"

"Pretty good" Freddie said. "Where are Aunt Riza and Uncle Roy?"

"Uncle Roy is out and Aunt Riza is asleep" I said with a shrug.

"Aunt Riza is asleep? It's only like almost lunch time" Freddie said looking at his watch.

"Yea but now that she's pregnant she gets sleepy and moody" Flannery said with a shrug.

"What's all this racket?" Aunt Riza said as she walked downstairs.

"Hey Auntie Riza" I said.

"Oh Freddie, Jessica nice to see you" Aunt Riza said sitting down.

"Hey Aunt Riza how are you doing?" Freddie said.

"Nice and Pregnant" Aunt Riza said rubbing her stomach.

"That's wonderful when are you due?" Jessica asked.

"Next month between the 8th and the 12th the doctors says" Aunt Riza said.

"Freddie, Jessica have you thought about kids?" Flannery asked. Freddie just blushed and Jessica blushed and giggled.

"So Freddie do you think you're going to be here when the baby is coming?" I asked saving Freddie from Flannery's question.

"Maybe my Christmas break starts the 13th so if I'm not there when he's born I'll probably be there a few days after he's born" Freddie said.

"Did you decide on what you were going to name him?" Jessica asked.

"We're naming him Roy Jr. We would have had a baby earlier but we wanted to just focus on the twins and then when Griffon and Megan came that set us back even more but I can tell when he's born he's going to be treated like a little prince" Aunt Riza said rubbing her stomach.

"Mom!" Aqua said running downstairs holding a pair of headphones.

"What is it Aquanette?" Aunt Riza said.

"My grandma says that when you're pregnant and the baby listens to music it makes the baby happy!" Aqua said. "Here" Aqua said putting the headphones on her mother's stomach.

"Thank you Aquanette" Aunt Riza said.

"Hey Mom you should go to my grandmother she gives a spa clinic for pregnant women for free" Flannery said.

"I might just look into that heavens know your father won't go anywhere" Aunt Riza said.

"What's every one doing down here?" Megan said walking downstairs. "Freddie!" Megan said running and giving him a hug. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't miss my little sister's birthday can I?" Freddie said.

"Oh yea but you can miss ours" Aqua said quietly

"Shh" Flannery said.

"That's awesome! But we'll have to catch up later okay? My friend Rayne wants me to come over to her house because she and her brothers have some presents for me" Megan said.

"Even Alex bought you something?" I asked.

"Yes he did he bought Meg something really nice when he got his paycheck from the skate shop" Flannery said

"Surprising" Aqua and I said.

"Shut up!" Flannery said.

"Oh Meg this is from Flannery and me" Aqua said handing Meg and little present.

"Thank you" Megan said.

"Be really careful it's really delicate" Flannery said.

"Okay" Megan said carefully opening the present. It was a little oval shaped music box. It was light blue with gold edges and a gold 'M' on the lid. "It's a mini music box!"

"You have to crank silly" Flannery said.

"Oh right" Megan said. She cranked it and the lid popped open and a tiny dancer came with it and soft piano music played with it. "It's so cool!"

"I don't think I've ever heard that song before" I said.

"Oh you haven't Aqua and I wrote it and Thatch helped us a bit" Flannery said.

"I didn't know you guys played piano" I said.

"We play lots of instruments" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Hey people" Uncle Roy said as he walked through the door with a wrapped present. "I got this for you Riza" Uncle Roy said handing her a bag of chips.

"Oh thank you Roy you're wonderful" Aunt Riza said opening the bag.

"And this is for you" Uncle Roy said giving the wrapped present to Megan.

"Oh thank you" Megan said. She unwrapped the present and it was a book about the history of literature.

"Dad you got her something to learn with? Why would she need that?" Aqua said.

"Aquanette are you kidding?! I've been looking for this forever! And it's nice and thick too so I'll have a fun time reading it! Thank you Uncle Roy!" Megan said giving him a hug.

"You're very welcome Megan" Uncle Roy said. It really was the best present for Meg

I walked back into the kitchen to pull the cake out of the oven. I saw it laying on the counter with Aqua hunched over it. I pulled out a knife.

"Aquanette Mustang!" I growled. She jumped & turned around. "If you so much as come within ten feet of this cake again, I will not hesitate to chop your hand off."

She ran out of the room & I set the knife down. That was too easy. Like I would cut her hand off, yeah right.

I set the cake on a plate after pulling it out of the pan & grabbed the frosting from the fridge. After it was iced, I did what mom did. I took some leftover batter that had been baked to perfection, broke in into crumbs, & sprinkled it over the top. I sure hope I made it right.

**Megan's POV  
**Flannery & I were walking to Rayne's house to invite them over. I thought it would be nice if they did.

When Alex opened the door, I tried to be nice, like Flannery wants me to be. "Hey Alex, can you & Marth & Ray-Ray come over for the day?"

"I guess." He answered.

"Yay! You can meet my frate!" I cheered.

"Your what?" Alex asked.

Rayne squeezed past him. "Your brother's here?"

I nodded. "He's great if you get to know him." Great, I just used the words Flannery used when I complained about Alex.

Rayne turned to Alex. "Frate means brother in Romanian."

"Oh. That explains a lot." He said.

"Come on. Please come over." I repeated.

Alex turned around. "Fine, I'll get Marth."

Rayne gave me a high-five. "Nice move, May-May."

As the five of us walked back to the house some people decided to join us. Ozzie & Aria. Wow, could things get any better?

When we got home, Thatch, Grant, Anya, Lillian, & basically everyone else I knew were there. "Hey little buddy!" Lily called, picking me up & giving me a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Griffon laughed. "We invited all your friends over. Grant's here to bug us since he had to bring Frida & Isaac. I tried, but I can't get him to leave."

"I don't mind." I told her.

Griffon put her hands on her hips & turned to look at him. "I do, however. El e un măgar!"

"That's not nice to say." Rayne & I told her.

Griffon pointed at Rayne. "You speak Romanian?" She nodded. "Dang!"

"Okay. Come on, Meggie." Anya said, grabbing my arm. "All your presents are in the other room."

"Alright." I said, hesitantly following her. I'm not big on people buying me things, it makes me feel guilty.

Let's see. Thatch got me the newest 'Troublesome' book, the series Mr. Redman wrote, Rayne got me a friendship bracelet - I made a mental note to get her one, too - Marth got me a necklace with my name on it, & Alex got me a bracelet. Everyone else got me really cool things, too. Both Ozzie & Isaac got me flowers, but Ozzie's were better. Finally, only Griffon's present was left.

"Let's get cake first." Griffon claimed. "I think it's best to wait."

"Um, alright." I agreed.

Griffon walked out & came back with a cake & knife. "Aqua, go get some plates & forks."

"Is that red velvet?" I asked when I spotted the crumbs on the top.

Griffon nodded. "It's mom's recipe, too."

"Thank you." I told her.

Now, Aqua attempted to eat the entire cake. But, Griffon held up the knife & said, "Aqua, remember our discussion from earlier?" And that stopped Aqua in her tracks.

After we all got some cake, Griffon handed me something wrapped in blue paper with a letter on top of it. "Here you go!"

I read over the letter & practically had a heart attack. After that, I ripped off the paper & held in my hands, a hard-cover copy of The Prophecy: Book One of the Infinity Sisters Series. My book!

"Oh my God!" I yelled. "You are the greatest!" I jumped on Griffon & gave her a hug.

"What did she do?" Thatch asked.

I turned around, jumping up & down in excitement, & held the book up to show him. "She got my book published."

"No way!" The twins gasped, taking it from me. "How did you get that done?"

"You know that friend of my mom's?" The twins nodded. "His sister is the owner of a publishing firm. I sent it to her & she though it was great."

"I love you so much!" I told her, giving her another hug.

Griffon smiled. "Anything for you, baby girl."

**Riza's POV  
**Since my due date was just around the corner the twins sent me to their grandmother's house. I knocked on the door and Ms. Emelina answered the door.

"Hey Ms. Emelina the twins sent me?" I said.

"Yes they told me please come with me I have everything set up for you" Ms. Emelina said pulling me into their large house.

"Your home is beautiful" I said as she pulled me through their home.

"Thank you the twins bought it for us with the money their parents left them" Ms. Emelina said.

"The twins' parents left them money?" I asked confused. This was the first time I had heard of this.

"Yes quite a large amount" Ms. Emelina said.

"Why haven't the twins said anything?" I asked.

"Because of our religion. We don't depend on money and possessions we depend on life, love, and charity including our practice of the seven virtues." Ms. Emelina said.

"So instead of spending the money on themselves they spent the money on you" I said.

"Yes they are such wonderful girl" Ms. Emelina said pulling me into the living room.

"Yes I suppose they are" I said.

"Now sit here and you will get a nice pedicure for those aching feet" Ms. Emelina said as I sat down in a black chair. I stuck feet in a foot tub. "This mineral water will reduce the swelling on your feet.

"Thank you" I said as she rubbed my feet.

"Would you like to paint them?" Ms. Emelina said.

"No just a clear coat please" I said.

"No problem." Ms. Emelina said. "So how long have you and your husband been married?" Ms. Emelina asked.

"9 years now we got married a few weeks before the twins' birthday" I said.

"That's nice just like Ozai and Kitana. They got married a few weeks before the twins first birthday. They would have gotten married earlier but Kitana didn't want to walk down the isle while she was pregnant" Ms. Emelina said.

"I don't blame her walking around is hard when you're pregnant" I said.

"Oh yes my pregnancy with Ozai I ate so much I could hardly move" Ms. Emelina said starting to paint my toes.

'"So that's where Aqua gets it from" I said.

"Oh no, no, true Ozai did eat a lot but Kitana ate way more than Ozai that's what attracted him to her so much" Emelina said.

"So if Aqua picked up eating from her mother what did Flannery inherit from her father?" I asked.

"Well besides those beautiful ruby red eyes I would have to say they both have a love for life. They would do anything for anyone" Ms. Emelina said.

"Yes that sounds about right" I said.

"Okay you're all done. Let's get you into an herbal bath with some tea so you can relax" Ms. Emelina said helping me up. She led me into a room that smelled like peppermint. I got dressed in a maternity bathing suit and Ms. Emelina put my hair in a bun on top of my head. I slipped into the water as Ms. Emelina poured a white liquid into a coffee cup.

"Tusinko Family peppermint tea. It will help making the labor go by quicker I gave it to Kitana when she was pregnant with the twins. She only went through 7 hours of labor suppose to be much longer for twins" Ms. Emelina said handing me the cup.

"Thank you" I said before taking a sip. "It's really good thank you"

"No problem now I will let you soak for about 2 hours and then come back to give you a massage" Ms. Emelina said before walking out.

The warm water felt great on my skin like all of my aches and pains just went alone. I rested my head against the headrest. I was almost asleep when my phone went off. "Hello?" I asked as answered my phone.

"Hey Riza" Roy said

"Oh hello Roy" I said.

"How's your spa day going?" Roy asked.

"I feel great the twins' grandmother is amazing!" I said.

"I'm glad listen I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a romantic night on the town." Roy said.

"Roy Mustang are you asking me on a date?" I asked slyly.

"Maybe…" Roy said.

I let out a small giggle. "Of course Roy just let me finish up here and go find something to wear and I'll meet at home" I said.

"Okay I love you" Roy said.

"I love you too bye" I said hanging up. I dialed another number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Flannery said.

"Hey Flannery it's me listen I'm going a date with your father tonight and I need something nice to wear" I said.

"Okay what colors would you like?" Flannery asked.

"How about blue and yellow? Remember mind the belly" I said.

"Yes ma'am I'll bring to my grandmother's house after I finish" Flannery said.

"Thank you bye" I said before hanging up. I turned on the radio and relaxed against the headrest. After my massage and I got dressed and Flannery came in with a blue dress with little yellow flowers on it.

"Here you go mom" Flannery said handing me the dress. "Are you going to be okay getting home by yourself?" Flannery asked.

"I'll be fine" I said. "I'll see you at home"

"Bye mom" Flannery said.

I got dressed at met Roy at our favorite diner. I saw Roy sitting outside and as I quickly as I could I made my over to him.

"Hey beautiful" He said before giving me a small kiss.

"Hello" I said smiling. He pulled out my chair so I could sit down. "Not that I don't appreciate this Roy but what made you want to go out like this?" I asked.

"Our children thought we should get one more date night in before little Roy comes." Roy said with a shrug.

"They think just like their mother" I said with a smile.

"That may be true but we both know we don't know what Aquanette's thinking" Roy said looking at the menu.

"And you know that's what makes her special" I said.

"Of course dear" Roy said with a smirk

**Aqua's POV  
**It was now December which meant that the baby was coming soon. Because of my mother's frequent spa trips she wasn't cranky at all. I wanted to get a Christmas tree today I wanted something really big so Mom let the boys spend the night so we could get up in the morning and go Christmas and decoration shopping. I wanted to do something for the baby so I picked up my video camera and turned it on.

"Hey little bro you don't know me right now but I'm your big sister Maria but please call me Aquanette or just Aqua." I said into the lens. "You're going to be born in a couple days and I want you to know your family so let's get started" I said with a shrug. "Even though he's not really family he'll be around a lot" I said point the camera to a sleeping Marth. "That's my boyfriend Marth if he plays his cards right he could be the future Mr. Aquanette Mustang" I said before I turned the camera back to me. "Let's go meet the rest of the family" I said standing up and walking into Flannery's room where she and Alex were sleeping. "That's your oldest sister Emelina but we call her Flannery she's the oldest out of all us but she's only two minutes older than me. We're twins but don't worry you can tell us apart and that's her boyfriend Alexander I'm not going say anything about him because Flannery will hit me in the mouth" I said.

"Aquanette what the heck are you doing?" Flannery said opening her eyes again.

"I'm making a video for the baby got anything to say?" I said.

"Yea sure" Flannery said with a small smile. "Hey little bro it's your big sister Flannery here. I got you a lot presents for your birthday and Christmas so better make sure you use all of them" Flannery said laying her head back on her pillow. "Now please get out of my room"

"She says that a lot" I said turning the camera back to me. "Let's go see Griffon and Thatch" I said. I walked into Griffon's room and she was sleeping. "Okay this is your sister/cousin Griffon and her boyfriend Thatch. He's going to help you come into the world so be nice" I said waving my finger.

"Aqua what are you doing here?" Griffon asked sitting up some.

"Making a baby video got anything to say" I asked pointing the camera towards her.

"Sure hurry up little man because everyone's waiting for you" Griffon said.

"Alright then" I said walking out. "Now we've got to go meet Megan and her friend Rayne she's Alex's and Marth's sister" I said I walked quietly into her room because I didn't want to wake them. "See that's Megan" I said pointing to Megan who was sleeping at one end. "And that's Rayne" I said pointing to the other end where Rayne was sleeping. "Aren't they the cutest little things?" I said pointing the camera back at me. "C'mon let's go meet Mommy and Daddy" I said. I slowly walked into their room where Mommy and Daddy were sleeping. "See that's our Daddy" I said pointing the camera to Daddy. "And that's your Mommy" I said pointing the camera to Mommy "And that little bump right that is you!" I said pointing the camera to the baby bump.

"Aquanette honey what're you doing?" Mommy said opening her eyes a little.

"I'm making a baby tape say something to the baby" I said

"Hey little one come out soon because I don't think your father can wait any longer" Mommy said tiredly. She blew him a kiss before laying her head back down.

"I'm not even going to go to Daddy because he's not going to wake up" I said as I pointed the camera towards me. I walked out their room and closed the door. "Well little man that's about it. Now I want you to watch this when your 13. Why you ask? Because I said so. Okay I love you buh-bye!" I blew him a kiss before turning off the video camera.

When everyone was awake & ready, we split up into groups of who was taking what car & decided to meet up later. We would shop around for presents until three & then we would meet up to get a tree.


	9. Finding the Tree

**Thatch's POV  
**"Where are we going?" I asked Griffon.

Griffon didn't answer, but made a sharp turn down a dirt road barely visible through the trees. I hit my head on the window.

"Before I crack my skull on your shatter-proof windows." I told her, rubbing my head.

Griffon smirked. In a few minutes, we pulled up to a small cottage in the woods. "Hang back for a minute." She told me, opening the door & getting out.

"Wait. Where are we?" I asked. She closed the door. "Good to know! Thanks for telling me!"

(Translations at end)  
I opened the door & heard a woman yell, "Micul meu fata."

Griffon was standing on the porch with an old woman. "Oh, mi-ai lipsit, bunica." She replied.

"Cum ai fost, dragă fata?" The woman asked, holding Griffon's hands.

Griffon smiled. "Fine, bunica. Vreau sa-l cunosti prietenul meu." She motioned for me to join them.

I climbed out of the car & went over to the porch.

"Cine este acest bărbat frumos?" The woman wondered. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Esti foarte norocos pentru a avea un om ca asta."

Griffon smiled again & held my hand. "Mulţumesc. Bunica, acest lucru este prietenul meu, Thatch Lesser."

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"Thatch, this is my grandmother. She can't speak English very well, but she can read it excellently." Griffon explained. "Someone sent her a copy of Megan's book & she was determined to contact us after that."

"Er…hello there, Thatch?" She said nervously. "It's very nice to meet you."

Griffon gave her a hug. "Excelent. Esti de învatare."

"Thank you." She replied slowly.

"She doesn't have to try & speak English because I'm here." I told Griffon.

Griffon nodded & replied, "I know that & she knows that. This is her first chance to try speaking English. No one visits because she lives so far out in the woods."

"So, how do you know how to speak the same language she does?" I didn't really know a lot, other than how to speak Latin. And only because it was required.

Griffon's grandmother smiled at this & answered, "She is her father's daughter."

"Romanian is the language I spoke originally." Griffon began, "I learned English so that I could join public school when I was four."

"Please, come on?" the woman motioned inside.

"Close." Griffon corrected. "It's come in."

"I'm sorry. Still learning." She replied.

"What do I call her?" I asked Griffon as we sat down on the couch across from a rocking chair.

"Call her…Mrs. Antanasia." Griffon said as her grandmother seated herself in the rocking chair.

"Alright." I answered.

After a while of Griffon & Antanasia continuing a discussion in Romanian, Mrs. Antanasia stood up & left the room. "Which grandmother is she?"

"My dad's mother." Griffon replied. "I love her to death. She's so sweet & caring. I thought she was dead for a long time because we stopped visiting her."

Mrs. Antanasia came back with a thick folder. "Aici sunt acele imagini aţi cerut." She told Griffon, handing her the folder. "Try & come visit for the holidays. And bring your siblings." she said, unsure of whether or not she was saying it right.

"Of course, bunica." Griffon smiled & gave her a hug before we left.

I shook my head & got back in the car. "Why do you hate your other grandmother so much?"

"Are you having second thoughts about me leaving Limerick?" Griffon asked.

"She's just a crotchety old woman." I said.

Griffon slammed the breaks right before we turned off onto the main road. "She would've refused to let me see you."

"She's senile & crazy." I tried.

Griffon turned & started down the road again. "She made fun of your hair."

"Sympathy for crotchety, senile old woman over." I stated.

Griffon chuckled & held out the folder. "Put these under your seat."

"Okay." I answered, doing what she said. "How long until we have to meet up with everyone?"

"We're gonna be a few minutes late." Griffon informed, looking down at her watch.

"Of course we are." I mumbled. I had this thing about being on time. It comes with working at a hospital.

When we got where we were supposed to be, Griffon got a little lecture about being on time from the colonel.

"Muşcă-mi capul, de ce nu?" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Megan & Rayne giggled. "You're grouchy." Megan accused.

"I am not." Griffon called back. "I just don't need someone giving me a lecture when I'm…" She looked at her watch. "five minutes late. Yeah, like it's gonna kill someone that I'm five minutes late."

"You have a headache, don't you?" Flannery asked.

Griffon nodded. "A very large one, at that."

Flannery smiled. "Knew it. You always get really cranky & irritable whenever you get a headache."

"Can we just get the stupid tree & go home?" Griffon snapped.

Aqua hit Griffon in the shoulder. "Christmas trees aren't stupid."

Griffon shrugged it off. "Says you. But, remember, I don't usually celebrate Christmas, so I don't get the point."

"Oh, be quiet." Aqua huffed & started looking around at the trees.

Griffon walked off to find a place to sit down. Rayne asked Megan, "How come you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, papa was Romanian & mama was Jewish. As a compromise, we would celebrate Christmas one year & Hanukah the next. After dad died, we stopped celebrating Christmas & only spoke to each other in Romanian. As a way honour him & mama at the same time." Megan explained quietly.

I got a weird feeling. "Hey guys, if Griffon's head hurts that much, maybe I should take her back to your house."

Mrs. Mustang nodded in agreement. "Please do that. She's been feeling a little sick lately."

"Of course, ma'am." I answered. I walked out to Griffon's car, sat down in the driver's seat, & looked over at the passenger seat, where Griffon had reclined it & was laying down. "Griffon, I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

"Please do." She replied, holding out the keys. "I want to lay down."

I nodded & started the car. When I got her home, she was asleep. I got out, unlocked their house door, picked her up, & carried her up to her room.

An hour later, the Mustangs walked up to her room. "Thatch, why are you still here?" the Colonel asked.

"I stayed in case she woke up & needed something." I told him, standing up from her desk. "I gave her some headache medicine & took her temperature. She'll be fine."

"Good to know." The Colonel nodded.

I left & headed out the doors. I looked back when I noticed the huge tree in the room & shook my head. "That tree screams Aquanette." I said to myself."

**Griffon's POV  
**I woke about an hour later with the pressure on my head released. I walked downstairs and saw Thatch sitting on the bottom step.

"Thatch what're you still doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"A little ice blonde girl who will go unmentioned made all us stay to help decorate that giant tree of hers" Thatch said point to the tree.

"Aquanette why the heck did you get such a big tree?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon don't even look at me like that Griff the bigger the tree the more of these pretty ornaments we get to put on them" Aqua said holding up a blue ornament. "Some of them are from Barcelona, some of them my biological mother made, some Flannery and I made and the rest are from Meg" Aqua said

"Oh they are, are they?" I said looking at my sister.

"I'm sorry Griffon but I got these from the old house I thought they'd look great on the tree" Megan said.

"Now c'mon get off your butt and help us decorate" Aqua said.

"You know I don't celebrate Christmas" I said.

"You celebrated Christmas at one point why can't you do it now?" Aqua asked.

"Well…I" I started. Dang it! When did Aquanette start being right? Wasn't that Flannery's job?"C'mon Griff it can't hurt" Thatch said standing up and extending his hand to me

"Okay I guess" I said taking his hand. He led me over to the tree and Aqua put an ornament in my hand."Aqua who made this one?" I said looking at the blue ornament

"My mom made it. It's suppose to look like a moonstone" Aqua said.

"What's a moonstone?" I asked

"It's key to all Lunar and Darkness alchemy even someone who can't do alchemy can perform it if they have a moonstone. When I get a little older I'm going to try and look for one" Aqua said.

"So if there's a moonstone there's a sunstone too?" I asked.

"Yep only difference is it gives one the power Solar and Light alchemy" Flannery we got all of the ornaments on there was only one thing left.

"All we need is the star" Aqua said reaching into one of the boxes. "Hey where's the star? Daddy was the star in here when you bought these boxes down from the attic?" Aqua asked looking at Uncle Roy.

"Yea it was on top the box" Uncle Roy said with a shrug.

"I hope we find it that star was Tusinko family heirloom" Flannery said.

"You guys have a lot of heirlooms in your family don't you" I said.

"Yea the Tusinko family was very wealthy in the 1800s. My great-great-great grandfather gave to his wife the star as a present in 1913" Flannery said.

"I know where the star is" Aqua said standing up and putting her hand on her hips.

"Where is it?" Flannery asked.

"Goliath!" Aqua called out to her dog. Goliath walked downstairs with the star in his mouth. "Now come on Goliath you know better than to steal stuff that's not yours" Aqua said taking the star from him. "Now go outside and play" Aqua said opening door to let him out. "Crazy little pup"

"Goliath isn't much of a pup anymore" Flannery said.

"Well he's my pup so he's still a pup" Aqua said. "Flannery who's going to the put it up this year?"

"I did it last year unless someone else wants to do it" Flannery said.

"No it's your family heirloom one of you guys do it" I said.

"Okay Aqua then it's all you" Flannery said.

"Sweetness" Aqua said. Flannery lifted Aqua on to her shoulders so she could put the star on top.

"Oh it looks so beautiful you kids did a great job" Aunt Riza said.

"Thank you" Aqua said jumping to ground. I looked around the room maybe celebrating Christmas wouldn't be too bad.

**Flannery's POV  
**It was a snow day today so we didn't have to go to school. So Alex and I took some more time to do some Christmas shopping. We walked out of the shop when we saw a poster for an alchemy contest.

"Alchemy contest?" Alex said confused.

"Yea it's this thing that started in the south people use their alchemy to paint pictures and tell stories it's always a great show" I explained "My Dad use to win them all of the time"

"Why don't you enter? You always write great stories and you win 1000 dollars" Alex said.

"This perfect I can donate some of it to charity for Christmas" I said. I had the perfect story to tell I just needed I came home and walked into Megan's room where she was trying to make a friendship bracelet for Rayne.

"Meg can I talk to you right quick?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Sure just give me a minute I'm trying to make this stupid friendship bracelet but it's so hard!" Megan said.

"I can help you if you want" I said.

"Really?" Megan said.

"Yea Summer and I make friendship bracelets all the time" I said.

"Thanks!" Megan said. "So what did you need?"

"Well there's an alchemy contest coming up in a couple of days and I was wondering if I could use your story in it?"

"The infinity sisters?" Megan said.

"Yea if I win I get a thousand dollars and I want to donate 750 of it to charity so what do you say?" I asked.

"Okay" Megan said. "It sounds cool"

"Thanks do you think I can borrow your book for references" I asked.

"Sure just please take care of it" Megan said handing me the book.

"Don't worry I'll take great care of it" I said.

"Thanks" Megan said. "Now can you please help me with this thing?" Megan said holding up the string.

"It's easy Meg you just have to weave it" I said.

"Oh! That's it! Thank you!" Megan said.

"No problem I'm going to get started so I can get a routine started" I said walking out. I was going to need an artistic view on this so who else did I go too? I walked into Aqua's room and she was working hard on a silver ring.

"Hey Aq what're you working on?" I asked.

"Marth's Christmas present he told me he likes dragons so I'm engraving one into this ring because we both like silver. I'm almost finished. What do you need?" Aqua asked turning around in seat.

"I'm going to enter this alchemy contest and give the money to charity and I need some help coming up with a routine. I'm basing it after Megan's book" I said holding up Meg's book.

"Oh yea I read that" Aqua said.

"You read a book?" I asked.

"Yea I know it sounds weird but I just found it lying around her room and I picked it up it's a pretty good read" Aqua said.

"Then you can help me what's it about?" I asked.

"Well in the first chapter it's more like a prologue type thing anyway these two lovers named Zeus and Juliet they have a pair of twins named Emmy and Mary. Emmy was born first without pain and Mary was born with much pain. The in the next chapter, after both of their parents die the twins some how get separated and end up in the magical land of Soratone ruled by king Ronald and his beautiful wife queen Ramona and then Mary meets the wonderful, enchanting, handsome, strong, ocean-blue eyed guardian to the king and queen River" Aqua said twirling a strand of hair on her finger. She was thinking about Marth.

"Aquanette" I said looking up from my notes.

"Oh sorry and then Emmy meets some guy named Urion" Aqua said with a shrug.

"And that's some reference off of Alexander? Urion is strong, handsome, a mystery, with the cutest spiky red hair" I said thinking about Alexander.

"Okay you're acting stupid" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry but we should start some sketches" I said.

"Okay and don't worry I have lots of Marth stretches" Aqua said pulling out a sketchbook that said 'Marth' on it.

"Okay why do you have a sketchbook dedicated to your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Because his strong features and profile are an artist's dream I can't help but draw him and if you ever tell him I will kill you"

"Fine" I said. I was so going to use this against her one day.

It took us about a week to get the whole story going so I could use it in my alchemy the story was really good and I had to commend Megan for writing it. It could possible be a best seller one day if she played her cards right. I found Megan reading her new book today I was going to show it to her.

"Hey Meg can I show you something?" I said sitting down in front of her.

"Sure what is it?" Megan said.

"I want to show me routine for the alchemy contest. Now mind you it will become bigger but this is just a mini version" I said holding out my hand.

"Okay show me" Megan said.

I took a deep breath. "In a land far, far home to two star crossed lovers Zeus and Juliet" I said as two figures appeared in my hand

Megan let out a gasp. "Keep going"

As I told the story it told kept Megan at the edge of her seat. She kept her eyes glued to the figures like it was a T.V. I could tell this was going to be good.

"And then the battle ended" I said closing my hand to make the figures disappears.

"What happens next?" Megan asked.

"That depends on you remember you were the one who only made one book" I said.

"Oh right I'll have to do something about that later but it was very good Flannery I'm glad I let you use the story" Megan said.

"Yea thanks" I said giving her a hug.

Later that weekend I won the alchemy contest except my family couldn't make it but they all had very good reasons. Since mom's due date was coming up soon the doctor put her on bed rest and Daddy wanted to stay with her. Aqua was finishing the touches on the mural and with the help of Megan they finished up the baby room it had an elephant theme because according to Aquanette what baby doesn't love an elephant? And Griffon had to work.

I had a meeting with the a professor at Central City College about maybe taking some college courses but I didn't have to worry about leaving Aqua and Griffon because they were going to be right there with me except their meetings were a little later. Instead of taking a car I walked around a little bit when I came into the Brier Rose. I walked inside and Alex and Thatch behind the counter.

"Hey beautiful" Alex said before pressing his lips to mine.

"Hey now" Thatch said making us pull apart. "We've got customers"

"Don't act like you wouldn't do it if Griffon were here" Alex said before giving me a small kiss.

"Well we don't know that unless Griffon were here" Thatch said.

"So what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Ms. Brier is preparing some big charity fashion show and she's trying to get it all together so I've been helping out" Alex said.

"Aww that's so sweet" I said pinching his cheek.

"Boys I'm back" Ms. Brier said walking through door but stopping dead in her tracks when she saw me. "Flannery…"

"Yes Ms. Brier?" I said turning to face her.

"Your outfit" Ms. Brier said slowly walking in a circle around me. "The pure white cloth, the combination of red and white, the lines, and that form fitting shape how on earth did you put whole think together?" Ms. Brier said.

"Well I made this I had a meeting today so I just threw something together" I said with a shrug.

"I see how would you like to work with me?" Ms. Brier asked.

"Don't you mean for you?" I asked.

"No, no. For me by my side with craft like this you cannot simply be an intern it would be such a waste. After Christmas I want you to come work with me a designer. You will take the orders and then you will make them." Ms. Brier.

"It would be an honor Ms. Brier" I said shaking his hand. I had finally gotten a job! Yes!

**Griffon's POV  
**We were sitting in the living room just doing nothing. Today was December 9th and Aunt Riza was a day overdue and Uncle Roy and the twins were freaking out. I looked over at them and they were glaring at Aunt Riza's tummy.

"Girls please stop glaring at my stomach it's making me uncomfortable" Aunt Riza said.

"No mom Aqua and I have a theory since Daddy doesn't like people staring at him then little Daddy won't like and he'll want to come out" Flannery said.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" I said.

"Says you" Aqua said.

"Griffon call your Uncle" Aunt Riza said standing up.

"Okay why?" I asked.

"Because my water just broke" Aunt Riza said slipping into her jacket.

"And you're not in any pain?" Flannery asked.

"No not really but we better get over to the hospital" Aunt Riza said before walking out.

"Dude your grandmother is amazing!" I said standing up and helping Megan into her coat.

"I know!" The twins said slipping into their trench drove us to the hospital while I dialed Uncle Roy's desk number.

"Hello?" Havoc said.

"Havoc? Where's Uncle Roy?" I said.

"He's in a meeting what do you want Griffon? Bail money?" Havoc said.

"You're so freaking funny. You need to get him pull him from that meeting" I said.

"I can't it's a very important meeting. They're discussing the plans for the future leader of Amestris" Havoc said.

"Okay normally Havoc I would hang up right now but I can't do that because Aunt Riza's water broke!" I said.

"What? Okay I'll see what you can do" Havoc said before hanging up.

"Aunt Riza are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes my breathing is helping through the slight pain I'm okay" Aunt Riza said rubbing her stomach.

**Roy's POV  
**I was in a meeting when I was suddenly pulled out by Havoc.

"Havoc what the hell is it? They were just getting to my part" I said.

"I'm sorry about that Roy but Griffon just called Riza's water just broke she's going into labor" Havoc said.

"What?" I said in shock

"I think she and the other girls are on their way to the hospital" Havoc said with a shrug.

"Havoc I need you to cover for me I need to get to the hospital" I said

"I can try chief but do you really want to leave?" Havoc asked.

"I have to. I have to get to Riza" I said before running out.

I arrived at the hospital just as Riza and the girls got there.

"Riza are you okay?" I asked taking her hands.

"I'm fine Roy I'm just glad you're here" Riza said

"Of course I'm here. C'mon let's go inside" I said helping her into the hospital. We walked inside and Ms. Emelina was standing there with a gallon of a white liquid.

"Grandmami what're you doing here?" Flannery asked.

"Oh I can tell when a baby is about to be born from miles away. I bought Riza some last minute tea before she gives birth" Ms. Emelina said pouring a cup of tea and handing it to her.

"Thank you" Riza said taking the tea and drinking walked up to the front desk and the secretary turned around.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mustang" Ms. Michaels.

"Hey my wife's water broke" I said.

"Oh yes please come this way your daughters set up a very special room for you" Ms. Michaels.

"They did?" I asked.

"Yes they came in yesterday right this way" Ms. Michaels said leading us into a room. There was a homemade quilt and a vase of flowers.

"Aww look Roy it's my favorite quilt" Riza said lying down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine just waiting for the baby" Riza said rubbing her stomach.

"How are we?" The doctor said as she and Thatch walked in.

"Thatch what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Mr. Lesser is the nurse for this floor and he will be helping out" The doctor said. Oh great.

**Griffon's POV  
**It was about 6 hours after we had gotten to the hospital and Megan was asleep and the twins and I were close to it.

"Man why do babies take so long?" Aqua said with a yawn.

"Because they just do" I said.

"I'd wish they'd hurry up" Flannery said.

"Why don't we just take a quick nap and someone will wake us up" I said.

"Good idea" The twins said. We slept for about an hour before Uncle Roy came out and shook us all awake.

"Girls wake up and come meet your new brother" Uncle Roy said.

"Huh?" Flannery said.

"Five more minutes" Aqua said.

"C'mon girls let's go see your mother" Uncle Roy said pulling Aqua up.

"Okay fine" Aqua said as the rest of us stood us. Megan was still asleep so I just carried her. We walked into Aunt Riza's room where she was holding a blue bundle.

"Girls come say hi to Roy Mustang Jr." Riza said. We walked over to Aunt Riza and saw a little sleeping face with blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh" Flannery said.

"He's blonde" I said.

"Yes! You guys so owe me" Aqua said.

"Darn it" I said as Flannery and I reached into our wallets and gave Aqua a twenty. Little Roy started to stir a little bit he opened his eyes and they were just as black as Uncle Roy's.

"Daddy he has your eyes" Flannery said.

"Yep but he has your mother's hair." Uncle Roy said.

"I know I have 40 dollars to prove it" Aqua said holding the money.

"You girls bet on what color the baby's hair was going to be?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Yep I said it was going to be blonde because truth be told us blondes have to stick together. And those two losers his hair was going to be black"

"Shut up Aqua" Flannery and I said.

**Thatch's POV  
**I was really proud of Mrs. Mustang after her baby was born. Everything went smoothly & perfectly. Roy Jr. is going to be very healthy when he grows up.

Only one thing could break me from my thoughts of the near Christmas baby.

Where has Griffon been going? Every day for months, she has been skipping all her classes other than mechanics & music & none of the teachers seemed to care.

"Bye Thatch." Griffon called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I walked after her for a little while, until Mr. Julian grabbed the back of my shirt, lifting me of the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh, following Griffon?" I chuckled nervously.

Mr. Julian let go & pushed my toward the main hallway. "Get to class, Thatcher."

"Yes, sir." I answered.

I grumbled & walked off to my first period class. In second period, Aqua poked me in the side with her pencil. "What?!" I hissed.

"Where's Griffon?" Aqua replied.

I shrugged & tried to focus on the lesson, but Aqua poked me again. "What now?"

"How come you don't know?" She asked.

"Look, I tried to follow her, but a teacher stopped me." I told her. "Stab me with that pencil again, & you'll loose an eye."

Aqua huffed & crossed her arms over her chest, but stayed quiet.

When third period came around, Griffon was about to explode with joy. "What's got you so perky?" I asked.

"I'm almost finished with-" She began, but slapped a hand over her mouth & shook her head. "I can't tell you." She said, her voice muffled.

Mr. Lincoln opened the doors to the band room. "Thatch, this young girl will be your partner for the concert." Dailey Andrews stepped up to the door & waved.

I swear, I would've ran as far away from that class as I could, but that would be rude. I can't run away from her, no matter how clingy & desperate she was. I was creeped out even more by the fact that she had me, Marth & Alex as the top three hottest guys in the school. I shuddered inwardly & smiled.

"Pleasure to work with you." I said between clenched teeth, shaking her hand.

**Rayne's POV  
**Megan & I were sitting at a lunch table by ourselves, talking about her baby brother. "He's so cute. You should see him." She said, coughing a little at the end.

"I'll come over to your house later this week, okay?" I answered.

Megan nodded & started wheezing.

I stood up & walked around the table to her. "Are you okay?"

Megan shook her head & started coughing violently. I patted her back & looked around for a lunch monitor. "Mr. Redman!" I yelled. "Megan needs help!"

Mr. Redman rushed over, along with a few eighth-graders. "What's going on?"

"I think she's having an asthma attack." One kid called. "The same thing happened to my brother."

Mr. Redman pulled out a cell phone & dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, one of my students is having an asthma attack." He continued giving the operator information until he had said all he could.

"Mr. Redman?" I wondered. "Could I please call her big sisters?"

Mr. Redman handed me the phone & I left to get the number from my notebook. All the way giving a silent prayer for my friend's safety.

**Key:  
**Micul meu fata.=My little girl.  
Oh, mi-ai lipsit, bunica=Oh, I missed you, grandmother.  
Cum ai fost, dragă fata?=How have you been, dear girl?  
Fine, bunica. Vreau sa-l cunosti prietenul meu.=Fine, Grandmother. I want you to meet my friend.  
Cine este acest bărbat frumos? Who is this handsome man?  
Esti foarte norocos pentru a avea un om ca asta.=You are very lucky to have a man like this.  
Mulţumesc. Bunica, acest lucru este prietenul meu, Thatch Lesser.=Thank you. Grandmother, this is my friend, Thatch Lesser.  
Excelent. Esti de învăţare.=Excellent. You're learning.  
Aici sunt acele imagini aţi cerut.=Here are those pictures you asked for.  
Muşcă-mi capul, de ce nu?=Bite my head off, why don't you?


	10. Flanery Needs A Break

**Thatch's POV  
**I was walking to my med. Science class when I saw Griffon sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Griffon?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No!" She bawled. "Megan had an asthma attack & it's all my fault!"

"It can't be your fault." I told her, rubbing her back.

Griffon nodded & buried her face in my chest. "Yes, it is. I forgot to get her inhaler refilled. I didn't remember until I got the call from Rayne."

"You can't blame yourself." I held her close & stroked her hair. "You have short-term memory loss, it's not in your control."

Griffon shook her head. "That's not all."

I paled. "What else happened?" I wondered.

"I tried to call & check up on her, but Mrs. Heights signed her out of the hospital. I have no clue where they are!" Her sobbing increased. "I lost my baby sister."

I felt tears well up in my eyes & let them fall, tightening my grip on her. "We'll figure something out." After a few minutes, I moved back to look her in the eyes. "Come on, we'll go get the twins."

Griffon nodded & we headed down the hall toward the classes. Griffon stopped & fell to her knees. "Thatch…" she began.

"It's okay." I told her, picking her up & heading outside. "I know."

**~Flashback~**  
Mom & I were walking through the halls to get to the emergency entrance. "What's wrong with them, mom?"

"We'll have to wait & see." She answered.

I ran over to the ambulance as two girls got helped out on stretchers, a two-year-old with an oxygen mask & a ten-year-old with her legs strapped down to the stretcher. A woman stuck her head out the driver's side window. "Tammy, what's going on?"

"The older one can't walk. This is the second time it's happened." Tammy answered. "The little girl has frequent asthma attacks & overheats. Poor things, ever since their dad died, they've been getting worse." Tammy sighed & cast a look at the picture of the little boy on the dashboard. "He was their guiding light, the thing that kept them going."

I nodded & left to go find the right medicine for them. When I couldn't find it, I mixed my own. Mom would kill me if she figured out I did. I found their room & injected the meds into their IVs.

The little girl's heart rate slowed & her breathing regulated. "Thanks for helping my sister." The older one called across the room.

I walked over to her & sat down by the bed. "It's no problem. I do it all the time." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't try." I laughed. "My mom says I have this instinct that makes me want to help people who can't help themselves, so I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up. To help people."

The girl nodded. "That's real sweet." she said softly. "I'm Griffon. I would say my name is Hadrea, 'cause it is, but I hate that name, so I use my middle one."

"I'm Thatch." I smiled at her. "Well, the medicine I gave you should kick in in an hour or two." I stood up & started turning.

"No!" Griffon grabbed my hand. "Please don't leave. I'm scared to be alone."

I sat down next to her again. "Why?"

"Because, if I can't walk, I can't get away if someone I don't want here shows up." She replied. "I know it must be stupid…but, I'm real scared since mama got sick & my brother has to work so often. It means Megan & I are alone a lot."

I took her hand & squeezed it. "It's okay. I'm not leaving." I said sincerely. And I stayed.

When she was let out of the hospital, her little sister wasn't allowed out. She & her brother had to go to a new town to work. "Take care of my mama & Megan for me, please?" Griffon asked.

I nodded. "You can count on me. As long as you promise to come back."

"Count on it." Griffon winked, turning to exit with her brother. And she did.  
**~Flashback~**

I sat Griffon down on the pavement & pulled out my cell phone. "Hey, Tammy, I need some help. Griffon-"

"Say no more." Tammy interrupted. "I'm on my way baby bro!"

In five minutes flat, Tammy had rushed the ambulance to the school & I opened the back doors. I knew I could count on her. I lifted Griffon into the ambulance & cast one last, quick glance to the school, where Flannery was staring at us from the window. I waved at her & closed the doors, giving my sister a signal to speed off.

**Flannery's POV  
**As soon as school let out, I dragged Aqua with me to the hospital. "Why are we here?"

"Griffon." I answered. "I saw Thatch helping her into an ambulance."

Aqua shook her head. "How do you know?"

"Who else do you know with green hair?" I countered.

"Good point." Aqua shrugged & we walked down the halls to Griffon's usual room, but it was empty when we got there. "Maybe she's already out."

"No, something doesn't feel right." I told her. "Maybe Thatch knows."

I pulled her back out & toward where a group of doctors were talking to someone, surrounding them. "Whose everyone talking to?"

"No!" The person everyone surrounded yelled. "No one else is getting that."

The doctors all started fussing. "We have to get that medicine to her & you're the only one who knows how to make it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have transferred her to a different hospital." The person yelled back. "You guys are bigger idiots than JD."

"Hey." One of the doctors yelled.

Aqua looked over at me. "What do you wanna bet, Thatch is the one making fun of Dr. D?"

"And the girl must be Griffon." I continued.

The person, we think it's Thatch, threw a bunch of papers in the air & ran off while the doctors tried to get them back together. It was Thatch after all. We ran after him until he went outside & jumped inside an ambulance.

"Let's just open the door." I said, pulling on it. It was locked. "Thatch, come on. It's only us."

Thatch rolled down the window of the passenger side & waved at us. "Get in through the back doors. We're going to Limerick…again."

I went around to the back & opened the doors, pulling Aqua inside with me before closing them again. The woman behind the wheel turned the key & bolted out of there. "Hey, there. Thatch, bro, why'd I just go from KDMC ambulance to KDMC taxi?"

"Bro?" Aqua asked. "Are you friends or something?"

The woman & Thatch laughed. "Ha! Nah, sorry kid, Thatch is my baby brother. The name's Tammy." She told us.

I looked around the ambulance & spotted a photo of a little boy. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

Tammy turned around for a second & answered with a simple name. "Joshua."

"My little brother." Thatch answered. "He's five in that picture."

Aqua poked her head in between the two up front. "How come we've never seen him?"

"Thatch was the lucky one, that's why." Tammy answered a little coldly. "He would be twelve this year."

"How come he didn't go after you?" I felt myself ask Tammy.

Thatch shrugged. "He didn't really show any signs of being, ya know, until I was born. It got worse when Josh came along."

"We would've had a little/older sister, too, but Thomas thought it was going to be a boy, made mom get an abortion." Tammy informed us.

Thatch gave a small smile. "Her name would've been Tailyn." He turned around to face us. "It means 'talented beauty.'"

The two smiled at the memory. They must've really liked their siblings to smile, even though they were gone. "Beautiful & talented." I murmured. "Lucky girl."

"From what I've heard from bub, I'm guessing you're Flannery." Tammy turned around at a stop & pointed at me. She moved to point at my sister. "And you must be Aquanette."

"Yeah, that's me." Aqua answered.

Tammy turned back around & started driving again. "Aqua, you know you would be the spitting image of Tailyn if she were here today. She would be a few years older, but still just as beautiful."

"Thanks…I think." Aqua stated. "Is that a compliment?"

Tammy chuckled & nodded. "That is a compliment. Now, get comfortable. It's a long way to Limerick, & I'm only stopping for gas."

"Yes ma'am." we said, sitting down on the stretcher.

A good, long car drive later, we were in front of the KDMC in Limerick. "Hurry up, little peoples. I can't stay here forever. Get in, get out."

Thatch nodded & told his sister to stay calm. "We'll be back in no time. Give or take an hour."

"I'll give you three." She winked.

We walked in & headed for the ICU. Soon enough, we found Griffon's room. She must've gotten there about an hour before we did. "Guys, hey. I would get up, but I can't exactly."

Thatch pulled a syringe & medicine bottle out of his backpack & injected it into her IV. "Here, this should help."

"It better." Griffon demanded. "These crazy doctors here want to cut my legs off."

Thatch nodded & sat down, & I closed the door. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah." Griffon said sarcastically. "I hate being strapped down to stretchers & then having some manly nurse help me into this cruddy bed."

"What's wrong with manly nurses?" Thatch asked.

"A manly, female nurse." Griffon clarified.

I winced. "Yikes."

While Thatch was getting Griffon situated to leave Aqua and I went the front desk to check her out.

"Yes how can I help you ladies?" The receptionist said.

"We'd like to check out Griffon Heights please" I said.

"Oh are you sure? The doctors here want to amputate her legs" The receptionist said.

"Yea we're sure we're her sisters she's always been like this all she needs to do is take her pain medicine, get a little rest, and to give our little sister a kiss and a hug" Aqua said with a shrug.

"If you are so sure but if you see any signs you take her to a hospital" The receptionist said.

"No problem" Aqua said. We walked into Griffon's room and saw that all of her stuff was ready.

"Alright Griffon you ready?" Thatch said helping her up slowly.

"Yep but we still have one problem we need to find Meg" Griffon said.

"Oh I already know where she is. She's at your grandmother's house, she left to go get groceries and your grandpa's upstairs watching a baseball game" I said.

"How did you?" Griffon started.

"Solar eye remember" I said tapping under my right eye.

"Oh right" Griffon said. "Let's get going"

We helped Griffon into the ambulance and rode toward Ms. Heights' house.

"For such a small town they have a lot of traffic" Tammy said.

"I have an idea" Aqua said. She pressed the siren button and all of the cars cleared out.

"Aqua how'd you know what button to press?" Griffon asked.

"I didn't it was the button that was blinking and it looked pretty" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Wow Aqua that honestly doesn't surprise me" Griffon said shaking her arrived at Ms. Heights' house and Aqua and I looked through the window and saw Megan looking bored staring at T.V. I tapped on the window slightly which made her turn around.

"Flannery!" Megan said.

"Shh!" I said pressing a finger to my lips. "Grab your things and let's go" I whispered.

She read my lips and stood up and grabbed her back pack. She ran out and gave me a hug. "Is Griffon okay? She's with you right?" Megan said.

"Yes now let's go" I said. We helped her into ambulance and Megan quickly sat down next to Griffon.

"Gigi are your legs okay?" Megan asked.

"Yes their better now let's just go home" Griffon said giving her sister a one arm hug.

**Roy's POV  
**Riza and I were trying to get the baby to go to sleep usually he slept so well but just something was wrong.

"He seems find Roy" Riza said looking at me.

"I don't know Riza it's 10 o'clock and he should have at least gotten 3 hours of sleep right now" I said looking at my watch.

"Hey Daddy we're home" Flannery said as she and the other girls walked in.

"And we have a perfectly good explanation" Aqua said.

"Let me guess you all went to Limerick again didn't you?" I said standing up.

"Yea are you physic?" Aqua said.

"No Thatch's sister called what was it this time girls" I asked.

"Well first Griff's legs gave out again and she was transferred to the hospital in Limerick and then that mean ol' witch lady tried to kidnap Meg" Aqua said. We stopped when we heard little Roy let out a yawn.

"Oh now you want to go to sleep huh? Maybe he was waiting for his sisters to come home" Riza said.

"Smart kid" Aqua said.

"Flannery take your brother upstairs and then go to bed you've all got school in the morning" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am c'mon little man" Flannery said taking the baby from Riza.

"Now listen girls no one is going to the Limerick anymore unless someone calls your mother or I first do we understand?" I said.

"Yes sir" The girls said.

"Alright then goodnight son" I said before kissing my son's forehead as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Good night Jr." Riza said also kissing his forehead.

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua and I walked into little Roy's room and put him in his crib.

"Good night little man" I said before kissing his forehead. Aqua pulled the covers over him and whined up the mobile starting the soft, gentle music.

"He's so tiny hard believe he came out of our Mommy" Aqua said.

"We came out of our Mommy too she just did it twice it much" I said with a shrug.

"Yea Grandma told me the story that Kitana was so mad when she was giving birth that after we fast asleep she gave Dad a black eye for making her have twins" Aqua said.

"Honestly that sounds like Mom and honestly I don't blame her" I said. "C'mon let's let him sleep" I said before we walked out

The next morning, all of the art students got out of class to help set up for the art show later that day. Every year, they choose a student to make the crowning piece & don't tell anyone who it is. I couldn't wait.

**Griffon's POV**

"Okay, Simon, are you ready?" I asked, gripping the remote control.

Simon nodded. "As I'll ever be."

I pressed a button on the remote & our mechanic spiders shot their gooey webs at Simon. The force pushed him against the wall & kept him stuck there. "It works!" Travis yelled.

"We did it!" Grant cheered. He gave me a high-five. "Thanks to your blueprints, Griffon."

"Eh, you're the one who made those super sticky, artificial webs." I reminded him, motioning to where Simon was trying to separate from the wall. "Very cool idea, I might add. And Travis helped size them down."

"It was still your idea." Simon stated, still struggling. "How do I get out of this gunk?"

Travis picked up Grant's notebook to find the solution used. "We can make a de-stickifier right here." Travis said. "We just need water."

"Hurry up." Simon whined. "This stuff feels weird."

I laughed & set the remote & spiders on our worktable. "What do you expect? It's supposed to imitate real spider webs."

"This is gonna get us an A for sure." Grant commented, trying to pull Simon off the wall.

"Of course, it's never gonna beat our next project." Simon reminded us.

I nodded & pulled the blueprint out. "It's totally high-tech. A music player that reads brainwaves & selects music to fit your mood." I sighed dramatically.

Travis came back with what we needed & I picked up an empty spray bottle. "Here you go, Princess."

"And right back to calling me that stupid name." I growled & poured the liquid into the bottle & stirred it up a little. I walked up to Simon & was about to try it out when Mr. Hecuba stopped everyone.

"Gentlemen." He announced. I cleared my throat. "Oh, & you too Griffon. We have a new student joining today. Her name is Kari."

The girl walked into the classroom & I jumped up & down. "Could she join our group, Mr. Hecuba?"

"What do you think, Kari? Would you like to join Griffon's group?" Mr. Hecuba asked.

The girl nodded. "That sounds wonderful!" She walked over to us & looked at Simon. "Why is that kid stuck to the wall?"

"He's testing our project." I told her. I squirted the water on Simon & the webs melted away. "That's Simon, Travis, & Grant. I'm Griffon."

"Nice to meet you all." She giggled as she watched Simon try & clean webs off his glasses. "I'm Hikari-Graeae. Kari for short."

"Well, you're the new Princess." Grant cheered. "Congratulations."

"What?" Kari wondered.

"Every girl that gets put in this class is given a nickname. It starts as princess &, when a new girl comes, that becomes her nickname & you're given a different one." I explained.

"Speaking of which…" Grant threw an arm around my shoulders. "I think I'll call you Buttercup."

"I'm not a pet!" I growled, grabbing his arm & twisting it behind his back. "Can we get to work on the music player now?"

"As soon as you let go of my arm." Grant informed.

I let go of his arm & held the blueprint out to where Kari could see it. "This is the project we're about to start on. It's a music player that analyses your brain waves & picks out a song to fit your mood."

"That's really cool." Kari gasped. "I get to help, right?"

"Of course." Travis replied. "How about we meet here at lunch to start on it?"

"Sorry guys. I promised Aqua I would help her with something." I lied. I would be putting the finishing touches on my 'project.' It made me so giddy. "Eu nu pot să aştept pentru a termina proiectul meu!"

"That's okay. Hope you get it done." Kari said.

I blinked. "You understood me?"

"Yeah." Kari shrugged. "I've spoken Romanian all my life."

I threw my arm over her shoulders & walked out of class with her & the guys as school ended. "Kari, I think I'm gonna like you."

"Thanks." Kari smiled. "If you like me now, wait 'til you hear me play trumpet."

"I really like you." I repeated. "But, why trumpet?"

"My dad played & taught me." Kari answered.

I chuckled. "Same here. I play trumpet, too."

"Wow, are we ever alike or what?" Kari gasped.

I laughed & headed toward the stables. "I know. How weird. Oh, I have to get to work."

"Me two." Kari replied. "I got one a few days ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple weeks. It took me a while to find an engine."

I nodded. "I used the old family car. Turns out it still works great, so I take it to school every now & then."

"That's so lucky for you." Kari smiled & pushed open the gates to the stables.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You work here?"

Kari looked over her shoulder & nodded.

"Way weird." I grumbled, walking to Wildfire's stall. "We work at the same place, too…Where's Pepper?"

"In here." She yelled, walking out of Hunter's stall. "Jimmy Lee gave you the day off, G. Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Get going." Pepper pushed me out of the barn. "Jimmy Lee said it was because you had something special to finish."

"Your project." Kari reminded me.

I cringed at the memory. "Fir-ar! I forgot!" I ran out the door fast as I could. "Ta-ta."

"See you at the art show tonight!" Pepper called back.

I ran back to the school & pulled my project out from it's hiding spot. "One last thing & you're gonna be perfect." I said. I opened my carving kit & selected the right tool before going to work on the finishing piece.

Kari and I walked into band class and walked over to Aquanette who was putting a bass clarinet together

"Hey Aquanette this is Kari, Kari this is my older sister Aquanette" I said. I was used to calling the twins my sisters but I wasn't ready to call Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza my mom and dad just yet.

"Hey" Aqua said.

"Mr. L got you playing bass clarinet today?" I asked.

"Yea it's not that I mind but having to play all of these different parts in confusing" Aqua said with a shrug. "Hey have you guys seen Flannery?" Aqua asked.

"No I was just about to ask you the same thing" I said.

"That's so odd it's not like her to miss class" Aqua said rubbing her chin. Just as the bell rang Flannery ran in with her flute already put together.

"I'm here, I'm here" Flannery said panting.

"Well good please sit down and get started on your part" Mr. Lincoln said.

"Yes sir" Flannery said sitting down. She slowly went through her part which was odd because I heard Flannery play that part a million times and she was usually so great at it. When Mr. Lincoln wasn't looking I sent Flannery a text message. 'What's wrong?' I texted to her.

'It's nothing' She texted back.

'You look so tired' I said.

'It's nothing I've just been really busy these couple of weeks' Flannery said. 'I'm just tired'

'Why didn't you just stay home?' I said.

'I don't like missing school. Now please let me get back to my part' Flannery said.

'Okay fine' I said before I snapped my phone close.

"Is something wrong?" Kari asked.

"Possibly I don't know" I said with a shrug.

Later at lunch I invited Kari to sit with us. We sat down and saw Flannery typing something on her PDA.

"Flannery are you okay?" I asked.

"I already told you Griffon I'm fine now please I'm trying to do my work I have to finish my term paper" Flannery said still looking at her PDA.

"Flannery quick question when was the last time you got some rest?" I asked.

"Yesterday afternoon I had to stay up all night and finish my article for the school paper and make Aqua's dress for the art show tonight." Flannery said.

"Flannery why don't you take the car and go home and just forget about the dress I can buy one from Brier Rose" Aqua said.

"No! I'm fine I only have to more classes and then go home and then I have to finish Aqua's dress and then I have to go to the Art show and pass out business cards for the Brier Rose" Flannery said.

"Flannery why don't you let me do that? She is my aunt after all" Thatch said.

"No, no I wanted this job and I'm going to do it. Now I have to get this printed I'm going to the library" Flannery said standing up and walking out of the lunchroom.

"Flannery better slow down some she looks really sick." Thatch said.

"She says she's been really stressed lately she's really had a lot of stuff on her plate" I said.

"She does look pale she better slow down before she gets sick and her hair starts falling out" Thatch said. "It happens all the time with business people" Thatch said with a shrug.

"Oh no that cannot happen Flannery's the last branch of the Tusinko family thickness" Aqua said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Back the in day besides being rich and famous the Tusinkos were known for thick and rich hair though my hair is rich in the hardly seen ice blonde color it's not as thick as Flannery's hair if her hair fails out before she has a chance to have a child it will be the end of the Tusinko family hair. Ay dios mio the horror!" Aqua said.

"Man you guys are weird" I said.

"Say what you want but that stuff is important to us" Aqua that day we arrived at the house and Aunt Riza was rocking the baby to sleep.

"Hey girls how was school?" Aunt Riza asked

"Pretty good I finished my painting for the art show tonight" Aqua said sitting down.

"That's wonderful I can't wait to see it" Aunt Riza said. "Flannery honey what did you do today?"

"I finished a project, a term paper, studied for an exam, put extra hours into tutoring, turned in article for the school newspaper, and helped with the school rejuvenation project" Flannery said counting on her fingers.

"Wow you did a lot do you want to take a nap before we go to the art show" Aunt Riza said.

"No can't I have to finish Aqua's dress for when she wins her award" Flannery said before standing up and walking upstairs.

"Aunt Riza you've got to find a way to get Flannery to stay she's way to over worked" I said.

"I know what you mean, she's trying to get all of these extra things for when she goes off to college but I will try" Riza said.

"We need a plan." Aqua murmured, looking at me.

I had already flipped my phone open & hit a button on speed-dial. "Hey, Alex. We need your help with something."

"Talk." Alex said.

I sighed & shook my head. "Your girlfriend's gonna have a mental breakdown unless she takes a break. Now use your pea brain to figure out where you come in."

"I see you've been talking to Megan." Alex grumbled.

I laughed, "Nope. I just need someone to make fun of & Aqua just makes it too easy."

"Anyway," Alex interrupted, "you must need me to distract her, huh?"

"Maybe your brain ain't so small, after all." I shrugged. "Talk to you later, Alex. Get here _before_ we leave this time."

"Where are you going?" Auntie R asked.

I shrugged into my jacket & headed for the door. "Picking up my bunica to take her to the art show. Meet you there, okay."

"Bye." the two called.

**Aqua's POV  
**As everyone walked into the art show, Pepper & Kevin Hoang ran up to me. "How about a special interview for the school paper?" Kevin asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," Pepper explained, "everyone wants to read about two interviews, yours & the mystery artists. We had a poll last week & you won."

"Your pretty popular." Kevin commented. He held up his voice recorder. "So, what do you say?"

"Later, okay?" I told them. "I wanna take all the art in first."

Griffon & Kari were talking over by some photography portraits, along with an old woman. "Aqua, this is my bunica, Antanasia Heights." Griffon introduced her.

"Bunica means 'Grandmother,' by the way." Kari clarified.

I nodded. "So she's your dad's mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. She can't speak much English." Griffon told me.

"Good to know." I said absentmindedly.

The principal cleared his throat later on in the night. "Okay, before we give out the awards, I would like to introduce our mystery artist for the year." he stated, motioning to the large item covered by a cloth. "Please welcome…"


	11. Can't Name It

**Flannery's POV  
**I was studying for a test tomorrow when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey" Alex said.

"Oh hey Alex what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you want to hang out or something?" Alex said.

"I don't know I've got a lot of stuff to do" I said.

"Oh come on Flan one little break isn't going to hurt" Alex said.

"I guess so" I said with a shrug.

"Great! Meet me at my house" Alex said.

I got dressed into something a little more comfortable and climbed into my car and drove to Alex's house. I knocked on the door and Rayne answered the door.

"Hi Flannery!" Rayne said.

"Hi Rayne" I said kneeling down a little.

"Can we come over tomorrow and see that baby?" Rayne asked.

"Of course after school okay" I said.

"Okay Alexander! Flannery's here!" Rayne said before running upstairs.

"Hey you" Alex said before giving me a small kiss. "C'mon we can come hang out in my room" Alex said taking my hand. He led me upstairs and we laid down on his bed.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked.

"Nothing I just want you to get some rest" Alex said running his fingers through my hair.

"Fine" I said with a yawn. I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep.

**Aqua's POV  
**I was the critique for this mystery artist. It was going to be a non-art student so we had no idea who it was so I was ready for it.

"And the mystery artist please welcome Ms. Griffon Heights" The principal said as Griffon walked out.

"So that's what she's been doing" I said to myself.

"Everyone I would like show a very special piece that is very close to my heart. I introduce 'The perfect-messed up family'" Griffon said. She lifted up the sheet and it was our family portrait including littler bit craved out of wood. I walked over to it and kneeled down to get a better look. There was something engraved in it maybe in Romanian. "So Aquanette"

"Attention everyone!" I said raising my hands. "After a very close inspection this piece displays great craving, beautiful engraving, and overall awesome picture quality. There for 'The Perfect-messed up family' gets a blue ribbon" I said placing a ribbon on the corner of the piece.

"Thank you Aquanette now please let us gather for the award segment" The principal said. "Our first award goes to Aquanette W. Mustang for her use of bold color and creative ideas" The principal said. I walked on to the stage and accepted my award. I had a feeling I was going to be doing a lot of work.

By the end of the night I had won 8 out of the 14 awards that were passed out. Finally it was the time for the final award.

"The Congeniality award. All of the students were asked to vote for their favorite art student and the winner is…" The principal said pulling out an envelop and pulling out the piece of paper. "Aquanette Wynter Mustang" The principal said. I walked upstairs and walked on to the stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone for voting for me. I'd like to thank my parents Roy and Riza Mustang, my siblings, Flannery, Griffon, Megan, and Roy Jr. My abulito and my abulita that's Grandpa and Grandma for you lesser types, Lo Shu and Emelina, my biological parents Ozai and Kitana Tusinko for watching over myself and my family every day and the heavens above that helps myself and my family get through each day no matter what happens. Thank you" I said before walking off the stage.

"That was great Aqua" Griffon said.

"Thanks" I said with a shrug.

"Alex you need to calm down" Thatch said into his phone.

"Thatch what's wrong?" I asked

"It's Alex he says something's wrong with Flannery" Thatch said. I quickly took his phone from home.

"Alex's it's Aqua what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Flannery she woke up from her nap with a fever and now she's really pale and sick" Alex said.

"We're on the way" I said before hanging up. I climbed into Marth's car and we quickly drove over to their house. Marth and I were the first to get there and Alex was sitting on the couch with Flannery's head on a pillow on his lap. Her eyelashes were fluttering out of control I've seen this before but where?

"She woke up from her nap like this I did everything I could" Alex said.

"It's fine Alex she just needs a doctor. I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us at the hospital" I said pulling out my cell phone.

**Riza's POV  
**After the doctor gave Flannery a quick examination he called Roy and I into his office.

"Aquanette hold your brother" I said handing the baby to Aqua.

"No prob bob" Aqua said taking the walked into Flannery's room and sat down. Her eyelashes were still fluttering out of control.

"We've hooked her up to a special IV it should stop the eyelashes and the heavy breathing. Mr. and Mrs. Mustang your daughter has suffered a very server case of over exertion. She will need a lot of rest" The doctor said.

"Well she has been work for her college credits" I said.

"Yes all of that extra work is over-working her body has she had this before?" The doctor asked.

"Not that I know of" Roy said. "What about you Riza?"

"No I- wait her biological mother had this shortly before she died" I said.

~FLASHBACK~  
I walked into Kitana's room with a bucket of cold water for her forehead. She had developed a very high fever a few days ago and Roy and I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Mrs. Tusinko how are you feeling?" I asked walking in with the bucket.

"Please Riza it's just Kitana" Kitana said weakly.

"Okay Kitana how are you feeling?" I asked again.

"I've been better" Kitana said. "Where are the girls?"

"Roy took them to the store" I said sitting down next to her. "Here put this on your forehead" I said placing this on her forehead.

"Thank you" Kitana said before letting out a fit of rough coughs.

"Are you okay?" I asked standing up.

"I'm fine Riza please sit down I have something very important to ask you" Kitana said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like I'm not going to make it so when I die I want you and Major Mustang to look after my girls" Kitana said.

"Oh no Kitana you're going to be fine and besides I'm only 19 I can't be a mother" I said.

"No Riza I'm not going to be fine I'm going to die soon and someone needs to take care of my girls. My husband is in the high heavens now and soon I'll be there to join him and don't put yourself down anyone can be a mother even if the children aren't yours and don't worry about the age thing I was only 16 when I gave birth to the twins and we turned out pretty well until now. Remember it takes a woman to have the child but it takes a mother to raise the child, Please Riza I'm begging you" Kitana said clasping my hands.

"Okay I'll do it" I said crying a little.

Later that day Roy and I were sitting on the couch when I remembered it was time feed Kitana and the twins so I walked into her room and the twins quickly ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Ms. Riza Mama's gone" Flannery said looking at me.

"What?" I said looking at them.

"She stopped breathing. She said she loved us and to tell you and Mr. Roy thank you and she stopped breathing" Aqua said.

"Oh Kitana" I said breathlessly.

A few weeks later we were able to bury Ozai and Kitana together in their home in Barcelona.

"Mr. Roy what're we going to do now?" Flannery said rubbing her eyes.

"You're coming with us would you like that?" Roy said knealing down in front of them.

"And you'll promise to never leave us?" Aqua said.

"We'll never leave you we promise" I said before the twins gave us a hug  
~FLASHBACK~

"It's obvious this woman passed away due the stress of being a 23 year old single mother who lost her husband. But I don't think this is as bad as this case all she needs is no school for at least 3 weeks, and keep getting rest and take her medicine" The doctor was not going to like that.

**Pepper's POV  
**Griffon, Aqua & Flannery were absent from school the next day, but at least Kari, Thatch, Zach & the others were here so I wouldn't die of boredom.

"Pepper, listen to this." Kari called, staring down at her recorder during lunch.

I walked over to the table & sat down by her. "What is it?"

"You won't believe this." Kari gasped, hitting the play button.

On the recorder:  
"_The last time those two got in a fight, they didn't talk to each other for two whole weeks."_

"_So, they never officially broke up, Daley."_

"_Listen, Payton, if they went two weeks during their first fight, imagine what'll happen when they fight next time. They might actually brake up."_

"_They won't brake up, just like Alex & Flannery & Marth & Aquanette. That fight was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. I can assure you Thatch won't loose his temper again."_

"_I never said Thatch would be the one to call it off. We just need to give Griffon a little push & she'll brake."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_I've seen her loose her grip before, she won't listen to any reason."_

"_Robin taught you well in the ways of snooping."_

"_Thanks! Now, let's think up a way to get them apart."  
_End Tape.

"When did you get this?" I asked Kari.

Kari shrugged. "I heard them while I was in the bathroom. I thought I was hearing things for a minute, but I recorded it just in case."

"We have to tell someone." I told her.

Kari nodded. "The guys should get here soon. We'll tell them then."

"Not Thatch!" I ordered. "He has enough to worry about now that he's captain of the hockey team."

Kari looked unsure, but agreed & pulled a pill bottle out of her pocket. "I hope you're sure about this." She said, taking a few pills.

"What're those pills for?" I asked.

Kari put the bottle back in her pocket. "Nothing, just some required medication. I have the doctor's note & everything to prove it."

"Okay." I said, taking out my lunch. The school's food is inedible, so I have to brown bag it.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Alex asked, sitting down with his brother.

I sighed, "They're taking care of Flannery for the next few days." I patted Kari's shoulder. "Play the recording for them Kari?"

"The what?" Kari asked, slightly confused. She looked back down at the recorder in her hands & nodded. "Oh, y-yeah. Alright."

**Aqua' POV  
**Finally Griffon and I had to go back to school. Mama was trying to get back into the process of going back to work so that Flannery and Roy Jr. alone but we knew Flannery could handle it she loved into the day we all sat down for lunch when we noticed that Alex was gone.

"Hey Marth where's your brother?" I asked.

"Oh they're starting soccer work outs earlier so he's been going to that" Marth said. Then we saw Flannery walk through the door pushing the stroller into the cafeteria. Griffon and I quickly ran over to her.

"Flannery what're you doing here?" I asked.

"You should be at home resting and what's the baby doing here?" Griffon asked.

"I got a text from Alex saying that he needed to be picked up and his Aunt Ruby and his Uncle Pat couldn't come pick him up. Aunt Gracia wasn't home so I had to bring the baby with me" Flannery said.

"Aww is that the baby?" Pepper said as she and Kari walked over.

"He's so cute and look at that blonde hair! So adorable" Kari said.

"Aww man not even a month old and he's already ending up like Daddy" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What's that?" Griffon asked.

"Bonafide lady-killer" I said folding my arms across my chest. Then Alex came over with a pair of crutches and his ankle wrapped.

"Oh Alexander you poor thing what happened?" Flannery said.

"The stupid coach put me at goalie and I sprained my ankle I'm out for 2 weeks" Alex said.

"C'mon you can stay our house while your wait for your Aunt and Uncle let me just get my keys" Flannery said reaching into her bag but instead of pulling out her keys she pulled out a tarot card. Flannery let out a gasp.

"Flannery what is it?" Griffon asked.

"The temptress" Flannery said looking at the card.

"Flannery what're you talking about?" I said.

"The temptress!" Flannery said showing me the card. Flannery always had tarot cards with her they said they helped her see into the future.

"Okay Flannery who is this 'temptress' and who is she going to get?" I said playing along.

"Hold on" Flannery said. She reached into her bag and pulled out three cards. "The warrior, the protector, and the healer…Alex, Marth, and Thatch!" Flannery said.

"Me! What did I do?" Alex said.

"Why would they want to get the boys?" I said.

"I don't know the temptress wants things that aren't hers, Alex, Marth, and Thatch are some of the hottest guys in the school" Flannery said. "Maybe the temptress wants them"

"But isn't Robin in jail?" Griffon said.

"No whenever I want a prediction on Robin I always pull the evil empress card not the temptress card" Flannery said.

"Well that makes sense" I said. "So who is this girl?"

"I don't know this sticking head cold is making the signal block. I'll have to see if I pull it again" Flannery said.

"I know! Kari the tape" Alex said.

"Oh right" Kari said. She pulled out a tape recorder and hit play and heard Daley Andrews talking to one of her friends about breaking Marth and me, Flannery and Alex, and Griffon and Thatch up so she could have her pick. My face instantly turned red.

"Where is she? I will kill her! She's is going to wish she was never born" I said but Kari and Pepper held me back.

"Aquanette calm down we've been through this before" Flannery said.

"Oh no!" Griffon said.

"What is it?" Flannery said.

"Daley is Thatch's partner for the music festival she's going to have a lot of extra time alone with him" Griffon said.

"Don't worry I can handle that" I said pulling out my PDA. "I found a way to hack into the music records when I was trying to hack into the main system. Flannery who's your partner?" I asked.

"Jesse" Flannery said.

"Not anymore your partners with Thatch now" I said.

"Good job Aquanette and no more hacking into the system" Flannery said. "C'mon Alex the little one's getting tired" Flannery said turning around. After she and Alex left I pulled up the school system.

"Hacking into the school system?" Griffon said.

"Yea I made a D- on a quiz last week and I'm trying to fix it before progress reports go out" I said tapping away.

**Griffon's POV  
**"I swear, she comes close to the guys & I'll knock some sense into her." I growled, hitting a tennis ball against the workshop wall while Simon & Kari worked on the music player. I tossed the ball like a pitcher & waited for the ball to bounce back, but it didn't.

"Griffon!" Mr. Hecuba yelled. "Did you put another hole in the wall?"

"Maybe." I answered softly, staring at where the ball was lodged in the wall. "Sorry."

Mr. Hecuba sighed & scratched his beard. "Tell you what, since tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break, I won't send you to the office this time."

"Thank you." I answered. I looked through Simon & Kari's binders while I waited. I couldn't work because my hands kept trembling. I picked up a book that had a group of kids on the cover. "Hey, Kari? What's this?"

"An Alliance Forged by Fate. Book two in the Infinity Sisters Series." Kari said, looking up from the workbench.

"We're gonna have to wait until Griffon's hands stop shaking." Simon informed, wiping his hands on a cloth. "She's the only one who has the experience to wire this baby up."

I clasped my hands together. "Aww, I feel special."

"Don't." Simon urged. "You'll be back before you know it & we'll go right back to taking you for granted."

"Speaking of 'granted,'" Kari interrupted, "where is Grant?"

"And Travis?" I added.

"Eh, they have an away game tonight & had to leave after lunch." Simon shrugged. "I had to stay behind because of my wrist." He held up his bandaged wrist.

"You'll get a chance next game." Kari assured him.

I sighed & opened the book. "Mind if I borrow this, Hikari-Graeae?" I asked. I think I was the only one in the whole school who was allowed to call her by her first name, & only when I was serious or just acting silly.

"I thought your sister wrote it. Don't you have access to the original?" Kari asked.

"Nope." I flipped to the first chapter. "I haven't read anything past the first one. Sorry."

Kari shrugged & smiled. "Go ahead, I've read it three times already waiting for the third book to come out next month. It just breaks my heart to hear about Lance & his being forced to work for the evil Empress Raven."

"Raven?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "She probably based the empress off 'a what me the twins told her about Robin."

"Smart kid." Simon & Kari laughed.

I picked up my books & put a sheet of paper in between the pages to keep my mark. "How long till class is over?"

Simon sighed & pushed up his sleeve. "Five minutes, cool it."

After class, Kari & I were walking to our lockers, coincidentally beside each other. "So, when do you plan on giving Thatch his pen back?"

"He's at a hockey game five cities away." I told her. I held Thatch's lucky pen in my hand, one of those funny pens shaped like a needle that wrote in red ink. "What am I supposed to do, fly there?"

Kari laughed. "Nah, no one can do that." She pulled out her lip gloss & butterfly compact mirror. "I'm just saying, you've been gripping that pen tighter & tighter every day for a week."

I pulled out some lip gloss & dragonfly mirror. "Heh, I guess I'm just worried. You know, because of the tape."

"Relax, it's nearly Christmas!" Kari slammed her locker shut & leaned against the wall as the halls cleared. "I want to know, can you come over to help me study. I have trouble concentrating & you seem to stay focused enough."

"No problem." I smiled & put the mirror back & in my bag. "When do you want me to come over?"

"Tonight please?" Kari asked. "I have a test in Latin the day we get back from brake &, I know you're taking French, but I was hoping you could help."

"Of course." I held my keys out to her. "I speak Latin, too, you know. So, my car or yours."

"My bunica dropped me off today." Kari explained, taking my keys. "So, I guess we don't have a choice."

"Hikari-Graeae, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind." I laughed. I picked up my cell phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Griffon, we need you to watch the little ones." Aunt Riza said.

I hesitated. "Uh, okay. That's fine with me."

"Bye, Griffon. And thank you." She said before hanging up.

I closed the phone & sighed. "Can we move the study session to my place?" I wondered. "I have to watch my little brother & sister."

Kari tossed the keys back to me. "That's even better. Bunica is a little off her rocker anyways."

I unlocked the car & sat down behind the wheel. "Let's hit it, then."

I walked into the house just as Aunt Riza & Uncle Roy walked out. "Thank you for doing this for us, Griffon."

"No problem, but I kind of promised Kari I would help her study, so she said if I helped with the Latin pretenses, she would help with the smelly diapers & bottle warming."

Uncle Roy nodded. "Alright, but only Kari, no one else."

Kari saluted. "No problem, Colonel Roy Mustang, sir."

"Okay then, see you later tonight." Uncle Roy ruffled my hair & walked to his car with Auntie R.

I laughed & waved Kari inside to where Megan was holding Roy Jr. "Hey, Gigi. Hey, Kari." She said quietly.

"Baby R asleep?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I would set up his playpen for him to sleep in, but I, uh, don't know how to set it up."

I sighed & pulled the playpen out to set it up. "No problem, Meg. I got it."

Kari sat down next to Megan & pulled out her Latin workbook. "I hate this stuff."

"Tas ir viegli, kad jūs saņemsiet pakārt par to." Megan stated, her nose in the air. (Megan said that Latin is easy when you get the hang of it, in Latin.)

I looked up from the finished playpen. "I highly doubt that she'll get the hang of it. Nowadays, only the med. Science students study the dead language of Latin."

"Real nice." Kari huffed.

I took Roy Jr. from Megan & sat him in the playpen. "Now, let's see about that Latin you need to work on."

"Hey people!" Aqua said as the twins busted through the door.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" I asked looking up from our books.

"Flannery said she had to go to Grandpa to pick an upgrade on her tarot card deck" Aqua said.

"They're great! A full deck with 75 cards it's awesome" Flannery said.

"Wow you must be really excited" I said.

"I love new tarot cards they make my predictions stronger that and this" Flannery said pulling out a wooden hexagon with little wooden words on them.

"Wow…what is it?" I said.

"It's a Bagua it helps me test the aura according to family member" Flannery said.

"Wow how do you do it?" Kari asked.

"Well let's say I want to find the aura for Aquanette. I set it to second oldest daughter, Aqua's facing North from me and so then we set it to North, personality creative, and finally the Nature Element is Moon" Flannery said moving the circles around to face Aquanette and then the letters started to glow grey.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It's grey for emptiness Aqua is something wrong?" Flannery said. We looked over and saw Aquanette who staring at a butterfly that flew into the house. "No wonder it's empty she's not thinking about anything" Flannery said putting the Bagua away in her purse.

"Guys check it out this butterfly look at all of the colors it looks like a flying rainbow!" Aqua said.

"Oh Aquanette there's so much not right with you" I said.

"So do you guys know what you're going to get your parents?" Kari asked.

"I don't know they're so hard to shop for I can easily find them a present for our family day and their birthdays but never Christmas" Aqua said.

"Dude I got it!" Flannery said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tarot card. "The lovers!" Flannery said. "What does have to do with anything?" I said.

"Aqua you remember that Mommy and Daddy never had a honeymoon?" Flannery said.

"Oh right they got married in a courthouse in South City and then we went Eastern and then we moved when they got transferred to Central" Aqua said.

"They've been married for 9 years and they've never been on a proper honeymoon" Flannery said.

"We just have to find a nice romantic place away from the kids and have some alone time" Aqua said.

"Are we sure we want that? I mean they did already have a baby" I said as the baby started crying.

"I got him he's probably just hungry" Aqua said picking him up.

"Amazing a human being that eats more than Aquanette" I said.

"Hey shut up" Aqua said walking into the kitchen.

"And we don't have to worry about them having another baby because they are both mature adults" Flannery said.

"We're still talking about Uncle Roy right?" I said.

"Well mommy's a mature adult and she's Daddy's voice of reason so ha-ha" Flannery said.

"So you guys going to Summer's party?" Kari asked.

"Summer, Summer Bordeaux good girl Summer Bordeaux is throwing a party?" I said.

"Yea her Dad is finally letting her have a party" Kari said "That's what she told me"

"She's probably doing it to impress a boy" Aqua said walking back in with the baby who was sucking away on his bottle.

"Why would she want to impress a boy?" Flannery said.

"Who's that boy she's always staring at?" Aqua said.

"Oh! I know Kenneth Stately Tia's twin brother" I said.

"Him?! He's so quiet I don't see it" Aqua said.

"I don't know Aquanette she's always talking to him and he's always talking back" Flannery said. "So Kari do you know when this party is?" Flannery asked.

"The day before Christmas eve. So are you guys going?" Kari asked. "I heard that Zach asked Pepper and she said yes"

I let out a sigh. "Her and her blonde obsession"

"Can you blame her? Blondes are beautiful ain't that right little man?" Aqua said tickling the baby's stomach which made him giggle.

"We should go get one last party in at least for break" Flannery said. "Besides I want to see how this all plays out"

"Fine Thatch should be home by then" I said. My phone rang I put it my ear. "Hello"

"Hey G" Thatch said.

"Oh hey you" I said with a small smile. "How was the game?"

"We won blew them away listen I should be home in about 2 days can you pick me up from the train station then?" Thatch asked.

"Of course I need to finish my Christmas shopping so do you think you can help me?" I asked.

"Sure you can help me too. I need to get some sleep I'll talk to you later" Thatch said.

"Alright I love you" I said. I had no problem saying it in front of the girls

"Love you too Griff. Bye" Thatch said.

"Bye" I said before hanging up.

"Aww little Griff's in love" Aqua said pinching my cheeks.

I just let out a shrug and small smile


	12. Gift Exchange

**Flannery's POV  
**"What about you Kari?" I asked.

"Hikari-Graeae wants to ask Simon Milliken!" Griffon blurted. "Number 33, left wing, given the nickname 'Chicken Milliken' when he started playing hockey because he was so puck shy."

Kari blushed. "No I don't!"

"How do you know all that?" Aqua asked.

Griffon shrugged. "Which part?"

"Both." She clarified.

"The hockey is because I'm dating the captain of the team. I go to almost all the games & hear all of them laughing about silly thing in the locker rooms." Griffon answered.

"Like what?" I wondered.

Griffon started counting on her fingers. "Samantha & Wayne fighting over who's the better defenseman & the old days from when they were in fifth & everyone was different, Simon & Travis are no longer the smallest players on the team, how they would loose half their games until the Phoenix came to set the score, the works."

"Who's the Phoenix?"

"Thatch." Kari answered. "Simon said it's not only because of how he 'skates so fast it could melt the ice from friction' but that his middle name is Phoenix too."

Griffon nodded. "And I know that Kari likes Simon because of a few things. 1) She gets this look in her eyes when he talks to her, 2) she stutters slightly when he talks to her, & 3) I don't really have a three, I can just tell."

"I said I didn't." Kari repeated, her cheeks growing redder each second.

"Calm down, blushy." Aqua called. "It fine to like someone."

Griffon agreed. "Especially a hockey hunk."

I sighed & sat down beside Megan, who was writing something down. "What's that?"

"Book four." She responded quietly. "It'll be great."

"Oh, speaking of which," Kari interrupted, "Megan has a character based on Robin in her story." She knew about practically everything that went on before she came.

"Really?" I asked, looking down at the nine-year-old. "Who?"

Megan squirmed in her seat. "The evil Empress Raven."

"That is too great." Aqua laughed.

"So not." Kari & Griffon argued.

Megan shrugged. "Raven forced Lance to work for her, transforming him into a Fallen Angel Warrior to help her harness the power of the Infinity Sisters for evil purposes while Lita tries to get them to go back to normal. Lita gets captured by the empress & gets close to Lance before Derek & the rest of the Alliance bust her out."

Kari jumped up from her seat to continue. "And in the last chapter, Lita swears on her own life that she will protect Lance & get him back to his old self, no matter the risk."

"Based on our lovely couple, Griffon is Lita & Thatch is Lance." Megan smirked.

"I get it." I said. "When Robin blackmailed Thatch & Griffon to get Thatch to be her boyfriend is basically when Lance was turned into a Fallen Angel Warrior."

"Getting back on subject," Megan interrupted, "why can't Kari ask Simon?"

"She's way to shy." I answered. "So is Simon, for that matter."

"So, one of you needs to grow a spine." Griffon said, patting Kari's shoulder. "Simon may not be puck shy anymore, but he's still girl shy."

"So, we'll talk later, I have to get home." Kari gathered her books & ran out of the house. "Bye guys."

I looked at Griffon & Aqua. "I think we know what we're doing next."

The two nodded. Griffon snapped her fingers in front of Megan's face. "Go feed Anxo."

"But, I already did." Megan claimed.

"Go check." Griffon told her.

Megan jumped up. "Fine, I'm going. I'm going." She walked to the kitchen & walked back in & up the stairs with a bag of cat food.

"So, what do you have in store?" Aqua asked.

I walking through town with Alex we were both feeling better so we decided to finish up on our Christmas shopping together. I had a bad feeling when we walked into the mall and I saw Simon talking to Angela Peterson. She was in my English class she was a pretty nice girl.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex said.

"It's Simon he's to shy to ask out Kari so he's asking out Angela in fear of rejection!" I said. "Darn it!" I said stomping my foot.

"Well why don't you tell Simon to ask out Kari" Alex said.

"No I can't do that but I know someone who can" I said pulling out a tarot card. "The moon card" I said looking at it.

"Aquanette" We both said.

Later that week we went to Summer's house for her Christmas party. Summer's family owned a large amount of farm land so her house was huge!

We walked inside and there were a lot of people there a lot more than we thought.

"Wow Summer's really the life of the party" Griffon said as she watched Summer dance with Kenny. We looked over and saw Kari standing alone at the bar drinking some soda.

"Poor Kari just as she was planning to ask out Simon" I said. "Aquanette you know what to do kid" I said looking at her.

"Aye, Aye love captain" Aqua said giving me a salute before walking off.

**Aqua's POV  
**I walked over to Kari and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Hey K we're so glad you're here" I said.

"Yea well even thought Simon asked out Angela to this party it shouldn't ruin my night, right?" Kari said.

"Exactly but stay right here I have something to show you" I said standing up.

"Um okay" Kari said with a shrug.

"Sweetness" I said. I walked over to Simon who was talking to Angela. "Hey Angela"

"Oh hey Aquanette" Angela said.

"Listen do you mind if I borrow Simon for a few minutes I need his help with something" I said.

"Sure I guess" Angela said.

"Nice I'll be right back" I said taking Simon's shoulders and pushing him towards the bar. We stopped in front of Kari.

"Kari" Simon said blushing slightly.

"Simon" Kari said standing up.

"Listen I know you guys like each other" I said.

"We don't like each other" They said quickly

"So you two need to talk and work out your feelings" I said. "And you cannot leave until you do so and I will tell if you leave because I will be standing over there" I said pointing to the door. "Now get talking" I said before walking off

**Kari's POV  
**Voices buzzed around in my head, shouting things I barely understood, but I was smart enough not to listen to them. "What are we supposed to talk about? Apparently, you don't like me, you like Angela. I'm fine with that."

"Angela?" Simon asked. He slapped himself in the head. "You guys must've misunderstood."

"Flannery saw you clear as day, asking her to go with you." I told him.

"Now I know you misunderstood." Simon laughed a little.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Wow, you really are mad." Simon chuckled. "Angela asked me, not the other way around. I don't know how Flannery could think I would have enough guts to actually ask a girl out."

I smiled a little. "You, shy to ask a girl out? Never." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no. It's true." Simon smiled from ear to ear & the two of us sat down. "When I first started playing with the Owls, I was so shy about girls, I couldn't even talk to Sarah, Sam, Jenny, or any other girls on the team, much less invite them to join the guys after games."

"You're not the only one." I confessed. "When I was in sixth grade, my grandma made me invite all the kids in my class to a birthday party, I nearly fainted when I passed them out to the guys."

The two of us started laughing even harder until Angela walked over. "Hey, Simon, let's go dance."

Simon looked back at me with a sad look, but I shrugged. "Sorry, Angela. I have to deal with something right now, next song, okay? I promise."

Angela looked at him & slumped her shoulders. "Alright-y then."

"Now look." I told him. "The next song is gonna end up being a slow one."

Simon clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shh, don't jinx it."

I laughed & pushed him away. "Go dance with her, it won't hurt you."

"Uh, alright." Simon replied. "Catch ya later, Kari."

"Bye." I waved to him.

_It won't hurt._ Why did I have to say that? It did hurt…me. The next day, word had spread to everyone, me not included, that Simon & Angela were an official couple. How could someone _not_ tell me that?

"Kari, hand me the USB plug-in." Travis instructed.

I looked at all the equipment set out on the ground & handed him the right plug-in. "So, how do you feel about your friend finally getting a girl?"

"I kind of thought that he would be the last one to get a girlfriend." Travis laughed.

The two of us were getting a computer ready for us to transfer music to the player. We were allowed to get in the school because Griffon had to fix the hole in the wall. So, while Grant fixed the hole, Griffon worked on wiring the MPMS, as we called it.

"You guys ready." Griffon called from her workbench. She help up the little device with the fingerprint scanner on the top. "I added a special feature to it. The stronger the feeling, the louder the music plays."

"Wicked." Travis & I high-fived each other & took the player from Griffon.

"It's all set." Griffon told us.

"And the wall's finished." Grant said, wiping plaster off his hands.

After we found all the songs we needed, Travis shut down the computer & turned the player on, hooking it up to his portable speaker. "Let's try it out."

"Who's gonna give it a try?" I asked, leaning against the table. My hand landed on the sensor & music started blaring.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I jumped up. Griffon was staring at me with that all-knowing look of hers, we both knew it was Simon. Tears started brimming in my eyes. I turned to the door. "I have to go! I promised I would meet up with bunica."

"Hikari-" Griffon tried, but her voice was cut off when I slammed the door closed.

I ran down the halls to the student parking lot. Just as I got to the doors, I bumped into someone, fell to the ground, & the tears fell from my eyes. I got up & pushed the person out of my way.

**Griffon's POV  
**I had set my finger to the player to test it again.

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
__I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill  
__And knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true _

When the door opened, I could only glare at him as he walked in as if he hadn't done anything. "What's wrong with Kari?" Simon asked.

I realized the player was still blaring the music & unplugged it from the speaker. I stuffed it in my pocket & ran out the doors. "Don't pretend you don't know!" I hissed in his ear as I passed him.

Simon looked at me like a nut & turned to the guys. "Seriously, what's up?"

The boys did something that made me want to smile, they followed me out the door with their stuff. I felt a surge of electricity as my eyes went catty. "Du-te la dracu ', Simon!" I yelled. (Go to hell, Simon!)

**Flannery's POV  
**I felt horrible the love between Simon and Kari just wasn't happening and it made me sick to my stomach. They were both setting off this powerful love aura of sadness and disappointment.

"C'mon Flannery one last tarot card your readings are never wrong" Aqua said as the three older girls sat on the couch.

"Okay I guess it can't hurt" I said pulling out my tarot deck. I shuffled it a couple times before placing my hand on the top. "Simon Milliken, Hikari-Graeae" I said before pulling the top card from the deck.

"What's it say?" Griffon asked.

"The Lovers" I said showing them the card. "But that can't be right they're not even talking to each other" I said.

"Of course it means that Simon and Kari are going to talk to each other" Aqua said.

"But when?" Griffon said.

I closed my eyes and shuffled my deck I opened my eyes and pulled another card. "Sunset" I holding up the card. "Griffon what time is it?" I asked.

"5:46" Griffon said looking at her watch.

"Well c'mon let's go!" I said standing up.

"Go where?" Griffon said.

"Duh to Kari's house we got to see what's going on with Kari and Simon. It's near sunset now Simon could show up at any moment!" Aqua said standing up.

"You two cannot be serious!" Griffon said.

"Have ever not been serious when it comes to love?!" Aqua said failing her arms about.

"Okay fine you two are going to change my mind anyway might as well get over it" Griffon said standing all quickly ran to Kari's house we didn't want to take the car in case Kari heard something. We hid behind a bush in her bunica's yard and saw Simon walking up the drive way from his car

"Wow that is creepy" Griffon said.

"Like Aqua said I'm never wrong" I said with a smile.

"Okay got to do this write" Aqua said pulling out a gun.

"Please tell me you're not going to shoot him?" Griffon said.

"Course not this is a special kind of gun. It shoots a miniature microphone so you can listen to conversations" Aqua said.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Griffon asked.

"It looked cool so I took from Uncle Fuery. Now this is mic is synced to all of our PDAs so get them ready" Aqua said taking aim.

"Right" I said as Griffon and I pulled our PDAs.

Aqua pulled the trigger and the little microphone landed on Simon's jacket. "Awesome now we wait" Griffon said.

**Kari's POV  
**I was sitting in my room studying for my up coming test to get my mind off of things. I was almost finished when I heard the door bell rang. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Simon standing there.

"Simon?" I said confused.

"Hey Kari" Simon said shyly. "I really need to talk can I come in?"

"Uh sure" I said moving aside to let him in. He walked in and stood in the middle of the living room. "What's going on? I thought you and Angela were going to the mall to do something" I said closing the door.

"Who told you that?" Simon said.

"Angela" I said folding my arms across my chest. "She somehow thinks we're friends and she was so excited to tell me what she and her new boyfriend were doing" I said shaking my head

"Oh well you won't have to worry about that anymore" Simon said.

"Why's that?" I said slightly confused.

"Because…" Simon said with a sigh. "Angela and I broke up" Simon said with a shrug.

"What? You guys were dating for less than a day" I said.

"Yea well we went out this afternoon to get something eat and I just couldn't focus on the date my mind was just else where" Simon said sitting down on the couch.

"Well what were you thinking about?" I said sitting down next to him.

"…You" Simon said looking at me.

"Me?" I said blushing like crazy.

"Yea I couldn't focus because I kept thinking about you. I wanted to ask you but I was afraid you were going to say no so I went to the mall to clear my head and that's where I ran into Angela. Are you mad at me? I didn't want to hurt you at all" Simon said placing his hands on top of mine.

"No I'm not you could have just asked me" I said before pressing my lips to his.

**Flannery's POV  
**"I'm not hearing anything" Griffon said trying to turn up the volume on her PDA.

"They're making out" Aqua said.

"Wow Flannery you're good" Griffon said.

"Face it guys it's a Christmas miracle" I said with a small smile

"Wait." Griffon stared at the house. "This place is really familiar."

"Well, haven't you been here." I asked.

Griffon shook her head. "She only told me where she lived. This is the first time I've been here…I think."

"Worry about it tomorrow." Aqua told her.

Griffon stood up & ran around to the back of the house. We followed behind her just to make sure she didn't break anything. She was staring through the window at an old woman reading a book.

"Figure out what's so familiar about this place?" I wondered.

"Nah, I'm just a little paranoid." Griffon chuckled.

We walked back to the house & Griffon sat down on the couch to think. She thought so hard…not really, she fell asleep until the phone rang an hour later.

"I got it." She said groggily.

She picked up the phone & started talking for a few minutes before she hung up. "I'll call you back when I have an answer." She walked up to daddy, who was reading Megan's book, & tapped his shoulder. "Uncle Roy, the electricity went off at my grandma's house & she doesn't have anywhere else for her & her friend to go. Is it okay for them to stay here until it's fixed?"

"I suppose." He mumbled, not even looking up. Megan must be a pretty good author.

"Thank you." Griffon gave him a hug, not that he noticed, & ran to the phone. Later, Griffon pulled on her jacket & waved to us. "You guys coming?"

"Sure." I said, following her & Aqua out the door.

After the drive, I got really confused when we pulled up to her bunica's house. "Isn't this-"

"You coming?" Griffon asked, getting out with her keys.

Aqua & I shrugged, got out & followed her to the porch. When she opened the door, there was an old woman sitting in a rocking chair with a candle & a small bag beside her. "Bunica, I'm here to pick you up."

"Thank you, Griffon." The woman replied. "My English is getting better."

"I can tell." Griffon said. "These are your grandnieces, Flannery & Aquanette. Girls, call her bunica or Anta."

The woman smiled. "Very nice to meet you. Will you go get my friend?"

Griffon nodded in reply & went down a dark hall. "How can she see in there?" I wondered.

"Her being an Ancienta gives her the power to use any animals' ability she may need, including her catty sense of sight."

I shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

Griffon came back, & Kari followed her out. "Hey, guys." She smiled.

"Kari, what're you doing here?" Aqua asked.

Kari laughed. "I live here with my bunica." She said as if everyone should know.

"Let's continue this discussion when we get to a house with heat." Griffon said, picking up her grandmother's bag & walking outside.

Kari grabbed her head for a second before pulling out a bottle & popping a few pills in her mouth. "I agree. Let's get out of here. It's freezing."

By the time we got home, mommy & daddy & Megan & little Roy were asleep in their beds. "Go to sleep, okay?" Griffon said. "I'm going to get bunica & Kari comfortable."

Aqua & I walked up to my room & sat down. "Now we know a few thing." I stated.

"But we also have more questions." Aqua continued.

"We know why Griffon & Kari look & act alike." I informed her.

"But now the question is: Why hasn't Kari been living with Griffon or Freddie?" Aqua told me. "Important question."

"We might as well go to ahead to sleep. Bunica & Kari are probably wiped from having to deal with that cold house & Griffon will have her lip buttoned until mommy & daddy are awake so she won't have to explain it twice." I sighed with a shrug.

I got up after ten minutes to check on everyone. As I opened the door to Griffon's room, I was shocked to find she had somehow added a second bed to it & was sleeping on the top bunk while Kari tossed & turned in her sleep on the bottom. "How do they do that?" I asked myself.

**Aqua's POV  
**It was Christmas morning and instead of running down to open the presents Santa got us we decided to do some twinly investigating. First a tarot reading.

"Alright Flannery do your thing" I said.

"Right" Flannery said. She shuffled the deck and pulled out the top card. "Aquanette what's the card I pull when it's a prediction about the both of us?" Flannery said.

"Uh" I said snapping my fingers. "The twin card duh!" I said remembering.

"Does this look familiar?" She said showing me the twin card.

"Aww man that is freaky!" I said.

"But it is coincidence lots of people look alike and they're not even related." Flannery said.

"Oh my naïve sister you and your crazy people sciences that's why I have this" I said holding a little white box

"A home DNA kit? Why do you have this?" Flannery asked.

"I have just in case you're not my sister" I said.

"You are so stupid" Flannery said rolling her eyes. "Let's go"

We snuck into Griffon's room where she and Kari were sleeping. I got swab from both of them without waking them up.

"Wow you're good" Flannery said.

"Thanks now let's test these things" I said.

"Wait Megan is their sister well at least Griffon's sister if we get her DNA to we'll have a better chance of figuring out" Flannery said.

"Right" I said. We walked into Megan's room and we quickly got her DNA and walked down to the kitchen. We pulled out the beaker and put the swabs in.

"Eww I can't believe we're playing with people's spit" Flannery said.

"Honestly we've played with worse things" I said. "Now we put the chemicals in" I said putting different drops of the chemicals into the beaker.

"Now what?" Flannery said.

"We wait if they all turn blue then they're all related if only two of them turn blue then only Griffon and Megan are related" I said.

"Okay then" Flannery said with a shrug.

**Roy's POV  
**I woke up with sun shining on my face and my wife lying on my chest.

"Merry Christmas love" I said before kissing her forehead.

"Hmm" Riza said opening her eyes. "Merry Christmas Roy" She said before kissing my cheek.

"It looks like the little one's up" I said listening to the baby monitor as the baby started fussing.

"Well let's go get him" Riza said standing up. I stood up and we walked into the baby's room and he looked like he was getting ready to cry but Riza picked him to cease his fussing. "Hello sweetheart did you sleep well?" Riza said stroking his head.

"C'mon his sisters are probably already downstairs" We walked downstairs and instead of seeing the twins at the Christmas tree like we usually did each Christmas we saw them standing at the kitchen table staring at something.

"Uh girls what're you doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey guys, what's up, how's it going, how're doing?" Aqua said before Flannery ran into the kitchen

"What're you doing? I thought you would be waiting at the Christmas tree" Riza said.

"Oh you know us we like to change things up" Aqua said.

"Aquanette" Flannery said walking out of the kitchen with a card in her hand.

"Yea?" Aqua said taking the card from her. "The success card we were right" Aqua whispered.

"Girls is there something you're not telling us?" I said.

"No it's nothing! We're going to go wake up Griffon, Megan, Aunt Bunica, and Kari" Flannery said before the twins ran upstairs.

"They're hiding something" Riza said.

"You're right but what" I said.

Griffon & Kari walked in, leaning against each other, as they were still half asleep. "Hey people." They yawned.

Megan slid down the banister & handed Kari a bottle. "Kari, you forgot your pills."

"Do you know what time it is?" Griffon asked while Kari took her pills. "We normally don't wake up until ten on Christmas."

I shrugged. "Things change."

We walked to the tree & Griffon reached behind the tree, grabbing two small packages hidden in the branches. "Not all things, Uncle Roy." She told me.

"You told Thatch about how dad would hide the really special presents in the branches of the tree." Megan concluded, reading the tag on the presents.

Griffon nodded. "Yeah, too bad he's in Dublith with his mom for Christmas."

Flannery got a guitar, a keyboard, and a sun shaped Amulet from her grandfather that use to belong to her Dad. Thatch left her a honey amber & sterling silver flaming sun necklace.

Aqua got a new art kit, a violin, and a crescent shaped Amulet that use to belong to her mom. Thatch had left her a Celtic knot crescent moon necklace.

Megan got a children locket with a pink & blue butterfly, her own design book, & two books on myths & legends around the world.

Griffon got an expensive tool set from all of us & seemed just fine with it. Thatch had left her an onyx & sterling silver spider necklace & a heart-shaped rock that Griffon said was banded onyx.

Griffon & Megan also got their grandmother & Kari some gifts. Antanasia got a new sewing kit & some English phrase books. Kari got a hard-cover copy of each of Megan's books, including the third one that hadn't even been out in stores, a new recorder & a bracelet with a wiccan protection knot - or so Megan & Griffon say - carved into it.

When everyone had opened their presents, Antanasia stood up & picked up the phone.

We all followed her to see what she was doing.

"Hello, Nancy, I would like to talk to you about Hadrea & Hikari-Graeae & Megan. No, I would never ask for you to give custody over them to the Mustangs. They wouldn't even begin to know how to raise them. I am asking you to give me custody. I promise you that the twins will be disciplined with only the strictest hand." She winked at us. "They will be prim & proper young ladies by the next time you see them. I can assure you Hadrea will no longer be seeing that wretched boy with the green hair. I found a perfect suitor already, a boy studying to be a doctor &, if that doesn't work, he has a very good chance of playing professional hockey. That would be perfect. Thank you Nancy Jo, this is something you will most definitely not regret." She hung up & turned to us with a smile. "Hateful Nancy's agreed to give me custody of the kids. And I'm most definitely giving you custody afterward, Roy. I know you can protect them from anything. Make sure they don't miss the third most important dance of their lives."

"The parent dance." Kari & Griffon whispered.

"I want you two to take my son's & daughter-in-law's places as their parents." Antanasia took mine & Riza's hands. "There is nothing, I'm sure, that they would want more than to see them from the heavens living in such a safe, albeit strange, home."


	13. Who Will Win?

"Thank you Ms. Antanasia you have no idea what this means to Roy and me" Riza said.

"Yes this means the world to us" I said.

"It is nothing at all I know you will take great of the twins and Megan" Ms. Antanasia said.

"What're you talking about? Flannery and Aquanette are already ours" Riza said.

"We can explain that" Flannery said. The twins placed Griffon and Kari right next to each other. "Okay you know how Aqua and I are semi-identical? You know same face but different hair and different eyes?" Flannery said.

"Yea" Riza said slowly nodding her head.

"Well Griffon and Kari are fully identical meaning that Griff and K are twins" Aqua said.

"They have the same eye color and everything" Flannery said.

"Girls you can't be serious" I said. This had better been a joke. "Then how come Kari wasn't living Griffon, Freddie and Megan?"

"Because when Aunt Elyon got sick she couldn't afford to get medicine for herself, Griffon, Kari, and Megan so Aunt Bunica took Kari in and paid for her medicine. Right Aunt Bunica?" Flannery said.

"Yes that is correct" Ms. Antanasia. "Roy, Riza I know it seems like a lot but I really think that Hadrea and Hikari-Graeae should be living together again" Ms. Antanasia said.

"C'mon Daddy let Kari stay you can't separate twins" Flannery said.

"Yea it's like the ultimate sin!" Aqua said.

"Please Uncle Roy" Griffon said.

I didn't even have to think. "Of course" I said with a smile.

"Yay!" All five of the girls cheered. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Flannery said. She opened the door and Alex and his brother and his sister walked in with a bag.

"Hey Mustangs" Alex said before giving Flannery a kiss.

"We got you guys presents" Rayne said digging into the bag. She pulled out several different colored bracelets. She handed everyone a bracelet including Riza and myself. "I made them myself"

"Aww how cute they have our names on them" Flannery said.

"And you made them yourself?" Aqua said.

"Yep she's the future of Ruby's Jewelry" Marth said rubbing Rayne's head.

"You're just in time I have your present" Flannery said holding up a present.

"Thank you" Alex said. He opened it and pulled out a white chain necklace. "Thank you Flannery" Alex said kissing her forehead.

"Marth this is for you" Aqua said handing him a tiny box.

"Thanks" Marth said opening it he pulled out a silver ring with a black dragon design on it. "Thanks Aquanette I love it" Marth said giving her a one arm hug.

After all of the kids left to go hang out with their friends and Antanasia went to go check on her house it was time for the baby's nap so we let him sleep in our bed in between us.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping" Riza said as we looked down at the baby who was sucking on his pacifier in his sleep.

"I know" I said smiling at my only son. "Riza?"

"Hmm?" She said looking at me.

"Did you ever think ten years ago that we'd be here with six kids?" I said.

"Not at all but I'm very happy thought aren't you?" Riza said.

"Ecstatic" I said smiling."Roy can I talk to you about something?" Riza said.

"Of course what is it?" I said.

"I think I want to quit the military" Riza said.

"Why?" I said a little shocked.

"Because I'm a new mother and I don't like leaving him." Riza said looking at the baby. "Remember when I tried to go back to work and I kept wanting to check up on him it's not fair to you" Riza said.

"Yea I see what you mean" I said.

"Besides how can I think about my work when I'm worried about the baby?" Riza said before kissing the baby's forehead. "You're not mad at me are you?" Riza said.

"Of course not I understand" I said before giving her a small kiss.

**Griffon's POV  
**The day before Nancy was giving custody to bunica, we had to go to Limerick to sign the papers really early the next morning.

Kari, Meg & I had gotten these disgustingly girly, old-fashioned dresses that we would wear to make it seem that we were being taught to be _prim & proper_. Unfortunately, she had also found out we were on break & decided she needed to meet the _suitors_ bunica had picked out for us. That meant we had to dye Thatch's hair again so he wouldn't have any traces of green. Simon, however was probably the spitting image of what Mrs. Moore would call the 'Perfect Man.'

I'm surprised that she didn't want Megan to drag Oz along with the rest of us after she had told our evil grandmother about the spiky-haired red-head she had become such good friends with.

So now, we were saying goodbye to the twins & our soon-to-be parents while trying to breath in these stupid, ugly &, even worse, pink dresses that we were also forced to wear those stupid corsets under to get them to fit.

"I can barely breath in this thing." I complained. I tugged on my sleeves & became tempted to reach beneath the fabric to loosen the strings on the corset.

"No one's worn dresses like this since the early nineteen hundreds." Kari gasped, having even more trouble with the dress.

Bunica & Megan laughed at us. "Be thankful not many people are going to Limerick with us, or you would really hate those dresses." Megan laughed. "Think of what people will think when they see them."

"I can't believe I have to wear this thing when Griffon's the oldest." Kari sighed.

I held my arms akimbo, since crossing them was out of the question. "Since we were only born about a minute apart, she thinks we may as well share the responsibilities of being eldest daughters."

The guys walked up to us, Thatch's hair a believable shade of brown to make Nancy think it was natural. "What are you wearing?" He laughed.

"You look like you're gonna suffocate in them." Simon claimed, looking the two of us over.

Kari & I nodded & tugged at the dresses even more now that the guys were here.

"Stop squirming around. We have to get on the train." Bunica said, stepping aboard. "Remember, you get to change out of them after we meet Hateful Nancy."

"Papaw wouldn't mind if we weren't wearing the dresses." We whined. "I don't see why we have to impress Nancy."

"You want her to believe you're being disciplined, don't you?" Thatch asked.

We sat down in the train & Kari immediately began struggling to get situated. "I guess, but if I knew we'd have to wear these, I would rather have dealt with fighting for custody."

"Relax, okay?" Simon told us. "My mom says that she would wear one like those to formal events & that you adjust after wearing one for a little while."

"Yeah right!" I scoffed. "I can't even sit down without this stupid corset forcing me to straighten up."

Thatch crossed his arms & chuckled. "That's why they're used for supporting people's backs when they're injured."

"But this thing is injuring me." Kari said back.

After a long, uncomfortable train ride, we stepped off the train to meet my grandmother's cold stare. I took Thatch's hand as he helped me off the train to impress her & so did Kari & Simon.

"Hello there, Antanasia." Nancy greeted bunica as both of the boys helped her off. She really liked classy boys.

"Hello to you, Nancy." bunica said back. "It's awfully late now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Gene is going to take you all to your hotel to sleep. You're all checked in." Nancy explained to bunica as we walked to get our luggage. "Now, who are these delightful young men?"

"Simon Milliken." Simon told her with a bow.

"Derek Knightly." Thatch lied, posing as his cousin again. He took her hand & bowed low.

Nancy smiled at them. "Lovely. I see you've picked some wonderful men."

Kari & I tried not to giggle as we thought that she only cared about appearances, which she did.

The boys cast each other skeptical looks before answering together. "Thank you, Mrs. Moore. The pleasure is ours, to meet such beautiful women as your granddaughters."

When we got to the hotel, we were given three separate rooms, two with one bed & one room with two. I ran into the bathroom to change as soon as the door opened. "All this just so I can live with my uncle." I said to Thatch from behind the door.

"Ah ah ah!" He joked. "Soon enough, he'll be your daddy. So, how long until Kari & Simon are here to freak about only having one bed?"

I pulled the strings to the corset & pulled on my pajamas. "Give them a few minutes to change out of their fancy dress up clothes."

We waited for a little before going to check on them. I used a spare key Kari had given me to open the door. Kari & Simon were already asleep on the bed in their pjs. "I don't think they mind." Thatch chuckled.

"They must've been too tired to notice." I commented. "Oh, come on."

"What?" Thatch wondered.

I motioned at my sister. "Look at her. I'm wearing an oversized green shirt with black shorts, she's wearing an oversized blue shirt & white shorts. Both of our shorts have 'Angel' written on them in red letters & our shirts are from KDMC day."

Thatch laughed. "You guys dress alike even when you don't want to."

I yawned & went back to the room across the hall. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Alright." Thatch pulled the key out of his jeans & opened the door for me. "I'm going to go change, you go to sleep already."

I nodded & pulled back the covers to get into bed & lay down. After I felt Thatch lay down & pull the sheets over us, I fell asleep.

I woke up earlier than we had to, since we had to be ready at five & it was three-thirty, so I reached over the side of the bed, into my suitcase & pulled my green dragon out. Yawning again, I turned to face Thatch & his strange brown hair & fell back to sleep until it was time to get gussied up to impress Nancy again.

"Wake up." I heard Thatch tell me.

"I don't wanna." I groaned, rolling away from him &, unfortunately, onto the floor. I sat up & rubbed my head. "Dang, I guess you win this round."

"You can sleep on the train back home. You have to get ready for your grandmother." Thatch explained while he helped me up.

I grumbled a few choice words & walked into the bathroom to get ready.

I really would like to skip everything that went on while the papers were getting signed, so let's skip to after that. Thatch & I were heading out to meet everyone else. I stopped when I saw what Kari was wearing. "Really?"

"Embrace the strange." Kari laughed.

Once we were back on the train, this time in comfortable clothes, Kari & I decided to sleep for most of the ride. Bunica woke us up in time to get off & we met up with Uncle Roy & the twins.

"Okay, Roy, here's the way things work." Bunica said as we headed outside. "I have to maintain custody for at least three weeks before I have the rights to give you custody of the kids."

"So, do you know when you'll be able to sign over custody?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Most likely," Bunica stopped to think. "The twenty-second of January will be the most likely, somewhere around that time."

"That's great." The twins cheered.

"It's also our birthday." Kari pointed out.

I shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like we're gonna have a party. And besides, we still have New Year's to get through."

**Riza's POV  
**I was sitting on the porch in the rocking chair gently rocking the baby. Today Roy and the girls would be coming home. I really hope they tricked that awful woman into signing over custody. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the baby started fussing.

"Don't worry Roy your Daddy and all of your sisters will be home soon" I said before kissing his forehead. He really didn't like when his Daddy and his sisters were gone he could tell. "Oh there they are now" I said as the van pulled up. I walked to the end of the driveway just as Roy and the girls climbed out.

"Mommy! We're home" Aqua said running before stopping in front of me.

"I see I missed you honey" I said kissing her forehead. "That's a very interesting hat Aquanette" I said looking at the bejeweled beanie with beaded strings on the side.

"Thank you! It's called a jellyfish hat" Aqua said patting her head.

"Is it not the dumbest thing you've ever seen?" Griffon said.

"I like it, it screams Aquanette" I said which caused Aqua to smile brightly. "So Roy how'd it go?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It went great Nancy signed custody over to Anastasia and she's going to sign custody over to us in about three weeks on Griffon and Kari's birthday" Roy explained.

"And you know what that means" Aqua said.

"Party!" The twins said before dancing around in circles.

"No!" Griffon said which caused the twins to stop dancing. "No party we don't need a party" Griffon said.

"A birthday and no party?" Flannery said breathlessly.

"Your words are strange and confusing" Aqua said.

"Not to put you guys down or anything but we're just not party animals like you guys are" Kari said with a shrug.

"Okay how about a little party? Like Megan had?" Aqua said.

"Yea just a few people, Alex, Marth, Thatch, Simon, Nikki, Summer, Tia, Giovanni, Kenny, and DJ?" Flannery said with a shrug.

"I guess that work" Griffon said with a shrug.

"Sweetness now c'mon Flannery we've got to call the fire breather!" Aqua said.

"Oh yea!" Flannery said before the twins ran into the house.

"Guys!" Kari said.

"We said a simple party!" Griffon said before she and Kari ran inside.

"Uncle Roy can Rayne come over to play?" Megan asked.

"I don't see why not" Roy said.

"Yay! Flannery, Aquanette move over! I need to use the phone!" Megan said before running and I just stood there for a moment before we started laughing.

"Our family is very special" I said looking down at the baby who smiled back at me.

"Yea but I wouldn't have it any other way" Roy said before giving me a small kiss. "C'mon let's make sure the girls don't break the phone" Roy said before we walked into the house

**Aqua's POV  
**Like we were actually going to let the other twins get away with not having a party. Not a chance! But first, we had to prove them wrong by showing them that they really were party animals.

"Aqua, Flannery, you won't believe this." Pepper called as she & Zach came up to us.

"What?" Flannery asked.

Zach smiled & handed us each an invitation to something. "Aria's dad is shutting down his club on New Year's so she can have a major party for everyone from our school & hers."

"I've been there." Pepper claimed. "The first floor ceiling is actually a gigantic TV screen that'll be showing Time Square. Luxor is going all out on this extravaganza since his wife is gonna be there, too."

"That's wicked." I exclaimed.

Zach nodded & seemed to quiet down. "I think he really just wants to make Ari happy. She hasn't seen her mom in over twelve years & she had to postpone her last visit due to a last minute assignment."

"What kind of assignment?" I asked.

"You ever wonder who writes those amazing 'Where Are They Now?' articles in the teen mags?" Pepper asked. We nodded. "That's her."

"Sweet. Well, now we can prove Griffon & Kari know how to be wild."

Pepper shot us a look. "Uh, 'wild?' I don't know if I should ask."

"The girls don't want a big party like we had because they say they're not party animals." Flannery began.

I continued from there. "But, if we can get them to let loose, they'll have to let us plan this big thing for them."

"Wouldn't just be easier to throw it behind their backs, like they did with you?" Zach wondered.

Pepper patted her shoulder. "Zachary, you have no clue, do you?" She asked. "I know one thing about the new twins, it's that they love to dress up." She turned back to us. "If you twins succeed, a costume party would be perfect for them."

We nodded. They did like to wear kooky clothes with strange colours since they came to live with us. This would be good, but could we get it done?

Griffon stormed over to us with Thatch. "Aquanette, you are in so much trouble!"

Thatch pulled his hat tighter over his head. "I thought you said that dye was temporary."

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked.

Griffon shook her head. "Nope, he's still a bottle brunette."

"How was I supposed to know?" I told them. I backed up. "Relax, okay. We can figure something out."

"I have a game tomorrow. I can't go walking around as a brunette in front of the whole team." Thatch huffed.

Flannery stepped in front of me. "Calm down. There has to be a way to get you back to being blonde."

Flannery thought about it. "Time to consult a tarot card!" Flannery said reaching into her purse before pulling out a card. "Ah-ha! The medicine woman!" Flannery said.

"Which means?" Griffon said.

"My abulita she knows everything about fixing things she can Thatch a super special shampoo that will wash the brunette out of his hair." Flannery said.

"It better or you and I are going to have a problem!" Griffon said sticking her finger in my chest.

"Ow!" I said "That kinda hurt"

"Whatever" Griffon said rolling her had to watch the baby this afternoon while Mommy and Daddy finished up some custody papers so we put him in his stroller and we went to my Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"Abulita? It's us Emelina Jr. and Maria we have an emergency" Flannery said knocking on the door.

"Oh hello girls this is a pleasant surprise and look at this precious little child" Grandma said opening the door and looking into the stroller.

"Look Aunt Abulita, for reasons I won't get into because they are way to long Aquanette gave Thatch some brunette hair dye which we thought was temporary but wasn't Thatch has a big game tomorrow do you think you can change his hair color back?" Griffon asked. Since we called her grandmother Aunt Bunica she called our Grandmother Aunt Abulita.

"Ah yes the switched hair dye trick" Grandma said looking at Thatch's head. "Come inside" We walked into the living room and sat down. "Now let's see here" she said taking Thatch's cheeks and getting a better look at his hair. "It is not that bad I have something for that" Grandma said before walking into the kitchen. She came back out with a white bottle. "I created this the time my granddaughter came to Barcelona with neon blue hair"

"I honestly didn't mind" I said with a shrug.

"Just wash your hair with this before you go to bed and your hair will be back to normal when you wake up" Grandma said handing him the bottle. "Thank you Ms. Emelina" Thatch said.

"It is no trouble at all Thatcher" Grandma next morning we were all just sitting around doing nothing.

"So we've been meaning to ask you guys something" Flannery said.

"What?" Griffon asked.

"Which one of you guys is the good twin?" I and Griffon looked at each other before looking back at us.

"We'd like to think that we're both the good twins" Kari said with a shrug.

Flannery and I did the same thing before busting out laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Griffon asked.

"Man you two really are new to this twin thing" I said holding my gut.

"Silly new twins you can't have two good twins it just ain't right" Flannery said.

"Yea you need a bad twin to balance things out. Like Flannery's the good twin" I said.

"And Aquanette's the bad twin it's like yin and yang their different but they complete each other" Flannery said.

"So who do you guys think is the good twin?" Griffon asked.

Flannery and I looked at each other before answering. "Kari"

"What?!" Griffon said.

"Not to put you down or anything Griff but you yell at us a lot" Flannery said.

"Yea you do" I said nodding my head.

"Ugh you two are so stupid" Griffon said. Then a knock came to the door. "Come in" Griffon said. Then Thatch walked with his blonde hair and green highlights.

"I have to say girls I was a little skeptical about your grandmother but that woman works miracles" Thatch said.

"We told she isn't called the medicine woman for nothing" Flannery said.

"By-the-by you losers owe me two dollars?" I said.

"How?" Kari said.

"Because you bet that I couldn't get Thatch's hair back to his blonde color with high lights and I did so pay up" I said.

"Aww crud" Thatch said reaching into his pocket and handing me two dollars along with Kari and Griffon.

"I love making money off of other people's misfortunes" I said handing three dollars to Flannery.

"I heard that" Flannery said knocking knuckles with me.

**Flannery's POV  
**"Hurry up!" Griffon yelled at us from downstairs. Lucky for her, mom & dad were at a different New Year's party, & Megan & Little Roy were with Aunt Bunica for the night. "Ari wants us there early."

The three of us hurried down the stairs to her. "Okay, we're here."

"Finally." Griffon sighed & turned to the door. "It's about time."

Kari crossed her arms. "Forget bad twin, you're plain evil."

"Yeah, I've come to accept that, but only because it's fun to be evil." Griffon answered. She laughed & tossed her keys in the air. "You guys ever notice that Aqua is the only one who hasn't driven my car. Even Marth & Alex have been behind the wheel."

"Does that mean you're gonna let me drive?" Aqua asked.

Griffon & Kari started laughing. "Not a chance!"

Aqua sulked for the ride there, but immediately brightened at the clubs neon sign. "'Paradise!' Man, look at that sign."

"I like the birds." Kari pointed out the flamingo & toucan on the sign. "Wait 'til you see the inside."

Griffon & Kari ran ahead of us to where Zane was standing in front of the doors. "There are the rest of our V.I.P.s!" He called. "Your boy toys are already here."

"Like the ensemble, Zane. Who picked it out?" I asked.

"Aria, of course." He answered. "She's one of the school's costume designers. She can make anyone look good."

"Keep saying that." Griffon told him. "Some day people will believe you."

We all headed inside the club, where the guys were, along with Pepper & Zach. Aria was in a balcony just below the ceiling, setting up the music. "Hey guys. Just in time." Aria called into the sound system's microphone. "Get up here & help with some of the music."

Kari walked over to the stairs leading to the balcony. "You have to have the Beatles." She called, racing up the steps.

"Just take a bunch of requests." I yelled up. "That way everyone gets to hear what they want."

"Rockin' idea Flannery!" Aria told me. "But no Cyrus. I can't stand her."

Kari pushed her aside & hit a few buttons to start playing 'She Hates Me' by Puddle of Mudd. "Now _that_ is good music." She informed us.

After a few minutes, all three floors were packed with people. Aqua & Marth were on the third floor, Aria & Zane were playing with the sound system, Griffon & Thatch were on the second floor & Kari & Simon were somewhere in the crowd of kids dancing on the first floor. Alex & I were sitting down on a large couch, heads tilted back to look at the giant television/ceiling.

Thatch pushed his way through the crowd & pulled us up. "I think you've proven your point, Flannery."

"Why? What's Griffon doing?" I asked.

Thatch pulled me & Alex up to the second floor & over to a booth surrounded by Mr. Wolfe, his wife, & a couple of their friends. When we got a look at what they were amazed by, we saw Griffon juggling bottles & pouring drinks.

"Is she bartending?" I gasped.

"Yep. A few kids were here earlier to watch her fireball routine." Thatch laughed. "She's a natural."

"Get her out of that booth." I ordered Thatch.

He held up his hands. "Fine, fine. It's not like she's drinking. No need to be snippy."

"She seems like she's enjoying herself." Alex commented.

Simon showed up next, pulling us over to a platform that let us see down to the first floor. "Check your sister out!" He said over the music.

A large group of kids were gathered around two girls that were dancing to the music. I could spot Pepper with a video camera at the front of the group. "Is that Kari?" Alex wondered.

"And Aquanette." Simon clarified. "Are they good or what?"

"I thought Aqua was on the third floor." I wondered aloud.

Simon shrugged. "She was until a few minutes ago."

We hurried down to watch the two dance, like nearly everyone else. Everyone was cheering them on to keep it up. We pushed out way up to Pepper. "Looks like win!" She told me.

The music stopped & Zane's voice boomed from the speakers. "Okay you two, see if you can dance to one of the requests." He pulled a sheet of paper out that had been filled with music requests & played 'Evacuate the Dancefloor.'

The sisters fell got into the song almost immediately. At the end of the song, the place got silent as people turned their attention to the ceiling as the final countdown started & couples got close to each other. You people are smart enough to figure out what happened when everyone was finished shouting "One!"

"Happy New Year, people!" Aria yelled when the couples finished their make-out sessions. "Now, how about we crank up the music again?"

There was a large roar from everyone & 'Bad Boy' by Cascada was soon blaring from the speakers. Once again, people were surrounding my sisters once again. I turned to Griffon with a smirk on my face. "Yeah. You two can't possibly be party animals." I claimed sarcastically. "Why else would people be surrounding our respective twins?"

Griffon growled in defeat & frustration.

"Looks like we are throwing you a party after all." I told her.

"Shut up, Flannery!" Griffon huffed.


	14. Dress Up

**Flannery's POV  
**The next week we had to go back to school so Aquanette and I took the time off to plan Griffon and Kari's party.

"Okay so now that we know the younger twins are party animals…" I said tapping a pencil against my temple.

"Not as big as us though" Aqua said.

"Oh of course not we're the party princesses" I said giving her a high five. "So since we're throwing a costume party Griffon and Kari can pick what they want to go as but what about us?" I said. It may have been the younger twins' birthday but Aqua and I had to coordinate.

"Hmm…Skittles!" Aqua said."Skittles?" I said confused.

"Yea! We get a pink T-shirt for you and light blue T-shirt for me we dye our hair and paint 's' on the shirts." Aqua explained.

"It's genius! It's so simple yet it's not!" I said getting excited. Then Daddy walked downstairs walked downstairs with little man.

"Hey girls is your mother back yet?" Daddy asked.

"No she's still out running errands" I said.

"Hey Daddy can we turn the baby into a gumdrop?" Aqua asked.

"Why?" Daddy said confused.

"Because we want to throw Griff and K a costume party and Flannery and I are going as candy" Aqua said.

"You're going as candy?" Daddy said still confused.

"Yea I'm going as a strawberry skittle and Aqua's going as a blue raspberry skittle" I said with a shrug.

"Okay but to answer your question the baby isn't going to the party" Daddy said.

"Oh c'mon Daddy how he is going to be the prince of party if he's being babysat all the time?" Aqua said.

"Yea he should be like his role models" I said.

"His role models?" Daddy said.

"Us duh" We said.

"My mind's made up girls" Daddy said before walking back upstairs.

"He is such a party pooper" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Don't worry he'll come around they all do" I said.

A few weeks later we had to pass out invitations but we didn't want to do it front of Griffon and Kari so as Thatch and Simon walked by we pulled them aside.

"Yo twins what's the deal?" Thatch said.

"Go in there and pull Griff and K out so we can pass out these invites" Aqua said holding up the box.

"Fine" Simon said. The boys walked into cafeteria and gave us the signal to walk in. We climbed onto the table and caught everyone's attention.

"Yo! Listen up! There is going to be a big party at club paradise for Griffon and Kari Mustang and you all better be there!" Aqua said. "It's a costume party so you better come up with something good and bring a present!" Aqua said.

"Now come and get your invites!" I said holding up a couple of invites. This was going to be the best party ever.

The night of the younger twins' birthday Aqua and I were doing our make up. I had dyed my hair pale pink and Aqua dyed her hair pale blue our shirts, eye-shadow, lip gloss, bracelets, and matched our hair.

"Alright sis the finish touch" Aqua said handing me a bow made out of skittle wrappers. Mine were pink and I put them on the ties of my ponytails and Aqua put hers on her side ponytail. We walked downstairs and Daddy was dressed a king and Mommy was his queen

"Okay then girls we're going to go drop Roy Jr. off at my grandfather's house and then we'll meet you at paradise" Mommy said before they walked out.

"Alright then let's call on the birthday girls" Aqua said.

"Griffon, Kari, Megan let's go before Aqua drives your car!" I said.

Aqua shot me a look "Must you hurt my pride?"

"It's okay Aqua I know you can drive" I said.

"Thanks I guess" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Okay we're here" Griffon said as they walked downstairs. Griffon was a rainbow fairy princess, Kari was a jester, and Megan was a genie like Jasmine from Aladdin

"I'm so glad Aria's dad made the celebration of his club a costume party" Kari said.

"Yea I know I love costume parties!" Griffon said. "What're you suppose to be?"

"We are skittles" I said wrapping my arms around Aqua's shoulders.

"We are tasting the rainbow" Aqua said.

"And it taste very good" I said.

"Wow you guys concern me" Griffon said rubbing her temples

"Let's go we can't be late" Aqua said.

I held my breath as we walked through the doors & the young twins were greeted with happy birthdays.

"Flannery!" Griffon growled.

"Aquanette!" Kari hissed.

"We said we wanted…"

"A small, simple party."

"Not some big thing." They scolded together. "Can't you listen to what people tell you?"

Thatch & Simon came to our rescue, walking up to greet their girlfriends. "Hey, don't you look beautiful." Thatch commented.

"You two were in on this?" Griffon asked.

"Of course we were. We had to in order to make sure Aqua didn't mess anything up." Simon kidded.

"Well, I must say, you guys do a good job." Kari said with an approving grin.

"But we will get you for this later." Griffon continued.

"Oh definitely!" Kari agreed. She turned to the DJ balcony. "What do we have to do to get some music in here?" She called up to Aria.

"On it Kari!" Aria called back. She turned on the music & everyone began to talk & move around to get to people they wanted to talk to.

The Tolberts, Abby & her little sister Ally, were the first to pop up in front of us. Abby hopped up & down in her Siamese cat costume. "Oh my goodness. Have you seen your sister & Aria's brother?"

"They are so adorable." Ally squealed.

"Is it just me, or do all of you have costumes that go together in a way?" Abby asked.

I looked around. Griffon had confessed she was dressed as Lita from Megan's book & Thatch said earlier that he was planning on dressing up as Lance, which he was. Kari was a jester & Simon was a magician. They did have similar costumes.

"Well, I know we didn't plan it." Kari shrugged. "I guess it's just a coincidence."

"Well, Ozzie is dressed like Aladdin with a real monkey! Can you believe the chances?" Ally cooed. "It's so adorable."

I leaned closer to the others. "Imagine what Isaac is going to say."

"Where are Alex & Marth?" Aqua asked when the Tolberts were gone.

Simon pulled his phone out of his hat & sent someone a text. "Hold on!"

"Alex & Marth Bennet to your girlfriends. Alex & Marth Bennet to your girlfriends." Aria announced into the microphone. "Thank you."

Kari & Griffon giggled at the announcement. "Nice going Simon!"

In about a minute flat, Alex & Marth were standing with us in their costumes.

**Griffon's POV  
**No matter how mad I was at them, I had to admit they do a good job of setting things up. "Well, I guess they did a pretty neat job."

"Are you kidding?" Kari asked. "We have the best sisters in the world."

"They're-" I began.

"Not officially our sisters…" Kari interrupted. "Yet, Sister dearest. They will be by the end of the night."

"You didn't seem to mind before now." Thatch noted. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just the usual nagging conscience. Are you guys sure we should have those papers signed?"

"Of course." The twins & Kari yelled.

I shrugged & walked off. "I'll be right back." I looked around for something to drink.

"I'm Travis. I don't think I saw you at the New Years party." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see who he was talking to.

"I'm Mystic." The girl replied. "I was helping with refreshments & didn't have a lot of time to talk to people while I was there."

'Father Time' & 'Mother Nature' were over by a table of food. Travis was talking to one of the best girls for him. How sweet.

I walked over & whispered loudly. "Looks like the last single guy in our group won't be that way for long."

Travis turned around. "Hey, Griffon. Do you like the set-up?"

I pulled his fake beard off & tossed it in a trashcan. "Now I do. Sorry Travie, but you plus beard equals totally messed up!" I said with a shudder.

"So good to hear." Travis sighed.

"Hey, G!" Mystic called, popping up from behind Travis.

I smiled at her. "Hey, Mist. Hook yourself a fish?" I asked.

"A keeper." She answered with a wink. "You wanna dance with me, Travis?"

Travis nodded. "Sure."

Mystic giggled as he walked her over to the rest of the costumed characters. "See ya later, Griffon."

"This ought to be good." I smirked & picked up some chips from the table.

A snake boy popped up in front of me. "Enjoying the food?"

"Hey Zach, where's Pepper?" I asked. "Nice Evra costume."

"She's fixing her hair. She looks amazing though." Zach groaned. "If you like this, wait 'til you see Zane."

I nodded. "Can't wait."

"So, what about the food? Courtesy of Delawder Catering." Zach announced.

"It's great." I answered. "I think Zane's Seafood Nachos are still the best."

"Well, catering & the club are on the house." Zach winked. "Part of your present from the Delawder-Brahler bunch."

He walked away to go find Pepper & to leave me to my peace. I pointed out the craziest costumes & thought about who could actually win a costume contest. I pulled Thatch away from everyone else.

"Why are we not with everyone else?" He asked.

I shushed him. "I'll be right back. If anyone asks where I am, lie. Do not fall into the twins' glares."

"What? Where are you going?" He asked. "I have to have a reason before I can let you ditch your own party."

"I said I'll be back." I told him, running for the back exit. "Don't worry."

I walked out & down the street to this cool shop I had found. I walked in, bought some plastic trophies.

When I came back in through the back, I walked by Kari, pulled her along with me, & climbed up the stairs to the balcony.

"Hey guys. Need the mic?" Aria asked, turning to face us.

"Yeah. It might take a while Wolfie." I told her.

Aria moved to the doorway. "Go ahead. Aria 'Were'wolfe needs to get some soda."

I shook my head & waited while Kari turned the music off & everyone turned to see what the deal was. I stepped up to the sound system & took the microphone.

"Okay, as a thank you to all the people who put a lot of effort into your costumes…" I pulled out a trophy & set it down where everyone to see. Then I took my wallet & put a fifty inside it. "My sister, Kari, & I are going to hold a contest for those of you who really deserve it. If I call your name, come get your trophy after all the awards."

There were some cheers. Kari picked up a special remote that controlled the spotlights.

"Our first award is for one that can only go to the little kids here." I announced. "It's for cutest costume & goes to Frida Briers for her Rainbow Brite costume."

Kari adjusted the spotlight & wrote down her name before taking the mic from me. "Really, people, who could say no to that face?"

"Next is the best couple costume." I said. I set the microphone to where both me & Kari could talk into it. "It goes to none other than the adorable Jasmine & Aladdin couple, if you don't count the monkey, Ozzie Wolfe & Megan Mustang."

"Congrats you two." Kari cheered, adjusting the spotlight. She wrote down their names. "Don't they go together perfectly?"

I sighed & held up another trophy. "This goes to both Flannery & Aquanette Mustang for 'Most Original.'

"Who else would dress up like Skittles?" Kari turned on a second spotlight so she could pick them both out of the crowd.

"Spookiest person here is definitely Pepper Macquarie & her Shark Attack victim costume, which gives me the creeps even now."

I whispered the next one to Kari so she could say it. "Next goes to the news crew of C.J. Maynard, Jesse Meyers, Seth Vicks, Taylor Wilcox, & Andrew Childers for the best group costume."

"Most Detailed costume goes to Zane Delawder for going all out on his Nightcrawler costume."

"Ally Tolbert gets the award for Simplest Costume, considering all all the clothes she got for her hippie costume were just randomly picked from her older sister's closet."

The crowd laughed, even if they were from a different school. I smiled & held up another trophy.

"Funniest Costume is for Daley Andrews's Deviled Egg costume." I groaned. It deserved an award, even if the person I hated was wearing it. White clothes with a yellow circle on her stomach, red horns, a red pointed tail, & a pitchfork.

"That must hurt your pride." Kari said, out of the microphone's range.

I nodded & picked up the last trophy. "Oh, so much. So badly."

Kari took it from me & passed me the spotlight remote. "Our final award, for the classicalist costume? Most classical? However you say it, it goes to Officer Bennet. I think every year, I see about twenty police officers now. More often than vampires & werewolves & Frankenstein's Monsters. So Marth Bennet, you are our winner."

"Not yet." I grabbed the final trophy, also the biggest, & held it up. "I want all of you to come up here & vote on who has the best overall costume that you've seen here tonight. It will be announced before we leave at the end of the night."

"Why did you do that?" Kari asked.

I shrugged & started down the stairs. "I got bored & this is the only thing I could think of. Did you get all the names?"

"Is it okay if I left Daley off?" Kari wondered.

I sighed, passing a trophy to Frida. "Unfortunately, no."

Kari took some trophies to pass out & walked away.

**Kari's POV  
**"Here you go guys." I called as I passed out the trophies to Taylor & his friends.

They all patted my back & shoulders. "You new twins are really cool. Who else would give things out on their own birthday?" Seth asked.

"It's no problem. Griffon's the one who came up with the idea. Thank her if you get the chance." I told them.

"We will." They called.

I walked up to Daley & forced a smile. "Hey, Daley. Here's your award."

"Thanks." She said. "It'll be even better once I get what I really want."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know? Once I get Thatch with me, of course." She answered with an evil smirk. "He'll be mine by the end of this party."

I picked the fifty dollar bill out of the trophy. "I'd like to see you try."

"It's a deal. I know for a fact that I will make Griffon & Thatch's relationship over." She told me. "She won't have a chance at getting him back when I'm through."

I walked away from her, tipping my feathered hat. "Like I said, I'd like to see you try."

After a few more dances, I walked over to the food table & picked up a piece of cherry chip cake. Next thing I knew, people were staring at the girl walking out of the bathroom dressed as Jessica Rabbit. "Daley Andrews, you little…ugh!" I growled.

"I know just who to call" I said pulling out my cell phone. I texted the older twins a quick message and they quickly ran over to me.

"Is there a problem here Daley?" Flannery said.

"Oh no, no problem at all it'll be good once Thatch becomes my boyfriend and if that doesn't work I can always go for Alexander or Marth" Daley said.

"There's one little problem about that all three of them are taken by us and Griffon" Flannery said.

"And they plan to stay that way and until you get one of these" Aqua said as the twins displayed their promise rings. "Then you can step to us"

"Oh I won't have to worry about that because one of those rings will be on my right ring finger and then it will move to my left ring finger" Daley said. "Now why are you girls hassling me? Security!" Daley said.

"Oh look Aqua she wants security" Flannery said.

"Well Flannery let's get them for her" Aqua said.

"Lets" Flannery said. The twins reached into their pockets and pulled out name tags but instead of their names on them it had the word 'security' "Now Ms. Daley is there a problem?"

"Uh no" Daley said slightly embarrassed.

"No I do believe there is, Flannery do you remember giving Daley an invite to this party?" Aqua said.

"No of course not if Daley would have asked for one we would have said no" Flannery said.

"Oh we wouldn't have just said no we would have said hell no! Now Daley may we see your invite?" Aqua said.

"Fine but I don't see what the big deal is" Daley said handing the invite to Aqua.

"Uh-huh just as I thought" Aqua said. "It's a fake"

"Fake?" Daley said getting nervous "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well Aqua and I made the invitations so it's our handwriting" Flannery said.

"But to make sure someone we didn't want to get into the second-most exclusive party of the year we put a pink dot on all of the invites and it just so happens that yours does not have a pink dot on them meaning yours is a fact" Aqua said.

"Now it is your choice you can either be arrested for trespassing or you can walk out of her with a little of your pride" Flannery said.

"…Fine! But this isn't over!" Daley said before storming out. Flannery walked up to the door.

"And by the way where'd you get that dress? I've seen better rags at the circus" Flannery said before closing the door.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Aqua said.

"Yea kinda" Flannery said with a shrug.

Thus, one threat is eliminated. Now to face another. "Thanks you two. And there is nothing wrong with circus clothes."

"Of course there's not." Flannery patted my shoulder.

I sighed. "And you're only saying that because I'm dressed as a jester."

"Oh yeah." Aqua agreed. "But we love you anyway."

"Just great." I rolled my eyes. "Have you guys seen Griffon?"

"Below the balcony with Thatch to collect votes." Aqua answered with a shrug.

I nodded & walked away to go check with her.

**Roy's POV  
**I walked up the stairs to the balcony. "Aria, it's nearing the end of the night."

"Way ahead of you King Ronald." Aria said, turning around to face me. "And yes, I'm only kidding."

"Okay, let's see the music." I looked over her shoulder at the playlist.

Aria plugged a few cords in & handed me a pair of headphones. "The songs are based on what Mr. & Mrs. Heights liked. Ulysses was a country fan, but I bet you knew that already. Take a listen."

I listened to the songs as they came. "Let me see. 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland, 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts, & 'Stealing Cinderella' by Chuck Wicks."

"Yeah. I talked to Freddie & he said those were the songs that Ulysses would've liked." Arai smiled & turned down the music. "The papers have been signed, right?" I nodded. Aria pressed a button & spoke into the microphone. "Attention all party-goers: Kari, Griffon, & Megan are officially Mustangs!"The kids below cheered as Aria maneuvered the spotlights to shine on the girls.

"The winner of the costume contest is…uh." She bent over the edge of the balcony & dropped the microphone into Thatch's waiting hand.

"The winner is Aria 'Were'wolfe." Thatch cheered. "Way to go." He tossed the mic back up to her.

"Really?" She asked. "Sweet. Thank a bunch, dudes & dudettes. Finally, as the night comes to a close, it's time for you to clear the floor for the young twins, their parents, & their boyfriends."

I walked back down to the floor & held my hand out to Griffon. "Shall we?"

Griffon, who was in front of the other twins, paused. Aqua gave her a push & she walked the rest of the way. "Sure." We started to dance to the first song. "So, I guess you're my papa now, huh?"

I chuckled. "In a way. But, you don't have to call me that, you know."

"I want to." Griffon assured me with a smile. "It helps me remember my real papa."

The song ended & Kari danced with me next until finally, I walked her & Griffon over to where Thatch & Simon were waiting. "Take care of them." I told the boys before walking out of the open area with Riza.

**Megan's POV**  
"Are you sure, Ozzie?" I asked, holding Griffon & Kari's present carefully.

Ozzie linked his arm with mine. "Of course, after what you went through to get them, I'm sure the new twins will love them."

We walked over to Griffon & Kari, who were carrying some presents out to Griffon's car. "Hey, Meggie. What's that?" Kari asked.

"Why haven't you opened any presents?" Ozzie asked.

I shrugged. "It's a family thing. We don't exactly like to open the presents at the party."

"That's a little strange, but cool at the same time." Ozzie commented.

"Anyway, we would really appreciate it if you could open our present while Ozzie is still here." I explained, holding the covered box out to them.

Griffon set down her boxes & took the cage, pulling off the sheet that covered it. "Aw, they're so cute." She gasped.

"Field mice?" Kari asked, bending down to eye level with the one closest to the side. "I love field mice."

"So you like them?" Ozzie & I wondered.

Griffon & Kari opened the door & one of the mice crawled out onto Griffon's hand & the other one ran onto Kari's. "Of course. I remember, we used to try & catch field mice before we got sick."

"What'd I tell you?" Ozzie gloated.

I crossed my arms. "Oh, go play with your monkey."

"Thanks Oz." The new twins said. They each gave him a hug & his on the cheek. They walked back over to me. "You too, Meggie."

After that, they put the mice back in the cage & went back to carrying things out. I went up to bunica & stood beside her while she watched them. "Aren't you going to give them the books?" I asked, pointing at the four books in her hands.

"Later Megan. Things do not always have to happen quickly." Bunica told me.

I nodded. "I know that. I just get impatient."


	15. Things Happen

**Roy's POV  
**I walked into the house after checking the mail and all four of the teenage girls were sitting on the couch. Flannery was reading a fashion magazine, Aqua was texting on her cell phone and Kari and Griffon were playing a video game. I looked outside and saw Megan playing in the snow with Ozzie and Rayne.

"Don't you four want to go play with your sister?" I said setting the mail on the table by the door.

"No way do dude it is snowing Anxo and Goliaths out there and I for one do not want to be out there. I don't want to be an Aqua-sicle" Aqua said.

"Agreed" The other three said not looking up from what they were doing.

"Hey if you were an Aqua-sicle what flavor would you be?" Flannery asked.

"Hmm" Aqua said rubbing her chin. "Either super sour suicide or blue raspberry" Aqua said.

"Oh good answer" Flannery said giving her sister a high five

"Teenagers" I said shaking my head. "Where are your mother and your brother?"

"Mom's running errands and RJ is asleep upstairs" Flannery said.

"Is there anything for me?" Aqua said.

"Nope I don't think so why? Were you expecting something?" I asked.

"Just deer jerky" Aqua said with a shrug."Deer jerky?" Flannery said.

"Yea I got it from a deer hunting magazine" Aqua said.

"Aqua you don't hunt" Griffon said.

"Yea but the magazine was giving out free jerky can't pass that up" Aqua said.

I let out sigh. I went through the mail when I noticed a letter from my mother. "Oh look girls it's a letter from Grandma" I said holding up the letter from my mother.

"What?" The older twins said.

"Dad you can just burn it now" Flannery said.

"Yea technically you never got it" Aqua said.

"Girls don't be ridiculous" I said opening the letter. "Dear Roy, how are you doing my son I am fine I just came back from a spa trip in the beautiful South City. I'm so happy that you finally got a baby boy and I'm sure the twins are happy too. I'm so happy that you took in Elyon's children I cannot wait to meet them I haven't seen them since they were babies. I will be in Central tomorrow if I take the express train. I'll see you soon son I love you, love mommy" I said reading the note.

"Ugh! She's going to be here?" Aqua said.

"Looks like and you girls better be on your best behavior no goofing off" I said looking mainly at the older twins.

"Yes sir" Flannery and Aqua said."Good" I said before I heard crying. "It looks like your brother's up" I said before quickly making my way upstairs.

**Kari's POV  
**As soon as Dad was out of sight we leaned over to Flannery and Aqua. "So what's the deal on this lady?" I asked.

"Yea and if she's still alive why was our mom adopted?" Griffon asked.

"Because Griffon the woman's been birthing babies since she was 18 years old she has like 11 kids and like 8 of them are adopted including your mother. She won't admit but she likes Daddy the most because a) he's the youngest and b) he's in the military" Flannery said.

"That's not right that's favoritism" I said.

"Like that woman cares" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"So how old was she when she had papa?" Griffon asked.

"28" Aqua said.

"And papa's 29 now so she's 57?" Griffon said.

"Yea she's 57 and she can't cook because she' traveling all the time and she always somehow misses Christmas" Aqua said. "What grandmother forgets about Christmas and can't cook?" Aqua said. "It's madness!"

"Well it's only a day Aqua we can do this" Flannery said.

**Riza's POV  
**I was getting the baby ready for Mama Rose's visit. I got him dressed in a soft blue one piece. It was nice and soft to keep him warm.

"There you go all finish" I said picking him up. "You are looking more like your daddy each day" I said smiling at him. He really did look like Roy minus the blonde hair. "But don't tell him I said that" I said as we walked out of his room. I walked downstairs and all four of the older girls were sitting on the couch as they always did.

"Girls why didn't you go with your father to pick up your grandmother?" I said sitting down in Roy's chair.

"He took Megan?" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Besides I don't want to be the first victim of her super duper red lipstick" Aqua said. "She'll turn my beautifully pale forehead into a target!" Aqua said.

"You girls" I said shaking my head. Then Roy, Mama Rose, and Megan walked through the door.

"Hello!" Rose said with her loud booming voice. "Where are those precious little grandchildren of mine?"

"We're here Grandmother" The older twins said as the four stood up.

"Oh Flannery, Aquanette you look beautiful! How old are you girls now?" Rose asked pinching each of the twins' cheeks.

"17" Flannery said rubbing her cheek.

"Yea our birthday was 4 months ago?" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Oh yes and this must be Griffon and Kari! Oh you look just like Elyon" Rose said.

"Thank you ma'am" Kari said. At least one of her granddaughters was nice to her.

"How old are you girls?" Rose asked.

"We just turned 16 ma'am" Griffon said.

"Oh and I just missed your birthday but don't worry I'll make it up to you" Rose said.

"Yea right" Aqua said quietly.

"Oh and this must be the little one" Rose said rubbing the baby's head. "Roy Jr. I suppose?" Rose said.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Oh he looks just like my little Roy" Rose said as Roy started blushing. "Roy your family is more beautiful than I could ever imagine"

"Thank you mother" Roy said giving his mom a hug

"I don't mean to be rude, ma'am, but Kari & I are anything but close to looking like our mama." Griffon interrupted. "As you _should_ know, her hair was brown & ours is auburn, a shade of red. Our eyes may be hazel, a shade of brown like hers, but her eyes were a much darker shade."

Kari slapped a hand over her twin's mouth. "Excuse her, she thinks like our papa. She's very critical when it comes to details."

A small beeping went off. Griffon jumped. "A pleasure to meet you, but I have to go. Come on, Megan."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Megan has a book signing to go to." Griffon explained, pulling on her coat. "We would love to stay, but we'll get in so much trouble with Mrs. Crenshaw if we miss this one."

"Bye bye!" Megan called while Griffon dragged her outside by the back of her shirt.

As soon as the door closed, the twins & Kari gasped. "I can't believe her."

Kari put her hands on her hips. "She's a _lot_ like our papa, that's for sure. She always forgets something."

"That something is us." The twins grumbled.

The door opened again. "Kari, are you coming or not?" Megan yelled.

"Coming Meg. See ya." Kari called with a wave at the twins. "Try not to break anything, Aqua."

"Oh, ha ha!" Aqua yelled after them.

**Griffon's POV  
**When I got home, I walked into my room to feed my new pet mouse Mic. He was so cute and I loved Megan for getting him for me. I loved animals but I wasn't much of a dog orcat person so Mic was perfect "Alright Mic" I said I looked into his cage and saw that he wasn't there. "Aquanette!"

"Yea?" Aqua said as she walked into my room holding a bundle.

"I thought I said no using Mic or Marty for science experiments" I said.

"No I haven't touched Mic I've been out remember?" Aqua said.

"Oh right" I said. "Then where is Mic?" I asked.

"I think I might know" Aqua said. She whistled and Goliath walked in with Mic riding on his head. "He was just excited about having a new baby brother and decided to give him a ride" Aqua explained as I took Mic off his head.

"Silly little thing" I said as I put him in his cage. "I'm surprised Goliath didn't eat him"

"Oh no sis Goliath doesn't eat other animals he's too much of a gentle spirit" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Good to know" I said. "What's the blanket for?"

"Oh well remember when I said that Goliath was a gentle spirit?" Aqua said.

"Yea you said it like two seconds ago" Goliath said.

"Yea well Goliath is really, really a gently spirit" Aqua said. I moved the blanket and two little grey ears popped up.

"Aquanette what did you do?" I said moving the sheet more to reveal a grey Great Dane puppy.

"It wasn't me! Goliath's always finding things and he found this little guy lying in the gutter wrapped in a blanket so he bought him home" Aqua said. "You have to help me keep him a secret until I figure out what to do with him"

"Oh no Aqua I refuse to be apart of shenanigans anymore!" I said.

"Griffon you were apart of my shenanigans the moment we saw each other. You can't help but be pulled in" Aqua said. "Now just help me find Marmaduke a good home and help me take care of him. If we can't find him a good home then just please help me explain to Mommy and Daddy why we need to keep him" Aqua said.

"Mama and Papa are not going to let you keep that dog Aquanette we already have three" I said.

"And as I've told you before Mommy and Daddy are dog people they would never leave animal on the street. Please Griffon as an act of pure kindness please help me" Aqua said. I could tell she was very serious, more than serious than she's ever been before.

"Okay I'll help you" I said.

"Thank you" Aqua said.

"One question why did you name him Marmaduke?" I asked.

"It's the name of a comic my dad and I use to read together. I always thought the name was kinda cool and this little guy is a Great Dane so I just called him that" Aqua said with a shrug before she and Goliath walked out.

I remembered something really important. "Aqua, hurry up & get ready for the solos' concert. I have to go ahead & help set up." I yelled at her, running to my bedroom door.

"Will do!" Aqua called back.

I pulled Mic out of his cage & slipped him into my coat pocket. "You wanna hear all the pretty music, don't you?" Mic loved listening to Aqua play the violin. It had some kind of effect on him.

I walked out to the car & sat down, putting my key in the ignition. As I headed for the school, I pulled out my cell. "Hey, Alex. Did you learn that music I gave you?"

"Yeah, of course. But I don't have the right instrument to play." Alex answered.

I sighed. "Alexander Bennet, you have nothing to worry about. I have it waiting for you at the auditorium." I pulled into the student parking lot & ran inside.

As soon I was inside, Mr. Lincoln was in front of me. "There you are. We need help lifting the piano. We're putting special things on the bottom to make it slide onto stage."

"Alright." I agreed. Me & a couple other stagehands lifted the grand piano while Mr. Lincoln attached those slip-grip things or whatever they're called. "How long till performers start getting here?"

"Not long." One of the kids answered, setting up some drums. "You should probably got the sheet music set up on the right stands."

"Right!" I went over to the folders & picked out Aqua's music. It was a song called 'Red Hot' by one of our favourite artists, Vanessa Mae. I had convinced Alex & some other boys to play the drums, & everything else to make it sound like it was originally played.

By the time all the music was set up, all the performers were there & were getting ready. I walked by a group of kids doing a part from the Wizard of Oz. "Guys, you're doing that wrong. It's like this." I told them, doing the little dance move they couldn't.

"Sorry." The group said.

I shrugged. "Don't worry, it's a hard move to get."

Thatch walked up. "Hey, do you know where Flannery is?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"We're supposed to go on first." Thatch answered, running his hands through his hair. "I've looked everywhere in this school."

I sighed & looked through the papers in my hands. "Look, we'll just have to have Daley do it." He hasn't heard the tape, he didn't know about what Daley said at mine & Kari's party. I wasn't going to ruin that yet by acting overprotective.

Thatch shook his head. "No! No way. I am not going to sit that close to Daley. She acts…strange."

"Well, who do you recommend?" I wondered. We started walking around while I finished making sure everyone was ready.

Thatch chuckled. "Who else knows how to play the part other than Flannery?"

"No. I don't play in public." I told him.

"Please." He lead me over to where the piano had been moved. "It's just a simple part."

"A simple part that includes the female singing." I continued. "Let me rephrase what I said before, I don't sing in public. That's why Flannery was your partner."

Everyone on stage began clearing out. "Welcome to Central Academy's solo concert. It is to show our students' individual interests based on their acts. Now, our first performance. A duet on piano." Zach announced. Sure, keep things vague, why don't you.

Thatch pushed me onto the bench & sat down next to me as the curtains began to open. "I hate you." I hissed quietly to him.

"Love you, too." He replied softly.

I took a deep breath & started with the first few notes. After two measures, I started singing, which is never a pretty sound to my ears. With each word, Thatch played more & more with the most difficult notes I had heard from an amateur.

After Thatch and I went on we walked off stage to see the twins standing there.

"Flannery where the heck were you?" I said.

"I thought we switched?" Flannery said with a shrug.

"What?" Thatch said.

"Yea Jesse got sick and Aqua didn't have a partner so we switched I thought Aqua told you" Flannery said.

"Aquanette I am going to kill you" I said glaring at her.

"Oh c'mon Griffon it all worked out great" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Okay next we have to very talented students coming to the stage. Ms. Flannery and Ms. Aquanette Mustang" Zach said. Flannery walked out holding her guitar and Aqua dragged out a bongo drum. They sat down next to each other.

"Hi I'm Flannery" Flannery said into the mic.

"And I'm Aquanette" Aqua said.

"When we're not saving the lives of small children…" Flannery said.

"And adults" Aqua said.

"We're on this very stage…" Flannery said.

"Writing songs that make people feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Aqua said which caused the audience to laugh.

"Now that we're all warmed up let's get started" Flannery said. The twins sang a beautiful song call 'I'm yours' which earned a standing ovation. Even though Flannery sang lead you could still hear Aqua's voice and she sounded great too. Everyone clapped until the twins left the stage.

"Wow guys that was great" I said.

"Yea you guys work so well great together" Kari said.

"Thanks excuse me I have to get ready for my performance with Alexander" Flannery said before walking and Alex gave a great performance after a few more performances it was time for the best musical performer. I had an idea of who was going to win.

"The votes have been tallied and the award for best musical performer" Mr. Lincoln pulled out the paper. "Goes to Flannery Somer Mustang" Flannery walked onto the stage.

"I'd like to thank everyone who voted and of all of the performers and stage crew who helped put this whole thing together. I'd to also thank my family and my friends for supporting me in everything I do thank you" Flannery said before walking off the stage.

"Good job Flannery" Kari said.

"Thanks" Flannery said. "I'm not one for awards but this is good" Flannery said looking down at her award.

**Thatch's POV  
**The next day I walked into band room and saw Flannery sitting at the piano just playing away.

"Hey Flannery" I said sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey Thatch" Flannery said as she stopped playing.

"What's going on? You don't normally play the piano" I said.

"Oh it's nothing just Mr. Lincoln's friend from the is coming over to watch the band play to give view some of the seniors for music scholarships he wanted me to play a piece for him" Flannery said. "He wants me to play this" Flannery said handing me the sheet music.

"Whoa Mozart? He was one tough dude especially on the piano he was more of a strings dude" I said.

"Eh I've played it before" Flannery said with a shrug. Later class started and Flannery let me sit with her as she played her piece.

"Okay Flannery are you ready to play your part?" Mr. Lincoln said.

"Yes sir" Flannery said. She cracked her knuckles and placed her fingers on the keys. She gave herself a prep and then started playing. I have to say now that I was up close Flannery was really good! I watched as Flannery effortlessly played the piece and then she did something I had never seen anyone do. She crossed her arms for a few minutes before switching back to the normal position. She gave one last trill to end the piece.

"Very nice Flannery nice work as always" Mr. Lincoln said clapping slightly.

"Yes if you ever want a music scholarship please come see me" The college music director Mr. Gianni said.

"Thank you Mr. Gianni" Flannery said before standing up and walking to sit in the flute section.

"Alright now class let's get started on the music for festival" Mr. Lincoln said picking up his baton.

**Kari's POV  
**"Okay, this is ridiculous." Grant sighed. "We get after school detention just because we finished all the assignments early."

"We got detention because we weren't working on anything." Simon objected.

Griffon tossed her tennis ball across the room. "Damn it!"

The guys turned to her. "What's the matter, Twinly?" Grant asked.

"I left my blueprints in my locker." Griffon sighed. "I'm going to go get them."

I looked over at the tools. _'Kill them!'_

"No." I said under my breath. I reached for my pill bottle, but my pockets were empty. "Have any of you seen my pills?"

Travis looked up from a hunting catalog & shook his head. "Nope."

I took the catalog from him & ripped it in half. "You shouldn't look at stuff like this. Now, I need that bottle."

"I'll go check the halls." Grant stated, running out the door.

I looked around the workshop, trying to find the meds. I picked up a screwdriver & looked over at Travis. With a sudden whip of my arm, the tool was lodged in the wall right beside Travis's face.

"What on Earth?" He yelled. "Kari, what's wrong with you?"

"They said to kill. I don't know why, but they told me to kill." I said, my voice a near whisper.

Simon started walking up to me when Griffon slammed the door open. "Get away from her." She ordered.

She held up my pill bottle & walked up to me. "You know, as well as I do, that 'they' aren't the boss." She dumped a few pills in my hand & forced them into my mouth. "There we go, now tell 'them' to get out of your head."

"They won't leave." I told her.

"Go to Dr. McCoy's classroom & talk to him until they do." Griffon instructed.

I got up & walked down to Dr. McCoy's med. science classroom. "Ah, Hikari-Graeae, how nice to see you."

"Can I ask you something, Hank?" I asked, sitting down in his desk chair.

Dr. McCoy sat on his desk. "What is it?"

"No one ever told me what makes me sick." I said, swirling from side to side in the chair. "What makes me hear those voices?"

Dr. McCoy sighed heavily. "It is very common for someone with your disease to hear voices."

I huffed softly. "But what disease is it?"

"You are, well, how can I put this? You have been diagnosed as a schizophrenic." He answered.

"So, for thirteen years, I've had voices running through my head telling me to kill people, & no one bothered to tell me why that was?" I jumped up, yelling.

Okay, I got over that, but something else bothered me now. At lunch the next day, when Griffon & I were heading for a table, Grant started to call us over to the table he & Thatch & some other hockey team members were sitting at. But when Grant raised his arm to wave to us, Thatch grabbed it & pushed it back down to the table.

"Is something going on between you & Thatch?" I asked, turning to look at Griffon.

She turned on her heel & headed for an empty table near the corner of the cafeteria. "No, just a little separation."

"What? You mean you broke up?" I asked.

Griffon nodded & started eating.

"You can't brake up. You love him." I gasped. "Why?"

Griffon moved around to the other side of the table to sit by me. "Look. Things happen, but it's for the best."

"Can't you trust me?" I wondered. "I'm your sister, your twin."

Griffon took a deep breath. "Daley had your meds. I had to in order for her to give them back. He thinks I despise him because of it." She started crying. "Don't tell the twins. Swear you won't tell the twins."

"I swear, no one is going to find out." I told her. It was so sad, she didn't have the one person that could help her the most…all because I wasn't careful enough. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my medicine."

Griffon shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

I kept my eyes on her for the rest of the day. Poor girl, I could really feel my heart ache when I saw her.

A few weeks later, I was taking Griffon to the hospital for stress cardiomyopathy. An amateur diagnosis, I know, but it was the only thing that made sense. The only thing I could think of that made sense was stress cardiomyopathy, better known as _broken heart syndrome_.

She was discharged with a false alarm, but I knew it wouldn't be long.

We walked inside of the house and Flannery and Megan were sitting on the couch crying their eyes out. Flannery more than Megan we walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Flannery what's wrong?" I asked. She put her hands over eyes and started sobbing more.

"It's Aquanette. She's been passing out lately and she passed out today so Mommy and Daddy took her to the hospital and it turns our one of her kidneys is infected" Flannery said still crying.

"No" Griffon said as we sat down so she was in the middle.

"Yea she might need a transplant. I want to give her one of mine but I'm scared her body might reject it and I hear to get a transplant takes a long time. Aqua just has to have both of them because she's a lot sicker than me if she doesn't have two kidneys she could get really, really sick and then she'll always be in the hospital" Flannery said.

"Griffon, Aqua's going to be okay right?" Megan said.

"Of course Meggie Aqua's a fighter she's going to be fine we just have to wait" Griffon said patting Megan's back.

**Riza's POV  
**Roy and I were sitting in Aqua's hospital room watching her sleep. The doctor said that she was going to need to get her kidney taking out and she was going to be in need of a transplant kidney.

"I just don't understand it" Roy said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked.

"Why these things happen to her. Aqua's a sweet kid, a little misguided at times yes, but other than she's always been our Aquanette our funny, smart, beautiful, sarcastic little Aquanette" Roy said hanging his head down.

"I know I feel the same way Roy" I said sitting down in his lap. "But we just have to hope that Aquanette can push through it. I know she will" I said leaning my head against his.

"I know she will too" Roy said with a small smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang your daughters are here for you" The nurse said walking walked out into the hallway and saw Flannery near tears.

"How's Aqua?" Flannery said.

"She just needs a lot of sleep she's going to be having a very surgery soon" I said.

"I want to give Aqua one of my kidneys" Flannery said quickly.

"Flannery…" Roy said.

"Please just hear me out. I know you wanted to find a donor but that takes really long time and even if they find a donor Aqua's body is really sensitive and her body might reject her and that could make it even worse. We're twins our kidneys are almost the same if I give her one of my kidneys then her body won't reject" Flannery said.

"Flannery that means that you would have to go through a major surgery too things might go wrong with you too" Roy said.

"I know and I'm aware of that but I want to do this and Aqua will hate me if I let her stay in a place that smells like" Flannery said but Roy cut her off.

"Death and old people" Roy said.

"Yea how'd you know I was going to say that?" Flannery said.

"Your father use to tell me all the time that he hated hospitals that's why you girls were born in a temple instead of a hospital because he said he didn't want his children being bought into the world around death because it ruin you girls for life" Roy explained.

"Yea that sounds like Papa that's where she gets it from." Flannery said rubbing her chin. "So please let Aqua have my kidney" Flannery said.

Roy and I looked at each other before looking back at our oldest child. "Let us talk to doctor then if he says it's okay then you can give Aqua your kidney" Roy said.

"Yes! Thank you" Flannery said. All three of us walked into Aqua's room where she was awake somewhat. Her skin was pale and she had these huge bags under her eyes.

"Hey people" Aqua said weakly.

"Aquanette we've got good news. If the doctor says it's okay then you get one of Flannery's kidneys" Roy explained.

"How cool hey do you think they'll let me have the infected kidney?" Aqua asked.

"Why would you want an infected kidney?" Flannery asked.

"As a memento" Aqua said.

"Wow she's still Aqua even if she is sick" Flannery said shaking her head.

When we walked back out to join Griffon, Kari & Megan, they were arguing. "I don't need to see a doctor." Griffon insisted. "I'm fine."

"You're sick." Kari told her. "Believe us, we know."

Griffon suddenly gasped & clutched her chest. "Ugh, ow." She whimpered. "Okay, okay. Get me a doctor."

Red started blotting on her shirt from where her nails were digging into her skin. "What's going on?" I asked

"It feels like my chest is on fire." Griffon explained. "It hurts."

A nurse that was walking by stopped dead. "Do you feel lightheaded?"

Griffon nodded. "Yeah."

The nurse continued. "Difficulty breathing? Nausea? Choking feeling?" Griffon nodded for each question. "Young lady…"

"Out of the way." A person yelled. The nurse moved out of the way & Griffon was helped into a wheelchair. "If you're her parents, then follow me."

We did as we were told. "What happened to her?" Roy wondered.

"She's having a heart attack." The doctor explained.

When Griffon's heart attack was over - & she was stable - she wasn't allowed to leave because her heart was too weak.

When Thatch walked into the room, he walked right past Griffon to the patient in the bed beside her. Something happened with the monitors & a nurse rushed in. "Thatch, I suggest you leave."

Thatch nodded to the nurse & left without so much as a glance toward Griffon.

Roy looked to the nurse. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Not a clue. There's nothing to suggest she has a heart disease & her family history backs that fact. This is the first time this has happened to any of the girls." the nurse informed us. "I couldn't give you the slightest idea as to why this is happening, but I really wish I could explain why her nails cut so deep into her skin."

"Can I please just have some time without all the noise?" Griffon interrupted. "You're all giving me a headache."

"Sure thing." I told her. "We can continue this outside."


	16. Surgery

**Thatch's POV  
**Great, what was Griffon doing here? Sure, I knew about Aqua, but why does Griffon have to be here, too? Well, I _am_ a little worried about how uneven her heart rate is. It's not normal.

"Thatch, hold up a second." Megan called from down the hall. She & Kari ran up to me. "Can you take these to Griffon?" She asked, holding out a few books.

"You can do it yourself." I told her.

Kari shook her head. "Griffon won't let any visitors in, only nurses can go in her room."

"So find a different nurse." I stated. "In case you haven't noticed, we aren't talking."

"So, you're going to let her win?" Kari wondered, stepping closer. "Megan, let me talk to him alone." She took the books from her sister.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's 'she?'" I crossed my arms & waited for an answer.

Kari started down the hall in the direction of Griffon's room. "Daley Andrews." I shuddered. "I know, right? I dropped my medicine a few weeks ago, & guess who found it. She wouldn't give it to Griffon unless Daley had the chance to get herself a man."

"Is that really what happened?" I asked.

"Look, she wouldn't lie to me. I trust her & you need to, too. God, she's gonna kill me for telling you." Kari shoved the books in my hands, opened the door to the room, & pushed me. "By the way, she has stress cardiomyopathy." With that, she closed the door & I was left in the room alone with Griffon.

"Okay, where did Mr. Sylvester go?" I asked aloud.

Griffon opened her eyes. "Hmm? He was moved to a different room because of his condition."

I moved closer to her & set the books on the bed. "A request from your sisters. They wanted you to have these."

Griffon tapped her necklace with her nail. "So, you're talking to me now?"

"Yeah. Especially after I heard the truth as to why you broke up with me." I raised an eyebrow. "You really would do anything for your family, wouldn't you?"

Griffon looked up at the sky. "Kari, I'm gonna kill you." she whispered. "Yeah, so it was Daley who made me do it. I would've liked to have hit her right in the kisser, but the last time I did that…I might've broken the kid's jaw."

"You are pretty strong." I chuckled & reached over to hold the necklace's pendent. "You kept wearing the necklace I got you?"

"I was hoping you would notice. It was a little sign to you. As long as I'm wearing this, you can believe that I still love you." Griffon smiled weakly.

I sat down on the bed. "Really? I thought it was just to spite me."

"Never." Griffon gasped. "I do, however, have a few things on my mind other than talking to you."

"Uh-huh, & what would that be?" I wondered.

"Ha, like you don't know." Griffon answered. "You know you want to."

I smiled at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not normally so coy."

"Whatever." Griffon laughed, grabbing the front of my scrubs & pulling me into a kiss.

"Feel better now?" I asked when we broke away.

"Oh definitely." She told me. "Do you realize how hard it is to not talk to you?"

"Fill me in later. I figured out what's wrong with you." I told her. "Have you ever heard of stress cardiomyopathy?"

Griffon nodded. "Broken heart syndrome. Yeah, Kari told me it was the reason my chest was hurting."

I moved again, sitting beside her on the hospital bed. "The treatment will take about a week."

"I can live with that." She replied. She picked up a book & held it in front of me. "Read this to me."

"Can't you read it yourself?" I wondered. She nodded & smiled. I sighed & opened the book to the first page. "Let's see. 'Deep Six' by Tom E. Gemcity."

"It's a good book." Griffon explained. She flipped to a page halfway through. "Start here."

I sighed, but I started reading aloud anyway.

Griffon was out within a matter of days I was glad because I couldn't stand to see her in that room. I was standing at the front desk when my supervisor walked up to me.

"Thatcher Ms. Mustang needs to see you as soon as possible" She said.

I let out a sigh. Aqua had been calling me non-stop. She didn't like hospitals and she barely trusted anyone here so she always called on me. It's a good thing Marth wasn't working here anymore. I walked into her room and she was sitting up in bed.

"Hey Thatch can you do me a quick favor?" Aqua said.

"Sure Aqua what is it?" I asked.

"Can you tie up my hospital gown I'm getting ready to go to bed and I can't sleep when it's open" Aqua said.

"Sure I guess" I said sitting on her bed as she turned her back to me. She swept her hair to one of shoulders and sat up straight.

"Now please be careful I have a tattoo on my back and it's very painful" Aqua said as I started to tie up her hospital gown.

"Uh okay why did you get a tattoo?" I asked.

"Because it's a religion type thing. With the whole Systani clan thing I had to get it when I came out. Our clan worshiped dragons so I had to" Aqua said with a shrug. I saw her tattoo, it was a large blue dragon flying through a crescent moon and the outside bruised a red color. "Everyone in my biological family has one"

"Wow it looks like it hurt" I said finishing the last strap.

"You have no idea do. I was on my stomach for 7 hours getting this thing done" Aqua said slowly lying back down. "But do not tell the family or I will be forced to kick you"

"You got it. Try and get some sleep you've got a big week coming up" I said walking to the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Aqua said pulling the covers to her neck "Night Thatcher"

"Night Aqua" I said turning off the light and closing the door.

**Flannery's POV  
**It was the night before I was going to give one of my kidneys to Aquanette. Alex drove me the hospital he didn't like hospitals but he went in for me. I got dressed into the hospital gown and slowly lied down in bed. I had recently gotten my clan tattoo and it hurt really badly.

"Are you okay?" Alex said.

"I'm fine I'm just ready to do this" I said.

"You are really brave Flannery Mustang" Alex said smiling slightly.

"I'm just doing what I do everyday. Taking care of my sisters I am the oldest after all" I said with a shrug.

"But you aren't like most people, yes people love their families but they wouldn't give up one of their organs" Alex said.

"Would you? If Marth or Rayne got sick?" I asked.

"In a heartbeat" Alex said.

"Then I guess we're both brave" I said with a small smile.

"Yep baby we're one of a kind" Alex said kissing my forehead. "Why don't get some sleep?"

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Of course" Alex said giving me a small kiss.

**Roy's POV  
**After the surgery Riza and I were waiting in the waiting room with the girls and the baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang" The nurse said walking out.

"Yes?" I said standing up.

"Aquanette's awake you can see her" The nurse said.

"Oh good Kari take your brother" Riza said handing the baby to Kari.

"Yes Mama" Kari walked into Aqua's room and her eyes half opened.

"Hey sport how are you doing?" I asked.

"Like I was hit by a log truck" Aqua said sleepily.

"Don't worry hon you can go to sleep in a bit" Riza said.

"Cool beans" Aqua said.

Then the doctor walked in holding a something under a white sheet.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mustang I am glad to say the surgery was a complete success" The doctor said.

"That's great" I said.

"When the twins come in for their two week appointments we're going to monitor the kidneys" The doctor said.

"Okay then" Riza said."And Aquanette your sister thought you like this" The doctor said. He lifted up the sheet and it was a container with Aqua's infected kidney in it.

"That's her kidney?" I asked.

"Yes her sister thought she might like to see it" The doctor said.

"Eww it looks like a deflated balloon" Riza said.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Aqua and I just shook our heads while the doctor laughed.

**Griffon's POV  
**Finally out of the hospital, I had bigger things on my mind than whether or not Daley was mad or not, since Simon - who has almost every class with Hikari-Graeae - is holding onto her medicine to make sure she didn't let it fall into the wrong hands again. Now, April 19th was nearing & I_ needed_ to make it special. Extremely special.

"Hey, Griffon? What're you doing? Dinner is soon & you've been in our room all day." Kari called, opening the door to our room.

I lifted my face out of my pillow. "Hmm? I need inspiration."

"For what?" Kari asked, flopping down on the bottom bunk.

I rolled off of my bed, slamming my back into the floor with a loud _'thud.' _Why did I always forget I had the top bunk? "Ouch." I whimpered. "Anyway, Thatch's b-day is the nineteenth & I can't thing of anything special I can do for him."

"One) How can you fall from that bunk every day & not break something, or get serious mental damage? Two) you don't have to do something special for him." Kari stated, flipping through mom's biography.

I sighed, picking myself up from the floor. "It's not that I have to, it's that I want to. And, you're the one that handles the brain damage in the family, little misses Jekyll & Hyde. I have the bodily problems like not being able to feel my legs, breaking my arm, & getting lots of bruises & concussions."

The door opened & Flannery stuck her head in. "What was that thump?"

"Klutz-o fell off her bed again." Kari answered. "She's having a boyfriend problem."

"We'll fix that after dinner, which is ready." Flannery replied. "The parentals want you at the table, all washed up, a.s.a.p."

"Got it." Kari waved Flannery away. When the door was closed, she sat up. "Listen to this, when it was our papa's 27th birthday, mama set up this big thing. It was really romantic & they ended the night with a big bang."

"Thatch & I are minors." I reminded her.

Kari shrugged. "So, we edit a few things & cut out the big bang. It's what you've been wanting, a big thing to do for Thatch. Plus, it can be your present for him."

I walked out & climbed onto the banister. "Great, you'll help me set it up, right Hikari-Graeae?"

Kari sighed, climbing up next to me. "Sure, now get moving." She gave me a shove & I went flying down the banister with her close behind.

After dinner I walked around the house thinking about what to get Thatch for his birthday. I decided to get some help from the twins since their boyfriends' birthdays had already passed. Alex's was in February he turned 18 and Marth's was in March and he turned 19.

I walked near Flannery's room and heard both of the older twins' voices.

"Hey Thatch? Yea it's Flannery. Listen is that huge lot in your aunt's neighbor hood still for sale?" Flannery asked. I peaked through the door and saw that she was on the house phone. "Excellent can you take Aqua and I there after school?" Flannery asked. I could hear Thatch's questioning voice. "Because I said so. Bye" Flannery said before hanging up. "Looks like we got a lot"

"Sweetness" Aqua said circling a map.

"What are you guys doing?" I said walking into the room. I looked down on the coffee table and saw blueprints for a house. "Who drew these?" I said holding them up.

"Aqua did she took drafting last year and really got into it" Flannery said.

"But why do you have them?" I asked.

"Aqua and I are building a new house so we can move into it" Flannery said.

"With what money?" I asked shocked.

"With our inheritance that our Mama and Papa left us. After taxes and balancing the checkbook we have more than enough to build a house" Aqua said.

"But why would you want to move? You've lived here for 5 years" I said.

"Flannery's starting to get claustrophobic that's part of the reason we moved from the apartment" Aqua said.

"Yea but it was mainly because Daddy made Colonel. I can't stay in one place to long it makes me feel stuck for some reason" Flannery said. "But the house Aqua made is really nice Griffon. Everyone has their own room the location has a big backyard for the doggies to run around in and the neighborhood is very safe" Flannery said.

"Well it does look like a nice house and that keeps me from falling off the bunk" Griffon said.

"That's the spirit!" Aqua said.

**Roy's POV  
**Riza and I were getting the baby ready for bed. I gave him a warm bath and Riza gave him one last bottle and got him dressed. That always got him extra sleepy.

"Here you can little man" I said placing him in his crib.

"He's getting so big" Riza said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I know" I said shaking my head as I looked down at my youngest child sleep. There was a small click and we turned around to see the older twins walked towards and Aqua was holding a couple of pieces of rolled paper.

"Hey can we talk you right quick?" Flannery asked.

"Of course let's go to our room" Riza said. We quietly closed the door and walked into the master bedroom. We sat down on the bed and the twins sat down in front of us.

"Okay girls what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Aqua unrolled paper and we looked at the blue prints. "Aqua did you draw these?"

"Yep" Aqua said.

"They're great" Riza said. "But what are they for?"

"We want to build this house" Flannery said.

"Flannery are you starting to get claustrophobic?" I asked.

"A little. But this is mainly because with Kari and Little Roy we have no more room in this house and it's ridiculous" Flannery said.

"So with part of our inheritance we are going to buy the lot in Thatch's house and get some people to build the house" Aqua said.

"Girls I thought you were going to use that money for college?" I said.

"We know but this is better than that" Aqua said.

"It's not like we're not going to college we'll just work extra, extra hard to get scholarships to Central City University" Flannery said.

"Told you" I said quietly. Riza just rolled her eyes.

"Now girls this is nice and all but you're going to be going to college in about two years why would you want to move to a new house?" Riza said.

"Well consider this a very big gift to you." Flannery said.

"Yea you've been such awesome parents these last nine years so take this big beautiful house as a gift from us to you" Aqua said. "We know that you guys don't believe it but to us money's not important"

"Yea" Flannery said.

A let out a small smile. There was a reason Flannery and Aqua were the oldest and it just wasn't their ages they were more mature than they let on but I couldn't let them spend all of their inheritance on the family. Even they wanted to I couldn't let them do it.

"Girls I'll tell you what your mother and I will put in 100,000 dollars towards the house being built so you won't have put in all of you inheritance" I said.

"Really? Because I don't think the person getting the present isn't suppose to help pay for it" Aqua said.

"We want to Aquanette not only have we been awesome parents but you two have been great children" Riza said.

"Thank you Mommy but if you don't mind me asking where'd you get 100,000 dollars from?" Flannery asked.

"When your mother's father was on his death bed he gave it to us to help take care of you girls Roy and I decided to put it aside until we needed it" Riza said.

"Wow" Aqua said.

"Now why don't you two get to bed?" I said.

"Yes sir" The twins said standing up. They gave me and Riza each a kiss before walking out.

"Oh those girls are too much" Riza said.

"Yea but that what makes them special" I said. I gave my wife a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, we finally got what we were expecting. Griffon sprained her ankle waking up when she fell off her bunk. We knew she would hurt herself one of these days.

"I'll be fine alone." Griffon assured us when we were walking out to head to work & school. "I can walk with a limp just fine. And besides, bunica will be here soon to watch RJ."

"I don't like it, but alright." I agreed, nodding.

**Kari's POV  
**On my way to class, Mr. Julian stopped me in the halls. "Kari, have you seen your sister?"

"She's not here today, sprained her ankle this morning." I told him.

Mr. Julian handed me a thick binder. "Well, this belongs to her. She left it in the woodshop."

"I'll get it to her." I assured him.

"Thank you. She's been a little obsessed with the contents, so I assume it's something important." He replied.

I put the binder under my arm. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll get it to her." I walked away to my class & slumped in the seat. "What the hell's so important that she couldn't tell us about it?" I whispered to myself.

I wanted to flip through the pages & find out what Griffon was doing, but that's just not right. After class, I stuffed the binder in my bag & headed home, calling bunica to tell her I had a headache & had forgotten my medicine, which wasn't an entire lie.

"Griffon, how come mama & papa have so much money in their account?" I asked, tossing the binder onto her lap. Okay, so I took a little peek. "Why were you hiding this?"

"The interest rate is unusually high, which explains the money." Griffon answered, staring down at the binder. "I just, I can't think. I don't know whether I should use the money or not."

I sat beside her & put a hand on her shoulder. "By 'can't think,' you don't mean what I think you mean, right? The day Daley had my medicine, you didn't have any blueprints, did you?"

"I've lost my touch. The one place I go for my inspiration just doesn't give me ideas anymore." Griffon sighed, "I haven't drawn a single blueprint, haven't carved even the simplest design. I can't do anything. I can't even play the damn trumpet without messing something up nowadays."

"So, you hit a slump. Everyone does, you'll get out of it." I assured her.

"It's been two months. I'm not going to come out of my slump. I can't do it. I give up. I might as well put up my toolbox, 'cause right now, it's only gathering dust." Griffon practically yelled. "It's no use!"

I shook my head. "Of course you won't, not if you keep thinking that way. What's gotten you like this?"

Griffon shrugged my hand off her shoulder. "Mrs. Moore's words are getting to me. She really did see us as perfect, & I guess that made me a little happy. But now, the older twins are so much better than me, no matter how hard I try to be perfect. If I manage to draw an amazing picture, despite the fact that I'm only a good artist when it comes to woodworking, Aqua comes up with another art award. If I can sing one note well enough to be heard in public, Flannery gets a solo that the new mama & papa gush over. Do you realize that they didn't come to the mechanics festival, nor did they show any sign that they noticed the award in our room, which they probably didn't? We're not their kids, so we're never gonna match up. We'll always be second best…if we're noticed at all."

"The mechanics festival, they did forget." I whispered. "Because it was the same day as the art festival. If we were able to make it there, shouldn't they have been able to, also?" I admitted. My eyes started tearing up. "I think I may want to lie down. Do you need help upstairs?"

"Yes please." Griffon answered. "Why is it that we're not as good as the old twins?"

"They are the oldest now, & oldest does mean they're the best." I thought aloud.

Griffon limped up the stairs & turned around, looking at me expectantly. "That doesn't explain RJ."

"We really shouldn't be thinking like this. But, doesn't it seem natural after what we grew up with?"

"Yeah, after being praised for being perfect & scolded when we messed up, it just seems odd to be ignored, whether we did something good or bad."

We continued up the stairs & I climbed up to the top bunk, letting Griffon flop on the bottom. After twenty minutes of talking over how things were different now, bunica opened the door.

"I believe you two are the exact antitheses of cheerful." She smiled softly. "I don't blame you though."

Griffon sniffed & replied. "Well, I really believe we have an excuse. My ankle is killing me & Kari's head is a bomb ready to blow." Had she been crying?

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Bunica informed us, inching out the door until there was a soft click as it closed completely.

"At least some things stay the same." I stated to Griffon. "We have bunica to stay with us."

**Aqua's POV  
**Flannery climbed out of the car and slammed the car door I could tell something was about to happen but I was confused because it wasn't happening to me.

"Griffon?" Flannery said as we walked into the house. "Griffon! Get down here now! You claim you can walk on a limp let's see it!" Flannery called upstairs.

"Flannery what's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll see in about two minutes" Flannery said. Griffon slowly made her way downstairs.

"What is it Flannery?" Griffon said leaning against the rail.

Flannery didn't say anything instead she just slapped Griffon across the face she almost fell from the shock.

"Flannery what the hell? Why'd you hit me?" Griffon said.

"Oh no you don't get Flannery love, Flannery love wanted to handle this thing between you and I the gentle and kind way but you just weren't letting this happen" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest. "No you get the Aquanette love way now the tough love way" Flannery said.

"What do you mean this thing between you and I?" Griffon said confused.

"This junk that you always pull trying to make up excuses of why you guys aren't apart of this family" Flannery said.

"Y-you heard us?" Kari said.

"Of course I do. Whenever I feel that one of you guys is upset I read your emotions so I can fix it when I see you" Flannery said.

"Wow I never knew" Griffon said looking down.

"Now you're going to listen what I'm going to say. Wither you want to admit out loud or to yourself or whatever. You are my sister Griffon, just as much as Kari is my sister, just as much as Megan is my sister and just as much as Roy is my brother and you are Roy and Riza Mustang's daughter." Flannery said.

"Okay I get it" Griffon said with a shrug.

"No Griffon you don't get it. Aqua draws and paints and dances because it makes her happy just like I sing because it makes me happy. We are not trying to impress anyone or get awards that is not what we're trying to do. Now as much as we don't want to admit this we are not Mommy and Daddy's biological children as a technicality, Roy Jr. was their first child Aqua and I were adopted just like you, Kari, and Megan were so don't even come at me with that 'We're not their children so they don't like us as much as Flannery and Aquanette crap' because it's bull and I know you're a lot smarter than that Griffon" Flannery said.

"But what about?" Griffon started but Flannery cut her off.

"Stop right there I know what you're going to say. They were so upset that they couldn't make it but they thought since you don't make a big deal out of everything that you wouldn't care" Flannery said.

"Why wouldn't I make a big deal? I love mechanics class and I wanted them to be there" Griffon said.

"Griffon our parents aren't as flexible as they use to be. We have to remind them. If Aqua and I feel that they don't need to be there we straight up tell them and they won't go you have to tell them guys" Flannery explained.

"Oh" Griffon said looking down. "I feel so stupid" Griffon said.

"Me too" Kari said looking down.

"You guys aren't stupid just the way you grew up with that Grandmother of yours you thing you're suppose to be perfect but you should know it's impossible to be perfect especially in this house" Flannery said.

"Yea Griffon, Kari just know that we are your sisters and we love you. Heart?" I said holding up my hands to make a shape of a heart.

"Yea Aquanette heart" Kari said holding up her hands to make a heart too.

"Griffon?" I said.

"Yea heart Aquanette" Griffon said holding up her hands in a heart shape too.

"Yay! This calls for celebration!" I said gathering my younger sisters in a one arm headlock.

"What kind of celebration?" Kari said.

"Please don't say peanut butter waffles" Griffon said.

"No of course not! Hershey and peanut butter waffles!" I said throwing my hands in the air which made Griff and K hit the floor.

"Oof!" Griffon and Kari said as they hit the floor.

"Well I better get going" Aunt Bunica said as she walked downstairs with the baby.

"Aunt Bunica what're you doing? Mommy and Daddy aren't suppose to come home for another 2 hours" Flannery said.

"Oh no they just called they said they were on their way home to check on Griffon and Kari" Aunt Bunica said handing the baby to me.

"Oh are they?" Flannery said.

"Oh shut up" Griffon said smiling slightly.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Aunt Bunica said before walking out. A few minutes Mommy and Daddy walked through the door.

"Welcome home" Griffon said giving Daddy a hug.

"Hello Griffon how's your ankle?" Daddy asked putting his bag down.

"It's better it hurts just a little bit" Griffon said.

"Well let's not take any chances c'mon I'll take you upstairs" Daddy said helping her upstairs.

"Griffon I'll be upstairs to check on you later" Mommy said.

"Thank you Mama" Griffon said before she and Daddy walked upstairs.

"Kari how are you feeling?" Mommy asked.

"Better it's just a slight headache" Kari said with a shrug.

"Well I know you're a little old for this but it always work for the twins" Mommy said before kissing her forehead. "Feel better?"

"Yea" Kari said with a small smile.

"Good can't have my girls sick. Aqua go and pick your sister from Alex and Marth's house in one hour she's playing with Rayne today" Mommy said taking the baby from me.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said.

"Good now c'mon little Roy let's go see if we can't find something to make for dinner" Mommy said before she walked into the kitchen.

"See? They're crazy about you guys" Flannery said.

"Yea I guess you're right I guess Griffon and we were being stupid" Kari said.


	17. Oliver! Oliver!

**Aria's POV  
**On my way out to my car from the school, I stopped at the bulletin board & ripped a flyer down before continuing on my way. "How cool! I have to get Griffon in on this." I pulled out my cell phone & hit the speed dial.

"Hey Ari, what's up?" Griffon's voice came. "I have work to do."

"What's up is that I need you over here at the school by five." I told her. "I'll explain when you get here."

When she did arrive, I pulled her to the auditorium where a bunch of kids were. "Why am I here?" Griffon wondered.

"Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore will once again claim the title as Nancy." I exclaimed. "The school is having open auditions - which means that you don't have to go to the CSPA - for 'Oliver Twist!'" I held up the flyer for her. "I know that you can't sing when you're Griffon, but when you think of yourself as a character in a play, you're amazing."

"Really, what makes you say that?" Griffon countered.

I held up a small video camera. "Remember the time you spent in Barcelona? The role you played in 'Temptation?'" I pressed some buttons & made her watch the video of herself.

"I guess I could audition." Griffon agreed, "But you know & I know that I'm not the best."

"The point is that you put a lot of effort into your roles. You give it a special feel that not even the world's best could. You make it feel special &, to me, you make the audience feel all fuzzy inside." I stated cheerfully. "Never give it a second thought. What's your gut say?"

"My gut says to do it." Griffon answered proudly. "Where do I sign up?"

"That's my girl!" I replied, pumping my fist in the air. "Follow me!"

"Ugh, I never thought someone could sound so bad." Griffon commented as we walked out after auditions.

"I know. Gem can't sing to save her life, but she is one of the best ballerina's." I told her. "So, call _me_ if you get a call."

Griffon saluted & pulled open her car door. "Sure thing, you'll be the second to know."

**Griffon's POV  
**I opened my binder & looked over everything. "Okay, looks like the sum of our paychecks, plus the money in our real parents' account, we can pay for half of the new house & then some." I stated, looking up at Kari.

"Perfection." Kari called back. "You out of your slump yet?"

"Not yet, but I was reading the draft for Meg's next book real late last night & then this happened." I confessed, pulling out a picture I had drawn. "I don't really get what I do when I go into a slump, but I can usually do things pretty well."

"This is your best drawing so far." Kari announced. "So figure anything out for the Thatch man?"

I pulled out another sketch & handed it to her. "A custom-made platinum wrist tag."

"Like the ones at the hospital?" Kari questioned the gift.

I nodded. "Yeah, since he is going to be a doctor. I think it fits. Or is it cheesy?"

Kari set it down. "It's not cheesy if you think he'll like it."

"Good, because it came in yesterday." I told her. I pulled out the wrist tag & showed it to her. "I actually ordered it a while back, but it takes a while to make."

"Okay, whatever you say." Kari shrugged. "Hey there's an idea."

"What?"

"Oh no, I want you to figure this out on your own." She announced. She ran out the door to our room. "Feed Marty for me please!"

"Will do!" I called back. I looked down at the pictures & snapped my fingers. "Hikari-Graeae, you are a genius."

I pulled out a sheet of blueprint paper & started to work. I am out of my slump. Thank you, sister dearest!

**Aria's POV  
**"C'mon Zane we need to get a seat!" I said pulling him the rows of the performing arts center.

"Don't worry Ari only the dance class is here today we'll get a seat" Zane said.

"Yes but I want the best seat. I can't wait to see these mystery dancers today. I hear they're doing the Paso doble and the Cha, Cha, Cha. I can't wait!" I said as we sat down in the front row and Zane put his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you all for coming." The dance teacher said. "We have two students from Central Academy who have volunteered their time to show us the Paso Doble and the Cha, Cha, Cha. They are both winners of the Teen Amestris dancing award. So please welcome Mr. Marshall Bennet and Ms. Aquanette Mustang." The Dance teacher said as Marth and Aqua walked on to the stage. Marth was wearing his normal clothes and Aqua was wearing a black dress with long sleeves, a turtle neck type collar, a high slit that started just under her hip and black high heels.

"Whoa Marth and Aqua?" I said shocked.

"I didn't know Marth's real name was Marshall that's kinda funny" Zane said.

"Shh! They're starting" I said as Aqua and Marth got into position. The music started, I believe it was something from the Phantom of the opera. I watched in awe as they dance together. Their moves were like lightning it was just too amazing. After they finished dancing the dance teacher let them come off the stage to talk to us Zane and I quickly walked up to them.

"Oh my gash that was amazing! Aqua I knew you could dance but I didn't know like that!" I said taking her hands.

"Thanks Aria. I hear you and Zane are pretty good too" Aqua said.

"Yea but not as good as that" Zane said. "You and Marshall there dance pretty well together."

"Please don't start" Marth said shaking his head.

"So what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Marth doesn't have a first period anymore and I needed the credit in order to get into the Central Art School when I go to college" Aqua said.

"So are you two going to be performing at the talent show this year?" Zane asked.

"I don't know I always perform with Flannery" Aqua said rubbing the back of her head.

"Flannery? Aqua listen I know she's your sister but you know as well I do that you two are two very different people. Flannery is a singer you're a dancer it's just like Griffon and Kari. With enough practice you could so beat Flannery" I said.

"You really think so?" Aqua said.

"Yep if Flannery teams up with Alex and I am sure that you and Marth beat him" I said.

"Wow I need to come up with something. I'll go get my dance book" Aqua said before running off.

"You have no idea what you've just done" Marth said.

"I know exactly what I've done! I have created the most awesome talent show to date!" I said

After school, everyone gathered at the diner. We were all joking & goofing off - & throwing French fries in people's hair - when Griffon's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, & everyone stopped & quieted down. "Yes, alright. Thank you." she told the person on the other end of the call. She stood up & pulled me out the door.

"Hey, if you got rejected, there's always next time." I told her, noticing her head was down & she had a small frown on her face.

Griffon looked up, breaking into a large grin. "Rejected nothing! I'm Nancy!"

I squealed & gave her a hug. "See? What did I tell you? Now the play's gonna rock."

"Wait, what's today's date?" She asked suddenly.

"The twelfth." I answered & Griffon started running away from the diner.

"I have to go!"

I shrugged & walked back into the diner. "Where's Griffon?" Thatch wondered.

"She said she had to go." I replied. "So, they're having a really cool play at the Keith Albee Theatre soon. Will you guys come with us?"

"Us?" Kari smiled, probably knowing about Griffon's audition.

Zane nodded. "It's supposed to be the best, so I'm taking Cerbi as a little gift. It would be even better if you guys joined us."

"Thanks for the cover." I whispered to him. He winked at me.

"That sounds great." Flannery answered.

**Kari's POV  
**Griffon was keeping her role a secret for some reason. Maybe, now that she has a little more confidence, she doesn't need to know we're there.

"Griffon, what's this?" I asked, rolling out the blueprint on her desk. "It's awesome."

"That's our next project." Griffon answered, not looking up from papa's biography. "Wasn't that what you were thinking?"

"Well, yeah. But I never thought you could make it so complex." I answered.

Griffon rolled off her bunk, landing on her feet without a sound. "I guess I just got carried away. It's gonna be great at the next mechanics festival though."

I thought about it. "Isn't it still the same day as the art festival?"

"Yeah, so? I bet they'll come if we ask them to." Griffon stated. "This'll be big, enormous, gigantic."

"Whatever you say. And even if they don't come, we'll still get to see the other people's faces when these beasties come in." I laughed. "Any news on Thatch's big night?"

"Ever heard of the Hibachi House?" Griffon asked.

"Only that it's one of the best restaurants in Central. Really hard to find a table these days." I answered with a shrug.

Griffon clapped her hands. "Exactly."

"You really do want to go all out for him, don't you?" I wondered.

"I have a soft spot for this kind of stuff. Just like papa, apparently." She explained, holding up the book for me. "'The Romanian Soldier: The Life of Ulysses Heights!'"

"I prefer 'The Rusty Toolbox: The Life of Elyon Mustang-Moore.'" I confessed to her.

Griffon rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

I sighed. "Don't you have a rehearsal to go to?"

"Yeah, bye!" She called, closing the door behind her as she left.

**Flannery's POV  
**I was getting ready for school I was putting on make up when a book fell on my foot.

"Ow!" I said almost dropping my lip gloss. I picked up the book and it was my biological dad's journal. "Father?" I said looking at it. Was this a sign? I started flipping through the pages when a picture fell out of it. I picked it up and it was a picture of my father and a man in their blue military uniforms. It looked like just after training camp. I walked downstairs and my Daddy was sitting in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey Dad" I said walking over to him.

"Yes Flannery?" Daddy said putting his paper down.

"Do you know who this man is?" I said handing the picture to him.

"Oh yes this Colonel Zhen. Shen Zhen he and your father were very good friends" Daddy said handing the picture back to me.

"Where is he now do you know?" I asked.

"He's in Central I see him every now and then" Daddy said. "Why?"

"Just curious" I said before I walked upstairs. I walked upstairs and saw Griffon. "Griffon" I said.

"Yea?" Griffon said.

"I want you to go with me to Central Headquarters after school" I said.

"Sure what for?" Griffon said.

"I might have a lead on who killed my father" I whispered to her.

"What? But don't you want to take Aqua?" Griffon said.

"No I can't. I want to make sure that I'm right please come with me" I said.

"I will" Griffon school Griffon and I walked through Central Headquarters trying our best to avoid Daddy. I broke the lock on Colonel Zhen's office and walked inside.

"Start looking around" I said.

"Okay" Griffon said.

I walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. I pulled out his journals and started flipping through the pages. I only had one date in mind. I turned the page and skimmed through it. "No" I whispered.

"What? Flannery what is it?" Griffon said.

"He did it Griffon" I said quietly. "My dad's best friend killed him. My dad's friend killed him because he was jealous because he had a wife and children who loved him" I said putting my head down. Why was my world coming in around me? Why couldn't I had seen this coming before? It doesn't matter it wouldn't have taken any of the pain away.

"Flannery c'mon we better get going" Griffon said.

"Yea" I said standing up. "We need to drop this off at the police station"

After we came home I started walking upstairs but Mommy stopped me.

"Hey Flannery dinner's almost ready" Mommy said.

"I'm not hungry" I said before walking upstairs. I walked into my room and locked the door. I flopped down on my bed. I looked over and saw a special frame that Mommy and Daddy got me. It was pink and was made up of three separate frames. The first frame said Daddy and it had a picture of my biological father then there was plus and then the second frame said Mommy and it had a picture of my biological mother and then there was an equals sign and then the last frame said Me and it was one of my baby picture that my Mommy got from my baby book. I picked up the frame and kissed both frames before putting it back on my night stand and pulling the covers over myself.

"Hey Flannery, open up!" Griffon called.

"Not unless you can get the door open yourself." I yelled back.

There was a rustling sound before the door opened & Griffon popped her head in. "Never underestimate me." She informed, holding up a clawed finger. "The claw picks all."

I sat up. "Okay, so you got in. What is it?" I asked.

Griffon handed me some old pictures. "Just a little reminder that not all his friends were evil."

The pics were of our fathers, all three of them. A few of the photos were professional & a few were goofy. The last one in the pile was of Ulysses with both of my dads' heads in headlocks, smiling like an idiot & hitting their heads together. I chuckled a little.

"I look at them whenever I feel a little down." Griffon said, tossing a bag over her shoulder. "I'm staying at Aria's house tonight, so when you're done, they go in the navy blue scrapbook. No particular order. Keep 'em as long as you need."

"Thanks Griffon." I told her.

Griffon stopped halfway out the door & smiled almost the same exact, goofy smile her bio-dad had. "Hey, what're sisters for if not to help each other out of their slumps?"

"Aren't you going to the theatre with us tomorrow?" I wondered.

"La-duh." Griffon answered. "I wouldn't miss it. Oliver Twist is my favourite musical."

I nodded & let her close the door before I got up to lock it again.

**Aria's POV  
**When a knock came at the door, I made a turn from getting my dad a beer to heading for the door at top speeds. "Hey there 'Nancy!'" I held up the beer bottle. "Ready to get drunk?"

Griffon laughed, knowing it was just a joke & walked inside. I closed the door & the soundproof walls cut the club's music off. "Gee, I'm not sure after what happened last time." She joked, elbowing me in the side. "How about we just stick to Code Red soda pop & buttery popcorn?"

I had long since given up on trying to be a health nut. "You read my mind."

"And the Top 100 Horror Movie Moments DVD?" Griffon continued.

"Oh, you know it." I cheered. "My dad has the Evil Dead Trilogy, too."

Griffon sighed dreamily. "Ah, horror movies, how I love thee so." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Your dad rocks. This is like back in Barcelona, huh?"

"Yep." I replied. I pulled out some tall glasses & pop while Griffon picked the popcorn out of the pantry & put it in the microwave. "I should probably go give this beer to my dad."

"Or else he'll think you wanted it all to yourself." Griffon told me. We both laughed.

"I'll be right back. You know where the popcorn bowls are." I called as I walked out.

I walked into dad's study just as he hung up the phone. "Hey, papa-cita." I slid the beer across the desk. "What going on?"

"I'm closing down the club." He began.

I shot up. "What!"

"Let me finish." He interrupted me before I could go into a rambling rant. "It's only for a week or two for some band to record a music video here."

I let out a breath. "Oh, thank God." I grabbed the DVDs off the shelf of movies in the far corner of the office & walked back out. "Toodles!"

"Aria, what am I going to do with you?" Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not the one with the dead bug collection." I yelled back.

Ozzie walked by. "Still not the one who's been to a psych ward." He turned around to face me. "Besides, Meg thinks they're cool."

"That only proves that she's psycho, too." I retorted.

Griffon's head popped into the hallway. "Speaking of 'psycho,' can we watch that, too."

I sighed, but laughed at the same time. "Sure thing. Ozzie, you watching these with us?"

Ozzie nodded. "You bet."

"One of the only ten-year-olds I know who would be all for watching some of the freakiest movies alive." Griffon stated, walking in with the popcorn & ruffling Ozzie's mop of red hair.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch with Ozzie sitting on my lap & Griffon sprawled out on the floor. I hit her lightly with my foot & stood up to carry Ozzie to his hammock bed. "Wake up. We have dress rehearsal today, & the first show's at noon."

Griffon sat up & rubbed her eyes. "You got it, dude!"

"And keep it down, Ozzie's still bonked out." I informed her.

When Ozzie was tucked in his hammock & we had loaded Griffon's stuff into her trunk, we drove out to the Keith Albee for the dress rehearsal. "You nervous?" I asked.

"Not when I'm Nancy." Griffon answered. "But Griffon is a nervous wreck."

"Relax." I told her, leading her to the 'haunted' dressing rooms. "You'll feel better once you see this dress that I hooked you up with."

It was very old fashioned, an almost identical to the one worn in the original showing. "Well?"

"I love it." Griffon gasped, holding the red fabric in her hands. "It's amazing."

"It's my job, as one of the costume designers, to make sure everyone is both happy & comfortable with their costumes while still maintaining the tradition styles of whatever time the play takes place in." I announced proudly.

Zane came over. "Are you gloating again?"

"Maybe…" Aria trailed off. "Shouldn't you be in the Orchestra Pit?"

"I got time." He answered, shrugging. "Besides, we wouldn't want little Cerbi's head to get inflated again. Would we, Griffon?"

Griffon giggled. "Oh, perish the thought." She pulled a screen in front of her & started changing.

"When everyone else is so comfortable changing in public, how come she's the one who uses the screen?" I wondered, motioning to where all the other kids were changing.

"So she's shy. No big deal." Zane replied. "It'll all change when she & Thatch-"

"La la la la la!" I yelled, plugging my ears. "So not listening, you pervert."

Zane sighed & headed back down to the Orchestra Pit. "You know that's what you're thinking, too."

"Someone needs to wash your mouth with soap." I called to him. "Your mind, too, for that matter."

**Aqua's POV  
**Flannery, Kari, Roy Jr., and I sat down at Griffon's dress rehearsal. I, myself wasn't' into plays I was into the ballet but Griffon was my little sister so I wanted to support her. I curled the baby against chest and he quickly went to sleep. The low lights were making him sleepy. The others didn't want to admit it but I was little Roy's favorite sister. I read him stories, he sleeps in my bed all the time, I teach him how to draw and he loves me!

"Flannery what's the name of this play?" I asked.

"Oliver Twist" Flannery said.

"Now shush Griffon's coming on" Kari the dress rehearsal was over we walked backstage and saw Griffon talking to Aria.

"Hey Griffon" I said."What're you guys doing here?" Griffon said.

"Duh we're here to watch you" I said.

"The parentals couldn't make it but they send their love" Flannery said.

"And they said be at opening night" Kari said.

"Oh cool" Griffon said.

**Roy's POV  
**I was going through my paperwork when I stopped at Riza's resignation letter. As her Superior officer I had to sign it. I was just staring at it before someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Riza looking back at me.

"Is everything okay sir?" Riza asked.

"I'm fine Lieutenant" I said.

"You know you don't have to sign it if you don't want to" Riza said.

"No this if for you and the baby and everyone knows I'll do anything for my family" I said. I signed my name and handed it to Riza.

"Thank you" Riza said. She very sneakily kissed the top of my head before walking back over to her desk.

"No! Leave me alone! I need to talk to them!" I heard Aqua say.

"Aquanette your parents are very busy" I heard Major Armstrong say.

"No! I need to talk them now! Let go of me!" Aqua said again. She busted through the door and there were tears in her eyes.

"Sir I'll take her home now" Major Armstrong said putting his hands on Aqua's shoulder who just shook them off.

"Don't touch me" Aqua said glaring at him.

"No it's okay she can stay please leave Major" I said holding up my hand.

"Yes sir" Major Armstrong said before he left.

"Everyone please leave I need to talk to my mother and father alone" Aqua said clenching her fist. Everyone looked at me except Riza who was still looking at Aquanette.

"You heard her go find something to do" I said. They should know by know that anything that any of my children says goes.

"Yes sir" They all said before they walked out.

"Now Aquanette what's wrong?" Riza said as we both stood up.

"Where is Colonel Zhen?" Aqua said before Riza put her hands on Aqua's shoulders.

"Colonel Zhen resigned the other day sweetie" Riza said.

"Of course he did he didn't want to get caught" Aqua said.

"Aqua honey what're you talking about?" I asked.

"That bastard Colonel Zhen who was suppose to bed my dad's best friend since they were boys shot him 19 times in the back. He killed my father" Aqua said tearing up more.

"Aqua how do you know this?" Riza said.

"Because Flannery found Zhen's journal and he admitted to it. He said it haunts him everyday or some crap like that" Aqua said looking down.

"Aquanette I am so sorry but knowing Flannery she probably took it to the police and they're going to arrest Zhen and take him to trial" Riza said.

"I don't want to go to the trial" Aqua said quickly. "They're going to show pictures and I don't want to see my father in a pool of his own blood" Aqua said putting her head on my chest.

"Of course Aquanette we won't go if you don't want to" I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Daddy. For everything I love you guys" Aqua said. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her cheek against my chest.

"We love you too Aquanette" I said. "Riza why don't you take Aquanette home? I need to finish up here" I said breaking away.

"Alright Roy, Aquanette are you ready to leave?" Riza said.

"Okay I guess. I'll see you at home Daddy." Aqua said.

"Alright then and try and get some rest okay" I said.

"Okay bye Daddy" She kissed my cheek before she and Riza walked out.

**Griffon's POV  
**After the first official show, everyone was buzzing around outside from where little kids who had seen the play wanted autographs. I didn't really get the point of it, but who knows what goes through their heads.

"Well, Griffon, I always knew you would end up being a prostitute." A voice called.

I turned away from a couple of kids & glared at Daley. "It's called acting. 'Nancy' is a prostitute, not me. Get a clue or get out."

"Gee, you'd think the CSPA would have gotten better actresses." Daley continued, looking at Payton, another skank. "They especially shouldn't have hired a prostitute."

"This coming from the girl who wears skimpier clothes than me every day." I countered. "Now seriously, get out or stop using those kinds of words in front of little kids."

"I have a right to be here." Daley called.

I smirked & turned on my heel, heading back to the dressing room.

"Hey, get back here. I'm not done insulting you yet." Daley yelled.

"It's not insulting if what you say doesn't effect the person you're talking about." I informed her. "Now please, I have to get ready to leave."

After I had changed into my regular clothes, I walked out to meet Aria & Zane. They each put an arm around my shoulders. "So, tomorrow's a pretty big day for someone." Aria began.

"What do you have in store for him?" Zane wondered.

"That's a secret." I told them. "The only other person who is going to know is Thatch."

"He's coming to the show tonight, isn't he?" Aria asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't tell anyone, other than Kari, that I got the role. I sure as hell don't know how Flannery & the others found out, since I swore Kari to silence."

Zane pulled out his keys & stopped at his car. "Well, Aria & I are heading to the shops for Thatch's birthday present. You coming with?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll pass. See you at the show tonight." I waved goodbye & went to my own car. I leaned back in the driver's seat & thought for a couple minutes. "How did they know?"

**Megan's POV  
**Rayne, Ozzie, and I were walking toward the car pool area. I think Aqua was picking us up today. I know everyone says Aqua was this supposed bad driver but I am Megan Mustang and I fear nothing! We walked and saw Aqua leaning against her and Flannery's car.

"Hey little people we all have a filled day of little people learning?" Aqua said tossing her car keys up and down.

"Yea it was okay I guess" I said with a shrug.

"Good how about some burgers before I take you guys home. My treat" Aqua said.

"Yay!" We all said."I got shot gun" I said.

"Sweet let's get it" Aqua said opening the door.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice said. All three of us turned around to see a boy in our class named Austin running towards us.

"Austin where's the fire?" Ozzie said.

"Megan this is your sister?" Austin said pointing to Aqua

"Yea this is my Aquanette" I said. I talked about my family a lot in class so it was no new thing.

"She is more beautiful then you described" Austin said looking up at Aqua in awe.

"Aww you're sweet." Aqua said kneeling down in front of him. "What's you name sweetheart?" Aqua said.

"I'm Austin" Austin said. "You're Aquanette Mustang right? Colonel Mustang's second oldest daughter?"

"Yep that's me. What do you need honey?" Aqua said.

"Well my granddad use to be in the military and as you know the big veteran's ball is coming up for all of the people who use to be in the military and I'm going with my grandfather. I've seen you dance before and you're amazing so I was wondering if you would dance with me at the veterans ball?" Austin said blushing while shifting his feet.

"Aww you are the cutest jellybean" Aqua said hugging him around his neck.

"Jellybean?" Rayne said.

"Don't ask she just says stuff like that" I said shaking my head.

"I'll tell you what" Aqua said breaking away. "I'm going to the veteran's ball with my great-grandfather and so is Megan and Rayne" Aqua looked at each other before looking back at Aqua.

"We are?" We both said.

"Yes you are. If you are there I promise my first dance will be with you" Aqua said.

"Really? Thanks!" Austin said before running off.

After we picked up dinner and dropped off Ozzie we were on our way to drop off Rayne.

"Aquanette was that really necessary?" Rayne said.

"Was what really necessary?" Aqua said still looking at the road.

"Making Rayne and me go to the veterans ball. I don't like dances" Megan said.

"You two are going to be in high school next year hopefully and you better get use to it. Plus it's the veterans how could you say no to happy old people that give you candy?" Aqua said.

"Fine we'll go" Rayne said.

"But we won't like it" I said. "Is Mama and Papa going?"

"No Flannery and I only go for Grandpa Grumman and they're not veterans so they're going to stay home and kiss and hug the baby" Aqua said.

I sighed, Aqua was so…Aqua. That's bad enough as it is.

When we dropped Rayne off, I climbed into the back seat & picked a jacket off the floorboard. "He forgets it on purpose, doesn't he?"

"Who forgets what?" Aqua asked.

"Ozzie." I answered. "He left his jacket again."

Aqua smiled. "Aw, that's sweet. I bet it's a sign, you know."

"Yeah, well I still think it's a little strange." I told her. "Why would he leave it with me?"

"Man, for a genius, you sure are dumb." Aqua groaned. "Ozzie's crushing on you, Meg."

I shook my head & sighed. "I'll never understand you…or men."

We got home & I ran upstairs to Griffon & Kari's room. "Griffon, can I go to you're show tonight?" I wondered.

"Sure." Griffon agreed. She wasn't really paying attention.

"What'cha doin'?" I peered over her shoulder at a little notepad.

Griffon turned her head to look at me. "I just got off the phone with a restaurant."

"Did you switch places like I told you?" I asked.

"Yep, it turns out that the place you suggested has better reviews & is cheaper, too." She informed me.

"Trust me, he'll love it there." I assured her.

Griffon rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm bummed though. His mom had him take a train to Dublith a few minutes ago."

"Why?" I wondered.

"You really think I know?" Griffon countered.


	18. Congratz Ms Lesser

**Griffon's POV  
**I was looking over the blueprints to our next project, which was going perfectly, when there was a noise outside. I stood up & walked to the door from the living room.

"What was that?" I asked, opening the door to look outside.

"Hey, ready to ride?" A voice called from a car at the end of the drive.

I ran out to the car. "Hey, so this is what your mom sent you to Dublith for?"

Thatch nodded from behind the wheel. "That…plus, she's getting remarried. The man's name is Ian & he's really cool."

"He bought the car, didn't he?" I guessed.

Thatch nodded. "Yeah, but he's nice & he treats my mom like an actual woman, instead of a punching bag."

"Well, are you gonna get in my car or are you gonna let me drive?" I asked.

"Huh?" Thatch responded.

"I'm taking you out to dinner for your birthday." I told him. "So pick now, birthday boy."

He moved to the passenger side & patted the seat. "All yours, pretty kitty."

"Sweet!" I cheered, opening the door & sliding in. "This is by far the second coolest car I've ever seen."

"Well, where are we going?" Thatch wondered.

"Spaghetti Warehouse!" I answered. I turned the key & drove off. "You'll love it."

**Megan's POV  
**I was sitting on the couch writing the next chapter when the twins busted through the door.

"Megan, get the camera we are making history!" Aqua said.

"How so?" I said.

"Aqua and I got designer shoes on sale" Flannery said holding up her foot which showed off her new boot. It was knee high and yellow frill going down it.

"Check out mine" Aqua said holding up her new sneakers. They were neon blue with neon green shoelaces.

"Wow those shoes are really you" I said shaking my head. Then Griffon and Thatch walked through the door hand in hand.

"Hey everyone" Griffon said."How was dinner?" I asked.

"It was great" Thatch said wrapping his arms around Griffon's shoulders to show off his new medical bracelet.

"Aww you got him a medical bracelet with his name on it" Flannery said.

"I know it took me forever to find it" Griffon said.

"Flannery and I have one of those too" Aqua said.

"Yep hold on" Flannery said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her keys and tossed them to Griffon.

"Flannery S. Mustang Born at 7 months premature and has possible heart and head problems" Griffon said reading the bracelet with red and pink beads on it.

"Mine says the same thing" Aqua said.

"Oh Thatch, Rayne and I made you a card" I said. I reached under the couch and pulled out a card.

"Thanks Meg" Thatch said as I handed it to him. "Sweet thanks" Thatch said putting the ten dollars we gave him in his back pocket.

"No problem" I said.

"Neat card did Rayne make it?" Flannery asked looking at the card.

"Yea she likes to draw" I said. "I'm thinking about letting Rayne draw some pictures for the book" I said.

"Meg you know I can draw too why can't I draw some pictures?" Aqua said.

"No offence Aq but Rayne draws mature things last picture I saw you draw was two cupcakes running away together" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Aww that was so cute!" Flannery said.

"I know right!" Aqua said.

"My point exactly" I said.

"That's okay Meg. I'll let Rayne get away with it this time because she's your best friend and all. But when Flannery gets her new fashion tips book together I'm going to be artist so suck on that" Aqua said.

"If you say so" I said shaking my head.

"Flannery, Aquanette didn't you have something for Thatch?" Griffon said.

"Oh right. I'll get it" Flannery said before taking off to the kitchen. She came back with a small red present and a small blue present. "Happy birthday Thatcher"

"Thanks" Thatch said. He opened it and they were both clear boxes filled with Hershey kisses.

"Birthday kiss" Flannery said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry they did the same thing to Kari and me on our birthday" Griffon said.

"And me" I said.

**Flannery's POV  
**I was sitting at the lunch table working on a new dress sketches for Ms. Brier when Thatch walked over to me.

"Hey Flannery can I talk to you right quick?" Thatch said.

"Sure Thatch what's up?" I said putting my coloring pencil down.

"Well my mom and her new fiancée are in town to plan their wedding. She originally went to my Aunt Brier for her dress, hair, and make up but Aunt Brier redirected her to you" Thatch explained.

"Me?" I said shocked.

"Yep she says she's really good at what you do and thought this would be perfect for you. So will you do it?" Thatch said.

"Sure I'd love too" I said.

"Great" Thatch said.

"Yea just tell your mom to swing by my place and I can get something together" I said.

"Will do" Thatch said standing up. "Later Flan"

"Bye" I said. I was going to get to do my dream! I was going to design a wedding dress. I must have died and gone to heaven!

Later in the day, I was - maybe - listening to Thatch when Griffon stopped by to get a seam repaired on her favourite dress.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice it?" Griffon asked.

Thatch held up the platinum wrist tag. "Not the point. This says it's for the psych ward. Are you trying to say something?"

Griffon giggled. "Just that you're crazy."

"For you, maybe." He replied. A cheesy line altogether, but still pretty sweet. (A/N: For those who don't know, Thatch just said he was crazy for Griffon.)

"So, is your mom planning another Tailyn?" Griffon wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." Thatch leaned back against the wall. "Shouldn't you be at your physical?"

"Come on, I don't like the other doctors." Griffon whined. "They scare me & make me feel uncomfortable. Let me go on a day when Dr. Dorian is there."

"Fine. Did you hear? Elliot got accepted into private practice." Thatch told her. "We could go there to congratulate her."

Griffon pulled him up the stairs to the 'house' part of the shop. "You're not fooling me with that."

"Hey, I tried." Thatch replied.

I smirked & tapped a pencil against my cheek. "Gee, I wonder what they're gonna do up there."

I woman walked into the store & over to me. "Hmm, where's the piano player I always hear?"

"Upstairs with his girlfriend." I answered without thinking. ""But I bet you would've been better off not knowing that."

"It was actually something I needed to hear Flannery." The woman informed me. It took me a minute to recognize her.

"Hey, Ms. Lesser." I greeted. "Here for your dress?"

Ms. Lesser nodded. "Yes, I believe so, unless I'm getting sent to another designer."

"Where's Ian?" I flipped to a fresh page in my book.

"Off doing something. He cringed at the word dress." Ms. Lesser answered with a small laugh. "I can't wait for you to meet him."

"So Flannery what's this I hear about you getting a scholarship?" Ms. Lesser said as I put pins on her dress.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just trying to work on my scholarships early. I just tried out I didn't think I was going to get it." I said sewing two parts together.

"Was it hard?" Ms. Lesser said.

"No not really. All I had to do was write a speech and make a slideshow about my life. I just took the high road and combined the two together" I said with a shrug.

"When do we get to hear it?" Ms. Lesser said.

"At the academic award nights. All four of us girls are suppose to be getting awards. Griffon and Kari for the whole becoming the first girls to get a mechanics scholarships. Aqua's possibly getting a scholarship to the Central Art School and as for me I'm just working until I'm a senior and let my scholarships build up and then use the money for college" I said with a shrug. "Okay it's all done" I said. "Let me get the mirror" I said. I stood up and pulled out the full length mirror.

"Wow Flannery this is so much better then my first wedding dress" Ms. Lesser said twirling round and round.

"Thank you I worked really hard on it" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I can't wait to wear it" Ms. Lesser said.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"In about 4 weeks. I need to find some great flowers and somewhere to hold it" Ms. Lesser said.

"Well I can't do much about the location but I can get some nice flowers" I said with a shrug.

"Really?" Ms. Lesser said.

"Yea my best friend Summer is a bio alchemist and she creates great bouquets she even made this one" I said picking up the vase.

"It's beautiful you tell Summer to give me a call" Ms. Lesser said handing me a card.

"You got it Ms. Lesser" I said.

**Aqua's POV  
**I was getting ready for the academic award. They handed out these little pins that we put on our gowns for graduation. I was a shoo in for several art awards, a couple of science awards, a few band awards and one or two tech math walked in and Flannery suggested we sit in the front. I wonder why. After all of the awards were passed up all four of us had gotten a number of awards.

"And now for the final presentation. The winner of the Christopher Hale scholarship is Ms. Flannery Somer Mustang" The principal said as Flannery stood up with her laptop. She hooked it up, pressed a couple buttons and then sat down as the slideshow started.

"Flannery what is this?" Griffon said.

"Just watch" Flannery said before turning back to the screen.

"Good evening my name is Emelina Flannery Somer Love Mustang or as my peers know me Flannery Somer Mustang." Flannery's voice said through the speakers I am 17 years old my birthday is September 15th and I was born in Barcelona in the South region of Amestris. My mother and father were 16 and 17 when myself and my sister Maria were born. We were born at 7 months which caused some heart problems for the both of us. At the age of 3 my sister and I were diagnosed with Retinitis Pigmentosa, a rare eye disease that affects our corneas" Flannery's voice said.

"You're telling the story of our lives" I said looking at her.

"Yea just wait it gets better" Flannery said.

"When I was 7 years old my father was shot on his way to work a year later my mother died from heart complications. When I was 8 years old a man named Roy Mustang and a woman named Riza Hawkeye came into our lives and took us into their home and from that point on our family just got bigger and bigger. Let me introduce my siblings." Flannery's voice said. Then a picture of me showed up with me smiling my tail off. "This is my younger twin sister Maria Aquanette Wynter Hope Mustang or Aquanette Wynter Mustang. Out of all of kids she is easily the most energetic. She brings laughter into our house not to mention art. Aquanette will open art galleries all across the country and share her art with the world." Flannery said.

"Aww Flannery I could kiss you" I said pinching her cheeks.

"Aqua please not in public" Flannery said trying to push me away.

"Then there are the Heights, twins Hadrea Griffon Yin, Hikari-Graeae Yang, and out little sister Megan Athena. Know as Griffon, Kari and Megan. After all of our trials and tribulations we became sisters. Then on December 9th we all welcomed our little brother Roy Theodore Mustang Jr. or little Roy as we called him. He may be cute and sweet but he's also really spoiled but we love him all the same" Flannery's voice said.

I smiled down at the sleeping baby who Mommy put in my arms. Again the low lights were making him sleepy.

"In the end we may be weird and a little off but we love each other all the same. We may not be related biological but we're related mentally and we love each other just as much as a normal family. And what's so great about being normal anyway?" Flannery's voice said before the screen cut off. Her speech got a standing ovation. I would have stood up but the baby was in my lap.

"Good job Emmy" I said.

"Thanks dude" Flannery said knocking knuckles with me. There was a very special reason Flannery was the oldest. Her heart.

**Thatch's POV  
**I was on my way to the mechanics festival for Griffon & Kari. They had begged & pleaded everyone they knew to try & be there, so I gave & agreed. I stopped at the mailbox & checked for something for me. It wasn't usual, but I always liked to think that someone would send me a letter.

"Hmm, I actually got something." I mumbled, stuffing the others back in & tearing mine open. "Well, that's unexpected."

Griffon ran by. "Hey, let's go. Hurry up, lent împungere." (Slow poke)

I picked up after her. We were there in no time. "Hey, you're pretty fast."

Griffon shrugged, pushing the doors open. "I know the doctors say I shouldn't run, but I feel better the faster I go."

As soon as we were inside, Kari, Travis, Simon & Grant ran up & pulled her back out into the hallway. After a good five minutes, the lights dimmed & speakers turned on throughout the place. I sighed. "What are they doing?"

"Attention, Ladies & Gentleman." Griffon's voice came through the speakers with an eerie tone & an echo. "We now present, straight from the Infinity Sisters, Book Six: Beware the Raven Woods. Please welcome, the Trembletons!"

The doors burst open & five little demons flew in. A bunch of people jumped so high in the air, I thought they would hit the ceiling. It didn't help that both Griffon & Kari had broken out into a fit of maniacal laughter while they each controlled one of the little mechanical beasts.

I laughed along, watching people run from the flying robots. They looked pretty real. Finally, the 'Trembletons' landed on a table of statues & the group came up to me.

Griffon tossed me her controller. "So, was it as spooky as the spiders?"

"Way more chaos, panic & disorder than last time." I told her.

Kari & Griffon looked at each other & high-fived. "Then our work here is done."

I grabbed Griffon & pulled her out of the way of everyone else. Hey, you'll never believe what I found out."

"What?" She wondered.

"I got an early acceptance into college." I told her.

Griffon jumped forward & wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, that is so wonderful. I'm so amazingly happy for you."

"I'm pretty sure those words don't make a sentence." I laughed.

"Listen, bub. English is not my first language & I speak about ten. So excuse me if I don't make sense every now & then."

I chuckled & kissed her. "Go get your award, pretty kitty."

**Griffon's POV  
**Marth had invited me to help him find a gift for Aquanette. He wanted to give it to her for a prom present. They hadn't had any alone time since Marth was getting his college papers together. We were riding in his early graduation present. A brand new car it was amazing it was the third most beautiful car I had ever seen.

"So Marth has Aqua seen your new car yet?" I asked.

"No not yet I'm thinking about escorting her to prom in it" Marth said.

"Oh she'll like that" I said.

"I hope so. She's been pretty made at me because I haven't been able to spend any time with her" Marth said.

"Don't worry Marth you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"You think so?" Marth said.

"Yea Aqua's crazy about you dude" I said.

"Thanks that makes me feel a bit better" Marth walked into a jewelry store since both of the older twins loved jewelry we thought a personally made necklace would be perfect for Aqua. We looked over the counter.

"What can I help you with sir?" The woman said walking up to us.

"I want to make a necklace for my girlfriend" Marth said.

"Okay what would you like?" The woman said pulling out a clipboard.

"An 'A' in silver with a aquamarine stone" Marth said.

"Okay do you mind waiting an hour?" The woman said.

"Griffon is that okay with you?" Marth said looking at me.

"Yea that's fine" I said with a shrug.

"Listen I'm going to go over there to get something else for Aqua you're welcome to wait in the car" Marth said holding up the car keys.

"Okay thanks" I said. I took the car keys and walked towards the door. In the corner of my eye I saw Marth walk toward the engagement ring section. But why would he want to go there?

I was texting Thatch in the car when Marth walked out with a bag.

"Okay we're all ready to go" Marth said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Let me see the necklace" I said.

"Oh sure" Marth said. He pulled out the box and opened it. It was a silver 'A' and it was filled with aquamarines.

"Wow dude Aqua's going to love it" I said.

"I hope so" Marth said before starting the car.

"So what else did you get her?" I asked.

"Oh they're just earrings you know how Aqua likes to match" Marth said.

"Oh" I said. I knew he was lying but the truth would come out soon.

**Aqua's POV  
**I was sitting at my desk just surfing the internet doing random things when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey" Marth said.

"Oh Marth I was starting think you forgot about me" I said.

"No of course not" Marth said.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Well I got you a few things today and I was waiting until prom to give them to you but I'm so excited I want to give them to you now" Marth said.

"Uh okay where did you want me to meet you" I said playing with my necklace.

"No I want to pick you up I'll be there in about 5 minutes" Marth said.

"Oh okay I'll see you then" I said with a shrug.

"Alright then" Marth said before hanging up.

"Wow he's being really weird today" I said closing my phone. I walked onto the living room where the other three older girls were playing monopoly

"Hey Aqua we're playing your favorite game" Kari said.

"You wanna play?" Flannery said.

"I would but Marth is coming to pick me up for some reason" I said with a shrug.

"Do you know what for?" Griffon said.

"No he just said he was really excited to me and wants to talk" I said. I heard a car honk. "Well that's him" I said. I grabbed my purse and walked outside to see a bright shiny car. Marth stepped out and walked over to me.

"Hey is this yours?" I said in shock.

"Yep my Uncle Pat got it for me as a gradation present. So you ready to go?" Marth said opening the door for me.

"Yep but where are we going to?" I said climbing into the car.

"That is a secret love" Marth said climbing into the driver's seat. "But I promise it will be great"

"Okay if you say so" I said shaking my drove it to our favorite spot. It was a cliff over looking the city. I had drawn it a bunch of times.

"Wow it looks great up here" I said.

"Listen Aqua I got you this as a sorry present for not spending time with you I didn't mean it" Marth said putting a silver necklace around my neck.

"Marth I love it" I said holding the charm in my fingers. "Thank you" I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around in his arms.

"Can you close your eyes for a moment there's something I want to give you" Marth said.

"Oh okay" I said with a shrug. I closed my eyes and I felt something slip on my left ring. I opened my eyes and saw a huge aquamarine stone on my finger. "Marth is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. I love you Aquanette you're the most perfect girl in the world for me and I don't care what anyone says. I can't do what I want to now. I want both of us to finish school but when that's over I have one question…Aquanette Wynter Mustang will you do me the honor of becoming my bride two years from now?" Marth said clasping my hands against his chest.

I was just staring at him. I only had one answer in mind. "…Yes" I said before he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pressed his lip against stayed there at the lookout for about 2 hours when it started getting dark.

"Are you ready to go?" Marth said standing up and taking my hand.

"Yea I suppose so" I said as we walked to his car.

**Flannery's POV  
**The younger twins and I were in the living room watching a movie when Aqua busted through the door.

"Hi girls isn't this an awesome evening?" Aqua said with a big smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Griffon said.

"Nothing I'm just really happy Marth got me a new promise ring" Aqua said shoving her left hand on my face.

"Wow Aqua it's beautiful" Kari said.

"And big too" I said.

"I know I have to go call Nikki" Aqua said before running upstairs.

"Do you think she notice that she's wearing it on the wrong finger?" Kari said.

"Aqua always wears her rings on her left hand it's her lucky hand. I'm sure it's on purpose" I said. I hope it was on purpose

**Kari's POV  
**I am officially confused. Last time I was awake, Griffon & I were on our was to the publishing firm to pick up Megan. We apparently didn't get enough exercise, so we had to walk everywhere for one week a month. Well, we were walking by a construction site when Griffon screamed. I turned look at her, but she wasn't there. And now, I was in an ambulance with a bunch of loud noises.

What was going on?

I didn't really find out until the ambulance stopped at the hospital & people were rushing to pull me out on the stretcher. I heard Tammy in the front. "Thatch, shut up & just listen to me! Call Simon & the twins & tell them something is going on & to get to the hospital a.s.a.p. No, the other twins!"

I groaned. What the hell was going on? And where was Griffon?

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked when I opened my eyes.

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Dr. Dorian. Where's my sister?"

"She'll be here in a minute." J.D. answered.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I wondered, sitting up.

"I'll have to explain later. Just sit tight right now." J.D. told me. He stood up & walked out the door.

"Wait! Dr. Dorian!" I yelled. "What the fuck happened?"

The door closed & I sighed. Something really bad must've happened. I lifted a part of the hospital gown & noticed my side was taped up with gauze. I peeled it off to see what it was covering. It looked like a knife wound. The door opened again, so I pressed the gauze back in place. The pain made me wince.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Dr. Reid, come here for a second."

Elliot came & sat down. "Hey, Hikari-Graeae. What's going on?"

"What happened? Dr. Dorian wouldn't tell me." I said.

"It's best if you don't." Elliot answered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Just wait until your sister is here. You'll find out in a minute or two."

"First Dr. Dorian, now you." I whispered. "What's so bad that I can't find out?"

"Look, you know that I want to tell you so badly it's eating me alive, but it's not worth troubling you over." She answered. "Hang back, just for a little bit. Everything will be fine."

**Roy's POV  
**I was on my way out the door when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Papa, where are Griffon & Kari? They were supposed to pick me up." Megan stated.

"I'll come get you. Call the twins, okay? See if they know." I told her.

"Alright." Megan agreed. "Call if you hear anything. Bye"

"Bye." I repeated, hanging up.

I got in the car & drove off to pick her up. On the way, I saw two ambulances pull out from a construction area.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's about." I said to myself. Maybe I should've given that more thought before I had gotten the call to answer it.

Just an 'average' attack, apparently. Griffon & Kari would be fine, so the doctors said. I'm not really sure whether or not to be worried about them, but we were assured that we would be notified if anything was discovered that would be harmful for them.

**Flannery's POV  
**To say weird things happen to our family is merely taking the word 'weird' lightly. On the day Ms. Lesser & Ian were getting married, which wouldn't be happening until late that night, Griffon walked up to us in the lunchroom with Thatch on one side & Marth on the other.

Pepper dropped her water. "Oh, my God. Are you okay Griffon?"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Simon asked.

Griffon nodded & sat down. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"But, there's blood running down your legs." I pointed out.

Marth nodded. "We know. It's nothing."

"She's only having a miscarriage. She's barely feeling a thing." Thatch told us.

Aqua pointed at Griffon's stomach. "You mean you were-"

"Pregnant with a rape baby." Griffon answered. "But I knew I was going to miscarry."

"How could you know?" I wondered.

Griffon shrugged. "I had a feeling that I wouldn't be forced into having a baby. It's simply following my gut."

"So that's what really happened to you at the construction site?" Kari blurted. "How terrible."

"You were there, too, weren't you?" Aqua asked her.

Kari rapped her head with her knuckles. "I had a memory laps. Can't remember anything."

"You Mustangs sure do have one hell of a hard knock life." Pepper commented, getting down on the floor to clean up her water.

I looked back over at Griffon. "Maybe you should call to get Aunt bunica to bring you some fresh clothes."

"Good idea." Griffon agreed. She stood up & walked back out of the cafeteria.

Like I said, 'weird' does not even begin to describe our family. But really, pregnant?

**Griffon's POV  
**I was sitting in my room trying to get ready for the wedding but my mind was somewhere else. I was raped a few days ago and had a miscarriage but instead of feeling like a rape victim I just felt like Griffon. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Flannery walked in, in one of her amazing dresses none the less.

"Hey Griff you okay?" Flannery said.

"Yea I'm fine. Flannery you didn't tell Mama and Papa about the miscarriage did you?" I asked getting nervous. I left with Thatch before coming home to the hospital and I begged the doctor not to tell Mama and Papa

"No of course I could never do that to you Griffon" Flannery said. "You tell Mommy and Daddy when you're ready" Flannery said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Flannery" I said.

"No problem." Flannery said. Then she looked down at the floor before looking back at me. "You know my bio mom was raped too" Flannery said.

"She was?" I said shocked. The twins always told me that their biological mom was strong and independent.

"Yea she was about 15. She got pregnant by the guy too" Flannery said.

"Oh did she have a miscarriage too?" I said.

"No she actually had the baby. A boy I believe. She gave the baby up for adoption by the time Aqua and I were born" Flannery said rubbing his chin.

"So technically you and Aqua have an older have an older half brother" I said confused.

"Yea it looks like that. We've only met him once though he's probably 18 or 19 by now. His name is Antonio or something like that. Aqua and I just call him Tony he calls about twice a month" Flannery said.

"Wow" I said.

"Anyway what I came in here to say, don't let this little thing get to you. You don't seem too shaken up about it" Flannery said.

"I'm honestly not. I mean I knew I was raped and I know that I had a miscarriage but I still feel the same" I said.

"Good try to keep it that way. Now c'mon we've got a wedding to go to" Flannery said standing up.

"Yea I can't wait to see Ms. Lesser's dress" I said standing up with her.

"Me neither I can't wait to see it down the aisle" Flannery arrived at the church and we left the bride's room so Flannery could do Ms. Lesser's hair and make up. She got started and had absolute focus.

"White rose" Flannery said.

"White rose" Aqua said handing the rose to Flannery who stuck the rose in Ms. Lesser's hair.

"Swirly bobby pin" Flannery said.

"Swirly bobby pin" Aqua said handing the bobby pin to Flannery who stuck in Ms. Lesser's hair.

"Mini flat iron" Flannery said.

"Mini flat iron" Aqua said handing the mini flat iron to Flannery who straightened Ms. Lesser's bangs.

"And done" Flannery said. "How do you like it?" Flannery said turning Ms. Lesser's chair so that she looking at her reflection. She had a slick bun with three white roses on it.

"Oh Flannery it's just amazing I'm very grateful" Ms. Lesser said.

"Oh no problem now we have to do the make up. Aquanette the make kit please" Flannery said.

"Make up kit" Aqua said placing Flannery's large make up kit on the table.

"Flannery is that all yours?" Kari asked.

"Of course it is. Beauty takes time dear sister. Now let's get started" Flannery Flannery got finished with Ms. Lesser's make up Thatch walked in.

"Hey Mom you look great" Thatch said.

"Thank you Thatcher" Mrs. Lesser.

"You girls might want to go ahead and sit down it's going to start soon" Thatch said.

"Right" Flannery said as the rest of us stood up. The twins and Kari walked out but Thatch stopped me for a moment.

"You okay G?" Thatch said taking my hand.

"Yea I'm fine. You just walk your mom down the aisle and we'll talk later" I said before giving him a small kiss on his hand.

"Okay then" Thatch said he kissed my forehead before I walked out.


	19. Sibling Rivalry

**Thatch's POV  
**Okay, I know that people respond differently to being raped, but to not respond at all… That's just not normal.

I shook the thought off for the time being & linked arms with my mom to walk her down the aisle. "You ready?" I asked her.

"That all depends. Are you?" She replied with a smile.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. We started walking after Megan, mom's flower girl. Everything had gotten to be an amazing church now that the two pairs of twins had decorated the church with flowers & other things. Griffon had a knack for getting things organized & put together.

When my mom was all the way up to the altar, I let go & went to stand by Ian. I smiled a little when I saw the seats were filled with family, give or take a few family friends. Aunt B was standing by my mom to hold her bouquet, since she was the maid of honour.

I zoned out after the first few minutes, staring at each of the guests to figure out their relation to the family, if I could remember their names at all. I got down from cloud 9 just in time to turn away as they kissed. Everyone laughed at my action.

Then, everyone went out to their cars to drive to the reception. I stopped Griffon & lead her over to my car. "Hey, can we talk now?"

"Sure, I guess. Not like I have to go to a reception or anything." Griffon replied sarcastically.

I opened the door for her & went over to the driver's side. "Okay, no need to have a smart mouth. I just need to know something."

"Well, what's bugging you?" Griffon asked.

"What's bugging me is what's not bugging you." I told her. "There are plenty of girl who have been through the same as you, but to you…it's like nothing happened. How are you not effected by this?"

"I am, but I choose not to show it." Griffon answered. "I'm not letting my guard down again. I'm going to make sure no one gets the better of me again."

I sighed. "It won't happen again. Listen though, tonight's the start of the weekend, so you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. See the trauma therapist while your at the hospital. You hear me?"

Griffon pulled the car key out of my pocket & jammed it into the ignition. "Fine. Let's just go, already." I knew she wasn't big on therapists, though it wasn't as bad as her thing about dentists. That was as bad as Aqua & hospitals. She needed that help, whether she wanted it or not.

"You know you can't avoid it." I said quietly.

Griffon sighed, "If only."

"It's tough to go through stuff like that. You only have a mental scar. Imagine having scars both physical & mental." I stated. "You got off easy. He could've killed you."

"Been there." Griffon chimed. "Twice."

"Then again, Kari's even luckier, not being able to remember anything. She only got a flesh wound." I continued.

"Your point?" Griffon interrupted.

"While it's true that there's always going to be someone better & worse off than you, when it comes to a moment of weakness, you need to admit it so that you can overcome it."

"You sound like a therapist, & yet you do so knowing that I hate them with a fury unmatched."

"Except for dentists." I corrected.

"Dentists are…" She trailed off into a growl.

I pulled into the place where the reception was being held. "Okay, calm down pretty kitty. Time to go inside."

**Riza's POV  
**"That cake was huge!" Kari said as we returned home.

"So much candy" Aqua said looking into her purse. Roy took her purse from her with the hand that wasn't holding a sleeping Megan. "Hey!"

"You had 6 pieces of cake at the wedding Aquanette you can have this candy back later" Roy said.

"Aww man" Aqua said looking down. "But that's my purse" Aqua said.

"Use another one you and your sister have like 20" Roy said before walking upstairs to tuck Megan in.

"That's not true it's only 12" Flannery said before she and Aqua walked upstairs.

"Why don't you girls go to sleep? You've got to get up to work on that physics project" I said.

"That's right. We better get some sleep now Kari" Griffon said.

"Yea you know how serious Aqua is about her science" Kari said. "Night Mama" The younger twins said before they walked upstairs.

"C'mon little man" I said looking at the baby who was close to falling asleep.

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua, Kari and I were waiting for Griffon to come home from the doctor's office. We were lying on top of the house. Our roof was nice and flat so we wouldn't fall. We were going to work on our physics and we were doing gravity. We got three items a bag of feathers, a bag of eggs, and a bowling ball each weighing twelve pounds and we were going to drop them at the same time we just needed Griffon to record it.

"Oh look a dinosaur" Kari said pointing to a cloud.

"Really? I see a werewolf" Aqua said cocking her head to the side.

"Where do you see that?' Kari said.

"See it looks like the werewolf is getting ready to stick his neck up to howl" Aqua explained.

"Oh I see now" Kari said.

"Hey guys!" We heard a voice say. We sat up and saw Griffon closing her car door.

"Hey Griffon how'd the doctor appointment go?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. I'm doing very well" Griffon said.

"Cool beans do you have the camera?" Aqua asked.

"Got it right here" Griffon said pulling out the video camera from her purse.

"Let's do this thing then" Aqua said as all three of us stood up. We grabbed our objects, Kari grabbed the bag of feathers, Aqua grabbed the eggs, and I grabbed the bowling ball.

"Alright I'm ready when you guys are" Griffon said pressing the button.

"Okay we are going to test one of Isaac Newton's theories on gravity. All of the objects weigh the same and we are testing which one will fall first" I said into the camera.

"Ready and go!" Griffon said as we dropped our objects. They all drop to the ground at the same time. We cheered as our experiment worked. "Good job guys" Griffon said turning off the camera.

"Girls!" We heard Daddy said. Oh no. We looked down and saw Mommy and Daddy glaring at us.

"Hi Daddy!" Aqua said.

"Girls how many eggs did you use for this?" Mommy said pointing to the egg splatter on the driveway.

"Well we don't know how many per say but it was about 12 pounds" I said.

"12 pounds? Girls those eggs were supposed to last us for the month!" Mommy said. Because our family was so big we bought our food in bulk. We recently had to buy another fridge.

"We know but it was for the benefit of science!" Aqua said.

"Benefit or no benefit you should have told us you were using those eggs. Now someone go to the store and buy some more" Mommy said.

"And get down from the roof before you break your necks" Daddy said.

"Yes sir" We said as Mommy and Daddy walked inside.

"So you guys want me to go to the store?" Griffon said opening the car door.

"No Griffon Aqua's going" I said.

"Wait Aqua? That's me where am I going?" Aqua said.

"You are going to the store because it was your idea to use those eggs in the first place" I said.

"Fine I'll go" Aqua said. She jumped on to the oak tree and slid down to the bottom. She pulled out her car keys and climbed into our car.

"Did you see how mad Papa got?" Kari said as we watched Aqua back out.

"Yea Aqua and I like to play on the roof and since we're accident prone he doesn't like it" I explained.

"Eh makes sense" Kari said with a shrug.

I walked into work later that afternoon and Ms. Brier was talking on the phone.

"Oh here she is right now" Ms. Brier said handing me the phone.

"This is Flannery Mustang" I said. Ms. Brier made me say that when I answered the phone.

"Yes hello. I was at the Lesser wedding yesterday and I saw that beautiful dress. Did you make it?" A woman asked.

"Uh yea it's a Flannery original. So were the bridesmaids' dresses and I also did the make up" I said with a shrug.

"Well I'm getting married in a couple of weeks and I can't find a dress that sticks out to me. I was thinking if you could personally design dresses for me and my bridesmaids and do our hair and make up if it's not to much" The woman said.

"Oh yea we can do that. You'll just have to set up an appointment" I said pulling out my date book. I opened it and flipped through pages. "How's tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock work for you?" I asked.

"That's perfect me and the girls will be there on the dot" The woman said.

"Great name please?" I said pulling out a pen.

"Isabella Stanton" Ms. Isabella said.

"Okay then Ms. Isabella I will see you tomorrow" I said hanging up. I put her named down and put my date book away.

"My sister must have given one of her friends your number" Ms. Brier said smiling at me.

"If I didn't know any better I would think I just opened a wedding dress business" I said looking at my date book

**Thatch's POV  
**I was breaking a major hospital rule by taking Griffon's & Kari's medical records to school with me, but there was something I needed to look at. I didn't have a lot of classes left since I would be going to collage a year early next year, so I spent most of the day in either the band room helping Mr. Lincoln or in the cafeteria studying medical journals.

"What's going on?" Flannery asked, walking up to the empty lunchroom table as students started piling in.

"Just looking at the young twins' medical records." I told her, closing Kari's.

Flannery picked up Griffon's record & opened it. "What does this mean? Emotionally Unstable?"

"It means that if she keeps something a secret, even though she wants to tell someone, she'll eventually break into a rage until she's gotten her point across. If she want's to keep it a secret though, she's fine." I explained in my most professional tone of voice. "It's the same thing if something is on her mind or if she's bothered by something."

"I never figured that." Flannery said. "Is it always in a rage?"

"No, sometimes it'll sound like she's in a deep depression, or maybe she says it real happily in a sarcastic tone." I continued thoughtfully. "I've seen almost every single emotional break she's had so far. She gets really messed up when she visits."

I started humming a song from Griffon's play. I think it's called 'Who Will Buy?' & it was just stuck in my head since I had been to the show.

"Hmm, I wonder why that is." Flannery mumbled.

I tapped my lucky pen against my cheek. "Partly from a birth defect, but the other half is most likely from emotional trauma."

"So, she was having a emotional break when she said that stuff." Flannery stated quietly, slipping into the seat beside me. "So, it wasn't really in her control. And I slapped her for saying it."

I looked up "You slapped her? That normally just makes her worse." I confessed to her. "She's most likely due for another emo break since the rape. Poor little, pretty kitty."

Finally, everyone had gotten to our table & was sitting down to eat when Griffon looked up at Flannery.

"Hey, Flan, I've been meaning to ask you something." She began.

"Go ahead." Flannery encouraged her.

"I only told three people I had gotten the role in Oliver Twist. Those three people were sworn to silence. So, how did you know?" Griffon asked in a dead serious tone.

"Well Griffon I can't tell you that right now. Why don't you ask me again when we get home" Flannery said.

"I would feel much better if you told me now" Griffon said.

"…Like I said I can't tell you right now please ask me later" Flannery said firmly.

"Just tell me right now" Griffon said just as firmly as she did.

"No I can't" Flannery said trying to keep her cool. She gave Griffon a look that looked close to 'What are you doing?'

"Flannery it's not that hard just tell me how you found out" Griffon said. "You seem to have a way to find out everything just tell me!" Griffon said standing up.

"No! You're just going to have to wait!" Flannery said standing up.

"No! Flannery I asked a question" Griffon said.

"Do you look like my mother? I already answered your question!" Flannery said.

"No you didn't! How the hell did you find out about the play?" Griffon said.

"Griffon as I've told you before you little nitwit I'll tell you later!" Flannery said.

"Oh now I'm a nitwit?" Griffon said

"Yes! Because you're not listening to me! I said I'll tell you later!" Flannery said. Then they got into each others faces and just glared at each other.

"I think we better give these two some alone time" I said breaking Griffon away.

"Good idea Thatcher. C'mon Flannery I'll take you into town to get some lunch" Alex said pulling Flannery away to walk out of the cafeteria.

I had never seen Flannery get that mad before. I decided to look into it at work. I pulled out Flannery's medical file and flipped through it.

"Is known to have extents of rage upon being provoked" I said reading it to myself. "So Flannery thinks Griffon was provoking her" I said rubbing my chin.

**Roy's POV  
**I was sitting in my chair with the baby in my arms. Riza had gone grocery shopping so I was watching Megan and her friends. Flannery stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"Hey Flannery how was school?" I asked.

"Super" Flannery said angrily before walking upstairs. I heard her door slam and the door knob lock

"Okay" I said with a shrug. The Griffon stormed and slammed the door harder.

"Griffon how was school?" I asked.

"Just awesome" Griffon said angrily before walking upstairs. She did the same thing Flannery did. Then Aqua walked in shaking her head.

"Is everything alright Aquanette?" I asked.

"It's nothing, well it's something. It's just all gah!" Aqua said grabbing the side of her head. "I'm going to my grandpa's house" Aqua said dropping off her backpack before running past Kari who was walking in.

"Kari do I honestly want to know?" I asked.

"For now…no not really" Kari said before walking upstairs.

**Aqua's POV  
**I was helping my grandma make dinner for Uncle Kenshin and Oracle. I had to get away from all Flannery vs. Griffon beef

"And they're fighting and they're just being idiots. I don't like fighting. Especially between sisters" I explained.

"Yes I see just give them time" Grandma Emmy said.

"I hope it doesn't take to much time" I said shaking my head.

"Alright then. Everything is ready. Maria will you please come with me to my quarters?" Grandma asked.

"Yea sure" I said following her. We walked into her and grandpa's room and she sat down in front of her vanity.

"I wanted to thank you girls so much for coming with me to mass last Saturday" Grandma said.

"Oh no problem we always go to church with Aunt Bunica so I'm just glad Griffon, Kari, and Megan came with us" I said with a shrug.

"I wanted to give you girls something." Grandma said opening her jewelry and she pulled out several Rosaries. "Let's see a red one of Emelina Jr." Grandma said handing a rosary with red beads. "A green one for Griffon, a dark blue one for Kari, and a purple one for Megan" Grandma said handing the rosaries to me. "And we can't forget the ice blue one for Maria" Grandma said handing the ice blue rosary to me. "Do you like them? I made them yesterday"

"Yea they're great but you know we don't wear these things" I said.

"I know but you can just wear them as jewelry they won't mean anything" Grandma said.

"If you say so" I said. I could never say no to grandma. Grandmas are just too cute except Griffon's grandmother but that's another story.

By the time I got home, the house was deathly quiet. I walked up to Griffon's room, but only Kari was there, looking through a big box. "Hey, Aqua." She greeted. "As you can see, I finally picked the lock. I hate using alchemy for something as stupid as getting into my _own_ room."

"Where's Griffon? It's really quiet. I normally hear RJ or a sewing machine or loud music or power tools." I walked over & looked into the box. It was filled with green shirts & skirts & dresses. "Having a yard sale?"

"Griffon left to go see the Voodoo Mama, Katrina. You know, Aria's gran. She said something about getting her soul cleansed of impurities." Kari mumbled, pulling one of Griffon's favourite dresses out of the box. "And for some reason, she threw out most of her clothes."

To explain, she opened the closet doors & revealed one side filled with bright, colourful clothes & shades of blue. The other half had only a few baggy shirts that Griffon used to sleep in & some jeans.

"That is not normal." I pointed out.

"I found her blueprints in the trash & her tools gathering dust." Kari continued. "Something is very wrong with her."

"We need to consult an expert." I stated, grabbing Kari's camera & taking photos of the evidence. "And I mean my boyfriend."

"And Griffon's." Kari interrupted she dangled a set of keys in front of my face. "We're in luck. Griffon chose to walk."

After we had photos of everything wrong with Griffon, we called the guys up & agreed to meet up at the hospital, since Thatch didn't get off for another hour.

They sat across from us, hunched over the camera with Griffon's medical record & some medical journals open on the table in the cafeteria.

Kari rested her head on her hands & closed her eyes. "Anything?"

The boys looked up. "Post-Traumatic Depression." They answered.

"If it was that obvious, why do you keep looking at the camera?" I asked impatiently.

"Some photos on here are pretty good." Thatch answered, holding out the camera.

"I think we can agree that this one is our favourite." Marth announced, pointing at the screen. Thatch nodded & leaned back in his chair.

It was one of the pictures Griffon & I had taken when Kari was asleep with a headache & Flannery was with Alex. Pretty much an average photo, but in had been edited so that the two of us had devil horns & 'Sisters 'til Death' in flaming letters on the bottom. "Hey, I remember this." I laughed.

Kari elbowed me. "So, what can we do to help her?"

Thatch rocked his chair back on it's back legs. He always seemed to do that when there was bad news, like when he had told us about his dad or given us a detailed explanation about Griffon's coma. "We can't get her real help until she admits it. There's no way I could try & get the required meds without anyone noticing."

"I still don't understand why she's getting rid of her clothes & stopping all work on her blueprints." I continued.

"Think of it this way, you know that fuzzy feeling you say you get when your working on your art?" Marth wondered, & I nodded. "Well, that's how Griffon feels when she's working with her tools. Now, imagine what it would feel like if that feeling went away, even if you kept drawing, you didn't feel that spark anymore."

"Yikes." I gasped.

Thatch dropped his chair to the ground. "And then, after the rape, she gets the idea that if she makes herself look unattractive, she won't be attacked again. So, she get's rid of good clothes & starts wearing unflattering things like baggy shirts & sweats. No more make-up, not another skirt or dress. Might as well forget clothes that fit right altogether."

Kari seemed to stiffen. "She said she was out of her slump."

"Ah, but what did she say before that?" Marth started closing the books.

"If I remember, she said, 'I'm not going to come out of my slump. I can't do it. I give up. I might as well put up my toolbox, 'cause right now, it's only gathering dust. It's no use!'" Kari confessed. "I never thought it was anything more than designers' block. She did say that now, even though she was just fine with the twins drawing & singing better than her, now they even beat her at her own game. It was the blueprint to the new house, I think. She mentioned something like-"

Thatch interrupted her. "'What's the point of thinking I'm the best mechanic & carpenter in the family when not even that's true anymore. The design makes up a big part of the whole thing, not just the finished product. The blueprints are the key to the worker's talent.' That's what she told me."

Kari nodded. "Yep, that's what she told me." She sighed. "I do know one more thing. She got a letter from Nanny, saying that she was very proud of us, even if we weren't doing what most girls are expected to do, & that she couldn't wait to see some work from the best mechanics team in Amestris. Again, that happened before the new house."

"Great. We drove her back into a depression & we didn't even notice." I groaned.

Marth & Thatch looked up from cleaning up the books. "There's another medical problem." Thatch began.

"An inferiority complex." Marth clarified. "Get her to a counselor next chance you get."

As the group started gathering everything, Elliot came up & bopped Thatch on the head. "Hey, Juliet wants you again."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He told her. When she was gone, he turned back to us. "That is one clingy five-year-old."

Kari & I laughed & waved him away. "So, the plot deepens." Kari murmured. "It's your turn to come up with a plan."

"I have one." I assured her. "But we're going to need a big room with locks."

"Aria has access to the psych ward." Kari commented. "She won't say why, though."

"Don't just stand there." I ordered. "Give her a call. See if we can get an empty room. It's time for a little intervention."

Kari sighed. "You mean one of those 'no-more-secrets' interventions?"

I shifted my eyes from side to side. "Maybe…"

**Griffon's POV  
**By the weekend, we had two big items of news. Mrs. McAllister (Former Ms. Lesser) was pregnant & the first long-term Mustang family fight was still raging. To add to that, Kari & Pepper were extremely worried that I had changed my look.

"Come on, you hate baggy clothes." Pepper said.

Kari nodded. "And I know it drives you crazy when your hair hangs in your face. You threatened to chop it all off last time."

"I like it like this." I lied.

"Come on, just try these on." Pepper urged, holding out a change of clothes & some hair bands.

"If it'll get you off my back." I sighed, taking the clothes & walking upstairs to my room. I changed into the clothes & came back down. I had to admit I felt a little better without those baggy clothes that I had to keep adjusting.

Kari slipped a headband into my hair to pull it out of my eyes. "There, now don't you feel better?"

"A little." I replied. I really felt a lot better.

Kari nodded & Pepper left, texting someone on her way out. Kari & I started walking out, too. Simon & Thatch were waiting outside. They had already told me they wanted to 'settle' things between me & Flannery & I had to agree that it was getting old.

Simon grabbed one of my arms & Thatch grabbed the other, lifting me off the ground. I looked down at the space between me & the ground. "Wow, you hockey players are really strong."

"Marth & Alex are giving Flannery the same treatment. It's all Aqua's plan." Kari explained as I was carried down the drive to Thatch's car.

I shrugged, which was a little difficult. "Alright, like I care about her."

"Why are you so mad about the play?" Simon wondered.

"I didn't want anyone to know. It was a test to prove that I could do something without expecting approval from someone." Griffon answered while Simon & Thatch lowered her into the car. "But I can walk, you know."

"Like Kiki said, Aqua's plan. She will be very upset if we go against her orders." Thatch said, moving to the driver's side. "Think of it as an intervention. You're going to get rid of all your secrets so that you won't have an emotional meltdown & Flannery doesn't have to hide anything."

Simon waved goodbye & turned down the street to his house. "He's not coming?" I asked.

Kari shook his head. "Nope. This is for us twins & the old twins. Oh, & Thatch."

"Why Thatch?" I wondered.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing." Thatch stated, "I'm only going to be there in case we have another lunchroom incident. Besides, I know more secrets about you girls than any of the other guys, so not much surprises me after you got your tail."

I chuckled & sank down in the back seat. A few months ago, in addition to the Animalian wings, I had sprouted a tail that popped up at the most inconvenient times. "Well, you have been there for pretty much everything."

"What did I just say?" Thatch wondered jokingly. "Didn't I just say that? Am I speaking French here?"

I winked at him in the rearview mirror. "I highly doubt that. My French is way better than my English."

**Flannery's POV  
**Alex and Marth busted into Ms. Brier's shop just as I was getting for ready for my 4 o'clock.

"Hey boys what's going on?" I asked.

"You need to come with us" Alex said.

"Um okay what for?" I asked.

"You and Griffon need to make up" Marth said.

"…I'm not going" I said. I was still angry at Griffon and I didn't want to talk to her anytime soon.

"You really don't have a choice Flan" Marth said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Sorry about this Flannery" Alex said. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out.

"Alexander put me down!" I said beating him in the back which had no affect. "I don't want to talk to Griffon!" I said. They put me in the back seat of Alex's car and drove off to the psych ward. They took me out of the car and carried me to a room with a long table and Griffon was sitting at the other end. I sat down at the other end. I looked over and saw Kari, Aqua, and Thatch

"Thank you boys" Kari said standing up.

"No problem. You need to end this now" Alex said to me before they walked out.

"Alright this thing needs to end now" Kari said. "Aqua wrote you guys a letter and she wants read it now. Aquanette?" Kari said as Aqua stood up.

"Yea sure" Aqua said pulling out a piece of paper from her purse. "My dearest sisters, my lovely Flannery you are my hero I look up to you. You are so strong and smart and I love you so much. My Griffon even though you are a year younger than me I look up to you too. I see a beautiful inner artist in you and it makes me smile I love you too. But right now I don't know what to do. I'm stuck between my biological sister and my foster sister. Please don't make me pick. I can't do it. It wouldn't be fair to either of you and I refuse to do it. Flannery, Griffon you are older than Kari and myself which includes Megan and RJ and I would think that you two would be the examples for us. But you're not. I have one question for you two. Would you want Megan and RJ fighting like this? Living in the same house and not even looking each other in eye?" Aqua said reading the letter before sitting back down.

I couldn't help myself I started crying it looks like Griffon couldn't help herself either and she started crying too. Kari offered us each a tissue and we both took it.

"Alright now, now that we've broken the ice a bit one of you needs to start talking because none of us can take this anymore" Kari said.

"Can you please just tell me how you find out about the play?" Griffon asked.

"Clairvoyance okay? I am Clairvoyant. As a part of my Solar Powers my dad gave me Clairvoyance and he gave Aquanette telekinesis. I didn't want to tell you in front Alexander. I can't fully control it yet and it somehow slipped into your mind and that's how I found out about the play. I didn't know it was a secret and I told Aquanette" I said before wiping the tears off my face.

"Alexander? What does Alex have to do with this?" Griffon asked.

"Because I love Alexander so much. I thought once he found out that I was some sort of freak, that wears rosaries, and worships gods, and gets a henna tattoo every 4 months, and meditates for a better life to someone that probably isn't that there that he was going to leave me for someone better someone normal. I was willing to tell you because you're my sister and you needed to know why I was so rude and invaded you privacy like" I explained.

Griffon was getting ready to talk when we heard a sniffling noise. We both looked over and saw Aqua crying into her hand.

"It's okay just keep going. Aqua's going to be alright" Kari said handing Aqua a tissue.

"Flannery I'm sorry I've should just been more patient" Griffon said rubbing the back of her head.

"No I don't blame you. You've been through a lot. I should have just come out and say it. If Alex loves me then he should accept me for who I am" I said with a shrug.

"So can we talk now as sisters?" Griffon said as we both stood up. "Aqua's right I don't Megan or RJ going through this"

"I agree" I said. We gave each other a hug before walking over to Aqua. I kneeled down in front of her and her face was still in her hand. "Aquanette? Aquanette honey Griffon and I made up we can be a family again." I said standing up. Aqua hopped up and wrapped her arms around us to bawling her eyes out.

"Aqua why are you still crying?" Griffon said.

"These are tears of Joy…I'm so happy!" Aqua said.

"Oh Aqua" Griffon and I said shaking our heads.


	20. So Much For a Miscarriage

**Still With Flannery  
**We turned at the sound of clapping. Thatch stood up from his seat by the corner & joined us. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Griffon & I laughed at him. "Oh, be quiet Thatcher."

"Really, everyone calls me Thatcher now?" He pondered aloud. "Whatever happened to just Thatch?"

"Can we leave now? I think we should leave 'cause this place gives me the creeps. Aria really had to go here?" Griffon wondered.

Thatch send a quick message to Alex & Marth, telling them to open the door. While Aqua & the young twins walked out, Thatch grabbed my arm to stop me. "Hey, before you go out there, consider this. Alex is way more understanding than me & I accepted the fact that Griffon has wings & a tail. You really think some traditions & lifestyles are going to bother him?"

"Nah, I guess he won't. How come you always treat us like sisters?" I asked.

Thatch shrugged. "Because you will be one day. Sister-in-Laws at least."

I gave him a hug before walking out with the others. "Thanks, Thatch."

"Anytime." He yelled back. Instead of coming out, though, he went back to the table & sat down as if expecting someone to join him.

**Roy's POV  
**I was walking through the halls, checking on each room as I passed it to check in the sleeping kids. The living room light was on by the time I had gotten back from checking on the baby.

I walked down, sitting on one side of the couch while Griffon sat on the other, crying. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Griffon looked up & buried her head in the blanket wrapped around her. "No. I'm anything but okay."

I moved closer to her. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I wasn't just attacked. I was raped." Griffon began. "I got pregnant & had a miscarriage the day of Zarah & Ian's wedding & I didn't tell you any of it. Now, it keeps coming up. I can't get it out of my head & I haven't slept in days. It's like it happens again every time I close my eyes."

I sat there in shock for a few minutes.

Griffon continued after I didn't reply. "I'm scared. I know they didn't catch him & I'm really scared. I don't want to go to sleep, or go out in public, or even talk to guys at school because I don't want it to happen again & I'm utterly terrified of who he was. I don't know how to make it stop. I need help." She broke into another fit of sobs. "And even worse, it's my fault Kari got stabbed, because I wanted her to see the publishing firm. If I hadn't made her go, she wouldn't have gotten stabbed."

I patted her back, too stunned to talk. I just sat there, even though I knew she needed to hear that everything would be okay. I didn't say it, because something told me that it wasn't. It wouldn't be okay.

I looked back at the stairs. Kari, Flannery & Aquanette were all sitting there, just waiting for something. They stood up & scrambled down the stairs to Griffon's aid. "Hey, there, there. We'll get through this." Kari said in a soothing voice.

Flannery handed Griffon a box of tissues. "You just have to work at it."

"You can pull through it, but only if you let someone help you." Aqua told her.

The three of them looked at each other before going back to Griffon. "Trust us."

I sighed in relief. This is where I depend on those girls, when I can't be there, & they can.

**Kari's POV  
**After the event last night, we knew things had to be done. So now we initiate step one of Operation: Help the Helpless.

First Step: Make her get some sleep. Griffon has been seriously sleep deprived. When she did sleep, she would either toss & turn so much that it took even more energy, or she would wake up every few minutes & wouldn't fall asleep for another twenty. It got me, Thatch & the twins really worried. He mentioned something about the brain shutting down from sleep deprivation.

"Okay, well, she can't stay awake through silent movies." I said to the others. "She's tried watching Nosferatu five times & she's out like a light after the first half-hour, at the most."

We were staying in the band room to make sure that Griffon didn't find out. She was being distracted by Pepper & Zach in the cafeteria. I pray now that Thatch doesn't loose his unlimited music room access for letting us in.

Flannery leaned against the piano. "Aria's dad is a movie buff, right? I bet he has it."

"That's where we got the movie the other times." I answered, nodding. "But, I think we need a better cover than a 'family movie night.'"

"A group date." The twins offered.

Thatch jumped at their idea. Flannery continued explaining. "We invite Simon, Thatch, Alex & Marth over. We've done it before, so she won't notice a thing."

Aqua yawned. "If we're gonna have a fake group date, we need to make it seem real, too. Get a real exciting movie while you're at it. We always watch a horror flick or action film before the boring one that puts us to sleep."

"And with Griffon wrapped in Thatch's arms, she won't have the nightmare about the rapist." I interrupted, catching on.

Thatch, who had yet to say anything, groaned as his head connected with the top of the piano. "I thought I wasn't the one to get dragged into your crazy schemes."

"Dear future brother," I informed him, "when you date the victim, you have to expect this. You're officially in the loop, which is more than we can say for the other guys."

The twins nodded. "Okay, let's go over the rest of the steps before lunch ends. One) Fix her sleep issue. Two) Get the mechanic back in the shop. Three) Help catch a rapist. Four) I don't think we have a four…" Aqua elbowed my side. "Oh, yeah. Four) On a completely different note, make sure Mrs. McAllister has healthy triplets."

**Flannery's POV  
**We had gotten our movies together for our movie night. Luckily Mommy and Daddy had to go to a dinner party that night.

"Alright girls your father and I should be back in about 4 hours. There is a small child sleeping upstairs and the other will be asleep once her friend gets here. By the time I get back I expect all three of them asleep. Do I make myself clear?" Mommy said.

"Yes ma'am" All four of us said.

"Alright be good" Mommy said. She kissed all four of our foreheads before she and daddy walked out. About thirty minutes later the boys and Rayne arrived. Rayne went upstairs to play with Megan they were asleep within the hour

"Hey G how are you feeling?" Thatch said.

"Better now that you're here" Griffon said. She gave him a small kiss. "So what movies are we watching?" Griffon said as we sat down on the chairs.

"An action flick, a horror flick, and a silent flick. I think it came out in the 1930s" Aqua said holding up the movies.

"Do we have to watch the silent flick? They're so boring and I always fall asleep. Movies without words aren't considered movies in my book" Griffon said shaking her head.

"Well this time we'll try and finish it. I hear it's really good" I we watch the first two flicks we started the black and white flick which was very, very boring and we all started to get very tired.

"Alex and I are going to bed" I said as Alex and I stood up. Aqua was dozing off and I elbowed her.

"Oh yea Marth and I are going to bed too. Marth carry me" Aqua said holding out her arms.

"Of course babe" Marth said. He picked her up bridal style and Marth and Aqua walked upstairs.

"Yea Kari and I should hit the hay too" Simon said pulling Kari up. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh" Kari said with a yawn. They walked upstairs.

"Yea us too" Thatch said. He looked down and saw Griffon sleeping. "Looks like she's already there"

"And no tossing or turning either" I said.

"Sweet" Alex said.

"Step one is complete" I said smiling.

"You gonna take her upstairs?" Alex wondered.

Thatch nodded. "In a minute. Unlike you, I actually like silent films."

Alex scoffed, "Ha, good luck staying awake."

Thatch waved us away & turned back to the movie. "Laugh away, I know a good movie when I see one."

In the morning, Griffon was still asleep when everyone else was up. It's not very surprising, since she's had huge bags under her eyes the past few days. I took her cell phone to take out of her room to make sure I didn't wake her or Thatch up.

It started ringing just as I was leaving. "Hello?" I asked, flipping it open.

"Flannery? Why do you have Griffon's phone? Where is she?" Aria asked hastily.

"She's getting some well needed rest. Why do you need her?" I wondered.

"She said she would come over to help me rehearse for the play we're auditioning for later. She's had her eye on this one role since they announced the play." Aria answered. "Thank goodness she's finally getting some rest. Tell her to call back when she's Griffon again."

I laughed a little. "Alright, you got it, Ari."

Thatch sat up, trying not to move Griffon too much. "Hey, chickadee." He called softly.

"So, I'm a chickadee?" I asked, careful not to wake Griffon.

"Well, Griffon is my pretty kitty, Aqua's the puppy, & chickadee's are very sweet, like sugar cookies, like you." He explained his philosophy. "So, what'd Aria want?"

"Griffon has an audition later & said she would help Aria practice her lines." I informed him. "Maybe we can find the script laying around."

Thatch shrugged. "I've got a sleeping girl on my chest."

I started looking through the bookshelf & found a small script between her bio-parents' biographies. "Here it is. A Mini-Musical: Scrubs."

Thatch took it & skimmed through it. "Haha, it's a musical about a woman that's in the hospital because she everyone appears to be singing to her."

"That's pretty cool. Look, she wants the lead, Patti Miller." I pointed out, holding up a page written on in green highlighter. "Not many lines, but a lot of singing."

Thatch looked down as Griffon yawned & sat up a little. "Hi." She mumbled wearily before falling back against his chest & going back to sleep.

I smiled & put the script back. "You might as well get comfortable."

"I tried getting up earlier, but as soon as I was up, she started having a nightmare. I really have to go." He stated, "I think I can go back to sleep, but I also think it's time to wake her."

"If you can." I told him, walking out.

I stopped at the door & looked back in. Thatch rubbed Griffon's arm. "Hey, come on. Time to get up."

Griffon sat up, despite her obviously being tired, & looked at him. "You stayed all night?"

"Yeah, it kept you from having nightmares." Thatch replied.

Griffon looked surprised. "Really, I slept the whole time? Wow, first time in a long time."

Thatch stood up & helped Griffon to her feet. "Aria called, something about an audition."

Griffon nodded. "Thanks. Now, where are the twins & Kari? I know they had a part in that stunt last night. I need to thank them."

"Flannery is watching us from the door, Aqua's most likely in the kitchen & Kari is somewhere. I haven't had a chance to figure her out yet." He informed Griffon, pointing out the door.

Griffon smiled & the two headed my way. "Thank you."

**Aqua's POV  
**I was getting ready to go help Flannery with her latest bride. Her name was Isabella and she was getting married in a few weeks and she had invited the Mustang family to go. Even Griffon wanted to go which meant she was getting slightly better. I was sitting on the couch putting on my neon blue air forces with neon green shoe laces when a knock came to the door.

"I'm coming" I said standing up and walking towards the door. I opened the door and much to my surprise it was my brother Antonio and his 5 month old daughter Francesca. Thankfully he looked like my mother. He had spiky dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Francesca had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Tony!" I said.

"Maria!" Tony said. He placed the baby carrier on the ground to give me a hug. "Look how big you've gotten. Have you gotten blonder?

"Probably. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't you get my last letter? My family and I are moving to Central so my fiancée and I can continue our schooling" Tony explained picking up the baby carrier again.

"Oh that's right you're getting married to Fancy's mother" I said. That's what Flannery and I called Francesca.

"Yes we've been planning to get married after we finished our school" Tony explained walking inside. Tony was planning on going into prenatal care and his fiancée wanted be a child doctor. "So where are Uncle Roy and Emelina and all of your sisters?" Tony asked.

"Well Flannery's at work and Griffon's doing a play, Kari and Megan went to park with Megan's friends Rayne and Ozzie, and the baby had a check up so Mommy and Daddy took him" I explained. "As a matter a fact I was on my way to see Flannery now would you like to come?" I asked."Of course I can't wait to see my little sister" Tony said.

"We can take my car" I said holding up my car keys.

"You drive now?" Tony said as we walked outside.

"Course. I am 17" I said as I opened the back door so he could strap the baby in. We climbed into the front and drove off. "So how'd you get here dude?"

"Well my fiancée needed to go meet with her designer. She found someone local to help and her bridesmaids to get some dresses. So I took the baby and we took a cab" Tony said with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad you're here. Flannery and I have missed you" I said.

"Yea I've missed you guys too. I'm glad I found a house in Central" Tony pulled into Ms. Brier's dress shop and walked inside. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes ran from out back and threw her arms Antonio's neck.

"I'm so glad you're here Antonio I can't wait for you to see the wedding dress" The woman said before giving him a small kiss. "And how was mommy's little angel?" The woman said bending down to pick up Fancy.

"She was fine. Isabella this is my little sister Maria Mustang, Maria this is my fiancée Isabella Stanton" Tony said.

I couldn't say anything I just busted out laughing which cause Antonio and Isabella to bust out laughing.

"I'm sorry but do you know who's designing your dress?" I said.

"Oh Aqua you're here" Flannery said walking out from the back. "Antonio" Flannery said smiling.

"Emelina Jr. My have you grown and look at all of that hair" Tony said rubbing Flannery's head.

"I'm glad to see you too" Flannery said. "So you're Ms. Isabella's fiancée now I can see why she can't stop talking about you" Flannery said elbowing him slightly.

"Yes she is all mine" Tony said kissing Isabella's forehead. "You all are coming to the wedding right?" Tony said.

"Of course we have to be there for our only brother" Flannery said.

"Yea plus it's a wedding so free food" I said.

"Aquanette" Flannery scolded me.

"Well it is" I said with a shrug.

**Griffon's POV  
**I sat in the rows of the CSPA auditorium, waiting for Ms. Dubois, the play director, to call for the group auditioning for Carla & Turk. Right now, a bunch of guys were trying out for Dr. Cox. Aria & I would be leaving as soon as she was finished.

I was texting Pepper to pass time while boys ranted about some doctor that wouldn't leave him alone. I got a call from someone & walked to the back of the auditorium. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yin." Freddie said through the phone. "Guess who's calling you from their new place?"

"I thought you said you had a steady job. Why did you move?" I asked.

Freddie sighed, "I moved because of a promotion, not because I got fired."

I scoffed, "Alfred Ares Heights, if I find out that you're lying to me, I will have your head on a platter. You're not the most reliable person & if you're going around treating Jessi like you did me when we were skipping around the globe, then I will hunt you down."

Freddie make a squeaking sound. I'm guessing Jessica took the phone from him. "Relax, Griffon. He's telling the truth, he got a promotion & is moving to a different lab. We'll give you a call when we get there. We might even do you one step better."

"Okay, well, I have to go. In the middle of an open audition. I'm waiting for a friend to do her best & then we're leaving."

"Bye, Yin." The two called before the line went dead.

I hung up & turned back to the stage. A boy was currently about to faint from nervousness. "Thank you, please get off the stage for the next person." Mrs. Dubois suggested.

The boy nodded quickly & bolted off while another boy took his place. He sounded really good. "It's your hair, your nose, your chin-less face. You always need a hug. Not to mention all those manly appletinis that you chug. That you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex, and, oh my God, stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!" He chanted to the music.

I tried not to laugh at him. He was good, but he was Thatch. He walked off the stage & back to the row I was sitting at. "Hey, I didn't know you were an actor." I said.

"I'm not, but I like this play. It's funny & sweet, a perfect combination." Thatch explained.

I laughed, "Well, maybe we'll both get a part. It'll be great. Aria's doing the choreography, Zane's handling the music, & I might get to be the set designer. The fact that you don't have to go to their school is amazing."

"You also like the fact that it gets you out of school to rehearse." Thatch guessed.

"Yeah, look we're leaving as soon as Aria & her friend Patrick are done auditioning." I told him.

Thatch nodded & settled into the seat. "You've gotten adjusted to this pretty easily."

"It's fun. It's kind of relaxing, too." I told him. "You work hard to make others enjoy it."

Aria & Zane popped up in the seats behind us. "Hey! You got the job Griffon. Maybe Thatch can help us." Aria cheered.

"Does the hospital have any broken or outdated equipment they wouldn't mind letting us use?" Zane wondered.

"I could ask." Thatch answered. "And speaking of which, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now." He gave me a kiss. "Make sure to stop by for that test, okay?"

"I'll remember. It's not something I'd forget." I called to him.

Aria jumped over the row & into the seat beside me. "What test?"

"Zach got him all jumpy by telling him about this one girl. Thought she had miscarried, so did her doctors, but she had a baby anyway. So, now he wants me to go in & get it checked out." I replied.

Zane shrunk down in his seat. "I might've been the one to mention it to Zach in the first place."

"Whatever, at least I don't have to see a dentist." I said with a shrug. "I have no problem with doctors or hospitals."

"But, what if you have the same situation as that one chick?" Aria asked. "What if you still have a baby in your belly?"

"I don't. All I have is a little stomachache & it's most likely from those cheeseburger flavored chips Aqua made me try." I assured them.

Aria shook her head. "You never know. I think I sense another Animalian coming into this world."

"Aria, shut up or I'm not getting you those tickets to the comic convention." I hissed, walking towards the door. "Bye, I'm going to get something to eat."

"She's never hungry." I heard Zane point out.

I shook the thought of the woman away & hurried out the door.

**Thatch's POV  
**For the past few weeks, things have been great & Griffon was doing better, but she gets nauseas & has been really tired, even when she does get enough sleep. She's also mentioned her back hurting & that she's been hungry more often.

"Zach, I'm going to kill you." I mumbled to myself.

"Zachary Delawder?" A passing nurse asked. "He's here for a severe allergic reaction. You got a beef with him?"

"He put a bunch of ideas in my head about the Mustang rape case." I told her.

"The girl who miscarried." The nurse stated. "You know, that doesn't necessarily mean she won't have a baby."

I groaned & slammed my head against the check-in counter. "You're not helping."

"Just saying. Remember that one girl they talked about in the seminar. She had her baby even though she had a miscarriage."

"Jen, you are _not _helping!" I repeated.

The nurse gasped, "Oh, yeah. The rape victim was your girlfriend, wasn't she. Tough break, mini-man."

"Just go, Jen. Just go!" I ordered her, pointing down the hall. "Leave, now."

Jen huffed & started down the hall again. "You need to pull that pole out of your ass."

"Keep talking, we'll see how you react when your daughter gets laid." I called after her.

"Harsh!" J.D. commented, "So, Griffon's here & ready for the ultrasound."

"You just want to rub that jelly on her stomach." I sighed & headed for the room with him.

"I'm a kid at heart & I think it's fun to squirt jelly on people's stomachs." J.D. said defensively.

"Dr. Dorian, take this seriously." I scolded him. "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one."

"Where did you get that idea?" J.D. asked, laughing.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, & opened the door. "Just, be serious for ten minutes, just for this one patient."

"Relax, your sister said you were nervous about this. I can be a good doctor & be childish while doing my job." J.D. assured me. "Besides, what're the chances she still has that baby?" He walked in & sat by Griffon.

After the ultrasound, J.D. pulled me over to the door. "Well, does she still have that baby?" I wondered.

"Would you like to know the sex or would you like it to be a surprise?" J.D. asked in response. (A/N: The possibility of still having a baby after a supposed miscarriage is most likely impossible)

"Don't joke. Are you saying she's still pregnant?" I gasped, trying to keep my voice down.

J.D. nodded. "Yeah, she's gonna have that rape baby."

I groaned & walked back over to Griffon. "Hey, pretty kitty."

"I'm still gonna have a baby, aren't I?" She took my hand.

I flipped the machine back on to show her. "That's your baby. Right there." I told her, pointing at the screen. "You still have time to decide whether or not you want to have it."

"I'm not having an abortion!" She stated forcefully. "I'm not going to kill it."

I turned the machine off & gave her a hug. "Don't tell anyone just yet, maybe the twins & Kari, but imagine what your dad will say."

Griffon kept her eyes to the ground. "Alright."

**Flannery's POV  
**I got dressed in a red mid drift tube top and a pair of Aqua's jean mini shorts. I grabbed the newspaper and a lawn chair and walked out on to the lawn. Today was my Flannery day. About 3 times a month I took a mental day to get my self together and today I was sunbathing and since it was hot out today was perfect. I placed my lawn chair on the lawn and sat down and opened the paper and slipped on my sunglasses. I felt like I wasn't caught with the events today so I decided to read the paper.

"What is this?" I said sitting up slightly. "Recent rape suspect bought into custody?" I said. I smiled as I read along. It was all because of Uncle Maes I'll have to thank him later. He was always full of surprises.

"Whoa I wish you would do that in my neighborhood" I head a familiar voice said. I lowered the paper and saw Alex holding his skateboard over his shoulder. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of long baggy jean shorts, and dark red converses.

I let out a smirk. "Alexander where is your shirt?" I said.

"At home. You see how hot it is out here?" Alex said sitting down next to me. "So what're you doing?" Alex said.

"Well I was having my personal day before I was so rudely interrupted" I said playfully.

"Yea you say that now" Alex said.

"Did you hear about this?" I said pointing to the article.

"Oh yea that's why I came here to tell you. Does Griffon know?" Alex said.

"No I just picked up the paper. I'll tell her when she gets home from her ultrasound" I said.

"So Griffon is pregnant?" Alex said.

"There's a possibility" I said. "If she is pregnant I hope she doesn't have an abortion I don't know if I'll be able to look at her the same way again" I said. I didn't want to think like that because Griffon is my sister but because of my religion didn't believe in killing life.

"Yea I know what you mean. Noah wanted my mom to have an abortion when she was pregnant with Rayne" Alex said clenching his fist. I put my hand on top.

"Have you tried to talk to him after we bought Rayne home?" I asked.

"Yea a couple of times after the custody battle saying he's sorry and he wants to be a family again and he wants us to move in with him in Limerick but the damage is done. Rayne is happy, Marth's graduating, and I'm graduating next year why move away from all this?" Alex said looking at me with loving eyes.

I gave him a small kiss. "I'm glad you all are happy but you need to come to speaking terms with your father. You don't want to let this thing eat away at you" I said.

"I guess so" Alex said. "I'll try but I can't promise you. Just give me some time"

"That's all I ask for" I said.

"Well I better get going. Marth and I promised Rayne we would play with her today. Gotta keep all of my girls happy" Alex said standing up.

"I understand. Call me later?" I said.

"You got it" Alex said. He gave me a kiss before riding off on his skateboard. A few moments later Griffon pulled up in her car.

"Hey Griff" I said as she stepped out of her car.

"Oh hey Flannery what're you doing?" Griff said walking over to me.

"Sunbathing. How'd it go?" I asked.

Griffon looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm.

"C'mon sit down" I said sitting up. She sat down and looked down. "So is it true?"

"Yea I'm pregnant" Griffon said.

"Don't worry Griffon we'll get through this" I said. "We've been through lots before"

"I know" Griffon said.

"So do know what you're going to do? Say abortion or adoption?" I said.

"Well abortion is completely out of the question. I can't just kill a baby" Griffon said. I let out a sigh in relief.

"Adoption is a possibility" Griffon said. "But for now can we not tell the parentals"

"I thought we weren't going to be a family of secrets Griffon" I said.

"We're not. I just want to be the one to tell them and this time I don't want you, Kari and Aquanette sitting on the stair case" Griffon said.

"Okay we'll make it super private. Just don't go all depressed on me. I can't have my little Griffy poo all sad" I said hugging her head.

"Uh Flannery choking not breathing" Griffon said.

"Shh just a few moments" I said. "Okay I'm kidding" I said letting go.

"Yea say that to my hair" Griffon said brushing her hair down.


	21. Oh, Another Birthday

**Aqua's POV  
**"Well, so much for miscarriage." Kari grumbled. "No offense to you twins, but no girl should have to give birth at sixteen. Especially if she was impregnated through rape."

"At least they have a suspect." Griffon reminded her, trying to get rid of the tension.

Someone came knocking at the door. "I'll get it." I said.

I opened the door & Freddie & Jess were standing there. "Hey, Aquanette. Where are the rest of my baby sisters?" He wondered.

"Follow me." I told them.

When Griffon caught sight of Freddie, she covered her face & hung her head. "This is where you where transferred?"

Freddie looked upset. "Don't sound so happy. It's only your brother."

Griffon looked up. "It's not that. I'm happy you're here, but, you just made a very complicated situation even more so." She stood up. "I'm really happy you're here, but things happened & I have to take Megan to the doctor, so if you'll excuse me. I have to go." She walked over & gave Freddie & Jess a hug before going to the staircase.

"Gigi, Kiki, Anxo's a girl!" Megan yelled from her room. "We have kittens!"

Griffon rubbed her temples. "Oh, the irony." She sighed. Kari laughed at it.

"Meg, you have a doctor's appointment, get down here! Don't touch those kittens!" Kari called up.

"I'll take her to the doctor, you need to relax." Flannery told Griffon.

I took her by the shoulders. "What do you say to a movie marathon at Aria's with the girls? Take your mind off things."

"Uh…" She didn't answer, so I started pushing her to the door.

"Great! See you later Freddie, Jessica." I said to them before going out the door.

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap you." Griffon informed me. "Why'd I just blow off my big brother & my baby sister?"

"You were thinking about how now you had to tell not only mommy & daddy, but El Fred-o & Jessi on top of that & that is not healthy so you are going to relax with bloody horror movies & action-y adventure flicks." I informed her.

"I don't need to relax. I have things to do." Griffon scoffed.

I opened the driver's side to mine & Flannery's car. "If you overwork yourself, you might miscarry."

"Gee, again?" Griffon asked sarcastically. "Perish the thought."

"I know you may not like it, but just like mommy, you just need to take things slow." I told her.

Griffon sighed & slid into the passenger seat. "You know, I'm never going to get through this if I have to go to school with a basketball sized lump in my stomach. I'll commit social suicide."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I scolded her. "The baby bump's gonna be bigger than a basketball. You'll be fine. They'll understand, everyone heard about the Mustang Rape & Assault cases."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leese! You're trying to tell me that I won't get ridiculed for being pregnant?"

"Well, uh… Not everyone is part of a rat pack." I assured her, starting the car. "And do you really think people will make fun of the Screech Owls' captain's girlfriend, who is also the sister of the newest soccer team member & the girlfriends of the captains of various sports teams, best friend of the new co-head cheerleaders, the mechanics magician, the woodshop wizard, the actress extraordinaire-" I began listing.

"Stop right there, I don't really get your point." Griffon interrupted.

"With Thatch, Simon, Grant & Travis being on the hockey team, the whole team will be on your side. Alex & Kari have soccer, so of course you have their support. Marth's football team, Pepper & Lillian's cheerleaders, the mechanics & workshop classes, drama club, & the other sports teams the guys play on, they like you & they'll all be there to keep the grapevine plucked of sour grapes like Daley & Payton." I explained. "Man, is that a mouthful. Point is: you're a people person. No one is terrible enough to betray you in this condition."

"Just because my sisters & friends & their boyfriends are popular around school doesn't mean their friends are going to be reasonable, I've seen the differences between them & the guys. They're huge jackasses." Griffon argued.

I shook my head. "Man, you are stupid when it comes to stuff like this."

**Griffon's POV  
**I took a deep breath & walked into the living room where Freddie & Jessica were talking with mama & papa about his new job at a new laboratory.

"Hey Griffon, how are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Well…" I took another breath. "I didn't exactly have a miscarriage, I'm still pregnant, & I'm not getting an abortion." I said quickly, turning on my heel, getting ready to run.

"Stop!" Freddie yelled. "What do you mean 'you're still pregnant?'"

Mama looked up from her cup of tea. "She was raped a month ago, & Kari got stabbed. We were sure she wasn't pregnant."

Freddie slumped back in his seat & groaned, "My baby sister is a baby mama."

"Hey, they have a suspect in custody & it's not like it'll kill me to have a rape baby." I told him.

"Well, that's fine. You can count on us for support." Jessica said. She stood up & gave me a hug. "Anything you need, just come to one of us four."

Freddie nodded, but was quiet. Mama & Papa smiled at me & nodded in agreement. I felt a little better knowing they supported me.

I walked into my room and saw the rest of the older girls sitting on the floor.

"Well?" Aqua said.

"They're supporting my choice and I'm not having an abortion" I said.

"Yay!" The girls said standing up.

"Griffon you're going to be a great mommy" Aqua said.

"Whoa Aqua I haven't decided if I'm going to keep the baby or not" I said.

"But don't you want the baby?" Aqua asked confused.

"Deep down yes but I'm only 16 I can't take care of a baby" I said.

"But our mommy gave birth when she was 16 and Flannery and I turned out good" Aqua said.

"Aqua not to be offensive or anything but you and Flannery were born at 7 months and you have multiple medical problems" I looked down at the floor before looking up at me. "But I believe in you Griffon"

"Thank you Aquanette but I just don't know yet" I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And then if you keep the baby Thatch can be the daddy and then you two can keep the baby" Aqua said.

I was in shock. I knew Thatch was my biggest supporter but I never thought of him as my baby's father.

**Aria's POV  
**Griffon & I were sitting in the auditorium. I was working on the costume designs & Griffon was thinking about "the set."

"So, I know you're really thinking about that baby of yours." I said to break an eerie silence. I tickled her stomach & set my sketch book down. "What're you gonna name it? You're keeping it, right?"

"I might keep it, but I'm not totally sure." Griffon confessed, closing her sketch pad.

"Well, what names do you like?" I wondered.

"I really like Dakota as a boy's name & Dorothy as a girl's name." Griffon answered.

I tapped my pencil against the armrest of the theatre seat. "Cody & Dory. Nice names."

Thatch, Zane & Zach came in through the main entrance with some old equipment from the hospital. "Well, we got what we could. Zane got a mop, for some reason." Thatch announced.

"No one tell the hospital janitor." Zane yelled quickly. "He doesn't really know."

"Dude, if you're not supposed to steal from a hospital, steal it from the school's janitor if you need the equipment for your role." Griffon sighed. "Did you get my pretzels?"

Zach pulled a bag out of a box & tossed it to her. "Here you go." Her pulled out a bottle & gave it to her, too. "And your grape juice."

"She didn't ask for grape juice." Zane pointed out.

Griffon opened the bag & bit into a pretzel. "Yet, I'm not bothered. Let's see what you could get."

Zach pulled out some monitors & Thatch had a bunch of cables & suction cups & empty IV bags. "The heart monitors aren't working, but I figured the mechanics crew could fix it up." Thatch mentioned.

"Great, I can get Simon & Kari over here in no time." Griffon stated. "I haven't exactly worked on one in a while."

"Griffon, are you sure you want to do the show?" Thatch asked. "It's takes a lot of work."

I sighed & pulled him down into the seat beside me. "Relax, okay? I've been reviewing the original choreography, & Griffon is in hospital bed or wheelchair throughout nearly the entire show. She doesn't have to do very much so she won't have a lot to worry about."

"I still don't like it." He grumbled.

"Worry about your son or daughter later." Zach laughed. "We've got a lot of work to do before other people start to show up."

Griffon & I tried not to laugh as Thatch jumped out of the seat & started running after Zach. "Zane, your brother's a menace."

Zane shrugged. "Hey, the fact that he freaked only proves Zach's point. He's crazy for you, Griffon."

Griffon stood up. "Aw, I'm out of pretzels. I'm going to pick up Megan from Anya's & we have school tomorrow, so I need to get my blueprints together. They're going to end up canceling rehearsal anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Zach called from where he was hiding.

Griffon opened the door leading outside just as a bolt of lightning stoke & a clap of thunder rang out over the pounding rain. "It's been storming since you guys left to get the equipment."

"Good point." Thatch agreed. "It's not like we don't know our lines & Zach doesn't even have a part. I think it's time for you to go home."

Griffon pulled her hood up over her head & waited at the door. "Can we get some more pretzels? You know, before you drop me & Meg off?"

Thatch opened the door again. "Yes, we'll get you a big bag of pretzels before we get to your house."

As soon as the door closed, Zach came out of his hiding place, panting. "I thought she hated pretzels, but now they're practically all she eats. She even carries a bag with her to classes behind the teachers' backs."

"I looked up symptoms of pregnancy." I began, "Food cravings are common, especially in the first trimester."

"And she's only two months alone." Zane pointed out. "It's not out of the ordinary."

**Kari's POV  
**Griffon and I were sitting on the couch. I was reading the paper for any updates about the rape case and Griffon was watching T.V. I scanned over an article and let out a gasp.

"Griffon look at this!" I said.

"What is it?" Griffon said.

"The DNA they found at the crime scene belongs to the guy they arrested. He's the one who raped you" I said.

Griffon let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I won't have to go to trial right?" Griffon said.

"No I don't think so Uncle Maes wouldn't do that" I said.

"Uncle Maes comes through again" Griffon Aqua busted through the door, flipped from behind the couch, and sat down in between us.

"Hey Aquanette what's up?" I asked confused.

"Hey, hi can't talk" Aqua said taking the remote from Griffon and changing the channel.

"Yo spazy what's up?" Griffon said.

"The Central city ballet is in town and I need to know what time I can get my ticket" Aqua said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Aww man do we have to go too?" Griffon said.

"Yes! Everyone should enjoy the art that is ballet" Aqua said. "You need to call Thatch and Simon too! It'll be one big date night! Look it's this weekend I'm going to go order the tickets" Aqua said running upstairs.

"She is way too serious when it comes to that ballet thing" I said shaking my head.

"Sad thing is she doesn't strike me as the one who actually does ballet" Griffon said.

Later that weekend we arrived at the Central City Opera house. We took our seats in the higher seating area.

"Oh I can't wait for it to start!" Aqua said.

"Tell me why I'm here again" Simon said.

"One because you love me and two we're here to support Aquanette. She's been wanting to be in a major ballet since she was a little girl" I said. "Now shush" I said holding up a finger.

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute kid" Simon said. I let out a smirk and gave him a small the ballet we walked home and Aqua was on cloud nine cloud ten if that was even possible. She skipped along and hummed some and even did some of the moves they did flawlessly of course.

"Wow Aqua I never knew you were so good" I said.

"Thank you" Aqua said still dancing around. "And I would like to thank everyone for coming it really means a lot for me" Aqua said stopping in front of us.

"Oh it's no problem Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Yea even though it was kinda" Alex started before Flannery elbowed him. "Ow!"

"We all had a great time Aquanette" Flannery said covering for Alex. "Didn't we Alex?" Flannery said through clenched teeth.

"Yea it was great" Alex said.

On my way to the soccer field for practice the next day, I ran into the hockey team as they skated by on inline skates. "Simon, Grant, Thatch, all you other dudes, what's going on?"

A group of them started skating around me. "Coach Monroe wants us to brush up on inline hockey for this tournament in London." Grant said.

Lars & Thatch grabbed my arms & started skating me over to the field. "It's got the best teams from all over the globe. We really want to play in this tournament."

"Only problem is that our captain doesn't want to go because he's worried about the mommy-to-be & Lil D." Travis continued.

Since both of the names Griffon liked started with a 'D' everyone who knew called the baby Lil D. I shrugged & pulled away from Lars. "He's gonna be a daddy, even if he isn't the biological father. He has every right to be worried & over anxious. You're telling me you wouldn't feel the same way if the same thing happened to Mystic, or Lillian, or me?" I asked, looking at the respective boyfriends.

"Of course we would, but we would've also considered everyone else's feelings about the matter." Grant said before skating up to me. "We love all our girls, but this is a great opportunity for the Owls."

I pushed him back, which was easy due to his skates. "Get to practice, I have soccer."

"Bye Kari!" The boys yelled as they skated away.

Sam , Sarah, Liz & Jenny stopped on either side of me. "Best wishes to your sister!" The girls said before racing after their teammates.

"Thanks guys!" I called, racing onto the field to meet Alex. He may be a good captain, but I was as good a co-captain.

**Griffon's POV  
**I was doing really good despite the fact that Daley was now a constant annoyance. She had even thrown a baseball at me. Pepper had made me move from my spot right before it hit my stomach. I'm getting sick of her.

I walked up to the twins out by the field. "Hey guys, are you here for Alex or Kari?"

"Flannery's here for Alex. I'm here 'cause she made me." Aqua answered."I'm here to see Kari, too." Flannery told us in defense."Keep telling yourself that, Flannery." I laughed.

I walked into the cafeteria the next day and saw the twins sitting with their legs propped up on the table and with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey twins what's up?" I asked sitting down.

"Oh nothing just I saw Daley getting arrested yesterday" Flannery said.

"What? Details woman!" I said.

"Well you remember when you said that Daley tried to hit you in the stomach with a baseball?" Aqua said.

"Oh yea luckily Pep moved me out of the way" I said.

"Well someone saw Daley throwing the baseball at you and they called 911. I was walking Rayne home from her art class for Alex yesterday and I saw the police walking Daley out of her house in handcuffs" Flannery said.

"This is awesome!" I said. "Bout time that girl got what was coming to her" I said.

"It's the power karma. Possibly attempted murder and assault" Aqua said.

"I love karma" I said.

"And for once it loves you. So when's your next doctor's appointment for Lil' D?" Flannery asked.

"Tomorrow. That's when I find out if it's a boy or a girl" I said.

"Oh can we go to?" Aqua said.

"Yea we want to see the baby too" Flannery said.

"Sorry girls but I don't want too many people with me at once I'm only taking Thatch because he's declared himself some what of a father figure" I said.

"Somewhat of a father figure? Griffon he's that baby's father he wants to be the baby's father" Aqua said.

"Yea it's like my grandpa says 'it takes a male to make a child but it takes a father to raise a child" Flannery said in a low voice like her grandpa.

"Yea I guess I've just hooked one of the good ones in the world" I said.

After school, Thatch drove me to the hospital & walked with me to the room. "Now, this is just like before."

"I know that. You're just being a big bag of nerves. Relax, okay? Deep breath." I instructed him, patting his back. "I know you're excited, but I'm the one who should be freaking out."

"You think I don't know that? I don't understand how your being so calm." Thatch replied.

I sat down & laid back. "Because, I have first hand experience of how I'm expected to react & I'm trying to be as calm as possible for now because when I hit the third trimester, I'll get very moody."

J.D. walked in & clapped his hands. "Yay, we get to see, if Little D, is a he, or a she."

"Gee, did you figure that you all on your own?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Elliot told me to say it." J.D. answered. He set up the machine & pulled my shirt up to show my stomach. "Are you sure you want him to know the sex? It would drive him crazy not to."

"He's already crazy thanks to Lil' D. Do you know how he acts around the word 'baby?'" I told him. "No way am pushing him closer to the breaking point."

"Thank you, Griffon." Thatch sighed in relief.

I turned back to J.D. & snapped my fingers in his face. "On with the ultrasound, Dr. Dorian. Let's get this over with."

"Well, don't think we have to wait for the third trimester for you to get moody." J.D. grumbled. When everything was set up, he turned back to us with a smile. "Your sweet little baby is a she."

"So, looks like my baby's name is Dorothy." I smiled. "And she's healthy by the looks of it, right?"

"Perfect condition." J.D. confessed with a huge smile. "Congratulations!"

I cleaned up & headed back to the car with Thatch. "You're not going to tell the twins, are you?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Chances are, they'll find a way, so I might as well tell them now."

"So, full name?" Thatch opened the car door for me.

"Dorothy Gale Lesser." I said to him, making him smile. "D.G. for short."

"Isn't that name from the Wizard of Oz?" Thatch asked. "Which is also your favourite book?"

"Exactly why I picked that name." I explained. "I'm keeping her, & I love her. So, then, why not name her after something I love?"

The next morning, Pepper ran up to me outside the school. "Hey, Pepper, how's the bruise?"

Pepper looked confused before remembering she had taken a baseball to the back. "Oh, it's fine. Every time I so much as flinch, Zach pops up out of nowhere with an icepack. So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." I answered. "I'm really happy I chose to keep her."

"You did?" Pepper gasped. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua and I were sitting in the living room waiting for Griffon and Thatch to come home. Aqua thought Griffon was having a boy and I knew Griffon was having a girl.

"Okay Flannery when you lose those ten dollars don't come crying to me" Aqua said.

"I'm not losing idiot I just know what baby a person is going to have" I said with a shrug.

"How?" Aqua said.

"Just by looking at them. I knew Mommy was going to have a boy even before she knew" I said.

"Well that's stupid" Aqua said. Then Griffon and Thatch walked in hand in hand as they always did.

"Hey twins" Griffon said.

"So are you having a boy or girl?" Aqua asked.

"Hi to you too Aqua" Griffon said.

"So?" I asked.

"I am having a girl her name is Dorothy Gale Lesser" Griffon said.

"Lesser? Which means?" Aqua said.

"Yep I'm adopting Griffon's baby. I'm going to be the baby's father" Thatch said proudly.

"And you're going to keep her! Awesome!" Aqua said giving Griffon a hug.

"Oh Thatch so good you're here" Mommy said as she and Daddy walked downstairs each carrying boxes.

"Yes you can help us with the boxes" Daddy said.

"Boxes?" I said confused.

"Yes the people working on the house we're able to finish the finishing touches through the night so now we can start moving in." Daddy said.

"Sweetness! What to start with first?" Aqua said rubbing her chin.

"Oh I know! We can start moving the costume trophies out" I said.

"Oh right!" Aqua said.

"Wait you actually kept those trophies we gave you?" Griffon said.

Aqua and I let out a scoff "Duh Griffon we are not the self proclaimed princesses of partying for nothing we need something to show for it" Aqua said.

"Then no one would believe that we are the party princesses. We keep all of costume trophies" I said.

"Keywords self proclaimed" Griffon said.

"Say what you want Griffon but you should know a party animal when you see one" I said as Aqua and I climbed the stairs.

"Yea you and Kari got pretty down at your party if I remember right" Aqua said.

"Oh shut up" Griffon said folding her arms across her chest.

**Griffon POV  
**We were able to move in to our new house about three weeks later with everyone's help of course I didn't get to help because Thatch didn't want me lifting any heavy objects but I don't really blame him. After the last box was moved in we all walked into the living room.

"Well it looks like we're done" Mama said.

"Awesome because I am pooped" Kari said plopping down on the couch.

Flannery let out a sigh. "I love you, you big beautiful house you" Flannery said slowly twirling around.

"Uh Flannery are you okay?" I said.

"I'm awesome Griffon why do you ask" Flannery said falling back on the floor. "Look I'm making a carpet angel!" Flannery said moving her arms and legs around.

"Aqua I think Flannery's finally lost it" I said.

"Why? I do that all the time" Aqua said with a shrug. Then she laid down on the floor next to Flannery. "Whee!" Aqua said moving her arms up and was official my older sisters have gone crazy.

"Well, I have to go." I told everyone. "You guys will be at the show later, right?"

"You got it, dude." Kari called after me.

We were halfway through dress rehearsal & were trying to nail the lyrics to the rant song. Zane had just finished his solo & the music started getting faster as Thatch turned to Dominic, the guy playing J.D.

"See, now, that is why I call you names like Carol, Jane & Sue. Like Moesha, Kim, & Lillian, Susan & Betty Lou. See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear: You're a pain in every day of every month of every year." He nearly shouted in Dominic's face.

I pushed past Dom to get to Thatch. "Dr. Cox, you gotta help me, 'cause I really am distressed. Can't you find another option? Won't you run another test?"

Thatch sighed. "If you want some kind of favour, really any kind of favour, please, just get me peace & quiet from this godforsaken pest."

Dom stepped closer & I whipped around to face him. "I think what my 'bumper buddy' is trying to say is-"

"Shut your cake hole, Mary Beth," I belted out, "or I swear to God, I'll shut it soon."

Dom made the motion for 'zipping his lip' & I turned my head to look at Thatch. We shook hands. "Congratulations… We'll schedule your test this afternoon."

Mrs. Dubois stood up from the piano at the edge of the stage. "Very nice, you four."

We bowed & left the stage as people started coming in for the real show. The curtains were pulled closed so stagehands could get ready for the first scene. After I went on for the first part & listened from the inside of the makeshift ambulance.

"The mind is a freaky thing, Elliot. Maybe she does hear singing." Dominic said.

"Yeah, well, I haven't sung since the sixth grade talent show." Ginger, who was playing Elliot stated, "when I did Pat Benatar's 'Hell is for Children.' Then, afterwards, Mr. Sheman, the M.C. said, 'No, hell is for everyone who just had to hear you sing that song.' My mom was so mad, she slept with him & ruined his marriage."

Dominic & Ginger moved to the back doors. "Let's see how she's doing."

I tried not to laugh while one of the big songs started. It was a really funny play, & it was also amusing to see Thatch jumping rope like he was just a little kid.

"Doctors! Nurses! Patients! Dead guys!" The background singers shouted. Two men pulled me through the curtains, which had been decorated to look like a hospital entrance.

(A/N: To see the play they did, search "Scrubs 606" on youtube)

I sighed in relief as the curtains closed & the show ended a half-hour later. I jumped out of the faux hospital bed & ran to the dressing rooms to change. Then, Aria & I stepped out onto the stage again.

"Thank you for coming to our Mini-Musical: Scrubs." Aria called to the crowd, flashing a peace sign.

I laughed, "Make sure to stop by our next one." I winked. "It'll be real soon!"

We ran off the stage, giggling like the stupid schoolgirls you see in movies. "We rocked that play. I can't believe you won't be able to act when you're farther along. It just won't have that same pizzazz." Aria sighed dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic." I told her, punching her arm lightly.

**Roy's POV  
**We understood why Jessica was so understanding of Griffon's condition. She was the third person so far to get pregnant…so far. All three of the women would be having their kids around the same time.

I walked into the living room. The older girls & Thatch were sitting there. The girls each held twenty dollars & Thatch looked disappointed.

"Two girls & a boy." Griffon informed, handing Thatch the twenty.

"Two boys, one girl." Kari offered.

"All boys." Aqua stated.

"I'm with Griffon." Flannery said.

Thatch gathered the money & slipped it into his pocket. He picked up one of Anxo's kittens, one of the gray & white ones, as it scurried by. "Hey there, Ginji."

"Why are you here so often?" I wondered.

Griffon sighed & walked up to me. "Don't question my baby's daddy." She whispered to me. "He's here to take bets." She answered a little louder.

"On what Mrs. McAllister's baby's are going to be." Kari continued.

The other three kittens jumped down the staircase. Kari picked up her black cat. "Hey, Micah, what's my little panther up to?"

Jack & CeeCee, the other two kittens, jumped on the couch & curled up on Aqua's lap.

"Though I'm happy about all the babies that are being born, do we really need four more pets?" I asked.

Griffon snickered. "Five." She snuck in in-between fake coughs.

Aqua glared at Griffon, but stayed quiet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sleepy." Griffon announced, yawning. "I'll be in my room."

"Gotcha." The twins called back.

"We'll wake you if anything happens." Flannery called to her.

I walked out onto the porch where Riza was sitting on the porch swing slightly swinging back and forth.

"Hey what're you doing out here?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing just watching the sunset" Riza said with a shrug. I laid my head on her lap and she started to run her fingers through my hair which caused me to close my eyes. "You know I'm really happy for Griffon" Riza said.

"Oh?" I said not opening my eyes.

"Yes she was able to a bad situation into a good one and it's all thanks to Thatch" Riza said.

"Yes I guess the boys the girls are dating aren't all that bad. Now Alexander on the other hand" I started.

"Don't start Roy" Riza said.

"I just never thought I would be a grandfather at 29 years old" I said.

"You're going to be 30 in a few weeks Roy" Riza said.

"Please don't remind me" I said with a groan which made Riza giggle.

"I thought you liked birthdays" Riza said.

"Yea when it's yours, or the girls or the baby's not my own" I said.

"Don't let the older twins hear you say that" Riza said.

"Yea they might try and throw me a party or something" I said with a shrug.

**Flannery's POV  
**"Aquanette do you know what time it is?" I asked as we looked out the window at Mommy and Daddy

"Party time?" Aqua said.

"Oh yea" I said.

"But how do we plan an old people party?" Aqua said.

"Aqua daddy isn't old he's only turning 30" I said.

"People over 21 are considered old" Aqua said.

"Anyway this party needs to smart and sophisticated like Daddy" I said.

"Daddy's smart and sophisticated?" Aqua said.

"Yes he his. Now we need to keep this on the DL so no telling anyone just yet" I said.

"You got it" Aqua said as we knocked knuckles.


	22. Yay! Last Chapter

Aqua and I were sneaking some decorations into the house for Daddy's party. We had gotten some streamers and a blank banner so Aqua and Griffon could decorate it. We hid them behind some towels in the linen closet. We were going to be hosting the party at Grandpa Grumman's house.

"Okay Aquanette we are finished" I said.

"Sweetness. Now we need to get two cakes" Aqua said.

"What? What for?" I said confused.

"Well we get a little one to shove in Daddy's face and then the second one to eat" Aqua said.

"Aquanette my sister I love the way you think" I said.

"I know" Aqua said with a shrug.

**Aria's POV  
**Zane and I were walking through Central Academy posting flyers for the newest production. Gentlemen prefer blondes I was happy because this was my first time being a producer. I had been wanting to try this for a long time.

"Aria are you sure about this?" Zane said.

"Dang right I'm sure. This is going to be right. I have everything planned out except" I said but Zane cut me off.

"Oh how did I expect you forgot something" Zane said.

"Shush. Anyway I need someone to play the Marilyn Monroe part" I said.

"Why don't you just get a blonde wig and put on someone?" Zane said.

"No I want a pure naturally blonde. I would do that to Griffon but she's pregnant and I don't to stress her. Do we know anyone like that?" I said.

"Well there's" Zane started but was interrupted when Aquanette walked by with a tray of cupcakes. Her hair was in a bun with these little black jewels in it, a black turtleneck, a long white skirt with black polka dots, and black high heels.

"Hey Aqua what's with the outfit?" Zane asked.

"We had this whole decades thing in my history class and I got the 50s so I did a whole Marilyn Monroe thing. You like it?" Aqua said.

"Yea you look nice" I said.

"Thanks. My teacher made me make cupcakes for my class you guys want one?" Aqua said.

"Sure" Zane said quickly taking one.

"Thank you Aqua" I said taking one from her. "So Aqua how did you feel about acting?"

"Oh no" Zane said rolling his eyes but I quickly ignored him.

"Acting? I don't know I mean singing and dancing is one thing but acting? That's like changing my soul" Aqua said. Griffon was right Aqua was crazy.

"Well it's not changing your soul if we change it back right?" I said.

"Well I guess so" Aqua said with a shrug. "So what's up?" Aqua said.

"Well I'm producing a play. Ever heard of Gentle prefer blondes?" I asked.

"Yea that was a Marilyn Monroe flick. Flannery and I were watching it the other day" Aqua said.

"Great so you've seen it. Well I want a natural blonde to play the Marilyn Monroe part and I was thinking you since you're both are blondes" I said.

"I don't know I'm scared to change my soul for one night to some spoiled rich woman" Aqua said with a shrug. This was going to be difficult.

"Will you at least think about it Aquanette?" Zane said.

"Well since you are my people I'll guess I'll think about it" Aqua said.

"Great take one of these flyers and call us with an answer" I said handing a flyer to her.

"Cool beans. I'll see you guy later" Aqua said before walking off.

"You know she isn't going to call you" Zane said.

"She will! I know she will! I need this!" I said.

**Roy's POV  
**Within a week after Griffon hit her second trimester, she, Kari & Megan were packing for a week-long trip somewhere. "It's the annual Thompson family reunion." Griffon explained. "And totally strict guest list. Not even mama was allowed to go & I'm positive you guys won't, either."

"It's not that we don't want you to, but only people connected by strict bloodline are allowed to go." Kari continued. "And our papa's family is way nicer than our mama's."

Griffon shrugged. "It's only for the week."

"A week that you shouldn't be spending town-hopping." Flannery told her.

"I'm alright with it. As long as you make sure to call us as soon as you get to your great-grandmother's house." I informed them.

Griffon picked up one of her suitcases. "We will. Besides, Thatch & Simon are in London, I hate to say it, but I'm even starting to miss Grant." The four older girls shuddered.

"We'll take lots of pictures." Megan pulled on a blue jacket. "And we'll bring you some of Aunt Sal's pickles."

The young twins snickered, soon breaking into full frontal laughter. "Yeah right!"

"What?" Aqua asked.

Kari caught her breath. "Only Thompson blood is powerful enough to withstand the kick that you get from Aunt Sal's food. Outsiders don't stand a chance against it."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Aqua called. "I'll prove I can handle it."

The young twins ushered Megan out the door. "Yeah, we will see." Griffon assured Aqua. "We'll see _you_ crash & burn under the power of Aunt Sally's cooking."

About a week later Riza and I were sitting in our chairs watching the baby play with some of his toys. Griffon and the girls should be returning home soon and Aqua was more than ready to try some Griffon's Aunt Sal's food. Flannery and Aquanette ran down the stairs and ran towards the window.

"Daddy I just got a text from Griffon they said they're 2 minutes from the house" Flannery said.

"Oh good" I said putting my book away. A few moments later the lights from Griffon's car shined through the window. Griffon and the girls walked through the door.

"Hey everybody" Griffon said.

"Hey where's the pickle?" Aqua said slightly bouncing up and down.

"Hello to you too Aquanette" Kari said,

"Hey where's the pickle?" Aqua said.

"Here it is Aqua" Megan said holding up a jar with three pickles in it.

"Thank you Megan" Aqua said opening the jar and taking out a pickle before handing the jar back to Megan. "Alright then" Aqua said. She took a bite of the pickle and her eyes grew big.

"See? I told you she couldn't take it" Griffon said.

"Looks like we told you so Aquanette" Kari said but Aqua just stood there with her eyes wide open.

"Aquanette say something" Megan said.

"Aquanette you're scaring me dude" Flannery said.

"Oh my god. I think I'm seeing my life flash before my eyes" Aqua said. "This is the best pickle I've ever tasted!" Aqua said smiling brightly.

"Ugh!" Griffon and Kari said.

"Face it girls you just can't win when it comes to Aqua and food" Flannery said.

**Griffon's POV  
**Well that was a big waste of time she didn't even pass out or anything! After I got all of my things put away I decided to call Thatch to see how he was doing.

"Hello?" Thatch said.

"Hey Thatch it's me" I said.

"Hey G. How's everything?" Thatch said.

"I'm fine Dorothy's fine" I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"Good I'm glad. Listen I should be back in about 4 days" Thatch said.

"Oh good because the twins and Kari wanted to throw us a baby shower" I said.

"I swear those girls will find any reason to party" Thatch said.

"Yea but their hearts are in the right place" I said.

"Well I should be back by then" Thatch said. "Well I got to get some sleep, I love you and give the baby a kiss for me" Thatch said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Bye Griffon" Thatch said.

"Bye Thatch" I said before hanging up.

I went over to my bag to double-check that I had everything out. "Aunt Sal, you sly dog." I said to myself, holding up a full jar of homemade 'Salt Licker Pickles.' My cousin Barry owned a vegetable farm & had mainly cucumbers & corn, both of which I had a taste for, so they always sneak veggies into my bag. "I need to call to thank them."

Kari opened the door. "You get the pickles?"

"And you got the corn?" I replied. "Aunt Sal & Barry are the best."

"Amen!" Kari cheered, walking in. She was carrying the ears of corn in one hand & a bag of blueprints in the other.

We didn't want to hurt Flannery's feeling by admitting it, but we liked sharing a room & were a little disappointed when we learned we would each get our own room. So, we had secretly turned our beds into trundle beds & would take turns sleeping in each other's room.

"Why can't we tell Flannery we want to share a room?" Kari asked, grabbing the bottom of the bed to pull out the second one.

"We contradict each other." I answered. The answer was easy for me. "I like closed in areas & Flannery doesn't."

"This coming from one of the freest spirits I've ever met." Kari chuckled. "Why don't you go for another night ride with me & Pepper? Wildfire hasn't been ridden in weeks."

I smiled. "You know, that sounds really good right now. I really don't want my Caspian to be caged up."

Kari hid the trundle again & pulled me to my feet. "Then come on, Pepper also says she has something for us."

By the time we got to the stables, Pepper was mounted on Hunter, with her mini camo messenger bag over her shoulder. "Hey guys, you know, you take a long time getting here."

"Well, excuse us." I shouted, halfway to the barn. "Pay no mind to the fact that I'm not as fast as I was before because I'm _pregnant_."

When Kari & I got back with Wildfire & Scarlet, Pepper was searching through her bag. She pulled out a book & handed it to me. "You should really have a book about this if you're in your fourth month, so here it is."

"Oh yay!" I said sarcastically. "A book on pregnancy. Nope, nothing like this."

"How's the bruise treating you?" Kari wondered, hoping to change the subject.

Pepper lifted the tail of her vest to show us the spot where Daley had missed me by a few inches & hit her instead. "Pretty good. See, it's almost healed."

"It's been months!" I exclaimed. "Daley must throw pretty hard. Wasn't she one of the best pitchers on the baseball team?"

"Yeah." Pepper nodded & pulled out a bunch of passes. "Next, I got us all passes to the amusement park down the street. The whole park is going to be closed, for us. In the middle of the night with free food & only the rides' lights to guide us. Us being the girls & the boys."

"I don't think I'd like that." I commented, mounting Wildfire.

"Free, homemade corndogs." Pepper sang. "And caramel apples."

"Will there be giant pretzels?" I asked seriously.

"With hot mustard sauce." Pepper answered.

I gasped. "Say no more, Peppy, I'm in."

"Thought you would be." Pepper told me.

Kari rode by Pepper on Scarlet, snatching a pass from her hand. "This is one of the most expensive parks in Central. How'd you get passes?"

"It helps that my aunt Lisa owns it." Pepper informed us. "Do you love me or what?"

"You saved my baby from a very painful baseball & got us into an amazing amusement park. Though I won't be able to ride a lot of rides, I get free food." I said. "Of course we love you!"

"And with that being said, let's ride!" Kari called. She cracked her reigns & Scarlet rode off into the wooded trail.

Pepper & I looked at each other. "Hyah!" We cried, cracking the reigns & following after her.

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua and I were laying on the couch watching T.V. when the baby was suddenly placed on Aqua's lap. We looked up and saw Mommy and Daddy all dressed up.

"Yo Mommy, Daddy what the deal?' Aqua said.

"The deal is since you all are going out, your father and I going out for a romantic dinner and a walk through the park" Mommy said.

"Uh then what about him?" I said.

"He's going with you girls" Daddy said.

"Uh no. Not that I don't love the little one but this is my night with my boyfriend and my friends" Aqua said.

"Aquanette it's just for one night" Mommy said.

"Fine" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Thank you sport" Daddy said ruffling her hair.

"Yea, yea, yea." Aqua said.

"We'll be back later" Mommy said they walked looked down at the baby. "You're lucky you're cute kid" Aqua said.

Then Griffon and Thatch walked in. She went to the train station to get him and he wasted no time picking up where he and Griffon left off.

"Hey girls are we ready to go?" Griffon said.

"Wait just a minute I have to get the baby a hoodie" Aqua said before walking upstairs with the baby.

"Mama and Papa have a romantic night?" Griffon said.

"Yea we never saw it coming" I said shaking my head.

"It won't be to much trouble I'm sure Pep can get him in" Griffon said.

"Okay let's go. I have a stroller in the car" Aqua said with RJ in a blue hoodie.

When we got to the amusement park everything was pitch black. A woman was sitting at the booth & allowed us to go in when she saw the 'Midnight Hour' passes around our necks. Pepper said to meet her at the Discovery Center at the back of the park, but it was hard to see.

"What's Pepper trying to pull?" Aqua wondered.

We passed the Haunted House & it sprang to life, along with the ride beside it. The further we went, the more rides turned on, lighting the way to the Center. "Oh, she is good." Thatch whispered, staring at the dimly lit Center, decorated as a cave for the Bat Biology exhibit.

Pepper jumped down from a row of bars used for kids to hang upside down like a bat. "Hey guys. About time you got here. Zach just went into the bat cave."

"You have actual bats here?" Simon wondered.

"Yeah, they're my pets." Pepper explained. "Aunt Lisa borrowed them to teach the little ones something other than how to throw your hands up when the roller coaster goes down."

Zach, Zane & Aria came out of a darkened doorway, a bat perched on Aria's shoulder. "Hey guys, check it out. He likes me." Aria called.

"Why's the baby here?" Pepper asked, finally noticing RJ.

As soon as we explained the baby situation, Pepper put her fingers in her mouth & whistled sharply. "Joshua!"

A man in a park uniform ran in. "Yes, Pepper?"

"This little cutie needs to be entertained so his big sisters & future big brothers can hang out on the big rides." Pepper explained, pointing to the baby. "Call him RJ, make sure he's happy, & get him to sleep before ten."

"Of course, ma'am." Joshua agreed, taking the stroller.

"He's like a wind-up doll. Ma'am, yes ma'am. Ma'am, ma'am, yes ma'am." She said, walking around like an old wind-up doll. "It's fun having a butler, in a sense. Since Aunt Lisa doesn't have any children, she treats me like a princess of this park. All access passes any time I want. No waiting in line for rides. Unlimited food."

"Well, Peppy, let's hit the rides, then." Simon commented. "RJ will be fine."

We agreed to meet back at the midway to grab some food later. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Unfortunately, we had to leave at to get home. Joshua handed RJ back to us. "Been asleep for hours." He said.

"Great. Thank you." I replied.

"It's no problem. Griffon really helped me keep him entertained & got him to sleep." Joshua told us.

**Riza's POV  
**Roy and I returned home at around 11:30 from one of our best dinner dates we've had in a while. We walked inside and Aqua was lying on the couch asleep with the baby on her chest.

"Aqua honey we're back" I said shaking her shoulder.

"Oh hey" Aqua said sleepily.

"Where are your sisters?" Roy asked.

"Upstairs asleep" Aqua said. "The baby woke up when we came home so we stayed up and watched cartoons" Aqua said with a yawn.

"Well thank you for taking him with you girls" I said taking the baby off of her.

"Yea it's no problem" Aqua said stretching and turning so she was on her side and quickly went back to sleep. Roy knew she wouldn't want to get up and go to her room so he pulled the quilt that was laying on the back of the couch and put it over her.

"Good night Aquanette" I said before kissing her on the forehead.

The next morning I was making breakfast when the four older girls walked into the kitchen with the baby. Their hair was unruly and they had bags under her eyes. They all knew that I liked to eat breakfast at a certain time so they had to come down and eat no matter what day it was.

"Mom can we please sleep in? It's Saturday. It's early and we got in late last night" Aqua said.

"No Aquanette because we are family and families need to eat together no matter what" I said putting the baby in the high chair.

"Then where's Daddy? He's not here" Flannery said.

"You're right he's not. Roy! Come down here please!" I called out to him.

He let out a groan "Coming!" Roy said tiredly.

"Now we can get started" I said with a soft smile. Roy walked downstairs wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms.

"Okay I'm here" Roy said sitting down next to Flannery.

"Thank you for joining us Roy now the rest of us can eat" I said placing a plate in front of everyone. After eating and brief conversation the girl made their way up the stairs. "Oh girls I almost forgot. Your little sister is spent the night at Rayne's house last night and one of you needs to go pick her up" I said.

"I can't do it I'm pregnant" Griffon said.

"I can't do it either I have a mechanics project to finish" Kari said.

"Don't look at me I have to work on my prom dress" Flannery said.

"Okay then Aquanette what's you excuse?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Well I don't have an excuse per say but I'm really tired and I don't want to go" Aqua said.

"Just pick up your sister at 11 o'clock" I said.

"11 o'clock? That's 3 hours for now that's only 3 hours of sleep! I'm suppose to sleep in until 1 o'clock 2 at the latest!" Aqua said.

"You heard me Aquanette" I said.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said before all four of the girl climbed upstairs.

"How is it that you're not in the military anymore but you still make this family run like clockwork?" Roy said walking out of the kitchen with the baby

"Because families run better on clockwork" I said.

"If you say so" Roy said shaking his.

**Griffon's POV  
**After another grueling four months of pregnancy, I only had one month left & was extremely relieved.

"Month number nine!" Kari shouted. "It's nearly time for Dorothy to come!"

I sighed & sat up from where I was slumped in a chair. "It's not that big a deal."

Kari raced over to me. "Of course it's a big deal. I'm gonna be an auntie in a few weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, you haven't seen Thatch today, have you?" Flannery asked.

"No, it's tiresome to get up when I have like ten extra pounds than usual." I answered. "Why? What's with Thatch?"

"Oh, you'll see." Aqua chimed. "I can't believe you haven't seen him."

I stood up. "Okay, that's it. I'm going over to the shop. Goodbye." I walked outside & over to the Brier Rose.

"Hey, Griffon." Lillian called from behind the counter. She jumped over & bent down in front of me. "Hey, Lil Dory."

"Hey, I was told something was different about Thatch." I told her. "Came to see what my psycho sisters were talking about."

"Upstairs. Oh, you'll be surprised all right." Lillian told me, a huge smile spreading on her face.

I sighed & went over to the stairs. "Hey, you know we still haven't seen any signs of a baby shower."

"It's next week." She called back.

"Whatever." I walked up the stairs to Thatch's room. "Thatch, you here?"

"Yeah, come on in." He called from behind the door.

I pushed the door open & laid down on his bed. "Where are you exactly?"

"Closet." He answered. "I can't find my jacket."

I looked down at the jacket I was wearing. "That could be because I have it." I laughed.

Thatch stuck his head out of the closet. "Hmm, so you do."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Wow, you did change your look."

"Great, you too?" He grumbled. "What's so bad about it?" He went over & sat down beside me.

"Nothing. But, I just don't think anyone would've ever thought you would get rid of your streaks. How am I supposed to call you Streaky if you don't have streaks?"

"It's only for a few months." Thatch answered. "There are five babies on the way & I don't want their first impression of me to be 'green haired weirdo.'"

"Then why'd you take your colour contacts out?" I asked, taking his glasses.

"Sure, take my glasses. It doesn't matter that I can't see without them." Thatch commented.

I slipped the glasses back over his eyes. "I like your real eye colour better than the contacts."

"Really?" He wondered. "And why is that?"

I gave him a kiss. "How many times do I have to say it? I love green." I told him, looking directly into his eyes, which were now a striking green. "Especially on you."

(A/N Griffon's hormonal! Griffon's hormonal!)

**Flannery's POV  
**Kari, Aqua, and I were getting ready for prom this weekend. I felt bad deep down because Griffon was pregnant she didn't want to go. It was a good thing Thatch was going to be stay with her. We were sitting in Brier Rose. Ms. B wanted to make us some personal dresses to give me a break.

"Aquanette come on out!" I said as Kari and I sat on the couch in front of the dressing room.

"Yea we need to see it" Kari said.

"Hold you horses I'm coming!" Aqua said. She came out in a midnight blue halter dress that flared out at the waist it had little sliver gems all over it. "Well?"

"You look like walking starlight" Kari said.

"Sweet that's what I was going for" Aqua said. "Flannery let's see your dress" Aqua said.

"Oh right" I said standing up. My dress was white and strapless with Bird of Paradise flowers on it.

"You look great Flannery" Kari said.

"Yea Ms. Brier's got me beat when it comes to the art work side" I said looking down at my dress. "Alright Kari it's your turn to get into your dress" I said sitting down.

"Okay then" Kari said before walking into the dressing room. She came out in an off the shoulder light blue that stopped below her knees.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love" Kari said sitting down between us. "Alright remember we have to send a picture to Griffon" Kari said pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh yea" Flannery and I said.

**Griffon's POV  
**I was lying on the couch watching the baby crawl around on the floor when my cell phone went off.

"Hmm? A picture message" I said aloud to myself. I opened my phone and it was from Kari. I pressed 'OK' and it was Kari and the twins making funny faces in their prom dresses. The text said 'We are ready for prom!' "Oh RJ our sisters" I said shaking my head which made the baby looks at me funny.

That weekend of prom Thatch was coming over to spend the night with me since I wasn't going. Rayne was coming over to play with Megan and the baby.

"Well how do we look?" Flannery said as the girls walked downstairs.

"Beautiful" I said.

"Hey did Daddy leave already?" Aqua said.

"Yea he and Mama left already for their dinner party" I said.

"That's mean I thought he would at least want to stay and take some pictures" Flannery said.

"Oh he has someone else doing that." I said.

"Who?" Kari said.

"Hello girls!" Uncle Maes said as he busted through the door.

(Because we - Dai & I - can't kill Maes.)

"Uncle Maes what're you doing here?" Flannery said.

"Well girls because your dad had to go to his big fancy dinner party he wanted me to take pictures of you girls and since my sweet little Elysia is too young for prom I had to come for my favorite nieces!" Uncle Maes said.

"Gee thanks" Aqua said. "…I think"

After Uncle Maes took about a thousand pictures the girls and the boys were finally able to leave.

"Hey Griffon give this to your dad for me" Uncle Maes said handing Papa's camera to me.

"Can do" I said.

"Hey Thatch" Uncle Maes said as he walked out and Thatch walked in.

"Hey Mr. Hughes" Thatch said.

"Bye Griffon" Uncle Maes said.

"Bye Uncle Maes" I said before he walked out.

"What was he doing here?" Thatch said sitting down next to me.

"Taking about a thousand pictures of the girls" I said. "Daddy's going to kill him he used all the pictures up on the digital camera" I said.

"Man he just loves taking pictures doesn't he?" Thatch said.

"Yea he's just crazy like that.

**Kari's POV  
**Griffon & I were looking through a bunch of toys & clothes that we had gotten from the cottage. Mostly me, by the way, but my twin's got a bun in the oven, so I don't blame her for not helping me carry the heavy boxes.

Griffon held up a small, hand carved, wooden rattle. "Hey, papaw made me this." She gushed. "Didn't you have one, too."

"I threw it out the car window when I was two, remember." I told her.

Griffon chuckled. "Oh yeah."

We went through more boxes & found more toys made of wood or metal, made by either Papaw or our birth mother. Griffon took out her cell phone & sent a text before standing up & tossing the keys to me. "Come on Kari."

I grabbed my phone, standing up & heading for the door. The text, from Griffon, read: Code Pink! Baby time!

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"It's either that or I wet myself. Which of those seems more likely?" Griffon replied, picking up her overnight bag.

The older twins ran in. "Oh my God, the baby's coming!" They cheered, helping Griffon out of the house.

"Great, perfect, let's go." She told them.

"Calm down, okay? Everything'll be fine." Flannery assured our sister. She flipped open her phone & dialed a number. "You get the text? Yeah, okay. Hurry!"

"Dudette, I got impatient & hit that one button that sends the message to all my contacts. Everyone knows." Griffon yelled to Flannery.

I pulled open the car door & helped Griffon down. "Climb in the back, girls, time to race." I stepped on the gas even before the back doors had closed.

"Slow down, you little speed demon. You're gonna get us pulled over." Flannery said.

I smirked. "Like it hasn't happened before. That's why I take Griffon's license instead of mine if I think I'll get pulled over. Besides, we have a good enough excuse."

Amazingly, we made it to the hospital without getting caught. An amazing feat for the girl who always gets her license revoked, if she has one at all.

"Yay, we made it." I cheered while Thatch & Tammy, who were waiting outside, helped Griffon out.

Griffon groaned. "Okay, that hurts."

Griffon was wheeled away, a nurse forcing us to stay in the lobby. Mama & papa filed in with Megan, RJ, Rayne & Ozzie shortly afterward. "She's in the room. A grouchy nurse won't let us in. I wonder why."

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to wait." Papa replied, sitting down.

"Your sister's having a baby! Your sister's having a baby!" Ozzie & Rayne sang happily.

Tammy walked up to us after about an hour. "Hey guys."

"Hey Tammy, is everything okay?" Aqua asked.

Tammy looked down at the ground, making the little kids quiet down & everyone sit a little straighter. She took a deep breath. "They had to give her a C section, she just went into the operating room."

I gasped. Megan ran over to me & jumped onto my lap. "Are they going to be okay?" She wondered.

I gave her a hug. "I don't know yet." I looked around. Everyone looked worried, even little RJ knew something was wrong.

"Either me or Thatch will come out when we know more." Tammy assured us, "The girls will be fine. I know it."

There was another grueling, silent wait until Tammy walked out again. "Guys!" We all turned to look at her. "The baby's out, but the cord was wrapped around its neck. We had to take her to the NICU." (NICU: Neonatal Intensive-Care Unit)

"Is Lil D alive?" Ozzie asked. Dude must be a mind reader or something.

Tammy didn't answer, but turned around & walked back to the room. Flannery & Aquanette started wringing their hands. "This does not bode well." The two stated quietly.

"Remember, Lil D's a Mustang. She's gonna pull through." I said, not totally sure whether I was trying to convince them or myself.

**Thatch's POV  
**I took a breath & walked through the doors to the waiting room. "Ladies & Gentlemen, I would now like to introduce you to Miss Dorothy Lesser." I announced, holding the baby to where everyone could see her. "I'm a daddy!"

Everyone filed into the hospital room with Griffon & I handed Dorothy back to her. "Hey, baby girl." She whispered, kissing the baby's forehead.

I sat down next to them & leaned in close to look at Dorothy, a small smile playing on my lips. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. There was a flash of light, making me & Griffon look away from the newborn.

"Pepper, what was that?" Griffon asked.

Pepper chuckled & held up her camera. "Oh, come off it, Griffon. You know I need to take pictures when I see the perfect setting. And what's better than a woman & her lover staring lovingly at their daughter."

"Someone, take that camera away from her." I ordered. Zach grabbed her wrist & pried the camera out of her hands. "Thank you."

"She's beautiful Griffon" Mrs. Mustang said.

"And luckily she looks just like you and nothing like that rapist" Mr. Mustang said.

"How are you feeling Griff?" Flannery asked.

"I'm good for now but I'm going to take a nap in a minute and the baby has to go to the nursery for a check up" Griffon said.

"Well we're going to let you rest and we'll be back later" Mrs. Mustang said.

"Time for baby Dorothy to go to the nursery" The nurse said pushing in a baby bed. The twins and Kari started glaring at her at back.

"Here you go" Griffon said handing her the baby.

"Great we'll be back in an hour so get some rest Mommy" The nurse said placing the baby in the bed before pushing her out.

"You try and get some rest and we'll see you later sis" Aqua said. "For now I have a nurse to go yell at" Aqua said before running out.

"And we have to join her" Flannery said before she and Kari ran out.

"Papa c'mon let's go see Dorothy!" Megan said tugging on Mr. Mustang's hand.

"Okay Megan let's go see her" Mr. Mustang said picking up Megan and walking out.

"We'll see you later Griffon" Mrs. Mustang said before kissing Griffon's forehead and walking out.

"I think Dorothy's going to enjoy growing up around my family" Griffon said looking up and me.

"I think so too" I said before kissing her forehead.

_**2 years later**_

**Griffon's POV  
**With hard work and determination I was able to finish high school and raise my daughter Dorothy Gale Lesser with the help of my family and my boyfriend Thatcher Lesser. Today the twins, Kari, and I were graduating. Flannery was our valedictorian which expected. After we walked across of the stage it was time for Flannery's speech. After her speech Flannery had an announcement to make.

"And before we toss our hats I would like to introduce my sister Aquanette who like to make a short speech about…something" Flannery said. Aqua quickly ran onto stage and pushed Flannery out of the way.

"Hey what's up? Yea seniors! This is like our last time that we'll see our class as a whole so I made this thing!" Aqua said before pressing a button on the podium causing a sign to fall down and confetti to fly up. The sign said 'Go Seniors!' on it. "Is that not awesome or what?" Aqua said which made the crowd cheer. "Yea!" Aqua said. Then Flannery walked up and pushed Aqua out of the way.

"Now let us all stand up and toss our hats" Flannery said. "3, 2, 1!" Flannery moved our tassels and then tossed our hats in the air. After the ceremony I met up with Thatch who was watching our daughter.

"Mommy!" Dorothy said.

"Hello my baby" I said taking her from Thatch.

"You looked great up there babe" Thatch said before giving me a small kiss.

"Thank you. Are you coming to the graduation party later?" I asked.

"You know it" Thatch said.


End file.
